À travers toutes les épreuves
by Celikwi
Summary: TRAD. UA. Quand un Alpha rencontre un Oméga en difficulté mais surtout en chaleurs, ce sont déjà des problèmes en perspective. Si en plus Stiles est l'Alpha et Derek l'Oméga, la nuit risque d'être longue et les conséquences désastreuses...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement ! Et cette fic non plus, ce n'est qu'une traduction ! L'auteur original n'est plus joignable et la fic originale a été supprimée, je n'ai donc pas pu demander l'accord pour la traduction. Mais si l'auteur passe par là et demande à ce que cette traduction soit supprimée, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'obéir.

Couple : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

Thèmes abordés : UA, Slow burn, Mpreg, Omégaverse, Oméga/Derek, Alpha/Stiles (les thèmes abordés ne sont pas notés pour rien ! Je vous conseille d'y faire très attention ainsi qu'avec le rating annoncé ! Je n'accepterai aucune critique là-dessus si les uns ou les autres ne vous plaisent pas. Ne venez pas vous plaindre en review que je n'ai pas prévenu du contenu de la fic !)

Chapitres : 1/42

Titre original : Through Thick and Thin sur AO3

Auteur original : Down_n_Dirty

Beta correctrice : Océane (si tu passes par ici, je ne connais pas ton pseudo ...) merci tu es géniale !

Note de la traductrice : Me voici de retour avec cette traduction ! C'est un sacré challenge parce qu'il y a 42 chapitres et que le niveau d'écriture est plus élevé qu'avec 'Les lois du Shérif' donc ça rend la traduction plus difficile ... Mais c'est ça justement qui est intéressant ! Le thème de cette fic est totalement différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire en ce qui concerne ce fandom et beaucoup plus sérieux mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Dernière petite chose avant de passer à la lecture, j'ai déjà traduit 10 chapitres de cette fic et mon rythme de publication sera de 1 chapitre par semaine, le lundi sauf problème technique.

* * *

Instant pub : vous pourrez suivre la progression de ma traduction et de mes autres projets sur ma page facebook, il suffit de chercher mon pseudo : Celikwi !

J'en profite également pour remercier ici toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur la fic 'Les lois du Shérif' et sur mon recueil et qui les ont suivi jusqu'au bout (le recueil aura peut-être de nouvelles publications un jour...), j'espère n'avoir oublié personne lors des réponses que j'ai faites avant de publier ce chapitre !

Place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Stiles Stilinski s'ennuyait.

E-N-N-U-Y-A-I-T. S'ennuyait.

Il détestait ces soirées. La nourriture, les boissons, les décorations, tout ça c'était du gaspillage.

Et tout ça, c'était grâce à son père. L'Alpha avec un cœur d'or, John Stilinski.

Sérieusement, combien de prix un homme pouvait-il recevoir en une vie ? Ils agissaient comme si son père était à l'origine de la paix dans le monde au lieu d'en être simplement le protecteur. Être politicien, mais aussi le principal partisan de la campagne 'Crimes contre les Omégas', ne fait pas de lui le saint patron du millénaire.

Bien que, apparemment, aux yeux de tous les vieux Alphas dans la pièce, il l'était.

Stiles dut faire tinter son verre à vin un peu trop fort. Il n'entendit ou ne vit pas la désapprobation de sa mère autant qu'il la sentit. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de dire son nom ou de le regarder vraiment, tout dans la tension de ses épaules disait "arrête-ça" et les mains de Stiles s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Il y eut plusieurs toux gênées qui suggéraient que, peut-être, il y avait été un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait réalisé et, bien que l'ambiance générale aurait dû faire s'excuser Stiles ou le rendre honteux pour sa grossièreté flagrante, le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans aurait souhaité pouvoir simplement leur dire d'aller se faire voir.

Tout comme cette stupide soirée. Tout le monde pouvait simplement aller se faire voir. Ce putain de champagne coûtait probablement plus cher que le salaire mensuel de la plupart de la populace moyenne. Stiles appréciait peut-être quelques unes des choses les plus fines de par son éducation privilégiée, comme les voitures de luxe, les ordinateurs et autres, mais 'ça', dépenser des centaines de milliers de dollars en galas et soirées sur le dos des contribuables, ça le faisait haïr la société dans laquelle il avait été élevé.

Sa mère, Claudia, reporta finalement son regard vers l'estrade où son père prononçait un discours, mais il était évident qu'elle l'observait toujours.

L'observer. Seigneur, quand quelqu'un ne l'avait-il pas observé ?

Le vieillard à côté de lui, un représentant d'une organisation quelconque dont Stiles ne se souciait pas, lui jeta un œil sévère. Ses sourcils auraient sérieusement pu être utilisés comme arme et il avait l'air d'avoir senti une odeur suspecte, mais le vieux militant donnait encore l'impression de regarder Stiles comme s'il était probablement l'antichrist.

'Économisez vos forces pour la véritable apocalypse, grand-père !' Aurait voulu lui dire Stiles.

C'était tout de même très drôle de voir qu'une organisation qui traitait de l'abus d'Omégas comptait très peu d'Omégas. Tout autour de lui, Stiles ne voyait qu'Alphas et Bêtas. Les quelques Omégas présents étaient des femmes et se tenaient évidemment à distance respectable de leurs Alphas et Bêtas.

Stiles se demandait, si on leur posait la question, ce que l'un d'eux aurait à dire à propos de tout ça.

Stiles n'avait jamais été attiré par un ou une Oméga avant, alors il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il comprenait ce que les termes de compagnons soumis impliquaient mais, en même temps, il n'était guère l'image triomphante d'un Alpha. Il n'était donc pas sûr que son opinion compte réellement.

Il était trop maigre, trop désordonné et trop décontracté. La plupart de ses attitudes et de son apparence criait 'Bêta' et quand il s'était révélé être un Alpha à treize ans, personne n'avait été plus surpris que Stiles lui-même.

Ses propres parents avaient été choqués, et reconnaissants sans aucun doute au final, mais surtout très choqués. Et Stiles ne leur en avait pas voulu, à personne d'autre non plus. Rien à propos de Stiles Stilinski, en dehors de son odeur et de ses yeux rouges, ne le désignait comme Alpha.

Celle qui pouvait passer pour sa petite-amie actuelle et qu'il voyait de temps en temps, Malia Tate, était une Bêta et Stiles l'aimait bien. Ils n'étaient guère sérieux et il ne cherchait pas à la marquer ou autre mais elle lui convenait physiquement et mentalement.

Simple, décontractée et globalement facile à traiter. C'était la vie de Stiles.

Simple et décontractée, tout comme Stiles l'aimait.

Simple et décontractée.

**TW**

Derek Hale n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi sa sœur avait pensé en utilisant tout le lait et en lui laissant une jolie petite note avec un smiley dont il ne comprenait pas l'expression faciale. Si le post-it de couleur pastel était censé aider à faire passer la pilule sur le fait qu'elle avait utilisé tout le lait, encore une fois, c'était tout l'inverse.

Maintenant, il était habillé et dehors à 20h passées alors qu'il préférerait être dans son lit à lire et il devait rentrer chez lui en bus puisque Laura avait pris la voiture pour aller au travail.

Et les gens l'observaient.

A l'instar du propriétaire du magasin qu'il avait attrapé à le regarder intensément, Derek avait grandi depuis ces 13 dernières années, depuis qu'il s'était révélé être un Oméga, sous la fixation constante des personnes l'observant dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. L'observant et le jugeant.

Le jugeant sur son apparence, son odeur, sa stature, sur son tout. Derek Hale était constamment jeté sur un piédestal d'horreur, de dégoût ou de pitié et il détestait ça. Vingt-six ans sur cette terre et il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans sa propre peau.

Un Oméga masculin était rare. Derek n'était pas stupide, il le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il n'était pas le genre d'Oméga dont n'importe quel Alpha ou même Bêta voudrait. Son dernier Alpha, Kate, avait souligné à maintes reprises qu'il était trop grand, trop agressif et qu'il n'avait rien de ce qui faisait un bon Oméga. Elle l'avait laissé brisé, sombre et pourtant éclairé sur le fait qu'il était une honte pour son genre.

Ce que Derek avait fini par accepter.

Bien avant, quand il était plus jeune et un peu plus optimiste, alors que ses parents étaient là pour l'encourager, Derek avait songé à avoir une famille, des enfants et combien il aurait été bizarre de prendre soin d'eux lui-même, mais qu'il aurait peut-être aimé cela. Que peut-être un Alpha aurait pu vouloir commencer une famille avec lui et que peut-être il aurait pu être un bon parent et un bon compagnon pour quelqu'un.

Et puis il y eut Kate et ses parents moururent dans un accident de voiture et Derek ... L'âme de Derek s'était brisée.

Désormais, tous ces rêves n'étaient plus que ça, des rêves. Il mourrait vieux et seul et Derek en avait pris son parti.

Après avoir acheté le lait, baissé la tête et remonté son écharpe afin de cacher une grande partie de son visage comme il aimait, Derek ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'il avait raté le bus et qu'il devait attendre le prochain.

Génial.

Il s'éloigna de l'arrêt, le sac à la main et étudia le prospectus brillant du gala de charité 'Crimes contre les Omégas'. Il était tellement occupé à regarder les couleurs qui déteignaient les unes sur les autres qu'il ne remarqua pas l'homme se tenant soudainement à côté de lui.

"Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda l'homme.

Derek ne regarda même pas dans sa direction. Il garda les yeux baissés et ne répondit pas. Il espérait que l'Alpha n'insisterait pas et le laisserait seul. Il était fatigué et il avait eu une longue journée et n'avait pas envie d'être harcelé.

"Hé, j'essaie juste d'être gentil là, pas besoin de faire ta salope et de m'ignorer."

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la nuit de Derek.

Ce n'était pas souvent que Derek rencontrait un Alpha plus grand que lui. Ils étaient à peu près de la même taille mais ce gars devait faire environ 15 kilos de plus. Derek n'était pas un petit homme, un autre de ses faux pas en tant qu'Oméga, mais l'homme à côté de lui ressemblait à un géant.

Derek essaya de se faire plus petit, rentrant les épaules. Parfois, c'était ce que tous ces ânes voulaient, se sentir plus grands et plus puissants que lui et, habituellement, ils le laissaient seul après qu'il ait montré sa soumission.

Pas de bol.

Au contraire, le gars le poussa et Derek en fut un peu choqué. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était attaqué verbalement mais il n'avait jamais été physiquement poussé avant.

Deux bras le saisirent par derrière, ce qui amena Derek à lâcher son sac et le lait à rouler jusqu'au caniveau. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir trois autres Alphas de différentes tailles, l'encerclant. C'était clairement évident qu'il avait été poussé dans un piège. Ce n'était pas seulement un Alpha errant cherchant à parler à un Oméga. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de quatre Alphas qui cherchaient à épingler ce qu'ils considéraient probablement comme une abomination.

Le cœur de Derek battait à tout rompre. Avec un seul ou deux d'entre eux, il aurait pu s'en sortir mais quatre ? Et ça en supposant qu'ils n'avaient aucune arme quelconque.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Oméga de pacotille, tu ne nous aimes pas ?" Lui chuchota dans l'oreille le mec derrière lui. Il se blottit contre la nuque de Derek. "C'est dommage parce que nous t'aimons vraiment."

"Oh, aller, Charlie, tu vas le faire se pisser dessus." Le premier homme abaissa l'écharpe de son visage et observa Derek avec un regard lubrique. "Quel joli visage nous avons là ?! Pourquoi essayes-tu de te cacher de nous, joli garçon ?"

"Je n'ai rien." Déclara Derek, essayant de paraître beaucoup plus calme qu'il ne l'était vraiment. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je n'ai pas ..."

"En fait, si." Dit un autre gars par derrière. "Tu as exactement ce dont nous avons besoin, tu as juste besoin d'un petit..." Il y eut un petit éclat alors que l'Alpha tirait une ampoule de sa poche. "... coup de pouce. C'est tout."

C'est quand il remarqua qu'il y avait une aiguille au bout de l'ampoule que Derek commença à se débattre.

"Putain de merde, il est fort." Le gars qui le maintenait haleta. Il fallut une autre paire de mains pour maintenir Derek mais cela n'empêcha pas l'aiguille de venir se planter dans son cou.

Ils le relâchèrent et immédiatement Derek se sentit malade.

"Là, tu vois, Oméga monstrueux." Roucoula le premier mec alors que Derek se tenait au mur et essayait de ne pas vomir. "Ce n'était pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ? Je dirais même que si nous te donnons quelques minutes pour réfléchir, tu voudras faire beaucoup plus que de me parler." Il releva la tête de Derek pour le regarder et ricana. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en rouge. "En fait, je suis sûr que tu hurlerais mon nom."

**TW**

La soirée s'était déroulée durant ce qui lui avait paru des heures et Stiles avait été obligé de serrer la main de plus de gens qu'il ne voulait penser. Il était un peu mysophobe (ndlt : phobie des microbes (ndlbeta : c'est un copain à moi !:p)) alors toucher tant de mains différentes lui donnait une légère anxiété mais Stiles fit taire son besoin de demander à l'un d'entre eux s'il s'était lavé les mains.

Ces vieux séniles avec leurs mains sales qui le touchent ... juste ... non merci.

"Eh bien, ne serait-ce pas le garçon qui trébuche sur ses propres pieds ?" Interrogea une voix moqueuse sur sa gauche.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, voulant surtout ôter de ses poings le stupide sourire parfait du visage stupidement parfait de Jackson Whittemore. Comme si cela n'avait pas été suffisant que Stiles ait eu à supporter cet enfoiré durant tout le lycée, Jackson travaillait désormais sous l'autorité de son père afin de devenir l'un des avocats les plus acclamés de l'État et il était inévitablement présent à chaque gala de charité, toujours bien habillé et si irritablement parfait.

Ils se serrèrent la main mais avec la tension de deux animaux prêts à se sauter à la jugulaire à tout moment.

"Comment va Lydia ?" Demanda Stiles en essayant de garder son sourire en place. Le seul sujet de conversation que Stiles était capable de tenir avec Jackson était sa compagne Bêta, Lydia, avec laquelle il était également allé à l'école. La femme était actuellement enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et incapable de tenir debout assez longtemps pour assister à ce type d'événements et sa présence en tant que seule personne à qui il pouvait parler manquait à Stiles.

"Elle devrait mettre au monde notre fils dans les jours qui viennent." Jackson était évidemment fier du fait que lui et sa compagne allaient avoir un garçon. Stiles n'y voyait aucune différence, même en qu'Alpha, qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ou non. Un enfant restait un enfant mais Jackson semblait prendre son rôle de père d'un garçon comme une sorte de droit fondamental. "Qu'en est-il de toi et de Malia ? Pensez-vous tous les deux à vous lier et à avoir un enfant ?"

Stiles fit un large signe de la main. ''Oh dieu non, je ne veux rien de tout ça avant mes trente, voire même quarante, ans." Stiles n'était définitivement pas bon avec les enfants et le désir d'en avoir un était presque inexistant.

Jackson haussa les épaules d'une façon signifiant "dommage pour toi".

"Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux." Ajouta-t-il avant de passer son chemin.

Qu'importe ce que c'était censé signifier, ce n'était clairement pas un compliment.

Connard.

Une demi-boisson plus tard et Stiles se rendit compte que la salle était remplie de plus de personnes riches qu'il ne pouvait supporter cette nuit. Il donna un baiser rapide et une excuse à sa mère et Claudia eut l'air plus que satisfaite de sa sortie rapide.

Il se rattraperait auprès d'elle la prochaine fois. Peut être.

Probablement pas.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin vers son loft à une petite supérette qui le fit sérieusement s'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle il était même sorti de la voiture. C'était peut-être le type de magasin le plus mal famé dans lequel il soit jamais entré, mais bon, il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Ce n'était pas la façon la plus saine de faire face à son trouble de l'attention mais, putain, ça fonctionnait mieux et deux fois plus vite que l'Adderall ne l'avait jamais fait.

Le caissier lui jeta un regard étrange, probablement peu habitué à voir quelqu'un avec un costume à mille dollars entrer pour un paquet de cigarettes mais Stiles ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Cela semblait d'ailleurs être son problème en général, du moins du point de vue de sa mère. Stiles, honnêtement, ne se souciait pas de ce que le monde pensait de lui.

Qu'on l'aime ou qu'on ne l'aime pas, il était qui il était. Un peu bruyant, un peu hyperactif et certainement pas un brin de leader en lui, il était juste Stiles.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Alors qu'il sortait du magasin et allumait la première cigarette, exhalant un soupir d'extase à la première bouffée, quelque chose d'étrange atteignit le nez de Stiles. Au début, il pensait qu'il s'agissait des cigarettes, qu'elles étaient peut-être viciées ou quelque chose du genre, mais plus il reniflait l'air, plus l'odeur devenait familière.

Stiles se souvint que c'était arrivé quelques fois quand il était à l'école. Une Oméga avait eu ses chaleurs. C'était doux et séduisant et ça rendait les Alphas fous. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle c'était si dangereux et les Omégas avaient été averties de ne pas venir à l'école pendant leurs chaleurs.

Mais c'était définitivement la même chose. Fort et doux, mais venant clairement d'une Oméga non liée en chaleur. Stiles songea à rentrer dans sa voiture et s'en aller, mais quelque chose le retint. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il venait juste d'avoir un gala de charité pour les Omégas et qu'il pensait trop à eux mais, sous l'effluve d'une douceur séduisante, il sentait la panique ?

Ce qui n'était pas bon, définitivement pas bon.

Non, s'il y avait une oméga non liée et en chaleurs dans les alentours, cela signifiait qu'il y avait un groupe d'Alphas quelque part sur son chemin.

Bon sang.

Sans réfléchir, Stiles traversa la rue, testant l'air et cherchant l'Oméga qui était évidemment en détresse. Il dépassa un arrêt de bus et l'odeur ne se fit que plus forte. Il longea le mur de briques jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une allée. Stiles s'arrêta net.

Seigneur.

Ce qu'il vit n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il s'agissait clairement de quatre Alphas qui parfumaient l'Oméga en se frottant à son corps de façon obscène, mais l'Oméga ... l'Oméga se tortillait sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, et c'était ... c'était un mec.

Stiles n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire de cela et regarda la scène un peu stupéfait pendant un moment avant de crier. "Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites les gars ?"

Probablement pas sa meilleure répartie mais il avait déjà appelé les flics par numéro abrégé lorsqu'il était près de la supérette et il connaissait personnellement le shérif Parrish (un peu de la mauvaise façon mais Jordan viendrait) et il savait qu'ils l'avaient déjà localisé.

"Casse-toi, nous l'avons trouvé le premier." Lui grogna le plus laid des quatre. "Il n'est pas marqué et nous pouvons en faire ce que nous voulons."

"Hum, je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas, mon pote. Mais si vous souhaitez attendre le shérif, je suis sûr qu'il aimerait entendre vos explications. "

Les quatre Alpha partagèrent des regards inquiets. Presque une seconde plus tard, des lumières bleues et rouges clignotantes apparurent et les quatre hommes fuirent comme des chats effrayés, se dispersant dans toutes les directions. Stiles sourit.

Jordan sortit nonchalamment de la voiture et Stiles se fit la réflexion qu'il débarquait de plus en plus vite chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de lui. L'homme plus âgé attrapa ses bras. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Ouais, Jordan, je vais bien." Il fut un temps pas si lointain où ces bras avaient fait beaucoup plus que ça mais Stiles dut repousser ces souvenirs. "Je suis plus préoccupé par lui, honnêtement." Dit Stiles en pointant vers l'Oméga qui haletait encore et laissait échapper une telle odeur d'excitation que Stiles était pratiquement sûr qu'il commencerait bientôt à se masturber.

"Dieu, c'est ce que ce que je pense ?" Demanda Jordan. Lui aussi semblait enchanté par l'odeur mais il se rapprocha de l'homme sur le sol. "Hé, ça va ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que nous pouvons ... "

La réponse immédiate de l'homme fut de le repousser avec colère. "Laissez-moi tranquille !" Puis il enterra sa tête dans ses bras et se balança d'avant et en arrière. "Ne me touchez pas !"

"Monsieur, je ne peux que vous aider si vous ..."

"Restez loin de moi ! Je ne veux pas votre aide !"

Jordan semblait perplexe. Habituellement, il était génial avec les gens mais ce gars envoyait des ondes signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas du shérif à proximité de lui.

Stiles fit un pas en avant, signalant à Jordan qu'il devrait se retirer. Il essaya de se rapprocher de l'homme tremblant. "Hum, mec, je sais que ça doit vraiment craindre mais nous essayons juste d'aider."

"Faites-le partir, je ne ... son odeur c'est... juste faites-le partir ..."

Jordan arqua un sourcil et Stiles haussa les épaules. "Je suppose qu'il n'aime pas ton odeur ?" Proposa ce dernier.

Jordan fronça les sourcils mais recula plus loin.

Stiles continua à se rapprocher et tendit la main timidement. ''Es-tu ...'' Il s'arrêta lorsque l'homme, brusquement et soudainement, se jeta sur lui. Stiles ne s'attendait pas au poids supplémentaire et tomba presque sur le cul mais le gars ne l'attaqua pas... le mec l'agrippait au milieu du torse et était ... tremblant.

"Hé!" Jordan avait déjà son pistolet pointé sur l'homme mais Stiles l'arrêta.

"Il ne m'attaque pas, Jordan. Il a juste peur." Dieu, l'odeur que cet homme émettait, faisait toutes sortes de mauvaise choses aux régions inférieures de Stiles.

"Maison ... emmène-moi ... je dois aller ..." Le mec regardait seulement le sol et Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage. "Maison".

Stiles n'avait aucune idée de quoi penser ou ni de pourquoi il envisageait même d'aider cet homme, un inconnu avec lequel il n'avait aucun lien, qui pourrait très vite rendre fou Stiles et arracher sa gorge ou n'importe. Il mit sa main dans les cheveux presque noirs de l'homme. "Ouais, ok, mec. Je vais te ramener à la maison. "

Jordan le regarda. "Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu ..."

L'homme grogna au son de la voix de Jordan.

Stiles donna à Jordan un sourire rassurant. ''Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Le laisser ici jusqu'à ce qu'une autre bande de sales types arrive?

"Je peux le prendre ..."

L'homme grogna à nouveau.

Jordan cligna des yeux. "Ou pas.''

"Ne t'inquiète pas Jordan, je gère." Lui assura Stiles.

Il ne gérait pas vraiment. Stiles se tenait à environ cinq secondes de l'idée de lancer cet homme sur le capot de la voiture de police et de voir jusqu'où il pouvait l'emmener mais...

"Je gère."

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Dites-le moi avec une review c'est plus sympa et en plus ça mord pas !

À dans une semaine !

Celikwi


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement ! Et cette fic non plus, ce n'est qu'une traduction !

Couple : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

Thèmes abordés : UA, Slow burn, Mpreg, Omégaverse, Oméga/Derek, Alpha/Stiles (les thèmes abordés ne sont pas notés pour rien ! Je vous conseille d'y faire très attention ainsi qu'avec le rating annoncé ! Je n'accepterai aucune critique là-dessus si les uns ou les autres ne vous plaisent pas. Ne venez pas vous plaindre en review que je n'ai pas prévenu du contenu de la fic !)

Chapitres : 2/42

Titre original : Through Thick and Thin sur AO3

Auteur original : Down_n_Dirty

Beta correctrice : Océane encore merci pur ton travail

RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)

 _lucie : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier !_

 _Charles Carval : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Pour le rythme de publication, je l'augmenterai peut-être plus tard si j'ai bien avancé dans la traduction. Et ça dépendra aussi de ma correctrice !_

 _Guest 1 : Merci beaucoup, ravie que ça te plaise ! Comme tu dis, la suite est beaucoup trop bien aussi ! ^^_

 _Guest 2 : Merci !_

 _grenouille : Croâ ! Merci ! Et oui ce n'est pas une configuration de couple très courante en effet. C'est pour ça que c'est intéressant ! Ne bave pas trop sur eux !_

 _paty27 : Merci et j'espère aussi que tu aimeras autant que moi la suite de l'histoire !_

 _Guest 3 : Ravie que ça te plaise merci ! La suite tout de suite et tu peux me tutoyer hein ?!_

 _Babylon : Salut, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ravie que ça te plaise. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas une histoire très courante sur le fandom..._

 _Adlie : Merci, la suite arrive maintenant !_

 _nathydemon : Tiens je te connais toi ! Il me semble que tu suivais déjà 'Les lois du Shérif', et tu as toujours autant de mal à te connecter pour laisser une review lol ! Sinon tu verras que ce ne sont pas les seules gueules que tu auras envie de casser au long de la fic mais chut, pas de spoil !_

 _Kerwiden : Merci beaucoup ! ^^_

Note de la traductrice : Nous sommes lundi 16 avril 2018 et il est minuit et demie, donc techniquement, je peux publier ! J'ai maintenant traduit au total 16 chapitres sur les 42, soit 6 chapitres traduits en 1 semaine, je tiens le bon rythme ! En même temps facile d'avancer quand tu es en week-end... En tout cas, je vous remercie tous chaudement, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès. 26 reviews, 28 favs, et 48 follows juste pour un chapitre, c'est dingue ! Je vous aime !

Aller place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Derek tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Tout son corps était tendu et chaud et il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable. Tout brûlait, sa bouche et son corps étaient un brasier qui ne demandait qu'à être éteint et la seule chose qui semblait en être capable était le bel homme qui le regardait avec des yeux de miel.

L'étrange Alpha ressemblait et sentait la perfection et il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que le martèlement dans son cœur, dans sa tête, ce bourdonnement incessant disant à Derek que cet homme était le bon. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin de ses grosses mains partout sur lui, il avait besoin de sa bouche, il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix lui dire combien il était parfait, il avait besoin de son nœud pour le remplir.

Les couleurs s'effaçaient autour de lui. L'Alpha lui parlait et tout ce que Derek comprenait était la maison, mais si on lui demandait, il était incapable de se rappeler où était sa maison.

La maison était avec cet Alpha, avait-il décidé. La maison c'était cette sorte d'odeur d'Alpha mélangée à de l'après-rasage épicé et ce sourire légèrement tordu qui essayait toujours de le rassurer sur le fait que tout irait bien. Derek voulait rester avec lui, son Oméga refusait de lâcher le bel étranger et l'odeur de jalousie et de contrariété venant du flic Beta le fit s'accrocher à l'Alpha encore plus.

Mien. Derek savait qu'il avait grogné et franchement, il s'en foutait. Cet homme était à lui et il voulait que tout le monde le sache.

Il voulait cet Alpha. Il le voulait comme il n'avait jamais voulu un autre Alpha avant. Il garda son nez collé au costume de l'homme, juste pour pouvoir continuer à sentir cet arôme merveilleux. Il voulait cette odeur, cette odeur de maison et de confort et même un soupçon de cigarettes, il voulait le parfum de cet homme partout sur lui.

Quand il fut finalement éloigné et mis dans une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas, Derek gémit à la perte de chaleur et d'odeur de maison. Non. Non. Non. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt et il avait toujours mal et était blessé et, maintenant, cet Alpha était ...

Et une grande main chaleureuse saisit l'une des siennes et l'homme était soudain à côté de lui, lui demandant de nouveau où était sa maison.

Derek se retint à peine de dire ''avec toi, Alpha''. Au lieu de cela, il prononça une suite de mots confus et incompréhensibles parce que le monde était étouffant et sa veste l'empêchait de respirer.

Derek essaya de l'enlever mais une main forte l'arrêta et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il commençait à mouiller dans son boxer et la désagréable sensation de ses vêtements sur sa peau blanche et surchauffée lui donnait envie de les déchirer. Il voulait se présenter, montrer à Alpha quel bon Oméga il pouvait être. Il voulait sortir de cette voiture et revenir dans les bras de l'Alpha et il se rapprocha de lui et l'agrippa.

"Mec, tu dois ..." l'Alpha était clairement en détresse quand il s'interrompit en gémissant. Derek espérait que c'était à cause de lui tripotant la bite de l'homme cruellement piégée dans un pantalon trop serré. Son énorme, dure et magnifique queue que Derek voulait à l'intérieur de lui si fort, qu'il se tortillait rien que d'y penser. "Tu devrais ... arrêter."

Mais Derek pouvait sentir le désir enivrant qui s'échappait de l'Alpha. Il protestait et essayait d'enlever la main de Derek mais il ne voulait pas que Derek s'arrête. Derek pouvait le voir, le sentir. Cet Alpha voulait Derek autant que Derek le voulait lui.

Et quand l'Alpha lui demanda encore une fois où sa maison était, Derek essaya de l'embrasser.

Et le gars démarra en trombe et ils prirent la route vers ... quelque part.

**TW**

Putain de merde ! Putain de merde !

Qu'est-ce que Stiles était en train de faire putain ? Jordan l'avait regardé de façon répréhensible une fois de plus, disant qu'il avait un autre appel mais que, si quelque chose arrivait, il devait lui faire savoir tout de suite.

Est-ce que ce 'quelque chose' incluait avoir une insupportable érection de la taille du Texas dont il ne pouvait se défaire peu importe à quel point Stiles essayait ? Seigneur, cet homme, l'odeur qu'il émettait, la façon dont ses os et son corps semblaient avoir leurs propres esprits, la façon dont il avait marmonné et ronronné des mots que Stiles n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, tout cela faisait voler la tension artérielle de Stiles au plafond. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de désir avant. Il avait été allumé et excité, mais ça ... c'était complètement différent.

C'était primitif et appelait quelque chose en lui qui effrayait presque Stiles. Il n'avait jamais voulu déchirer les vêtements de quelqu'un et le nouer si fort de toute sa vie. Même dans les moments les plus bandants avec Jordan (qui avait un degré de perversion hautement satisfaisant pour Stiles), il n'avait jamais été si foutrement excité par la simple odeur de quelqu'un. Le visage de l'homme était encore un peu insaisissable pour Stiles, car il ne semblait pas pouvoir rester immobile, mais son corps, son arôme étaient tellement beaux que peu importait ce à quoi il ressemblait.

Stiles le voulait. Stiles le voulait tellement que c'en était douloureux et ça ...

C'était très, très mauvais.

Pire encore, il ne semblait plus rien pouvoir obtenir de cohérent de l'homme après qu'il ait demandé, voire supplié, à Stiles de l'emmener chez lui. Stiles n'avait aucun indice sur la localisation actuelle de la maison de ce type alors Stiles fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser et emmena l'homme au seul endroit qu'il considérait comme maison.

Son appartement.

Seigneur Jésus, pensa de nouveau Stiles alors qu'il éteignait le moteur et passait une main sur son visage soudainement transpirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, putain ?

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui s'était accroché à sa main mais il avait maintenant son visage caché à nouveau, se recroquevillant maladroitement dans le siège comme s'il essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible. Stiles prit une inspiration et essaya de réfléchir rationnellement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait regarder les poches du mec et voir s'il avait un portefeuille ou un téléphone ou quelque chose comme ça. Quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à l'identifier et peut-être que Stiles pourrait trouver quelqu'un à appeler pour venir le chercher.

En supposant qu'il ait quelqu'un.

Le prochain gros problème allait être de faire monter le gars au loft sans trop de questions. Il était plus que probable qu'un des autres locataires le verrait et le gars était à peine assez cohérent ou conscient pour ne pas faire penser que Stiles l'avait drogué ou fait boire. Et cette odeur, cette odeur merveilleusement douce le dénoncerait évidemment.

Ô combien les journalistes s'en donneraient à cœur joie d'écrire sur la façon dont le fils de l'homme se battant pour les droits des Omégas avait ramené un Oméga non marqué et en chaleur chez lui comme un jouet.

Ce que Stiles n'était pas du tout en train de faire ici. Jamais il ne lui était passé par l'esprit de faire autre chose qu'aider cet homme à rentrer chez lui et attendre les prochains jours ou quoi que les Omegas fassent pendant leurs chaleurs.

Jamais. Pas passé dans sa tête du tout.

Nan.

Stiles ira en enfer.

"Hey, écoute." Dit-il doucement. Le gars remua légèrement la tête et Stiles supposa qu'il l'écoutait. "Je vais t'emmener chez moi et nous ferons le point. Mais tu vas devoir me lâcher, juste pour une minute, d'accord ?"

L'homme gémit, malheureux, mais il desserra suffisamment sa poigne pour que Stiles puisse au moins sortir de la voiture. Stiles ferma vivement la porte de la voiture et prit quelques inspirations régulières de l'air frais de la nuit, essayant de forcer son esprit et sa bite à se calmer. Il devait rester rationnel et donner à ce type l'aide dont il avait évidemment besoin.

La barre monstrueuse qu'il se payait n'aidait pas le cas de Stiles et ne le faisait pas paraître plus sympathique envers l'Oméga dans le besoin. Il avait plus l'air d'un putain de pervers.

Dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte côté passager, le mec fut sur lui à nouveau, s'agrippant à lui en calant directement son visage dans l'épaule de Stiles. Au début, il refusa de bouger mais Stiles ne pouvait pas se déplacer avec lui collé si fortement, alors il déplaça l'homme de sorte qu'il soit plus à ses côtés et qu'ils puissent marcher d'une manière qui semblait normale.

Il y eut des regards et Stiles jurait qu'il avait entendu quelques murmures à son encontre mais il continua son chemin, ignorant chaque vieille fille à face de pot de peinture qui ouvrait grand la porte sur lui et son ... compagnon.

Stiles arriva à sa porte, se débattant pour attraper ses clés et essayant d'ignorer la chaleur écrasante que l'homme lui transmettait. Celui-ci continua à murmurer des mots dans la poitrine de Stiles et il essaya même de la grignoter.

Oh, seigneur.

Stiles ouvrit la porte et faillit renverser l'homme plus lourd alors qu'ils entraient maladroitement dans la pièce. Il claqua rapidement la porte derrière lui et ne put que regarder l'homme affaibli qui se déplaçait par terre sur son ventre. On aurait dit qu'il se battait contre quelque chose ou essayait peut-être de s'éloigner de Stiles mais il gémit et se tut bientôt.

Ça ressemblait un peu trop à une scène de crime au goût de Stiles, alors il retira sa veste et sa cravate, enleva ses chaussures et releva doucement l'homme aux membres lâches sur le canapé. L'homme resta assis là, l'air un peu à l'ouest et fixant le sol. Il respirait par la bouche et son visage était absolument rouge.

Stiles plissa sle front avant de s'accroupir à hauteur de l'homme, grimaçant quand ses genoux craquèrent se faisant. "Hé, mec, tu vas bien ?"

L'homme murmura quelque chose, se balançant de façon instable dans le coussin et semblant être malade. Stiles essaya de le stabiliser et leva son visage pour qu'il puisse au moins amener le gars à se concentrer un peu.

Grosse erreur.

Des yeux bleus immenses d'Oméga le regardaient au milieu du plus beau visage qu'il ait jamais vu et Stiles fut stupéfait à cette vision. Il s'éloigna immédiatement comme s'il s'était brûlé et le gars gémit à la perte de son contact.

C'était ... Stiles continua à reculer. Que diable était-il en train de faire avec ce putain de magnifique Oméga dans sa maison ? Il avait, il devait ...

"Alpha..." Gémit l'homme en glissant du canapé vers le sol. "Alpha ... besoin de toi ... Alpha".

Oh, putain de bordel de merde, non. C'était, ce n'était pas bon. Stiles avait besoin d'appeler quelqu'un maintenant bordel. "Je ... écoute, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, ou quoi que ce soit, mais je ne suis pas ... Je ne peux pas ..."

Et le gars fut à genoux et enleva ses vêtements.

"Oh, non, s'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît ne fait pas ..." Au moment où la veste chuta, où l'homme releva sa chemise et où Stiles vit la magnifique tablette de chocolat en guise d'abdos, il sut qu'il était foutu.

L'homme était torse nu et le regardait avec ce visage ridiculement parfait et son corps ciselé et ses yeux étaient bleus et remplis à ras bord du désir de lui être agréable. "Alpha…"

Le souffle de Stiles eut un accroc. Il ferma rapidement sa bouche tout en luttant contre l'envie de respirer cette odeur enivrante qui ne semblait que grandir au fur et à mesure que plus de vêtements tombaient sur le sol. Ses chaussures et ses chaussettes furent jetées aussi et bientôt l'homme se retrouva seulement dans un jean qui descendait un peu trop bas sur les os de la hanche et Stiles dut détourner le regard.

 _Respire Stilinski, respire. Ce n'est pas cool et tu dois arrêter ça bon sang..._

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et Stiles fut trop choqué par le contact soudain pour essayer même de repousser l'homme. Il était presque allongé sur lui et son poids poussa Stiles à utiliser le mur pour se soutenir. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand le gars commença à se frotter contre lui et Stiles se retourna droit dans ...

Une bouche chaude ouverte.

Yep, Stiles était définitivement foutu. Il gémit à ce contact et l'Alpha en lui s'enflamma et tout à coup les mots mien, mien, mien furent marqués comme un mantra à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Cet Oméga était le sien et il attrapa l'homme torse nu et commença à le déplacer vers la chambre à coucher parce que c'était en train de se passer, putain. Son Alpha battait sauvagement de la queue et déchirait ses entrailles pour sortir et Stiles se débattit à peine contre lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant et c'était effrayant et excitant et cet Oméga lui avait été envoyé et maintenant il était à lui.

"Mien" Marmonna-t-il dans la bouche de l'homme, sans se soucier de savoir à quel point il avait l'air fou.

"S'il te plaît, Alpha." L'homme tremblait à nouveau et attrapa le devant de son jean pour se frotter contre lui-même. Sa voix était désespérée. "S'il te plaît."

"D'accord bébé, très bien." Stiles continua à l'embrasser dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bord du lit et l'homme tomba sous lui. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi."

Et le gars s'était soudainement figé. Sa réaction fit froncer les sourcils à Stiles et il fut choqué de voir qu'il le regardait d'une paire d'yeux noisette dont la couleur était plus belle encore que le bleu précédent. L'homme eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose et son odeur sembla même s'être calmée pendant une minute mais, avant que Stiles ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, l'homme se rapprocha de sa bouche.

Son jean fut rapidement jeté et bientôt il s'attaqua à la chemise de Stiles, envoyant au moins trois cents dollars de soie au sol en arrachant les boutons et en déchirant du tissu et Stiles s'en tapa totalement que sa chemise préférée soit à jamais ruinée.

Stiles aida avec son propre pantalon et en sortit rapidement, en retirant du même coup ses chaussettes. La seule chose qui se dressait sur leur chemin était une fine paire de boxers et dès que Stiles l'ôta des hanches de l'homme, l'odeur devint si réelle et si intense qu'il put vraiment la goûter.

"Seigneur." Murmura-t-il. L'homme lui prit la main pour lui montrer à quel point il était mouillé et bougea ses hanches alors que deux des doigts de Stiles glissaient facilement. Stiles gémit.

Il ajouta un autre doigt et les enfonça jusqu'aux jointures et l'homme se pencha et bougea ses hanches. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

L'homme caressa la queue de Stiles. "S'il te plaît Alpha ... besoin ..." Il rua et supplia. "Besoin de plus."

Ses cris devinrent plus frénétiques alors que Stiles essayait de l'apaiser avec ses doigts mais il était évident que l'homme voulait et avait besoin de sa queue. Stiles aurait dû mieux savoir, il aurait dû voir au-delà de la peau de l'homme, du trou humide de cet homme, d'à quel point il était serré et invitant et de tout ce qui concernait l'homme. Stiles aurait dû penser avec sa tête mais celle-ci l'avait depuis longtemps abandonné. Maintenant, il s'agissait de l'homme qui se trouvait sous lui. L'Oméga au parfum irrésistible, au besoin irrésistible d'être noué et rempli et d'être correctement baisé par un Alpha avec la bonne queue d'un Alpha.

Et de tous ses échecs habituels en tant qu'Alpha 'correct', Stiles choisit bêtement ce moment pour céder complètement et laisser le côté dont il avait été si brutalement privé pendant des années prendre complètement le dessus. Il grogna et mordit et retourna l'homme, sifflant des choses dans son oreille qui auraient fait que sa mère lui aurait laver la bouche et prit l'homme plusieurs fois, faisant aller et venir sa queue gonflée encore et encore pendant que l'homme criait de plaisir en dessous lui. Puis, juste avant qu'il soit sur le point de venir, il le sentit, le gonflement du nœud qui les verrouillait l'un à l'autre. Stiles aurait dû se retirer alors et une petite partie de son cerveau le suppliait de ne pas faire l'idiot.

La partie la plus importante, cependant, ordonna à la première d'aller se faire voir, alors que Stiles appréciait le sentiment de se vider complètement dans l'Oméga plus que consentant.

Son nœud se gonfla et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux liés ensemble.

**TW**

Derek n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Cet Alpha était si bon pour lui. Il avait essayé de l'aider avec ses doigts mais cela ne suffisait pas et l'Alpha le savait. Il était jeune et inexpérimenté mais il avait pris Derek et lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin et maintenant il était rempli de l'autre Alpha et Derek était tellement, tellement heureux d'avoir été assez bon pour cet Alpha. Que cet Alpha l'ait choisi et lui ait donné sa semence et ...

Les pensées de Derek commencèrent à se diluer dans une somnolence reposante alors que l'autre homme restait noué étroitement en lui. Il enveloppa ses bras fins autour de Derek et Derek se blottit contre le bras le plus proche de lui, remerciant l'Alpha encore et encore pour sa gentillesse.

Derek était content et heureux et il souhaitait seulement que l'Alpha reste avec lui.

Pour toujours.

* * *

 _Instant pub : vous pourrez suivre la progression de ma traduction et de mes autres projets sur ma page facebook, il suffit de chercher mon pseudo : Celikwi !_

* * *

Dites-moi avec une review si ce chapitre vous a plu également, c'est plus sympa et en plus ça ne mord toujours pas !

À dans une semaine !

Celikwi


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement ! Et cette fic non plus, ce n'est qu'une traduction !

Couple : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

Thèmes abordés : UA, Slow burn, Mpreg, Omégaverse, Oméga/Derek, Alpha/Stiles (les thèmes abordés ne sont pas notés pour rien ! Si ça ne vous plait pas, faites demi-tour !)

Chapitres : 3/42

Titre original : Through Thick and Thin sur AO3

Auteur original : Down_n_Dirty

Beta correctrice : Océane encore merci pur ton travail mais également à Math'L qui a accepté de me corriger également ! Vous trouverez ses commentaires sur le chapitre en bas (dans les notes de fin de chapitres)

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Lucie : Salut ! Ah bah non hein, pas moyen que ce soit tout beau tout rose comme tu dis avec un titre de fic pareil ! lol Je te laisse découvrir les 'épreuves justement dans les prochains chapitres ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! A très vite._

 _Charles Carval : Yop ! Bon j'ai beau essayé à chaque fois, il n'y a pas moyen que je réponde à ta review en mp directement ! Tant pis ! En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements et au moins, ta semaine commencera bien mieux avec mes mises à jour ! C'est plus joyeux que de commencer avec les cours c'est sûr ! A bientôt._

Note de la traductrice : j'ai pas beaucoup avancé ce week-end au final pour 2 raisons : les 24h motos qui font énormément de bruit et j'étais de garde ce week-end... Mais bon, j'avais préparé le chapitre 3 en avance j'ai juste fignolé par-ci par-là pour pouvoir publier dans les temps ! Et on peut dire qu'il était attendu ce chapitre parce que, comme beaucoup s'en sont douté, c'est le REVEIL !

Aller place à la lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Stiles se réveilla en se sentant exceptionnellement chaud. Il était seulement à moitié conscient que quelqu'un remuait contre lui et qu'il était nu et quand il essaya de reculer un peu, il fut accueilli par un gémissement. Le bruit le surprit et l'inquiéta et Stiles se rapprocha de la chaleur, un flou duveteux de peau dorée, et murmura une excuse dans une oreille entourée de cheveux trop sombres pour être celle de Jordan.

Il était trop tôt et Stiles était encore trop endormi pour avoir vraiment envie de se lever ou s'inquiéter du fait qu'il ignorait qui était au lit avec lui. De toute évidence, il était assez à l'aise, car il ressentait réellement le besoin de se rapprocher de l'étreinte et l'odeur de sexe et de sueur n'était rien comparée à l'odeur de la peau contre laquelle il avait enterré son visage.

Paradisiaque, ça sentait le paradis.

Il y eut un murmure de quelque chose qui vibra contre lui mais Stiles vint tirer sur les abdos bien définis autour desquels il avait enroulé ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'un dos soit poussé contre son ventre.

Il dit doucement à l'autre de "se rendormir" avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Il n'y eut plus qu'une respiration régulière après ça et Stiles apprécia juste la chaleur et l'odeur de la peau douce avant de dériver à nouveau.

**TW**

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla la fois suivante, c'était plus à cause d'une secousse qu'un réveil doux. Il n'était pas habitué à être réveillé si brutalement et ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait ça. Sa première réalisation fut qu'il était étalé sur le lit au lieu d'être enroulé dans la couette et qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important. La chaleur qu'il avait bercée avait soudainement disparu et, cette fois, ce fut Stiles qui gémit en essayant de la chercher, roulant au milieu de son lit géant et cherchant aveuglément le corps disparu.

Il ouvrit un œil avant de le voir. La tache couleur chair devint plus définie et il put voir que la personne avait bougé et s'était assise sur le bord du lit. Aussi loin de Stiles que possible.

Stiles gémit, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux mais le flou ne disparut pas et il fallut un moment pour que les événements de la nuit précédente reviennent avec des détails un peu trop vifs.

De la peau, de la peau chaude et l'odeur douce des chaleurs d'un Oméga. Un nœud, y avait-il eu un nœud ? Stiles essaya de se rappeler et il était pratiquement sûr ... Oh, seigneur, il y avait bien eu un nœud.

"Nom de dieu !" Grommela-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses draps de soie et en espérant qu'il pourrait se noyer dans sa propre stupidité. Il se cogna la tête deux fois et tordit les draps avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il avait probablement l'air d'un cinglé.

Le gars au bout du lit avait les yeux écarquillés et détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu'il entra en contact avec celui de Stiles.

"Je ..." La voix de l'homme était douce, si douce que Stiles l'entendit à peine au début. Il était enveloppé dans une couverture et semblait parler dans le tissu. "Il y a quelqu'un à votre porte".

Et Stiles se rendit compte que c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé. La porte de la chambre était ouverte et quelqu'un frappait à sa porte d'entrée. Stiles jura à nouveau mais finit par se lever, glissant du lit dans un tas informe. Il était encore à moitié aveugle et à moitié endormi et très énervé tandis qu'il cherchait son pantalon.

"Là-bas." L'homme le pointa silencieusement. Son doigt se dirigea vers le pantalon introuvable de Stiles mais il ne le regarda toujours pas.

Stiles lui adressa un sourire aimable qui se perdit face au visage détourné et aux yeux fuyants. Stiles lutta avec le pantalon et faillit tomber dans sa hâte. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et se décida pour : "Attends ici. Je vais me débarrasser d'eux."

L'homme ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'il l'avait entendu et il y eut un relent d'inquiétude dans le ventre de Stiles qui pensait avoir tout foiré mais il le repoussa et alla à la porte.

Les battements continuaient. "Ouais, oui, merde, j'arrive !" Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, sans aucun doute aussi irrité et ébouriffé qu'il se sentait.

Scott McCall cligna de ses deux yeux chocolat tandis qu'Isaac Lahey siffla. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air à différents stades de choc, mais ce furent Isaac et ses yeux bleus qui parcoururent le torse nu de Stiles alors qu'il souriait à moitié. "Interrompons-nous quelque chose ?"

"Et bien.."

Mais Isaac passa l'entrée en criant. "Yo Mal', ramène ton beau cul ici et ..."

Stiles l'attrapa par le bras. Durement. Il était trop tôt pour cette merde et autant ses deux camarades de lycée s'étaient-ils transformés en camarades adultes, autant il n'était pas d'humeur pour les singeries d'Isaac. ''Ferme-la !'' Siffla-t-il.

Isaac le regarda et se frotta le bras. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stilinski, nous avons déjà pratiquement tous vu ta petite amie nue de toute façon.''

Stiles allait argumenter que Malia n'était techniquement pas sa petite amie mais Scott était entré après leur ami et avait trouvé les vêtements jetés au sol. Sa voix était inhabituellement basse alors qu'il observait la veste en cuir. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle, mec."

Isaac suivit son regard et son visage se renfrogna. ''Parrish, tu es retourné avec Parrish ? Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il était ... "

"Ce n'est pas ce putain de Parrish, d'accord ?" Dit Stiles en regardant nerveusement la porte de la chambre ouverte où l'homme écoutait sans aucun doute.

Isaac leva un sourcil. "Alors, qui est-ce ?"

"Personne." S'écria Stiles. Cela sonnait beaucoup mieux dans sa tête. "C'est ... ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?"

"Eh bien, pouvons-nous le voir au moins ?" Demanda Isaac en regardant de nouveau vers la chambre.

Stiles passa devant lui et le repoussa. "Non mec, c'est comme ... juste non."

"Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est un laideron ou un troll ou un truc du genre ?" Se mit à rire Isaac. "Les fonds de verres ont eu raison de toi finalement*(1) ?" (ndlt : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération !)

Stiles ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point il avait tort. Que l'homme dans sa chambre était la personne la plus chaude que Stiles ait jamais vue et ils parlaient du pauvre gars comme s'il n'était pas là et Stiles devenait anxieux et agacé. "Écoutez les gars, de toute évidence, je suis occupé ... "

Isaac renifla. "Clairement.''

Il y avait des moments comme ça où Stiles regrettait vraiment le temps où il n'y avait que lui et Scott avant qu'Isaac ne s'incruste comme autre 'meilleur ami' de Scott. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs était assez attirant et pouvait être agréable quand il le voulait. Il pouvait aussi être un vrai trou du cul.

"Hum, peut-être que nous devrions y aller." Suggéra Scott. Il avait toujours le même regard de chiot et les mêmes yeux qu'il avait au lycée mais en plus mûrs. Il avait un visage honnête qui faisait que la plupart des gens l'appréciaient instantanément et Stiles avait toujours été un peu jaloux de la façon dont ce visage avenant avait toujours aidé Scott à se tirer d'affaire. "Nous venions voir si tu voulais venir avec nous. Allison prend le bateau et nous allions boire des bières et... "

"Se mettre en chasse de quelques culs torrides." Déclara Isaac avec un sourire.

Stiles avait déjà tout le cul torride dont il avait besoin dans sa chambre et même si l'idée de se saouler n'était pas vraiment mauvaise, il n'allait pas renvoyer le gars, ou pire, le forcer à venir rencontrer ses amis. "Nah, buvez un coup pour moi et je vous rejoindrai la prochaine fois.''

"Tu es sûr ? Tu peux inviter M. Pas Parrish aussi, si tu ... "

Scott fit taire Isaac avec un coup et un hochement de tête. "D'accord mec, cool, juste ... fais attention, okay ?" Il fit signe de mettre un préservatif invisible sur son doigt.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. ''Tu te prends pour qui ? Ma mère ?"

Isaac frissonna. "Pas moyen, mec, ta mère fait peur."

Stiles les pointa tous les deux du doigt. "Et putain arrêter de marteler cette foutue porte à chaque fois que vous venez, d'accord ? Vous aller me faire jeter dehors à cause de plaintes pour tapage."

Les sourcils d'Isaac tremblèrent. ''Es-tu sûr que ces plaintes seront à cause de nous et pas à cause de toi et de M. Veste en cuir ?''

"Dehors !" Ordonna Stiles.

"Je t'appellerai plus tard." Déclara Scott. Sa manière de dire qu'ils allaient certainement en parler.

Stiles se frotta le front et soupira. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne conversation avec Scott et il était un peu trop tard, de toute façon. "Ouais, mec. Plus tard."

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Stiles tomba contre la porte. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de passer une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il se sentait un peu délirant. Comme si la nuit précédente avait été un rêve dû à une fièvre étrange et pas quelque chose qu'il avait réellement fait. Comme s'il n'avait pas ramené quelque étrange Oméga et l'avait noué sans même connaître son nom. De toute évidence, la preuve assise sous la forme d'homme très nu sur son lit disait le contraire mais, bon sang, Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire avec le gars. Devrait-il faire la lumière sur la situation ou était-ce une discussion sérieuse qu'ils devraient avoir ?

Stiles ne savait pas.

"Très bien Stiles." Il frappa légèrement son visage. "Tu peux le faire. Tu es un homme sexy et brillant et tout le monde t'aime et tu peux totalement faire ça. "

Ouais, c'était le genre de moment gênant d'après relation sexuelle avec un homme qui ressemblait maintenant à une victime de crimes violents refusant de le regarder.

Ah, ça allait être amusant.

**TW**

Derek avait tout entendu. Les remarques désinvoltes sur la copine et le flic Beta Parrish et il se sentait ... Derek se sentait encore plus sale que ce qu'il était auparavant. Il avait juste couché avec un Alpha qui avait au moins deux autres amants et il avait voulu, pendant un moment il avait espéré ...

Peu importe ce qu'il avait espéré ou voulu, Derek devait partir. Il avait été prêt à le faire dès qu'il s'était réveillé et avait réalisé avec horreur ce qu'il avait fait mais, avant qu'il ait pu atteindre ses vêtements dans l'autre pièce, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte et Derek s'était figé. Il avait tellement peur que quelqu'un vienne s'incruster et le surprenne qu'il était resté cloué au bout du lit et avait attendu que l'Alpha se réveille.

Maintenant, cependant, alors qu'il était sûr que les deux gars étaient partis, Derek avait vraiment besoin de partir. De suite.

Bien sûr, à la minute où il eut assez de courage pour essayer de passer la porte, ce fut le moment précis où l'Alpha décida de revenir. Ils se retrouvèrent dans ce genre de mouvement gênant où l'un essaye d'entrer et l'autre de sortir et l'Alpha resta sur le chemin de Derek.

"Je suis ..." L'homme ne savait clairement pas quoi dire.

"Je devrais partir." Déclara Derek rapidement.

L'homme, qui était vraiment plus jeune que Derek ne l'avait réalisé, cligna des yeux stupidement. Sa peau pâle était parsemée de grains de beauté qui lui donnaient l'air encore plus jeune alors qu'il grattait ses cheveux sombres et hirsutes. "Hum ... tu n'es pas obligé."

"Il le faut." Répondit Derek. Il décida finalement de continuer à avancer et essaya de dégager l'homme en le poussant par l'épaule.

"Hé, attend." L'homme se débattit en s'accrochant à sa main pour l'arrêter et Derek sentit son corps entier se raidir. "Devrions-nous, euh... avons-nous besoin de parler de ça ?"

Derek secoua rapidement la tête "Appelons ça une erreur et laissons cela de côté."

"Mais, je veux dire, tes chaleurs ne durent-elles pas habituellement quelques jours ou plus ?"

Derek rougit et détourna les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour parler de ses chaleurs et il se sentait idiot d'avoir même à admettre les faits. ''Habituellement, quand elles sont réelles.''

En temps normal, des chaleurs aussi courtes auraient laissé supposer une chose que Derek pouvait à peine imaginer mais, comme celles-ci n'étaient pas naturelles, son corps n'aura pas pu produire les hormones ou les changements dont il avait besoin pour concevoir aussi supposait-il que le mélange que les autres lui avaient injecté avait simplement disparu.

Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent. "Réelles ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Cela veut dire..." Derek soupira. Quelle était l'utilité de mentir ? "Qu'il existe des entreprises souterraines qui vendent des inducteurs de chaleurs. Ils les déclenchent pour que les Alphas puissent ... repérer l'odeur." Et faire d'autres choses que Derek n'allait pas détailler.

L'homme eut l'air totalement abasourdi. "Alors tu me dis que les gens sont vraiment ..." Ses narines se dilatèrent un peu. "C'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ces quatre Alphas dans la ruelle ?''

Derek ne put que hocher la tête.

"Seigneur Jésus, le truc de malade."

"C'est juste une part de la vie quotidienne des Omégas." Déclara calmement Derek. Il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant mais il avait entendu des histoires d'horreur et était simplement content que cela ne soit pas devenu l'une des siennes.

"Une part de ... est-ce que tu es sérieux, putain ? Tu penses que c'est une raison ?'' L'homme secoua la tête. "Oh, non, on ne va pas laisser ça filer. J'appelle le shérif maintenant, on va trouver ces bâtards et les faire ... "

"Je préférerais que tu ne le fasses pas." Dit Derek. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était une chasse aux sorcières faite en son nom. Il ne voulait plus attirer l'attention sur lui et les Alphas étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps. Il essaya de repousser son bras. "J'aimerais avoir mes vêtements maintenant." Il ne voulait pas que cela ressemble à une supplique mais c'était le cas.

L'homme le relâcha immédiatement. Il regarda Derek récupérer ses affaires et se dandina sur ses pieds. ''Est-ce que tu as ... faim ou quoi que ce soit ?"

"Je vais bien." Répondit Derek avec raideur. Il fit signe avec ses vêtements. "Je peux ?"

L'homme lui tourna le dos. ''Ouais. Pardon."

Cela semblait un peu stupide, surtout après qu'ils se soient vus nus, mais cela aida Derek à se sentir un peu moins inférieur quand l'homme se retourna pour qu'il puisse s'habiller.

"Merci." Dit-il calmement. Il le pensait et pas seulement pour lui avoir donné un peu d'intimité. Si cet Alpha n'était pas arrivé au bon moment, qui savait dans quel genre de problème Derek se serait trouvé. Ou s'il serait encore vivant pour en parler.

"Ouais mec, c'est ... c'est cool."

Une fois que Derek fut habillé, il se sentit un peu moins exposé. Toujours aussi maladroit mais, au moins avec des vêtements, il ne se sentait pas comme une salope des bas fonds. Une salope des bas fonds qui avait couché avec un homme pris.

"Je devrais vraiment y aller." Dit encore Derek. Il ressemblait à un disque rayé mais le simple fait d'être ici le faisait se sentir coupable. Il avait couché avec l'Alpha de quelqu'un d'autre et maintenant il se sentait comme un briseur de ménage en plus de tout le reste.

"Je..." L'homme fit une pause. "Laisse-moi aller m'habiller. Donne-moi juste une seconde et...'' C'était presque comme s'il pouvait sentir Derek lorgner la porte. "...S'il te plaît, ne pars pas."

Derek aurait pu, et aurait probablement dû, partir mais il ne le fit pas. Quelque chose le gardait là, se déplaçant et faisant comme s'il ne semblait pas complètement à sa place ici. Cet appartement était différent de tous ceux dans lesquels il avait déjà vécu avant. Tout semblait neuf, propre, net et cher. Ce n'était pas grand mais c'était sympa. Une petite garçonnière qui était tellement différente de la maison délabrée à laquelle Derek était habitué.

"Okay." Dit l'homme quand il revint. Il arborait un look bien différent de son costume avec son jean et son t-shirt et Derek était choqué de voir qu'il semblait encore plus jeune. Derek avait presque peur de demander son âge. "Alors, euh ... qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

Derek cligna des yeux. ''Faire ?'' Demanda-t-il. Il avait prévu de rentrer chez lui et de se cacher pour le reste de sa vie, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

"Eh bien..." L'homme regarda sa montre très chère et jura. "Merde, il est presque midi. D'accord, donc pour le petit-déjeuner c'est mort mais je connais le petit endroit idéal pour le déjeuner. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas pour toi mais je meurs de faim."

Derek ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'était pas...

Et puis son estomac le contredit avec un tel grognement, comme si un lion s'était caché dans son ventre et Derek rougit à nouveau.

"Je vais prendre ça comme un oui." L'homme sourit. Et bon sang, si ce sourire n'était pas la plus belle chose que Derek ait jamais vue.

"Je ..." C'était une mauvaise idée. Derek avait besoin de partir et d'oublier que la nuit dernière s'était déjà passée, Derek avait besoin de...

Et puis Derek regarda dans ces yeux de miel et se sentit complètement perdu et l'homme le poussa doucement vers la porte et Derek n'eut plus aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

**TW**

Bouger les mains autour de son eau minérale pétillante et essayer d'attirer l'attention de l'homme, qui semblait plus intéressé par la nappe, se révéla plus difficile que Stiles n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Sous la lumière naturelle du petit bistrot, c'était incroyable comme ce mec était encore plus magnifique. Ses pommettes seules étaient d'une perfection telle que Stiles pourrait probablement les embrasser pendant des jours. Ses yeux, cependant, étaient de véritables joyaux mais il était difficile d'admirer les gemmes étincelantes qu'ils étaient quand le type refusait de le regarder.

"Alors hum ... parle-moi de toi." Déclara Stiles. En espérant que l'homme lèverait au moins la tête.

Son souhait se réalisa et deux orbes noisette clignotèrent avant de se détourner. "Rien à dire."

Stiles fit un bruit de fond de gorge. "Pas vrai, tout le monde a quelque chose à dire." Il joua avec sa montre pendant une minute. "D'accord, si tu ne veux pas, je le ferai. Je m'appelle Stiles et je suis un Alpha horrible et je ne sais pas quoi faire de toute cette merde et j'apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais m'aider.''

L'homme rit un peu, avant de le regarder. "Je suppose que tu ne chasses pas normalement les Omegas dans les rues alors ?"

Stiles secoua la tête, content que l'homme parle et surpris de voir à quel point sa voix était agréable. "La nuit dernière était une première."

"Je suis..." L'homme le regarda et sa bouche se tordit. "Je ne suis vraiment personne. Juste un homme avec un statut malheureux qui aurait dû rester à la maison, au lit mais ... je ne l'ai pas fait.''

"As-tu un Alpha ?" Il n'était pas rare pour un Oméga non lié d'avoir un membre de la famille Alpha ou un ami sur lequel ils comptaient, pas physiquement ou sexuellement, mais émotionnellement.

L'homme hocha la tête. "Ma sœur".

"Tu as une sœur ?" Demanda Stiles. "C'est super. J'ai toujours voulu des frères et sœurs mais ma mère a eu du mal avec moi et j'ai presque tué toutes les chances d'un frère ou d'une sœur quand ma grosse tête a tout déchiré*(2)."

L'homme s'étouffa avec une gorgée d'eau et Stiles s'écroula. "Désolé, trop d'informations ?"

L'homme se redressa et hocha la tête avec des yeux larmoyants. ''Peut-être un peu.'' Toussa-t-il.

"Pardon. Je le fais parfois."

L'homme fit un léger sourire. ''Je confirme.''

Stiles se moqua mais il était secrètement content que le gars ait au moins le sens de l'humour. ''La plupart des gens me trouvent très charmant, je te ferais savoir.''

"Je vais te croire sur parole." Dit l'homme mais il souriait encore un peu.

"Dur." Murmura Stiles. "Mais sérieusement, ça va ? Je veux dire que je ne t'ai pas blessé ou quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?" Les choses étaient devenues plutôt brutales à la fin et Stiles n'était pas habitué à laisser sa part Alpha tout contrôler.

L'homme secoua la tête. "Mon dernier Alpha était ... beaucoup plus brutal."

Stiles eut peur de demander ce que cela signifiait.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence et l'homme sortit son téléphone, probablement pour vérifier l'heure et ses yeux s'élargirent presque incroyablement grands. "Merde! Je ... je dois rentrer chez moi. Ma sœur est ... merde, elle va me tuer." Il se leva de la chaise et sembla prêt à s'envoler dans la panique.

Stiles lui fit un signe apaisant. "D'accord, d'accord, laisse-moi juste payer ça et ensuite je peux te reconduire à la maison."

L'homme secoua la tête. "Non, non tu en as assez fait. Je vais juste choper le bus."

Stiles se renfrogna. "Pas question mec, donne-moi juste cinq secondes, d'accord ?" Il faillit renverser la serveuse en cherchant son chéquier afin de pouvoir payer mais Stiles craignait que l'homme ne se barre au moment où son dos serait tourné.

Heureusement, il ne le fit pas.

**TW**

La voiture était belle. Dans ses délires la veille au soir, Derek n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'admirer la voiture de sport argentée qui faisait passer la chère Camaro de Laura pour un tas de ferrailles. Les sièges en cuir étaient si confortables que Derek aurait pu se fondre en eux.

Il essaya de ne pas paraître gêné mais il put voir le changement dans les yeux de l'Alpha, et non ceux de Stiles, à l'instant où ils entrèrent dans le quartier de Derek. La zone était nettement plus vieille et beaucoup plus délabrée que celle de Stiles. Pas complètement dans le ghetto mais proche.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa maison et Stiles cligna des yeux devant le bâtiment. "Tu ... tu vis ici ?" Il était évident que Stiles essayait de garder un peu de tact à ce sujet mais il échoua clairement.

"C'est mieux que les rues." Essaya de plaisanter Derek.

Stiles se retourna et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne trouva manifestement pas ça drôle et eut l'air de vouloir dire autre chose mais Derek avait déjà fermé la porte de la voiture. Il se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre ouverte. "Je ... j'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu as fait et je suis désolé si je t'ai causé des problèmes. Tu es ... tu es un homme bon, Stiles."

Stiles gonfla ses joues et secoua la tête. Il commença à flipper au moment où Derek s'éloigna de la voiture et l'appela. "Attend ! Attend ! " Il se pencha vers sa boîte à gants, en sortit un stylo et du papier et griffonna un numéro. Il mit un S géant après le numéro et le souligna. "Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose ... appelle-moi, d'accord ? Ou chope-moi sur Facebook ou autre chose."

Derek hésita à prendre le bout de papier mais finalement le fit. Il n'allait pas dire à Stiles qu'il n'avait pas de Facebook et sourit à la place. "Ouais, je le ferai. Merci encore."

Il ne dit pas non plus à Stiles qu'il n'avait aucune intention de garder ce papier mais il se retrouverait plus tard à le cacher au fond de son tiroir à chaussettes tout en essayant d'oublier tout ce qui concernait l'Alpha aux yeux de miel.

Dès qu'il entendit la voiture s'éloigner, Derek sut que c'était ce qu'il le ferait. La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne puisse saisir la poignée et deux yeux très fâchés et humides l'assaillirent avant d'être pris dans une étreinte rugueuse. Puis on lui frappa plusieurs fois dans la poitrine. ''Derek S. Hale, où étais-tu putain ?'' Hurla sa sœur, Laura, avant de le ramener dans ses bras.

Et Derek la laissa le frapper et se blottir contre lui parce qu'il ne savait pas trop comment répondre à ça.

Derek ne savait pas comment répondre à quoi que ce soit en ce moment.

* * *

 _Note de Math'L :_

 _*(1) : Je sens que cette phrase va faire beaucoup de tort !_ (ndlt : ouais je pense aussi d'où mon commentaire après cette phrase)

 _*(2) :_ _Dans quel monde on dit ça à quelqu'un ? xD_

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ? Dites-le moi avec une review ! Et non j'ai beau essayé, ça ne mord toujours pas même si je suis sûre que certains aimerait devenir des loups-garous grâce à ça !

A la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas : JE VOUS AIME (et vos commentaires aussi !)

Bises sincères

Celikwi


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 4/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu (Pyucinettemom si tu passes par-là) et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus !

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest : Salut ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Pour la mise en couple de Stiles et l'éventuelle grossesse de Derek, je ne dirai que ceci : slow-burn, Sterek et m-preg soient les thèmes annoncés dans les premiers chapitres de cette fic ! Mais lit celui-ci et tu auras peut-être quelques réponses._

 _Limi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! En tout cas bienvenue et merci pour tes encouragements sur mon travail de traductrice._

 _Triskelle : Salut ! Je trouve ton pseudo très approprié pour le fandom ^^ ! En tout cas merci pour ton appréciation de mon travail. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Quant à ta demande, lis ma note ci-dessous..._

Note de la traductrice : Alors j'espère que la plupart d'entre vous lise mes notes parce que celle-ci est importante. En effet, suite à plusieurs demandes de certains lecteurs, je je me dois de faire un rappel : cette fic n'existe plus en version originale, l'auteur l'a supprimée. Pas la peine donc de me demander le lien sur AO3 (site où la fic a été publiée) je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le donner et le fichier PDF que j'ai m'a été donné par ma béta Océane c'est donc à elle que reviens le droit de transmission du fichier et elle n'a pas de compte sur le site. De plus, je me sens un peu vexée par ces demandes... ça voudrait dire que mon travail ne vous plaît pas que vous demandiez à la lire en avance ? Ou alors ça vous a tellement plu que vous avez trop hâte de lire la suite pour attendre mes publications ? M'enfin, comme je sais que pas mal de personnes ne s'y connaissent pas suffisamment en anglais pour pouvoir le lire et le comprendre, je vais continuer ma traduction. Pas de problème les amis ! Je voulais juste faire part de mon ressenti.

Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route, ce n'était pas mon intention. (Je déteste quand les auteurs prennent le melon et règlent leur compte dans leur publication, ce n'était pas mon but ici, c'était juste un petit rappel et une volonté de connaître votre point de vue sur mon travail, la publication et le délai de celle-ci)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

"Attends, attends, attends..." Scott McCall arrêta Stiles avec une main sur son bras et une autre gorgée de bière. ''Alors tu me dis que tu as fait tout ça... et tu ne connais même pas son nom ?''

"Je..." Stiles regarda sa bière, se sentant comme l'échec personnifié auquel il était habitué. "Eh bien non mais, je veux dire que nous étions... des choses se sont passées, mec. Des choses genre vraiment intenses. "

"Comme toi nouant un Oméga que tu as littéralement trouvé dans la rue et que tu n'avais jamais rencontré avant." Dit Scott un peu trop fort.

Il était difficile d'être en colère contre lui quand les propres sens de Stiles étaient avinés et qu'il était à peu près sûr qu'il criait lui aussi pour couvrir le bruit du club. "Je n'ai pas..." Il secoua la tête. "C'était comme si je n'avais jamais vécu avant, Scott. Je n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. "

Deux yeux chocolat clignèrent comme s'ils essayaient de faire le point. "Vas-tu le dire à Malia ?"

Stiles secoua la tête et attendit que le monde arrête de tourner avant de répondre. "Je ne cesse de te le dire, nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Elle a sa vie et j'ai la mienne. Nous nous... " Stiles essaya de rapprocher ses deux doigts mais manqua le coup. "... voyons de temps en temps seulement."

"Vous êtes ensemble occasionnellement depuis le lycée, Stiles. Si tu n'es pas vraiment intéressé par elle, tu devrais peut-être lui dire. Allison et elle parlent et je pense... Je pense qu'elle croit que c'est sérieux."

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas." Insista Stiles. "Elle déconnait avec Ethan il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cela ne me dérangeait pas alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à un gars que je ne reverrai probablement plus jamais ?"

Et même en essayant autant qu'il le pouvait, Stiles n'avait pas été capable de se faire à l'idée ou de se remettre d'à quel point ça l'ennuyait. Cela faisait presque une semaine et il n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver le mystérieux gars aux yeux noisette. Le fait qu'il ne le voit plus jamais ne convenait pas à Stiles. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi mais, avoir à quitter ce bel Oméga au seuil d'une maison presque délabrée, l'avait blessé à vif. "Il mérite mieux".

Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça ou même ce que ça voulait dire puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais il se rappelait avoir ressenti une profonde tristesse venant de l'homme plus âgé. Mis à part l'attaque et le presque viol, ou pire, il y avait une blessure de cœur que Stiles ressentait dans les yeux trop beaux de l'autre homme. Stiles avait aimé le voir sourire, surtout quand il s'était rendu compte que l'homme avait les dents les plus mignonnes qu'il ait jamais vues.

"Et je suis tellement stupide que je n'ai même pas demandé son nom…" Continua Stiles sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. Il mit sa tête dans son coude et gémit. "Putain, je suis un idiot."

"Les mots les plus vrais jamais prononcés." Cria la voix de Matt Daehler, un autre supposé 'ami' dont Stiles pouvait vraiment se passer. Il n'avait pas dû entendre la conversation (enfin Stiles l'espérait) et, même si c'était le cas, il était manifestement trop bourré pour dire quelque chose de cohérent après sa déclaration entachée.

Stiles le regarda trébucher sur la piste de danse. "Bon sang, nous avons des amis merdiques.'' Dit-il à Scott.

Scott rit bruyamment, visiblement plus qu'un peu éméché alors qu'il saisissait le bar pour ne pas tomber. "Nous pouvons toujours cesser de les inviter."

"Tu es celui qui continue à les inviter." Lui rappela Stiles. Scott, au plus grand plaisir des autres, ne pouvait dire non à personne. Y compris aux abrutis qui deviennent encore pires après avoir bu quelques coups.

L'autre homme haussa les épaules. "Tu me connais." Scott semblait parler à son verre. Il essuya la condensation sur le côté.

Stiles renifla. Il prit une autre gorgée et manqua complètement sa bouche. Le liquide coula le long de son menton et sur sa chemise. Il rit, même si ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, et Scott le rejoignit avec une crise de fou rire.

Être jeune et insouciant, sans problèmes, ni soucis. Stiles avait vécu presque toute sa vie avec la promesse d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait dans une cuillère en argent. Il n'avait jamais voulu ou manqué de rien.

Alors, quel était ce vide qu'il sentait soudainement se former en lui ? Stiles n'était pas familier de la sensation et continua à essayer de la remplir avec de l'alcool et les baisers de bonne nuit de Malia Tate et de son corps trop parfait.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla fonctionner et, alors que Stiles passa les trois semaines suivantes presque sans cesse grisé par trop d'alcool, il se réveilla tous les matins plus vide qu'avant.

**TW**

Laura était absolument furieuse. Derek ne lui avait même pas raconté toute l'histoire, seulement qu'il avait passé la nuit avec un Alpha qui l'avait aidé après avoir été agressé, et la jeune femme continuait à se déchaîner. Il était évident que Laura ne croyait pas sa demi-vérité mais Derek s'en tenait à son histoire, refusant d'ajouter qu'il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec ledit Alpha et que ses chaleurs avaient été déclenchées en plus. Il avait espéré, en ne partageant pas la vérité complète, que sa sœur aurait un peu arrêté de le materner et se serait rendu compte qu'il était un adulte capable de prendre soin de lui mais son plan s'était complètement retourné contre lui. La jeune femme l'avait mis en résidence surveillée et Derek se sentait à nouveau âgé de dix ans.

Il n'avait pas quitté la maison depuis plus d'un mois et il commençait à devenir un peu fou. "Laura, je ne vais pas être attaqué en allant chercher le courrier."

L'aînée se moqua. ''Tu dis ça maintenant, mais dans douze heures à partir de maintenant, quand tu ne seras pas revenu du courrier ou que tu ne m'auras pas appelée pour me dire où diable tu es...''

Derek la coupa. "J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, d'accord ? J'ai juste... perdu la notion du temps. "

"Penses-tu que je suis une idiote, Derek ?" Demanda sa sœur aînée. Elle repoussa une partie de ses cheveux noirs de son épaule avec irritation. "Penses-tu que je n'ai rien senti au moment où tu es rentré ?"

Derek déglutit nerveusement. "Je..."

Laura continua. "Tu avais une odeur d'Alpha partout sur toi et ne pense pas que je n'ai pas vu cette voiture te déposer. Si tu voulais me mentir, le moins que tu aurais pu faire aurait été d'essayer d'enlever cette puanteur avant de revenir."

Et Derek décida qu'il préférait que Laura pense qu'il était parti avec un Alpha sur un coup de tête. L'alternative était trop humiliante et le faisait se sentir plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà. Au moins de cette façon, il pourrait donner l'impression qu'il avait voulu partir avec l'Alpha au lieu d'avoir été complètement fou et incapable de s'arrêter. "Il était... Laura, je suis désolé, c'est juste... ça fait si longtemps et il était si gentil et je pensais juste... Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit."

Le visage de Laura s'adoucit un peu. "C'est mon travail de prendre soin de toi, Derek. Tu le sais."

"Ça ne devrait pas l'être."

Laura cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

Derek expira et croisa les bras. "Tu as passé tant d'années depuis maman et papa et..." Il déglutit difficilement. "...que Kate se soit occupée de moi. Je suis... Je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour toi. "

Laura attrapa son bras. "Écoute-moi bien, Derek Hale, tu n'es et ne seras jamais un fardeau, tu m'entends ?"

"Mais je le suis." Murmura Derek. "À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu t'es amusée, Laura ? Tu n'as que trente ans, veux-tu vraiment que le reste de ta vie consiste à prendre soin de ton frère inutile et de rien d'autre ? Tu ne veux pas de famille ?"

Laura fronça les sourcils. "Derek, tu es ma famille et tu n'es pas inutile."

"Tu ne veux pas d'enfants, ou un compagnon, ou être avec quelqu'un d'autre que juste moi tout le temps?" Derek ne savait pas d'où lui venaient les questions mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. "Au moins l'un d'entre nous devrait être heureux, tu ne penses pas ?"

Laura regarda dans ses yeux. "Derek, es-tu malheureux?"

Derek ne répondit pas et dit à la place : "Je ne veux pas que tu manques quelque chose d'autre à cause de moi."

Laura l'attrapa soudainement et attira son visage afin de pouvoir le mettre dans son cou. Chose qu'elle faisait chaque fois que son Alpha pouvait sentir sa détresse d'Oméga. "Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas Derek mais tu dois arrêter de te voir comme ça. Je ne peux pas réfléchir correctement et tu…" Elle le renifla et se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. "... quelque chose ne va pas." Elle posa le dos de sa main sur son front. " Es-tu malade ?"

Derek secoua la tête. "Juste les nerfs, c'est un peu étouffant, c'est tout."

Les sourcils sombres de Laura se plissèrent alors qu'elle sentait son visage se couvrir de fièvre mais ne sembla pas trouver la moindre rougeur ni la moindre chaleur. "Tu es sûr ?"

Derek hocha la tête. "Ouais." Il sourit et la taquina. "Bien que ce soit peut-être ce poulet marsala que tu as fait la nuit dernière, ça avait un goût de... moisi."

Laura le frappa légèrement. "Non, non, c'était mon meilleur plat et tu le sais."

Derek grimaça. "Je sais que ce n'était pas aussi bon que ça en avait l'air."

"Tu as vomi ?" Demanda Laura.

Derek ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait vomi ces derniers jours. ''Ça doit être une intoxication alimentaire.'' Dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à sa sœur.

Laura eut l'air coupable. "Je suis désolée, Der, tu aurais dû me le dire. Tu veux de la soupe ou quelque chose d'un peu plus léger, ce soir ? Quelque chose pour aider à reposer ton bidou."

"Mon bidou ?" Derek se renfrogna sans aucune chaleur réelle. "Je n'ai plus cinq ans Laura, tu peux utiliser le mot ventre.''

Mais Laura sourit et poussa son 'bidou' joyeusement. ''Je me fous du nombre de muscles avec lesquels tu essayes de le cacher, ce sera toujours le petit bidou de Der-Bear." (Ndlt : je préfère laisser le surnom en version originale)

"Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça." Murmura Derek en écartant ses mains.

Laura ricana. "Pourquoi penses-tu que je le dis, le dur à cuire ? Mais sérieusement, la soupe ça te va ?"

Derek hocha la tête. "Ouais, la soupe semble bien."

**TW**

Une heure plus tard, Derek décida que non, la soupe ne semblait ou n'était pas bonne. Surtout quand cette soupe remonta dans son œsophage et sortit dans la cuvette des toilettes, le laissant haletant et en sueur et à se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour irriter les dieux de la nourriture pour qu'il vomisse de la soupe.

Il y eut un coup à la porte. "Derek, tu vas bien ?"

Derek se maudit d'avoir porté sa grippe intestinale à l'attention de sa sœur. De toute évidence, son estomac était juste trop sensible, probablement à cause de tout le stress qu'il avait ressenti récemment. Derek s'était senti si coupable après l'épisode avec Stiles. La plupart du temps parce qu'il savait que Stiles avait une petite amie et pourtant Derek avait toujours des rêves à propos de l'Alpha, un peu maladroit, avec ses grandes mains chaudes et son sourire décontracté. Même s'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le faire, Derek rêvait d'être de nouveau avec Stiles, d'être noué et peut-être même de pouvoir se faire plaisir cette fois-ci pendant que Stiles le regardait ou même l'aidait.

C'était faux et cela n'arriverait jamais mais cela n'empêchait pas Derek de rêver et de souhaiter que cela se produise.

Les idées et les images qui animaient l'esprit de Derek étaient manifestement en train de nouer son estomac et il devait arrêter ça. Il avait besoin de redresser la tête et de réaliser que Stiles n'était pas et ne serait jamais son Alpha.

Il y eut un autre coup. "Dois-je envoyer l'équipe de plongée ?"

Derek se mit à rire. C'était une vieille blague qu'ils avaient toujours faite quand quelqu'un passait trop de temps dans la salle de bain. "Je vais bien." Déclara-t-il. "Je vais prendre une douche." Il détestait avoir l'odeur de vomir.

Laura sembla hésiter. "Ok, fais attention. Ne tombe pas et ne te cogne pas la tête ou quoi que ce soit."

Derek se moqua. Il n'était pas un bébé. Il pouvait supporter de prendre une douche sans se heurter la tête, merci.

Alors qu'il tirait la chasse d'eau et se levait, le monde sembla bouger un peu trop vite. Il essaya de saisir le bord de l'évier pour stabiliser ses soudaines jambes en coton mais il était trop loin. Cela lui sembla se produire au ralenti mais sa vision était tout à la fois remplie d'étoiles et de lumières blanches scintillantes qui clignotaient et, avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter ou réaliser ce qui se passait...

Le corps de Derek tomba et sa tête s'écrasa sur le linoléum, rendant le monde noir.

**TW**

La voix de sa mère prit le ton qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé par son nom plus d'une fois. Stiles pouvait dire qu'elle était particulièrement ennuyée car elle utilisait son vrai nom et il tourna finalement la tête vers elle, se plaignant de la douleur dans son crâne causée par la légère gueule de bois qu'il avait encore.

"Pardon quoi ?"

Les lèvres de Claudia se pincèrent, elle l'avait appelé pour prendre le thé sur la véranda et Stiles avait espéré que le thé l'aiderait à apaiser sa tête endolorie. Jusqu'à présent, pas de chance. Sa mère fronça les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore tu as l'intention de continuer, mon chéri, mais ton père et moi commençons vraiment à nous inquiéter pour toi."

"Je vais bien, maman." Assura Stiles. "Je suis toujours en cours..."

"Mais tes notes ont chuté." Le réprimanda Claudia. "Tu as été préoccupé par quelque chose... est-ce cette fille ?"

"Malia ?" Demanda Stiles. Il l'avait vue plus souvent mais c'était plus pour garder les sentiments concernant la personne qu'il voulait vraiment voir à distance qu'autre chose. "Ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous, maman, tu le sais."

"Eh bien, peut-être que vous devriez. Si tu ne peux pas avec elle, alors peut-être que tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus stable avec qui tu pourrais construire une famille. Stiles, je ne serai pas toujours là et ton père non plus... "

"Oh dieu, pas encore le discours sur la mort." Grogna Stiles. Sa mère aimait sortir la carte de la mort de temps en temps, affirmant toujours que les pitreries de Stiles la mettraient dans la tombe plus tôt que prévu. "Maman, tu as une santé de cheval. Tu vas probablement nous survivre à papa et moi."

Claudia secoua la tête. "Je m'inquiète pour toi, mon chéri, tu sembles si... malheureux ces derniers temps."

Stiles cligna des yeux. Il regarda ses yeux couleur miel si semblables et pourtant différents des siens. "Vraiment ?" Il n'avait jamais vu ses tentatives de noyer ses sentiments confus dans l'alcool comme un malheur.

Sa mère couvrit sa main avec la sienne. "Trouves-toi une belle fille, Stiles. J'aime vraiment Malia mais, si elle n'est pas la bonne pour toi, passe à autre chose. Ce truc décontracté que tu fais... ça m'inquiète que tu ne trouves jamais quelqu'un.''

"Maman, j'ai seulement vingt et un ans." Déclara Stiles.

"Mais tu n'auras pas vingt et un ans pour toujours."

"Ne penses-tu pas que je devrais me concentrer sur mon diplôme avant de m'inquiéter de l'accouplement."

"Et qu'en est-il des enfants ?" Demanda Claudia.

Stiles fit une grimace. "Je ne sais pas si j'en veux."

Claudia soupira. "Tu vas me refuser des petits-enfants aussi ?" Elle le dit comme s'il lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur.

''Oh mon dieu, maman. Pas mal de gens ne font pas d'enfants de nos jours. Je ne suis pas fait pour être père, nous le savons tous les deux." Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes froissé qu'il avait acheté ce matin-là, tira l'un des trois derniers bâtons et l'alluma, au grand désarroi de sa mère. Il ne le faisait pas pour la contrarier mais pour calmer son anxiété soudaine quand à l'issue manifeste de cette conversation.

"Et tu devrais arrêter ça" Déclara Claudia. "Aucune fille assez bien pour toi n'approuverait que tu encrasses tes poumons comme ça".

Stiles exhala une bouffée et jeta son briquet sur la table. "Et si je ne veux pas de fille ?"

C'était une conversation qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eue auparavant. Sa relation avec Jordan n'avait pas vraiment été un secret. Cependant, aucun de ses parents n'en avait ouvertement parlé.

Claudia raffermit sa prise sur sa tasse de thé avant de prendre une gorgée. "Tu es mon fils, Stiles, et si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment..."

Stiles n'était pas sûr de la croire. Il leva un sourcil. "Tu serais d'accord avec ça ? Pas de petits-enfants, pas de belle-fille à juger constamment ? Tu serais vraiment d'accord si j'étais avec un homme ?"

Claudia se moqua de lui. "Je ne suis pas née à l'âge de pierre, Stiles. L'amour n'a pas de sexe, je ne peux pas dire que ton père appréciera mais, dans tous les cas, je connais plusieurs organisations qui pourraient t'aider à adopter."

Stiles roula des yeux et souffla. "Putain, tout tourne autours des enfants avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Claudia claqua sa langue. "Attention à ton langage dans ma maison, jeune homme et, non, tout ne tourne pas autours des enfants. Il s'agit de toi heureux, Stiles. Ce que tu n'es clairement pas. "

Stiles joua avec le bord de sa tasse de thé, fixant le liquide sombre avec une soudaine mélancolie. ''Et si je ne le suis jamais ? Et si je ne trouve jamais la bonne personne, maman ?" Il ne voulait pas paraître si jeune et perdu mais il se sentait plus qu'un peu incertain sur tout.

"Oh chéri." Dit doucement sa mère. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. ''Tu la trouveras, mon cœur. Je sais que tu le feras."

Stiles voulait la croire mais il n'était pas si sûr. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, tout ce qu'il voyait était la couleur noisette et la forme d'un homme qu'il savait qu'il devait oublier...

Mais ne pouvait pas.

**TW**

Quelque chose bipait près de lui. Derek tendit le bras pour trouver son alarme mais fut surpris quand sa main rencontra du vide. Il ouvrit les yeux avec confusion, fixant un mur blanc inconnu, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas à la maison et que le bip n'était pas son réveil. Il se leva, ou essaya de le faire, mais quelque chose collait à son bras, il tira dessus et grimaça à la douleur aiguë qui ressemblait à une aiguille.

Oh dieu, une aiguille, c'était une aiguille, pas encore, pas...

Un contact chaleureux fut instantanément à ses côtés. "Derek, calme-toi. Ça va. Tu vas bien, d'accord." Mais il y eut un léger tremblement dans la voix de Laura qui inquiéta immédiatement Derek.

"Pourquoi suis-je..." Les yeux de Derek parcouraient la pièce, pas content de voir toutes les machines et les objets qui bourdonnaient autour de lui. De toute évidence, c'était un hôpital et Derek détestait les hôpitaux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Il se souvenait de la salle de bain, d'avoir été malade puis avoir essayé de se tenir debout. Est-il tombé ? Sa tête lui donnait l'impression que quelque chose l'avait frappé.

Laura tomba dans un calme mortel, avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes. "Oh mon dieu, Der, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Derek déglutit, sa gorge était aussi sèche que le désert et sa tête lui faisait mal. ''Quoi ?'' Demanda-t-il, complètement déconcerté. "Laura, de quoi..."

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une femme aux cheveux bouclés et à la peau bronzée entra. Son sourire fit immédiatement se détendre Derek. Sûr, quelqu'un avec un si gentil sourire ne lui donnerait pas de mauvaises nouvelles, non ? Il n'était sûrement pas mourant.

Sauf s'il l'était et que la femme plus âgée et attrayante avait été envoyée pour transmettre les mauvaises nouvelles avec un sourire pour faire couler la pilule ? "Bonjour Derek, je suis le Dr McCall." Elle lui serra la main. "Comment allez-vous?"

"J'ai mal à la tête. Mais à part ça, je pense que je vais bien."

Laura fit un bruit étrange à côté de lui.

Le docteur McCall garda son sourire, bien qu'il sembla s'affaiblir un peu. "Normalement, nous ne traitons pas l'état d'un patient tant que celui-ci n'est pas conscient mais votre sœur a insisté pour que nous vous prélevions du sang pour savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes évanoui."

Derek n'aimait pas comment ça sonnait. "Et vous l'avez fait ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que je suis mourant ?"

La femme passa une mèche égarée derrière son oreille. "Non, mon chéri, vous n'êtes pas mourant. Je ne dirais pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez vous non plus." Le docteur regarda sa sœur et Laura sembla sur le point de s'effondrer alors qu'elle prononçait les trois mots qui changeraient sa vie pour toujours.

"Derek, vous êtes enceint."*(1)

* * *

(1) J'ai eu du mal à me décider à le mettre en féminin ou au masculin puisqu'en anglais, 'pregnant' n'a pas vraiment de genre... la traduction en français est donc un peu difficile puisqu'un homme, dans la réalité, NE PEUT PAS TOMBER ENCEINT(E) mais ici nous sommes dans une fiction... tout est permis, non ?

* * *

 _Note de fin de chapitre : Alors je sais par vos reviews que vous vous en doutiez pour la plupart d'entre vous ! Mais êtes-vous capables de deviner la suite des événements, sachant que plusieurs indices des futures épreuves se sont glissés dans les chapitres déjà publiés ? Faites-moi part de vos idées en review !_

 _A la semaine prochaine_

 _Bises sincères_

 _Celikwi_


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 5/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus !

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Limi : Il y a encore de nouveaux lecteurs chaque semaine donc au moins pour eux je vais laisser l'avertissement. Mais c'est bien de le reconnaître quand on est accro à quelque chose, c'est le premier pas vers la désintox même si j''espère bien que vous resterez tous accros à cette fic ! Quant à tes suggestions, tu auras une simili réponse dans ce chapitre._

 _paty27 : contente de te retrouver depuis le chapitre 1 et de voir que tu aimes la suite ! D'ailleurs, le chapitre 5 arrive maintenant_

 _Guest : comme je suppose que la personne anonyme qui a laissé une review sur chacun des chapitre déjà publiés n'est qu'une seule et même personne, je vais faire une seule review. Désolée, si je me suis trompée. En tout cas, je sus ravie de voir que ça te plaît et oui un chapitre par semaine, c'est dur mais au final ça restera comme ça, ça laisse plus de temps au personnes pour laisser des reviews..._

Note de début de chapitre : Je poste pendant ma pause au travail parce que je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps dans la journée sinon. Heureusement que j'avais préparé le chapitre et qu'il ne manquait que quelques petites mise à jour. La semaine prochaine ça devrait être pareil, je ne sais pas à quel moment je pourrai poster. En fait, ça sera le cas les lundi où je travaille, soit en règle générale un lundi sur 2 sauf remplacement et changement de planning imprévu. Dans ces cas-là je m'arrangerai toujours pour que vous ayez les chapitres au moins le soir.

Aller sur ce, place au chapitre très attendu... comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs.

 **Chapitre 5**

Le gentil docteur lui parla avec des mots apaisants, le touchait avec des mains douces et lui fit un sourire encore plus doux. Derek regarda sa bouche bouger et les mots continuèrent à se répandre mais ils semblaient étouffés et lointains, presque comme si Derek était sous l'eau. Et tout à coup, tout s'éloigna et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. La pièce commença à s'assombrir et à disparaître quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

Les lèvres de sa sœur bougèrent aussi mais rien n'en sortit. Rien que des sons déformés que Derek ne pouvait comprendre.

Il y eut un claquement fort et le visage du docteur fut de retour et sa voix devint plus claire. "... m'entendez ? Derek, pouvez-vous m'entendre ?"

Derek cligna des yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

"D'accord, bien. Je vais avoir besoin que vous focalisiez toute votre attention sur moi, d'accord ?Concentrez-vous sur moi et le son de ma voix. Tout ira bien, concentrez-vous uniquement sur moi." Une fois qu'elle parut satisfaite que Derek se concentre sur elle, la femme continua. "Je vois bien que c'est évidemment un choc et vous n'êtes pas marqué comme compagnon..."

"Vous vous trompez." La coupa Derek.

Le docteur s'arrêta. "Alors vous êtes lié ?" Demanda-t-elle, regardant son dossier avec confusion.

Derek secoua la tête. "Non, à propos de moi enceint. Vous vous trompez."

La tête du docteur se leva à nouveau et elle fronça les sourcils. "Derek, c'est un test sanguin et les tests sanguins ne ..."

"Refaites-le. Prélevez mon sang à nouveau. Faites ce que vous avez à faire parce que c'est faux !" Derek savait qu'il haussait la voix mais il s'en foutait. C'était impossible et il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Que ce soit une sorte de plaisanterie ou de cauchemar, il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était pas enceint !

"Derek..." La voix de Laura se rapprocha de lui alors qu'elle essayait de l'étreindre et de le calmer mais Derek la repoussa.

"C'est faux." Insista-t-il. "Vous avez tort, je ne peux pas être ..."

Le docteur saisit sa main et Derek s'arrêta. Elle lui sourit malgré sa voix forte et ses déclarations affirmant qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. "Ça va aller, Derek. Vous aurez plusieurs options et du soutien si vous en avez besoin."

"Options ?" Demanda Laura.

Le docteur McCall hocha la tête. ''Je crains que cela ne requiert le consentement du père Alpha avant que nous puissions continuer mais si vous souhaitez avorter...''

Avorter...

Le mot rendit Derek physiquement malade, il pensa qu'il allait encore vomir mais il ferma les yeux en espérant que la sensation disparaisse.

Laura commença à le frotter le long de son bras, calmement. Elle regarda le docteur avec colère, ''Alors vous dites que s'il veut y mettre fin, il faudra qu'il ait le consentement de l'Alpha qui lui a fait ça ? Même si c'est son corps ?"

Le docteur McCall hocha la tête. "Malheureusement, oui."

Avorter, mettre fin, pourquoi utilisaient-elles des termes comme ça ? De toute évidence, il n'y avait pas de bébé et même s'il y en avait... "Je ne peux pas faire ça." Déclara Derek. Il voulait quitter ce lit et sortir de ce putain d'hôpital. Cela lui rappelait l'espoir aveugle et stupide qu'il avait eu pour la survie de sa mère après l'accident, même alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, reliée à toutes ces horribles machines. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Laissez-moi m'en aller, laissez-moi sortir d'ici."

"Derek ..."

"C'est faux, Laura. Je ne suis pas enceint. C'est juste le stress. J'ai été stressé et mon estomac n'a pas supporté ces derniers jours."

"Nausées matinales." Dit le docteur, presque distraitement, en ajoutant une note sur son dossier.

Mais Derek secoua la tête. ''Ce ne sont pas des nausées matinales !'' Dit-il. "Je ne suis pas enceint et je veux ..." Il tendit la main et retira la perfusion qui était dans son bras.. "Je rentre à la maison !" Il essaya de pousser sa sœur à l'écart. "Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici et je rentre à la maison !"

Les yeux rouges Alpha de Laura s'illuminèrent. "Derek Hale, arrête-toi maintenant !"

Derek s'arrêta presque immédiatement. Avec son Alpha sorti, sa part Oméga n'avait d'autre choix que d'écouter. Il garda la tête haute et ne put que serrer les poings de frustration. Frustration due au peu de contrôle sur sa propre vie et au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir tête à sa grande sœur, quoique plus petite en taille, même s'il le voulait. Il ne vit pas le conflit et la culpabilité qui bataillaient sur le visage de sa sœur. Elle essaya de le toucher mais Derek se détourna et sa main retomba. ''Écoutons ce que le docteur a à dire, d'accord Der. Comme elle l'a dit, il y a des options."

Derek hocha la tête mais son esprit était ailleurs. Alors même que le docteur continuait de parler, lui remettait une brochure explicative et lui parlait de ses options et de l'endroit où il pourrait trouver du soutien et qu'il n'était pas seul, Derek n'avait rien écouté.

Des mots s'envolèrent et des conseils furent donnés, la plupart d'entre eux ayant été prononcés sous une bonne couche de gentillesse rassurante qui rendait Derek plus malade qu'apaisé. Les fascicules montrèrent de gros ventres arrondis et des enfants joyeux et aux yeux brillants et rien de ce que le Dr McCall disait ne signifiait quelque chose.

Quand elle lui demanda finalement s'il avait des questions, Derek la regarda fixement.

''Nous irons voir un spécialiste si nous avons besoin d'aide, merci.'' Déclara finalement Laura pour lui.

Le docteur leur recommanda un obstétricien spécialisé pour les Omegas masculins et lui fit une prescription de vitamines avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance et de passer à son prochain patient.

Au moment où elle est partie, Derek froissa les dépliants et alla signer sa décharge de sortie. Laura le suivit, l'appelant par son nom, mais il l'ignora, jetant les papiers dans la poubelle la plus proche et continuant son chemin pour sortir de l'hôpital et rejoindre le parking.

"Derek, tu ne peux pas ... nous devons parler de tout ça." Plaida Laura.

Derek continua à rechercher aveuglément la Camaro, ignorant toujours sa sœur.

"Derek..." Elle commençait à le supplier maintenant. "Ne fais pas ça."

Derek s'arrêta finalement. Il voulait exploser de colère et de rage et frapper n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que ses jointures saignent. Derek voulait être en colère contre l'univers pour sa génétique pourrie, contre ses parents pour l'avoir quitté et contre Laura pour l'avoir ramené à l'endroit où il les avait vus mourir. Derek voulait même être en colère contre Stiles pour ce qu'il lui avait apparemment fait.

Malgré tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce que Derek pouvait vraiment faire était de se tenir la tête honteusement tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler alors que sa sœur le ramenait à la voiture, lui assurant que tout irait bien.

La réponse de Derek fut de vomir encore, manquant tout juste ses chaussures.

TW*

Stiles n'était pas sûr de savoir à quel point il fallait être amoureux et légèrement obsédé avant de passer pour un harceleur. Il avait traversé le quartier trois fois, encerclant la même maison encore et encore en se demandant chaque fois s'il n'avait pas complètement perdu la tête.

Ça n'aidait pas son cas.

Il voulait, il devait savoir si l'homme (dont il avait stupidement oublié de demander le nom) allait bien. Il faisait un cauchemar récurrent (autre raison qui le faisait plus facilement s'enivrer que dormir) dans lequel l'homme était à nouveau attaqué mais où, cette fois, Stiles arrivait trop tard. Cette fois, Stiles trouvait un cadavre à la place d'un Oméga désireux.

Stiles voulut se frapper la tête dans le volant. Parler à sa mère n'avait pas aidé à soulager la tension et l'anxiété qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps, au contraire, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Sa certitude à elle l'avait seulement rendu plus incertain lui.

Il prit un autre paquet de cigarettes et se demanda à quel moment ce dernier recours pour calmer son anxiété était devenu une telle habitude pour qu'il fume maintenant un paquet voire plus par jour.

Stiles étudia la vieille maison et songea à sortir. Il avait vraiment espéré, quand il lui avait donné son numéro, que l'homme l'appellerait, ou au moins le choperait sur les réseaux sociaux, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ça faisait plus d'un mois et jusqu'à maintenant ... rien.

Stiles voulait sortir, même juste pour s'assurer que l'homme ne saignait pas dans une ruelle ou quoi que ce soit.

Stiles le voulait vraiment ... mais il ne le fit pas.

Au lieu de cela, il mit la voiture en route et fit crisser les pneus, sans se départir du sentiment qu'il aurait vraiment dû rester.

TW*

Laura se gara dans l'allée mais ne sortit pas de la voiture. Les portes étaient toujours verrouillées et elle se pencha en arrière pour regarder son frère sur le siège passager.

"Alors tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?"

Derek regardait l'horizon par la fenêtre, étudiant la gamme de couleurs vives et essayant de toutes les répertorier. Tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il savait qu'il arriverait. "Je ... c'était pas fait exprès." Il s'était accordé sur le fait que, si c'était vrai et qu'il était enceint, il ne voulait rien y voir d'autre qu'une blague cruelle et horrible. C'est dans ce sens qu'il irait. Comme si rien de tout cela ne se passait vraiment.

Laura souffla. "Eh bien, je l'espère vraiment.''

Stiles ... Derek se demandait ce qu'il dirait, ce qu'il ferait si Derek se montrait à son appartement en proclamant «bébé en progression». Adieu la voiture de sport de Stiles, bonjour les voitures familiales dans lesquelles on peut installer un siège auto. Derek se mit à rire. C'était un rire nerveux et blessant dans sa gorge et bien sûr que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas mais ça lui faisait du bien. "C'est fou. Je suis complètement fou."

Laura se renfrogna. "Non Derek, tu ne deviendras pas fou avant moi. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Tes prochaines chaleurs ne devaient pas avoir lieu avant deux mois."

Derek haussa les épaules. "Évidemment, ça n'a pas changé grand chose, hein ?"

"Derek, je jure devant dieu s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ..." Menaça Laura.

"C'était un accident."

"Beaucoup de grossesses sont des accidents mais tu n'étais pas en chaleur, Derek. Je sais que quand je suis partie ce matin-là, tu allais bien, alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Derek soupira finalement. Le désir de mentir à nouveau était fort mais il décida d'être honnête avec elle parce que, par l'enfer, ce n'était probablement qu'un rêve de toute façon. "J'ai été attaqué. Par quatre Alphas et ils avaient un inducteur de chaleur."

Laura haleta et posa une main sur sa bouche. ''Oh dieu, Derek. Non."

"Rien ne s'est passé. Enfin... " Derek haussa les épaules. "Pas avec eux."

"Oh, Derek." Les yeux de Laura se remplirent de larmes. Elle eut l'air totalement horrifiée et essuya ses yeux. "Oh mon dieu, tout est de ma faute."

Derek regarda sa sœur, alarmé. ''Laura, ce n'est pas ...''

"Oui, ça l'est !" Aboya-t-elle à travers ses larmes. "Si je ne t'avais pas envoyé chercher ce stupide lait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé."

Derek sourit légèrement. "Je suis sûr qu'il est probablement encore à l'arrêt de bus si tu veux..."

"Bon sang, Derek !" Rugit Laura. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et elle frappa le volant furieusement. Derek perdit son sourire et se recula dans son siège. ''Ce n'est pas une putain de blague ! Tu aurais pu être blessé ou assassiné ou suspendu quelque part. J'aurais pu entendre parler de toi aux infos. "

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas." Dit Derek calmement. "Tu ne peux pas me garder enfermé à jamais dans la maison, Laura. Les choses arriveront, bonnes et mauvaises. C'est juste la vie. "

"Eh bien, pourquoi notre vie doit-elle toujours être merdique ?" Demanda Laura. ''Tout d'abord, notre oncle vole tout notre argent et nous sommes coincés dans ce dépotoir, puis Kate l'Alpha complètement folle et maintenant nous avons un bébé dont nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre et... seigneur, ça n'en finira jamais ?'' Sa voix s'éleva crescendo pour finir dans un cri et le cœur de Derek cogna sauvagement sous le poids du chagrin, de la douleur et de la fureur qui s'en dégageait.

Elle inspira et expira et ses yeux restèrent rouges. L'air dans la voiture était tendu et il fallut beaucoup de temps avant que Derek se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour lui parler à nouveau. ''Je suis désolé, L. Je suis ..'' Il joua avec les manches de sa veste, il était redevenu un fardeau. Un fardeau plus lourd que jamais. "Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé."

Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Tu n'as pas été violé, n'est-ce pas ?" Le visage de Laura pâlit à cette pensée. Elle tendit une main tremblante et la posa sur son épaule. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas ..."

Derek secoua la tête. "L'Alpha." Il n'utilisera pas le nom de Stiles. "Il ... j'ai eu de la chance qu'il soit arrivé. Il était bon et gentil et j'étais désespéré et il n'avait pas besoin d'être tendre mais il l'était. " Derek regarda sa sœur. "C'était vraiment un homme courtois, Laura. Il essayait juste de m'aider et les choses ... sont devenues incontrôlables."

"Mais il ne t'a forcé à rien ?"

"Non." Derek avait plus l'impression de s'être imposé à Stiles que l'inverse. "Non, comme je l'ai dit, il était ... gentil."

La bouche de Laura se tordit d'une manière qui disait qu'elle ne le croyait pas vraiment. "Gentil ou pas, il n'a pas aidé dans l'histoire et il doit aussi être tenu responsable du résultat."

Derek allait discuter mais Laura l'en empêcha. "Je veux dire, Derek, je me fous de savoir comment tu devras t'y prendre mais ce type doit savoir ce qu'il a fait. C'est sa responsabilité en tant qu'Alpha. Et comme le médecin l'a dit, si tu veux te débarrasser de ça, tu auras besoin de son consentement.''

"Me débarrasser de ça ?" Fit Derek d'une voix caverneuse.

"J'ai seulement dit si tu veux." Laura secoua la tête. "Écoute, quoi que tu décides, tu dois entrer en contact avec lui et je veux dire genre maintenant".

"Je..."

Laura le coupa et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de nouveau en rouge. ''Je suis sérieuse Derek, tu dois le contacter.''

"Je vais essayer." Accepta finalement Derek.

Et il le fit.

Une heure plus tard, avec des mains tremblantes et des paumes en sueur, Derek tendit la main pour attraper le numéro qu'il avait juré de jeter. Restait à savoir si c'était une malédiction ou une bénédiction qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Il composa le numéro avec son téléphone et attendit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Derek attendit cinq sonneries avant de se dire que c'était perdu et, juste au moment où il était prêt à raccrocher le téléphone pour mettre fin à l'appel, une voix répondit.

"Téléphone de Stiles. Petite-amie super sexy à l'écoute."

"Euh ..." Derek n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire à un salut pareil. La voix féminine enjouée était une surprise et le cœur de Derek sombra quand il se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Que Stiles avait vraiment une petite-amie et que Derek...

Une voix essoufflée qui semblait légèrement agacée remplaça rapidement celle de la femme, "Bonjour ?" Ça ressemblait définitivement à la voix de Stiles et Derek se figea.

Dans son esprit, il vit clairement l'homme dans sa voiture tape-à-l'œil avec l'appartement luxueux et Derek ne s'incluait pas dans le lot.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?

"Euh... hello? Je peux vous entendre respirer, alors je sais que vous êtes là. Isaac ? Matt ? Je jure devant dieu que si c'est l'un de vous..."

Derek raccrocha.

Derek raccrocha et prit le morceau de papier avec le numéro de Stiles dessus et le déchiqueta pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais recoller les bouts ensemble.

Derek jeta son téléphone et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de respirer mais chaque inspiration était douloureuse et le faisait se sentir mal. Derek était pathétique et inutile et maintenant il avait ... vingt-six ans, il était célibataire et enceint.

Derek n'avait jamais autant désiré sa mère de toute sa vie. Il voulut pleurer et sangloter mais rien ne vint.

Derek se demanda s'il était encore digne des larmes.

TW*

"Connards." Marmonna Stiles avant de raccrocher et jeter son téléphone à travers la pièce. Il n'avait pas reconnu le numéro mais il était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une blague d'ivrogne digne d'Isaac ou de Matt.

Comme il l'avait dit, des connards.

"Tu es vraiment irritable aujourd'hui." Commenta Malia. "Qu'est-ce qui te démange le cul ?" Elle jeta un bras sur son torse nu et joua distraitement avec ses cheveux. "Je te jure que tu deviens aussi mauvais que mon cousin."

"Cousin ?" Pendant toutes les années où il l'avait connue, Malia n'avait jamais mentionné de cousin. Il avait rencontré son père plusieurs fois mais il était un peu bizarre et donnait la chair de poule à Stiles. Peter Hale avait un regard d'aigle et ses yeux bleus rappelaient toujours à Stiles un prédateur.

Malia hocha la tête. "Ouais, il est un peu antisocial, mes deux cousins le sont. Ils sont comme des ermites dans le genre." Elle haussa les épaules." "De toute façon, c'est un gros grognon et il fronce les sourcils …" Elle tapota le creux entre les sourcils de Stiles. "Juste comme ça."

Stiles grogna. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour des répliques spirituelles et il repoussa sa main.

Malia soupira. "C'est ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Tu reviens toujours si triste après l'avoir vue.''

"C'est beaucoup de choses." Marmonna Stiles. En commençant par Malia répondant à son téléphone comme ça.

Malia fredonna. ''Nous avons eu des rapports sexuels. Tu devrais sourire." Elle releva les coins de sa bouche mais Stiles réussit à peine à lui donner un petit reniflement en réponse.

"Oh! Oh !" Les yeux bruns de Malia s'éclairèrent et elle gifla son bras avec enthousiasme. "Je sais ce qui va te remonter le moral. Lydia veut qu'on vienne voir le bébé jeudi. Elle m'a envoyé des photos de lui et il est tellement adorable."

Stiles grogna. "Vraiment ?" Elle pensait que ces nouvelles le réconforteraient ? Il aimait Lydia mais un bébé ? Et un nouveau-né en plus ? Stiles ne le sentait pas. Les bébés étaient si petits et impuissants et tout le monde voulait toujours que vous les preniez et que vous disiez qu'ils étaient mignons même si ce n'était pas le cas. Même s'ils te regardaient avec ces grands yeux et sentaient le lait pourri et pleuraient sans ces têtes d'extraterrestres géantes qui étaient si grandes et instables et ces petits bras de T-Rex ...

Sérieusement, Stiles avait-il tort de dire que les bébés le paniquaient parce qu'ils le faisaient vraiment.

Malia fit la moue à sa réaction. Elle le frappa. "D'accord, monsieur grincheux, continue comme ça et je te jure que je vais commencer à t'appeler Derek à partir de maintenant.''

"Derek ?" Demanda Stiles. Était-ce censé être une sorte d'insulte ? Il fronça les sourcils. "Qui est Derek ?"

Malia secoua la tête. "Peu importe." Elle se pencha et picora ses lèvres. "Maintenant, ferme-la et embrasse-moi."

Ce que fit Stiles. Les lèvres de Malia étaient douces et parfumées à la cerise et Stiles s'en carrait complètement de la saveur trop douce et non naturelle, même s'il savait qu'elle resterait sur ses lèvres pendant des heures, il ne s'en plaignit pas ouvertement. Les lèvres étaient trop molles et trop douces et pas les lèvres qu'il voulait...

Mais elles étaient suffisantes.

Note de fin de chapitre : alors restera avec Malia ou restera pas ? Vous voyez le problème qui s'est mis en place ici ? Vous sentez de plus en plus la catastrophe qui va arriver ? Dites-le moi en review !

A la semaine prochaine, bises sincères

Celikwi


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 6/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus !

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest 1 : Merci !_

 _Guest 2 : Merci à toi aussi !_

 _paty27 : Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant ! Et puis, si Stiles et Derek ne se retrouvaient pas, ça ne serait plus une fic Sterek qu'on soit d'accord !_

 _Guest 3 : Tou vien ta pouin ki c atendre lol !_

Note de la traductrice 1 : Oula la pauvre Malia a pris cher avec vous ! D'abord Isaak avec ses remarques pourries, ensuite Claudia et son attitude maternelle trop poussive maintenant Malia et son rôle de perturbatrice/victime... Mon dieu qu'est-ce que ce sera avec Couillon, Abruti, Connasse et Troud'uc ?! Et encore j'ai dû en oublier.

Note 2 : Petit rappel, je ne suis que TRADUCTRICE ! Je n'ai aucun droit de décision sur le déroulé de l'histoire... je dis ça au cas où... D'ailleurs, pour tout vous dire, je ne sais absolument PAS comment fini la fic, en dehors de : c'est un Sterek et ce n'est pas une deathfic (du moins en ce qui concerne Derek et Stiles pour sûr) les autres, j'en sais fichtrement rien...

Aller bonne lecture les gens et RDV en bas pour les commentaires de Math'L et la note de fin de chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

"D'accord."

Laura laissa tomber un sac en plastique et un cahier sur la table de la cuisine. Derek leva les yeux de sa boîte de crackers et haussa un sourcil. "D'accord, quoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

Laura posa une main sur sa hanche et fronça les sourcils. "Premièrement, ferme ta bouche. Tu n'as pas été élevé dans une porcherie et maman serait consternée, et deuxièmement...'' Elle leva les bras comme si ça signifiait quelque chose. " Tu sais ... d'accord."

Derek déglutit. "Je suis désolé, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que ça veut dire."

Ils avaient passé deux semaines à contourner le problème, faisant comme si Laura n'avait pas retrouvé son petit frère presque comateux et sous le choc après sa tentative ratée pour appeler Stiles. La jeune femme l'avait juste serré dans ses bras et n'avait rien dit de plus, ne le forçant pas à se confier d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Derek regarda dans le sac rempli d'un arsenal de choses qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. "Est-ce que nous partons à la guerre ou un truc du genre ?" Demanda-t-il en fourrageant dans la boîte pour choper d'autres crackers.

"Non." La femme gazouilla, vidant le contenu du sac qu'elle retourna d'un mouvement rapide. "Beaucoup plus effrayant."

Derek déglutit. "Effrayant ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui." Les lèvres de Laura tressautèrent. "Nous allons avoir un bébé."

"Avoir un ..." Derek cligna des yeux sur les objets éparpillés sur la table. Le tout était constitué de vitamines, de livres, de crèmes et autres articles liés aux bébés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de la possibilité de garder le bébé (pas qu'ils aient discuté d'une autre option non plus) alors Derek fut un peu surpris. "Mais je pensais ..."

Laura l'arrêta. "Derek, au moment où j'ai prononcé le mot avortement, tu as eu l'air d'un chiot qu'on a laissé s'étouffer dans un sac. Je peux jurer qu'à partir du moment où tu as admis que c'était réel ... tu as voulu ce bébé."

Derek toucha le boîtier du film _Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant_ et ne regarda pas sa sœur. "Je suis..." Laura avait raison, bien sûr. Au moment où il s'était établi dans son esprit qu'il y avait en effet quelque chose qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui, Derek avait voulu le garder. Sans se poser de question. "Il y a eu tellement de mort L et je ..."

Laura posa une main ferme sur la sienne. ''C'est bon, Derek. C'est ta décision et tu n'as pas à t'expliquer." Elle sourit. "Et tu as raison, nous avons eu trop de mort, peut-être qu'un bébé est juste ce dont nous avons besoin. Une petite Laura Jr."

Derek s'étouffa presque. "Oh dieu, s'il te plaît, non".

Laura l'ignora et fouilla dans les livres et autres objets assortis qu'elle avait apparemment rassemblés. "Depuis combien de temps as-tu tout cela ?" Lui demanda Derek.

"Depuis l'hôpital." Déclara Laura avec nonchalance. "Maintenant..." Elle attrapa une grande bouteille de vitamines et lut sur le côté. "Prends-en une chaque jour pendant le repas. C'est assez simple." Elle lui remit." Ne les oublie pas ou ne les perds pas. Ces saloperies sont chères."

Derek regarda fixement la bouteille, un sentiment de tension se formant au mot 'prénatal' écrit dans un blanc éclatant.

"Et nous devrons organiser un rendez-vous avec l'obstétricien. Pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Le docteur a dit qu'à onze semaines, ils pourront faire une échographie." Derek se fit la réflexion qu'il en était environ à huit semaines maintenant et l'idée de voir son bébé était à la fois terrifiante et un peu excitante. Pourtant, Laura allait un peu trop doucement et Derek avait presque l'impression que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

"L ... es-tu vraiment d'accord avec ça ?"

Laura ôta quelques cheveux de son visage mais ne le regarda pas directement. "D'accord avec le fait qu'un soi-disant 'gentil' Alpha n'a apparemment pas de temps à accorder à mon petit frère et le bébé qu'il a aidé à créer et te laisse en plan ?" Elle leva finalement ses yeux sur lui. "Non, Derek. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça."

Derek essaya de ne pas grimacer, ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais ça aurait pu l'être aussi. Stiles était jeune, avait une petite amie et, bien qu'une partie de Derek regrettait d'avoir déchiré et supprimé son numéro, une autre partie de lui se sentait soulagée d'avoir détruit toute méthode de contact possible.

Derek avait peur d'essayer de nouveau et de se faire plus de mal.

"Ce qui me convient, c'est de donner une bonne vie à ce bébé et il y a de nombreuses façons de le faire, je pense." Laura se déplaça vers le cahier et l'ouvrit. "J'ai fait quelques recherches et il y a beaucoup d'organisations vers lesquelles nous pouvons nous tourner pour un soutien financier. En tant qu'Oméga non revendiqué, tu peux obtenir de l'aide de la plupart d'entre elles."

Le cœur de Derek se resserra. "Alors je suis un cas de charité ?"

"Tu n'es pas ..." Laura s'arrêta et serra les lèvres. "Les bébés coûtent de l'argent, Der. Argent que nous n'avons pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal mais, si nous voulons vraiment le garder, nous devons être réalistes."

Derek n'appréciait toujours pas l'idée mais il acquiesça finalement. "D'accord, je suppose que si c'est le seul moyen."

Laura sourit mais c'était tendu et Derek n'avait pas réalisé à quel point sa pauvre sœur avait l'air fatiguée. Son visage était exceptionnellement pâle et marqué. Comme si elle avait passé des jours à trouver des solutions à ce problème de bébé. Cela le rendait encore plus coupable, surtout quand il savait que la jeune femme avait encore du travail à faire. Elle était enseignante et consacrait de longues heures à des programmes spéciaux parascolaires.

Derek se mordit la lèvre avant de proposer. ''Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas faire le dîner ce soir et tu pourrais ... aller prendre un bain, ou surélever tes pieds ou autre. Je ne suis pas invalide ou quoi que ce soit et tu en fais déjà tellement.''

Laura leva un sourcil. ''Derek, tu peux à peine supporter n'importe quelle odeur sans vomir sur place. Bien que j'apprécie l'offre, je préfère ne pas avoir de vomi dans mes spaghettis."

Derek fronça les sourcils mais seulement parce qu'il savait que Laura avait raison. Il n'avait aucune idée du fait que, ce que les gens appelaient 'nausées matinales', voulaient dire 'nausée à longueur de journée' et il y avait tellement d'odeurs qui semblaient lui retourner l'estomac. Son option la plus sûre était ses boîtes de biscuits et le soda au gingembre (ndlt : le Canada dry© est un soda au gingembre) et, alors qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour un pot de glace, Derek n'était pas sûr que les vomissements incontrôlables en vaillent le coup. Des petits repas, c'est ce que prétendait le docteur mais même ceux-là semblaient le plus souvent vouloir ressortir par le même chemin qu'ils étaient entrés.

Une petite main tapota son dos. "Ne t'inquiète pas, bonhomme, le livre dit que ça devrait s'arrêter vers le troisième mois donc tu n'as plus qu'un mois environ de torture. Et ce à moins que la petite Laura Jr, décide d'être aussi difficile que sa tante.''

Derek cligna des yeux. "Difficile ?"

"Maman disait que j'avais été un cauchemar durant toute sa grossesse. Apparemment, je l'ai rendue malade tout le temps."

Derek eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer passer environ huit mois à être constamment malade. "Ô Joie."

Laura haussa les épaules. "Tous les côtés de l'amusement."

Amusement. Est-ce que c'était censé l'être ? Derek supposait pour la plupart des gens, des gens heureux et en couple, ce serait amusant. Misérable au début mais en valant la peine à la fin.

Un bébé, Derek allait avoir un bébé ...

... et heureux, triste, misérable ou excité, Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Derek ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait pour quoi que ce soit. Il était resté dans le flou pendant des semaines à propos de sa condition et il ne pouvait toujours pas se faire à l'idée de tout ça. Son esprit vagabondait toujours vers Stiles la plupart du temps, se demandant ce que le jeune Alpha dirait s'il le savait. Ce bébé était une part de lui et c'est peut-être ce qui l'avait rendu plus facile à accepter.

Ou peut-être qu'en réalité, cela l'avait rendu plus difficile.

Le bébé ressemblerait-il plus à lui ou à Stiles, se demandait Derek ? Il ne savait pas s'il voulait qu'il ressemble plus à l'un ou à l'autre. Stiles était incroyablement séduisant mais Derek voulait-il des rappels physiques de l'homme ou est-ce que cela ne ferait que rendre ça plus cruel ? Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter d'y penser, que ça sera vraiment une Laura Jr. et qu'elle ressemblera trait pour trait à sa sœur et Derek n'aurait jamais à s'inquiéter à ce sujet.

Ce serait dommage si elle n'avait pas le petit nez mignon de Stiles, cependant.

Et c'était le genre de pensées auxquelles Derek avait besoin d'arrêter de penser. Pour sa propre santé mentale et corporelle, entre autre. Il continuait d'essayer d'oublier l'Alpha et de le mettre hors de l'équation concernant l'avenir de ce bébé mais pour une raison quelconque...

Derek ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

**TW**

"Oh mon dieu, il est adorable!"

Malia gagatisa et poussa le bébé gargouillant sous le nez de Stiles. Elle tenait le bébé avec son manque habituel de grâce mais, heureusement, Lydia Martin était derrière et gardait un œil sur la femme enthousiaste qui tenait son fils nouveau-né. "N'est-il pas simplement la chose la plus mignonne que tu as jamais vue ?"

Stiles fit un pas en arrière. "Ouais, il est adorable." Il essaya de ne pas paraître sarcastique mais un bébé était un bébé et ils lui semblaient tous bizarres. "Mais ... regarde le bébé bave, Mal."

Lydia le frappa. "Hé, c'est de mon fils dont tu parles."

Stiles haussa les épaules. Les bébés le rendaient nerveux. Et la façon dont Malia entourait le fils de Lydia de façon si désinvolte le faisait se sentir anxieux pour d'autres raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Lyds, les bébés bavent. C'est une réalité de la vie. "

Lydia reprit son fils et roucoula. ''Il est tout simplement jaloux, mon cœur. Ne l'écoute pas.''

"Je ne l'insultais pas. C'est une chose naturelle mais très dégoûtante." Stiles soupira alors que les deux femmes se remettaient à gagatiser avec le bébé comme si leurs bruits exagérés et leurs visages signifiaient quelque chose pour un gamin qui pensait probablement qu'elles étaient toutes deux folles.

"Comme seul autre homme ici, je pense que junior est d'accord avec moi quand je dis que vous avez l'air de deux timbrées." Lydia les avait apparemment suppliés de venir partager sa joie. Bien qu'il semblât à Stiles que c'était plus pour leur donner des envies de bébé.

Et ça semblait marcher.

Malia s'accrocha au bras de Stiles et le rapprocha. ''Mais regarde son petit nez.'' Souligna-t-elle. "Et ses petites oreilles et ses doigts."

"C'est un bébé Malia, les bébés sont petits et ont de petits membres."

Mais Malia semblait perdue dans le monde des bébés, le plan ultime de Lydia en les invitant, sans aucun doute. Pourquoi est-ce que, dès qu'une personne s'était accouplée et avait commencé à avoir des enfants, elle pensait que tous ses amis devraient faire pareil ? Stiles était convaincu que c'était une conspiration. La jeune femme soupira. ''Peux-tu imaginer à quoi ressembleront nos enfants ?''

"Espérons qu'ils n'aient pas le nez de Stiles." Sourit Lydia.

"Hey !"

Malia lui tapota le bras et l'attira contre lui pour lui embrasser le nez. '"Ça va. J'aime ton nez."

Mais Stiles fronça encore les sourcils. "Qui a dit quoi que ce soit à propos d'avoir des bébés, de toute façon ?"

Malia se mit à rire et le frappa légèrement. C'était incroyable de voir combien elle était violente, en particulier pour une fille. Elle avait déjà blessé Stiles plus d'une fois. "C'est juste une blague, bébé. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Pas encore."

'Pas encore'. C'étaient les mots que Stiles redoutait. 'Pas encore' signifiait 'bientôt', 'pas encore' signifiait que 'ça viendra'. 'Pas encore' était le précurseur de 'actualité' et 'pas encore' étaient les derniers mots qu'il voulait entendre en ce moment.

Lydia changea rapidement de sujet. "Alors j'ai entendu dire que Scott penser faire sa demande à Allison.''

Stiles lui lança un regard furieux. Son mariage et ses idées de bébé devenaient à peu près aussi subtiles qu'une brique à la tête. Malia regardait toujours le bébé et il ne voyait pas son visage mais les yeux verts de Lydia avaient définitivement l'air un peu trop diaboliques pour que ce soit une question innocente.

"Oh mon dieu, il est temps, non ?" Dit Malia à Lydia. "Ils sont ensemble depuis combien d'années ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est enceinte." S'il y avait une chose dont Malia avait toujours manqué, même avec ses vêtements de marque, ses cheveux impeccables et son visage maquillé, c'était de tact. Malia disait ce qu'elle pensait et ne se souciait pas des autres. C'était quelque chose qui avait attiré Stiles presque immédiatement, mais parfois...

Parfois, elle était que pire Stiles, malgré ses explosions de folies et son hyperactivité à lui, parfois même Stiles sentait qu'elle allait trop loin.

Cette fois là...

" _... J'ai un peu tué toutes les chances d'un frère ou d'une sœur quand ma grande tête a tout déchiré."_

Qui était Stiles pour juger ?

Le pauvre gars, cependant, Stiles aurait juré ce jour-là qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque en s'étouffant avec son eau. Mais le sourire après et les taquineries, le 'je confirme'. Cela en valait la peine.

Le souffle de Malia s'approcha de son oreille, chatouillant ses cheveux clairs avec sa respiration frissonnante. "Pourquoi souris-tu ?" Murmura-t-elle. Elle mordilla son lobe. "Tu imagines ce que nous allons faire plus tard ce soir ?"

Stiles n'avait pas réalisé qu'il souriait et il cessa immédiatement à ses mots. Il la repoussa légèrement. "Seigneur, Mal, pas devant le bébé."

Malia jeta ses cheveux sur son épaule et secoua la tête, se rapprochant de lui à nouveau. ''Oh, allez. Il ne se rend pas compte."

"Ouais, et bien moi si, et aussi vrai que j'apprécie la liberté sexuelle autant..." Lydia leva un sourcil pointu.

Malia roula les yeux. "Ouais, ouais. Mais viens ce soir." Elle saisit le cul de Stiles. "Ceci est tout à moi."

La confiance de Malia était excitante, elle l'avait toujours été. Stiles n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il rêvait d'autre chose quand il avait la Malia Tate sauvage, aventureuse et sexy, vivant dans sa réalité. Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi il rêvait de larges épaules, d'yeux profonds et d'un petit rire qui, tout en étant silencieux, semblait remplir toute la pièce de son éclat. *(1)

Stiles ne savait pas.

**TW**

Malia lui tint le bras jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.. En dépit de ses déclarations précédentes quant à leurs activités nocturnes, elle avait cours le matin et Stiles avait refusé son offre de venir 'étudier' car il avait ses propres devoirs qu'il devait encore finir. "Alors ..." Insista-t-elle.

"Alors ..." Répéta Stiles.

"C'est dans quelques semaines, tu sais."

Stiles fit l'ignorant, sachant que ça la ferait réagir. Il souleva même un sourcil comme s'il était désemparé. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Elle le frappa à nouveau: "Tais-toi, ne sois pas un abruti. Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. C'est mon anniversaire."

Stiles roula les yeux mais sourit. "Ah, oui le jour où Dieu a envoyé son ange le plus précieux et l'a laissé vivre parmi nous les mortels."

Malia rit. "Tais-toi, toi. Écoute, ce sera mes vingt-et-un ans et je sais que nous allons avoir cette fête du tonnerre à Providence, mais j'espérais en quelque sorte... " Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et son visage prit une expression timide qu'elle utilisait rarement. Stiles fut instantanément inquiet. Oh mon dieu, elle n'allait pas...

"Arrête avec ton air de cerf pris dans des phares, je ne vais pas te demander de m'épouser, hein." Malia eut l'air un peu blessée, ce qui était étrange car elle n'était pas du genre à être très souvent heurtée dans ses sentiments. Malia était l'une des filles les plus fortes que Stiles connaissait (à la fois mentalement et physiquement). La jeune femme continua. "J'allais juste te demander si tu viendrais à ma fête avec moi."

Stiles cligna des yeux. "Euh ... je suis presque sûr que je viendrais déjà, Mal."

Malia secoua la tête. "Non, pas cette fête-là. Je voulais dire la fête avec ma famille. C'est généralement petit et seulement pour la famille, mais je veux vraiment que tu sois là aussi. "

Stiles était choqué, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. "Mais je ne suis pas de la famille."

Malia détourna les yeux. "Je ... je pense à toi en tant que famille, Stiles. Tu... tu comptes beaucoup pour moi."

"Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi, Malia." Stiles essaya de ne pas paniquer, essaya de ne pas prendre les mots trop au sérieux. ''Mais je...'' *(2)

"Je dois leur montrer."

Stiles s'arrêta. "Montrer à qui ?"

"Je veux te montrer toi, Stiles. Mes cousins, même ma mère et mon père, pensent que je ne suis qu'une salope qui couche avec tous les mecs qu'elle rencontre. Je veux leur montrer qu'ils ont tort. Que je peux garder une relation avec un bon gars, honnête. "

Stiles n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle son cœur battait si vite mais toute cette idée le faisait se sentir un peu malade. ''Je ... Mal, tu sais que je ...'' Il avait la langue liée.

Elle lui serra la main. "Je sais, Stiles.. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne propose pas le mariage et je sais que tu ne nous vois pas comme... quoi que ce soit, mais je... je voudrais juste... cela signifierait beaucoup pour moi et j'apprécierais vraiment si tu venais avec moi."

Stiles essaya de traiter ce qu'elle disait:. "Alors, tu me veux en tant que quoi ? Un petit-ami trophée ?''

Malia sourit. "En quelque sorte." Son visage redevint sérieux. "S'il te plaît Stiles, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils me jugent et ce serait bien d'avoir enfin quelque chose pour laquelle me vanter. Mon autre cousine Laura est la pire. C'est une vieille fille qui passe sa vie entière à s'occuper de son frère mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me juge chaque fois qu'elle me voit et ça me fait chier.''

Stiles fronça les sourcils. "Ne t'offusque pas, Mal, mais ta famille a l'air horrible."

"Ils sont ..." Malia sembla réfléchir aux bons mots. "Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas si méchants. Je veux dire qu'ils l'ont eu un peu mauvaise. Je ne les appellerais pas affreux, juste un peu... bizarres, peut-être ?''

Stiles considéra les avantages et les inconvénients de la demande de Malia. "Si je fais ça, est-ce que ça signifie que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un cadeau ?" Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Malia lui lança un regard noir. ''En fait, tu devras me faire deux cadeaux pour avoir même osé demander ça.''

"Je..." Peut-être que Stiles était curieux de connaître les cousins ermites et comment ils étaient apparemment grincheux et antisociaux contrairement à Malia. Ou peut-être que Stiles voulait faire ce que sa mère avait suggéré et devenir plus sérieux. *(3) Il ne pouvait pas surveiller des maisons et attendre des appels téléphoniques pour toujours. Peut-être que Stiles devait faire face aux faits et se rendre compte qu'il devait soit s'engager pleinement avec Malia, soit la laisser partir.

Il étudia ses yeux bruns et suppliants et trouva la réponse à la fois étonnamment simple et complètement compliquée à la fois. "D'accord." Accepta-t-il finalement.

Les yeux de Malia s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle se penchait et l'embrassait. "Tu es le meilleur, Stiles Stilinski."

Il sourit contre sa bouche. "Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas."

Elle enroula ses bras autours de lui et le tira plus profondément dans le baiser. "Laura et Derek vont mourir de jalousie quand ils te rencontreront. J'en suis sûre."*(4)

Stiles rit. "Faisons en sorte de vraiment les impressionner alors."

* * *

 _Note de ma beta Math'L :_

 _*(1) C'est trop mignon et c'est toute une déclaration !_

 _*(2) Tu la sens, l'histoire qui part en cacahuètes ? FUIS STILES ! FUIS !_

 _*(3) Très mauvaise idée !_

 _*(4) Ça va être une catastrophe !_

* * *

Note de fin : comme l'a prédit Math'L dans son commentaire #4, on sait désormais dans quelles circonstances la catastrophe 1 va arriver : l'anniversaire de Malia ! Qui n'aura pas lieu avant 2 ou 3 chapitres (histoire de laisser un peu de suspens mais pas trop) Quelles sont vos réactions concernant ce chapitre ? Détestez-vous toujours autant Malia ou la trouvez-vous simplement naïve ? Et Lydia dans tout ça ?

A la semaine prochaine (dans l'après-midi encore car je suis de garde avec des horaires de mer... : je travaille le matin et la fin d'après-midi)

 _Instant pub : vous trouverez ma page d'auteur/traductrice/artiste... sur FB au nom de Celikwi_


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 7/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus !

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest : Pas encore il faudra attendre le chapitre 8... ou 9 je sais plus._

Note de la traductrice : Salut les gens ! Comme vous êtes très nombreux à laisser des commentaires sur cette fic, je suis finalement arrivée à 108 reviews pour 6 chapitres publiés ! Vous êtes dingues ! Et pour vous remercier, j'ai décidé de faire un petit cadeau à la personne qui a laissé la 100e review (je ferai la même chose toutes les 100 reviews à bon entendeur...) Entre 3 propositions (dont 1 chapitre publié en avance et un vœu au choix) elle a opté au final pour une dédicace que voici : _J **ULIE-DEOLIVEIRA, CE CHAPITRE EST POUR TOI !**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

L'heure du premier rendez-vous avec l'obstétricien était arrivée et Derek en déchirait presque le bord de sa chemise d'anticipation. Le moment était enfin venu et il ressentait un sacré mélange d'émotions, se sentant non seulement fou mais aussi un peu nauséeux. Sa première réaction, quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking du bureau du docteur, fut de s'enfermer dans la voiture et de refuser de sortir. Derek ne savait pas si c'était la peur de voir réellement le bébé ou la réalisation ultime qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible désormais qui l'effrayait le plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Derek ne voulait pas quitter la voiture.

Laura fit rapidement fi de sa crise soudaine et Derek n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait même essayé de refuser d'entrer et bientôt il se trouvait dans le bureau et les lumières étaient tamisées. Le cœur de Derek cogna quand il fut mis dans une position inconfortable dans une chaise bizarre et le docteur commença à le toucher. Il avait toujours détesté être examiné pour s'assurer que ses «parties» étaient en ordre et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Dès que le docteur toucha son ventre nu avec le gel trop froid, Derek commença à se sentir un peu malade. Il espérait que le docteur ne serait pas dérangé s'il vomissait parce qu'il...

"Nous y sommes.''

Le docteur sourit et Derek pensa qu'elle se moquait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que c'était vers l'écran qu'elle souriait.

Derek tourna la tête et regarda et...

Laura haleta à côté de lui. "Oh Der ..."

Et le monde entier de Derek se réduisit à cet écran et Derek...

Derek fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencée. Pour la première fois en cinq semaines, depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il allait devenir parent, Derek sentit ses murs de protection s'écrouler et se moqua bien de savoir qu'on puisse le voir ou l'entendre.

Derek regarda l'écran, vers son bébé, vers la vie qui grandissait en lui...

... et commença à pleurer.

**TW**

Derek garda la photo en main tout le chemin du retour, traçant les formes avec ses doigts dans l'émerveillement le plus totale. C'était à lui. Cette chose, cette étrange petite chose presque extraterrestre était la sienne et... Derek était hypnotisé.

Laura se mit à rire. "Alors, je suppose que ça va sur le réfrigérateur ?"

"C'est bien mieux que tous les diplômes que j'ai eus à l'école." Concéda Derek.

"Ou que n'importe quel dessin que tu as fait." Ajouta Laura.

"Hé le hibou en macaroni était un chef d'œuvre." Se défendit Derek. "Maman l'adorait, elle disait que ça la faisait sourire chaque fois qu'elle le voyait."

Laura renifla. "Ouais, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes et commences à manger les morceaux."

Derek sourit en accord. "Il était plutôt savoureux."

"Pauvre Montgomery." Déplora Laura. "Sa vie fut courte mais apparemment savoureuse."

Derek se mit à rire et regarda l'échographie. C'était bizarre mais, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire.

"Elle est déjà magnifique.'' Dit Laura doucement.

Derek secoua la tête. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il était à l'intérieur de lui et que quelque part il 'savait'... mais, lorsqu'il étudiait le profil de son bébé, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était un garçon. "Je pense que nous aurons plutôt un Derek qu'une Laura Jr."

"Oh non, non, non." Laura secoua la tête. "Nan hein, il n'y a aucun moyen que Bébé H soit un garçon. Je ne serai pas en un infériorité numérique. C'est une petite fille et je vais l'habiller comme une princesse étincelante et lui coiffer les cheveux et la transformer en la plus jolie petite..."

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va apprécier ça." L'interrompit Derek.

"Elle le fera certainement." Les yeux de Laura devinrent légèrement rêveurs. "Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu coiffer les cheveux de quelqu'un. J'aimais le faire à maman. "

Derek renifla. "Si je me souviens bien, tu avais l'habitude de faire des nœuds et elle devait passer des heures à essayer de les démêler."

Il y eut une légère rougeur sur les joues de Laura. Elle toussa. "Ouais, eh bien, je me suis améliorée, d'accord ? À être avec tous ces enfants à longueur de journée, j'ai eu plus que quelques urgences de mode."

Et c'était quelque chose qui réconfortait grandement Derek, savoir que sa sœur avait une certaine expérience avec les enfants. Certes, elle n'en avait jamais eu à elle mais, au moins, elle avait une idée de ce à quoi s'attendre. Alors que Derek partait à l'aveugle. Bien que sa génétique d'Oméga prétende qu'il était destiné à cela, destiné à porter des enfants et à tenir une maison pour un Alpha, le seul Alpha qu'il ait jamais eu en dehors de Laura avait été Kate et elle avait critiqué tout ce qu'il faisait. Derek ne pouvait pas nettoyer correctement, ne pouvait pas cuisiner correctement et il était tout simplement... mauvais. Tout à propos de Derek était mauvais et c'est après avoir longtemps essayé de le 'réparer', que Kate avait finalement abandonné et s'était éloignée. Emmenant une bonne partie du cœur de Derek avec elle.

Trois années qu'il avait données à cette femme, l'attendant et attendant sa marque. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle avait passé trop de temps à essayer de le transformer en Oméga parfait, essayant de l'insérer dans une boîte dans laquelle il n'allait jamais s'intégrer. Derek n'était pas petit et mince, il n'était pas beau et attirant, il n'était même pas créatif ou intelligent, il était juste... Derek.

Et cela ne suffisait pas.

"Hey, où est ce sourire ?" Demanda Laura en prenant le virage dans leur quartier. "Je commençais vraiment à aimer que tu sois si heureux. Avec toi flattant cette petite image de Bébé H et tout, tu avais l'air carrément adorable.''

Derek retraça l'image. "Et si je ne suis pas assez bon ?"

La bouche de Laura se tourna vers le bas. La voiture remonta l'allée et elle se retourna pour le regarder, visiblement inquiète. ''De quoi parles-tu ? Pas assez bon pour quoi ?"

"Je ... Je suis supposé être bon dans tout ça, dans ce rôle parental et le fait d'avoir des enfants, mais si je ne le suis pas ? J'ai été un horrible Oméga toute ma vie. Et si ce gamin me déteste ou si je le bousille ou ... et si je ne suis pas suffisant pour lui ? "

"Derek, regarde-moi."

Derek hésita un moment avant de finalement regarder sa sœur.

"Me fais-tu confiance ? Pas seulement en tant que ton Alpha mais aussi en tant que ta sœur qui ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Me fais-tu confiance ?"

Derek n'hésita pas à hocher la tête.

"Alors fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tu as ce qu'il faut pour l'élever, Derek. Tu as toujours été suffisant. Juste parce que certains trous du cul, de psychos Alphas ne pouvaient pas voir ça..." La jeune femme gronda tout simplement à cette pensée. "Mon dieu, j'aurais vraiment aimé fracasser le crâne de cette chienne si j'en avais eu l'occasion."

La confrontation finale entre sa sœur et Kate avait été ... intense, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Derek n'avait jamais vu sa sœur aussi enragée. "Ouais, sauf que maintenant tu serais en prison." Raisonna-t-il.

"Cela en aurait valu la peine." Insista Laura avant de revenir sur le sujet. "Le fait est que tu peux le faire, nous pouvons le faire et même si nous sommes la seule famille que ce gamin aura jamais, au moins deux personnes l'aimeront inconditionnellement et pour toujours."

Derek regarda la photo et son sourire revint. "Ouais, je suppose que oui." Dit-il doucement.

"J'aurais quand même aimé filer un coup à cette salope, cependant. Au moins un coup de genou ou quelque chose du genre." Laura avait vraiment l'air contrariée de n'avoir pas pu s'occuper correctement de Kate Argent.

Derek renifla. "J'espère que le bébé n'héritera pas de ta violence."

Laura sourit. "Je l'espère au contraire." Ses yeux devinrent sérieux. "Parce que tant que je serai là, personne ne fera de mal à Laura Jr."

Ses lèvres se serrèrent.

"Personne."

**TW**

Stiles faillit recracher sa bière par le nez quand il vit la boîte noire dans les mains de Scott. "Attends ? Tu étais sérieux ?"

Scott leva un sourcil à sa réaction. "Je te l'avais dit."

"Je ... mec, je pensais que tu étais juste saoul et que tu disais des conneries."

Scott fit une grimace, crispant sa mâchoire de travers avec une légère contrariété. "Non Stiles, c'était toi. Tu étais celui qui était saoul et disait des conneries.''

"Je..." Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux et en tordit les extrémités. Il prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette et essaya de se souvenir du jour dont Scott parlait. "Es-tu sûr ? Je suis presque sûr que nous étions tous les deux..."

"Crois-moi, Stiles. Tu étais assez saoul pour nous deux. Tu nous as presque fait expulser du club pour avoir tenté de peloter ce type en veste de cuir, tu te souviens ?''

Stiles rougit un peu. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il avait juré que ce type ressemblait à l'Oméga inaccessible qu'il avait noué et qu'il n'avait jamais revu ? En y regardant de plus près, il avait réalisé que le mec n'était pas aussi beau mais la couleur de ses cheveux, sa tenue et sa veste... c'était peut-être un espoir insensé, mais Stiles avait pensé que c'était lui.

''Écoute, Stiles, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi, mais tu... tu commences à me faire peur.''

Stiles gémit. Il avait des flashbacks de sa mère. "Oh mon dieu, pas toi aussi."

"Tu fumes comme un pompier et picoles dès midi, je veux dire, seigneur, Stiles. Tu ressembles à une loque."

Stiles fixa sa bouteille et Scott soupira. ''Est-ce que c'est à propos de ce mec ? Sérieusement, Stiles, tu es encore sur lui ?''

"C'est..." Scott était un Alpha alors peut-être qu'il pourrait comprendre ce que Stiles ressentait, comment il se sentait sans l'Oméga qu'il avait seulement rencontré une fois mais qui le complétait... en quelque sorte. "T'es-tu déjà senti vide ? Comme s'il te manquait quelque chose ? Comme si tu..." Stiles déglutit. "… avait laissé quelque chose d'important derrière toi sans savoir quoi ?"

Scott le regarda confus. "Stiles, de quoi parles-tu ?"

Stiles soupira. "Je ne sais pas, mec." C'était le cas. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que c'était mais depuis qu'il avait lâché la bride à son Alpha cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas voulu retourner dans son coin paisible, ni redevenir terne et paresseux comme d'habitude. Le prédateur avait été déchaîné et tournait maintenant nerveusement dans l'esprit de Stiles, le mordant et lui disant qu'il devait se ressaisir. Il semblait presque en colère contre lui pour quelque chose. Quelque chose en rapport avec cet Oméga.

Stiles voulait juste parler avec lui et lui dire d'aller se faire voir, parce qu'il commençait à devenir un peu fou. Il ne reverrait plus l'Oméga et il ne comprenait pas comment son Alpha n'acceptait pas cela. Le nœud n'était pas la même chose que l'accouplement et il n'avait pas laissé sa marque sur l'homme, alors pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ?

Stiles secoua la tête. Penser à ça augmentait seulement son mal de tête. Il se retourna vers son ami. "Mais l'accouplement et le mariage ? Tu penses vraiment que tu es prêt pour ça ?''

Scott haussa les épaules. "Est-ce que quelqu'un est vraiment prêt pour ça ? Je sais juste que j'aime Allison et que je veux la marquer. Je veux qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants et ma compagne. Je l'aime, Stiles. Plus que j'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre."

Et Stiles fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait et saisit l'épaule de son ami, l'attirant dans un câlin. "Je le sais, Scott. Je suis juste un connard amer qui a besoin de sortir la tête de son putain de cul. Je suis content pour toi, je le suis vraiment.''

Scott sourit mais étudia nerveusement la boîte. "Merci mais elle n'a pas encore dit oui."

"Elle le fera, Scott." Stiles n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Si deux personnes méritaient de s'accoupler, c'étaient Scott McCall et Allison Argent. Le poids de son cœur ne s'apaisa pas avec la dernière gorgée de bière de sa bouteille alors Stiles en attrapa une autre. "Elle le fera."

**TW**

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Laura entra dans sa chambre après un léger coup et Derek baissa immédiatement sa chemise. Il croisa maladroitement les bras pour essayer de paraître désinvolte quand elle entra mais Laura l'avait déjà pris en flag et avait un sourire sournois. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Der ?''

"Rien." Insista-t-il. Il toussa. "As-tu euh... besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Oh, non tu n'y échapperas pas, tu regardais le bébé, n'est-ce pas ? Aller, je veux voir." Laura s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe de soulever sa chemise à nouveau. "Ne sois pas timide, laisse-moi voir ma nièce."

Derek tordit l'ourlet de sa chemise et ne corrigea pas le titre de nièce en neveu. "Il n'y a rien à voir." Insista-t-il.

"Ouais, que des sornettes. Tu ne serais pas là debout comme un piquet à t'examiner devant le miroir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de différent. Alors viens, laisse Tatie L voir sa petite fille."

Sa taille n'était pas comme sur les photos qu'il avait vues concernant la grossesse mais c'était définitivement... plus arrondi qu'une semaine auparavant. La légère poussée de son ventre et la perte d'abdos, la petite protubérance était juste bizarre à voir. Derek n'avait jamais eu qu'un ventre parfaitement plat, alors se tourner de côté et voir une légère courbe le gênait un peu.

"Ooh, elle est là." Laura palpa la légère excroissance avec un sourire. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent et, pendant que Derek appréciait qu'elle prenne la place d'Alpha dans sa vie et celle de son bébé, il ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à la place.

Laura leva finalement les yeux vers lui et ses yeux se plissèrent. "Je sais que ton Oméga veut le vrai Alpha mais..."

"Non, c'est... ça va. Merci, L. Je ne sais vraiment pas où je serais sans toi."

Laura lui prit la main et Derek resserra sa chemise. Avec une matière plus élastique et un vêtement plus lâche, son apparence ne serait pas très différente. S'il essayait une de ses chemises plus serrées, ça serait probablement un peu plus évident.

"Bientôt, tous tes efforts ne serviront plus à rien." Rit Laura. "Bébé va prendre plus de place et nous devrons te trouver de nouveaux vêtements."

Derek frissonna à cette pensée. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à ça pour le moment. "Peut-être que je serais l'une de ces personnes qui ne grossissent pas."

"Oh aller, où est le plaisir dans tout ça ?"

Derek lui lança un regard noir. "Cela me va très bien."

"Eh bien, tu devrais être content que ça ne se voit pas à la fête de Malia vendredi." Elle regarda sa taille. "En supposant que tu ne t'élargisses pas dans les quatre prochains jours."

Derek avait complètement oublié ça. Au moins, ses nausées matinales avaient diminué au point qu'il pouvait manger la plupart des choses et les garder mais il n'était toujours pas à l'aise quant au fait de passer trop de temps aux toilettes, alors l'idée d'une fête l'effrayait. "C'est visible ? Par mes formes ? Mon odeur ?''

Laura secoua la tête. "Dans une semaine ou deux, je pense que ton odeur sera plus évidente mais, maintenant, si tu ajoutes un peu d'eau de Cologne, personne ne remarquera quoi que ce soit."

Derek hocha la tête. "Je ne sais toujours pas si je veux le faire. Je veux dire que Peter sera là."

Laura poussa un grondement au nom de leur oncle. "Crois-moi, je sais."

"Tu ne vas rien commencer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Laura souffla. "Je ne ferai rien si lui non plus."

"L, ce sont ses vingt-et-un ans, nous devrions tous essayer au moins d'être civils."

Laura pinça les lèvres. "Je jure si je n'avais pas promis à maman sur son lit de mort de rester en contact et de garder la famille près de nous..." Talia Hale avait toujours aimé la famille et, avant sa mort et les transactions lamentables de Peter Hale qui les avait dépouillées de leur héritage, les Hales étaient tous très proches.

Maintenant, cependant...

"Ce n'est pas la faute de Malia, Laura. Nous ne pouvons même pas blâmer légalement Peter."

Laura croisa les bras. ''Je sais ce qu'il a fait, Derek. Et lui aussi. Il peut le nier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe mais il a changé le testament et a pris ces biens. Ils n'ont pas été volés et je ne sais pas lequel de ses amis de bas-étages l'a aidé à falsifier les documents et à les dissimuler mais... "

"Mais nous n'allons pas nous battre et faire une scène, d'accord ?"

Laura soupira mais finalement hocha la tête. "D'accord."

"Ce n'est pas très convaincant."

Laura leva les mains. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, un serment de sang ? Je promets que je n'attraperai pas notre putain de bâtard d'oncle par ses minuscules boules et que je ne m'en servirai pas comme piňata.. C'est bon pour toi* ?''

"Devrions-nous ..." Derek se mordit la lèvre. "Devrions-nous leur dire ?"

"Seulement si tu le veux."

"Je... Je pense que ça devrait être la nuit de Malia. Nous ne la voyons pas assez et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait l'impression que j'essaye d'attirer l'attention sur moi ou quelque chose comme ça."

Laura soupira. "Cette mère a réussi à convaincre sa fille que tout le monde veut la voir échouer. C'est une fille brillante, j'aimerais juste qu'elle arrête de se faire avoir par ces gars qui...''

"Profitent d'elle pour une nuit ?" Finit Derek sans véritable humour.

Laura resta bouche bée. "Ce n'est pas ce que je..."

"Je dis juste que tu as un frère Oméga âgé de vingt-six ans qui n'a jamais été revendiqué et marqué. Ce sont trois tabous en une seule phrase. Je pense que nous avons trouvé le mouton noir de notre famille et ce n'est pas Malia."

Laura roula des yeux. "D'accord Derek, tu peux être la prostituée de la famille, heureux maintenant ?"

Derek l'ignora. "Très bien, donc pas de conversation à propos de bébé et pas de combat avec Peter. Nous pouvons le faire, d'accord ?''

Laura ne répondit pas.

"D'accord ?"

Laura leva les mains d'agacement. "Je jure que tu as tout d'une maman maintenant et ça m'énerve. Bien ! D'accord ! Je ne frapperai pas le crâne de Peter. D'autres demandes ?'' Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Derek pensait à une en particulier. ''Pouvons-nous avoir des macaronis et des gaufres pour le dîner ?''

* * *

 _Commentaire de Math'L_

 _* Oh, mince ! Et pourtant, j'adorerais voir ça !_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : je voudrais savoir combien de personnes ont arrêté de haïr Malia (ou un peu moins, maintenant qu'on comprend un peu plus sa situation familiale) pour haïr Peter à la place ? Hein ? Non mais, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas prévenu qu'il y avait pire que Malia... et vous n'avez encore rien vu/lu ! Niark niark nia... kof kof, *s'étouffe avec sa salive* ça ne me va pas d'essayer d'être sadique...

A la semaine prochaine les loulous !

P.S.: je n'en reviens pas d'être autant à jour dans les RAR n'empêche ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de la traduction, je suis toujours bloquée sur le chapitre 25...


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 8/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus !

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest 1 : Ravie que ça te plaise !_

 _La Sardine : J'aime bien ton pseudo, en fait je me rends compte que pas mal d'animaux me suivent : une grenouille, une lucciole, une sardine... pas mal comme ménagerie ! En tout cas waw ! J'ai relu la Thérapie Panda il y a quelque temps et je ne m'attendais pas à enthousiasmer les lecteurs au même point que cette fic génialissime au possible ! Vraiment merci pour tous tes beaux compliments : ça me va droit au cœur ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !_

 _Guest 2 : Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser une review, surtout un compliment !_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 24/42... -_-'

Note de la traductrice : Avis de recherche ! Les lecteurs Pyucinettemom, angeliquebucaille, nathydemon, LadySterek, Lady Sunrise, Zessliana et Psykomouak entre autres n'ont pas donné de leurs nouvelles depuis longtemps ! MamaKik est inquiète ! Si vous passez par ici, faites-moi juste un signe !

Bon aller arrêtons les conneries et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

"Dieu, je me sens tellement vieille..." Gémit Laura devant le miroir près de l'entrée. Sa sœur avait changé sa tenue trois fois. Derek avait essayé de la rassurer à chaque changement mais elle avait continué à prétendre que rien ne lui allait. "... et grosse." Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen que Laura pèse plus de 55 kilos et son ventre plat et tonique rendait Derek un peu jaloux.

"Ne serait-ce pas à moi de dire ça ?" Demanda Derek en tirant une dernière fois sur sa chemise pour s'assurer qu'il y avait encore assez de marge. "Je suis le seul à prendre du ventre."

Laura se moqua de lui, continuant à souligner ses yeux avec un maquillage dont elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin. Derek n'allait pas trop commenter l'apparence de sa sœur mais Laura, quand elle avait été intéressée par de telles choses, n'avait jamais eu de problème pour obtenir des rendez-vous. "Tu es enceint, tu peux, je suis juste... vieille."

"Tu as trente ans, tu n'es pas vieille." Contesta Derek.

Mais Laura continua à tirer sur son visage. "Je prends des rides."

"Je pense que tu te fais des rides en faisant ça." Corrigea Derek.

Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, le mascara à la main. "Veux-tu me laisser me plaindre et être d'accord avec moi comme le ferait un bon frère ? Malia est jeune avec des jambes longues comme un jour sans pain. Je suis une femme de trente ans qui a plus de chances d'être vue avec des paillettes et de la colle dans ses cheveux qu'avec des mèches à cent dollars. Je suis autorisée à être mesquine."

Derek leva une main apaisante. "Bien, tu peux être un ogre gros et gras, comme tu veux."

"Je te remercie."

Seigneur, sa sœur était parfois bizarre. Peut-être que c'était ce que Derek aimait tant à son sujet. Laura Hale était une combattante et elle se souciait honnêtement des gens, des injustices, et de faire de bonnes choses. Laura Hale ne se mettait pas en avant et Derek l'admirait d'autant plus.

"Je pense que tu es la première femme que je connais qui veut qu'on lui dise qu'elle a une sale tête.''

Laura renifla. "J'aime juste avoir raison, Der. Tu le sais."

Derek le savait trop bien. "Ouais, en parlant de ça, pas d'affrontements ce soir, d'accord ?"

Les lèvres de Laura s'étirèrent tandis qu'elle essayait d'appliquer son rouge à lèvres. Elle avait déjà appliqué la moitié de la couleur rouge et s'était arrêtée pour le regarder. "Continue d'en parler et je te jure que j'y vais avec mes gants de combat juste pour ça."

''Laura, je n'ai aucun doute que tu pourrais réduire Peter en bouillie avec un bras attaché derrière ton dos mais juste... pas ce soir, d'accord ?''

Laura fit une grimace. "Quand es-tu devenu si adulte ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ce petit garçon qui avait l'habitude de fourrer des trucs dans son nez et d'essayer de manger les insectes dans l'arrière-cour ?''

"Je n'essayais pas de les manger, je me faisais des amis et tu sais ce qui s'est passé..." Ses parents qui meurent, Kate qui démolit son monde, lui se faisant battre sans ménagement, les options étaient infinies.

Il haussa les épaules. ''J'ai grandi.''

"Ouais, eh bien des fois, ça m'emmerde. Je te jure que tu ressembles et agis comme maman de plus en plus chaque jour." Sa première déclaration perdit de sa chaleur quand elle sourit tendrement. "J'ai la joie de ressembler à papa."

Derek soupira juste. "Ça pourrait être pire, maintenant en a-t-on fini ici ? Ou vas-tu passer toute la nuit à prêcher pour plus de compliments."

"Eh bien, j'espérais en grappiller un de plus mais..." Laura claqua ses lèvres et sembla finalement avoir fini de se maquiller. "Penses-tu que nous devrions prendre du vin ?"

Derek leva un sourcil. ''Tu penses qu'une jeune de vingt-et-un ans veut du vin ? Une bouteille de vodka ou de tequila peut-être mais du vin ?''

Laura fit un clin d'œil, "En fait, je voulais dire pour Peter. Je pensais y ajouter une saveur un peu particulière. De la mort au rat.'' Au visage de Derek, elle agita les mains. "Je rigole, je rigole."

Derek n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la croire et surveillerait certainement toutes les substances étranges que Laura pourrait glisser dans la nourriture ou la boisson de Peter. Sa sœur se leva rapidement et, après tout ce que leur oncle avait fait, il ne s'étonnerait pas que Laura ajoute au moins de la Visine (ndlt : goutte pour les yeux, poison à l'ingestion) dans la nourriture de l'homme à un moment donné de la nuit.

Ce qui, décida Derek, serait la seule chose qu'il autoriserait.

**TW**

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la dernière pharmacie/épicerie sur la route avant la maison de Malia et Laura demanda à Derek de rester dans la voiture. C'était le plus simple car il n'était pas revendiqué et devait probablement commencer à sentir suffisamment la grossesse pour qu'il reste à l'écart de tout possible Alpha en liberté. Derek était légèrement contrarié car il voulait sortir et regarder les collations mais concéda à la demande de sa sœur.

"Prends-moi juste un peu de réglisse... et un Snickers... et un paquet de Doritos."

Laura le regarda. "Tu réalises que nous allons dîner, non ?"

Derek lui offrit sa meilleure expression pour dire 'et alors ?'.

Laura secoua la tête mais c'était en fait sa façon de le réprimander.

"Et du lait au chocolat." Demanda-t-il avant que la porte soit fermée.

Les talons des bottes de Laura claquèrent contre le trottoir et Derek put dire, rien qu'à sa posture rigide de contrariété, qu'elle prendrait ce qu'il avait demandé ce qui le rendait assez content.

Il baissa les yeux sur son téléphone et commença à naviguer sur Internet sans remarquer la voiture de sport argentée qui se garait quelques mètres plus loin.

**TW**

Stiles commençait à penser que Scott avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'il avait un problème. Il venait juste de fumer une cartouche de cigarettes en moins de deux jours et maintenant il était de nouveau en train de trembler et, même s'il devrait se badigeonner d'eau de Cologne et mâcher du chewing-gum toute la nuit, Stiles avait besoin d'une autre cigarette.

Désespérément.

Il n'était pas nerveux, en soi, il n'avait juste... jamais fait ça auparavant. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre ou s'il se souciait vraiment de savoir si la famille de Malia l'aimait ou non mais ce soir semblait important. Ce soir, c'était comme le début de quelque chose et Stiles envisageait de faire demi-tour et de dire à Malia qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Ce qui, en toute honnêteté, était vraiment le cas.

Mais Stiles savait qu'il ne le ferait pas et, merde, il se foutait de ce à quoi il ressemblait ou de comment il agissait. Il était convaincu qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Il entra dans le magasin et fut immédiatement frappé par une odeur familière qui fit battre son cœur et rendit ses paumes transpirantes.

Un Oméga paniqué.

Le cœur de Stiles accéléra. Est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Était-ce… ? L'odeur semblait différente mais Stiles, étant en pilotage automatique, se déplaça rapidement vers l'odeur et s'arrêta au bout d'une allée où il le vit. Il se sentit mal à l'idée que sa première pensée fut la déception que ce ne soit pas l'Oméga qu'il recherchait parce que le petit homme aux yeux de biche géants était clairement en difficulté.

Seigneur, tous les Alphas étaient-ils des putains de pervers ?

Il y avait plusieurs Bêtas parcourant le magasin et Stiles ne pouvait pas dire s'ils ne remarquaient pas le mâle Alpha beaucoup plus gros accaparant le petit Oméga ou s'ils s'en fichaient.

Stiles détestait vraiment les gens parfois.

Cela semblait être une mauvaise idée, étant donné la façon dont sa dernière rencontre du genre avait pris fin mais Stiles était à peu près sûr qu'il était le seul autre Alpha ici et...

"Hé mon pote, je ne sais pas si le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau a remarqué ou pas mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé par toi."

Ou peut-être pas.

La grande femme mince en jean moulant et veste en cuir sembla sortir de nulle part et sa marche confiante et sa stature la firent paraître encore plus grande et plus forte qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Stiles fut légèrement hypnotisé par la luminosité et l'intensité de son Alpha.

C'était magnifique.

"Qui t'a parlé, salope ?" Balança l'Alpha à la femme. "Il n'est ni lié ni revendiqué ..."

"Il a une voix et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu et vu, il a dit non. Alors je te suggère de t'éloigner et de le laisser tranquille."

Stiles ouvrit la bouche béante. Cette femme était-elle totalement folle ? Cet Alpha pourrait probablement la déchirer en deux mais la femme ne sembla pas effrayée, elle resta plantée là et n'eut pas l'air de vouloir partir tant que l'Alpha ne s'était pas éloigné de l'Oméga.

Les yeux de l'homme devinrent rouges et il repoussa soudain la femme et quelque chose dans Stiles se brisa.

"Hey!" Cria-t-il avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. L'Alpha de Stiles se déploya et il put sentir son léger frisson à être ainsi relâché. "Y a-t-il un problème ici ?"

La femme se retourna vers lui, clairement choquée par son interruption, mais il y eut un léger soulagement quand Stiles hocha la tête pour lui montrer son soutien. "S'il n'est pas intéressé, peut-être que tu devrais prendre tes cliques et tes claques et aller voir ailleurs. Et ta mère ne t'a pas appris à ne pas frapper les filles ?''

"Va te faire foutre, petit minet." L'Alpha ricana. Il avait l'air d'envisager de poursuivre sa mission afin de piéger davantage l'Oméga mais il pouvait clairement voir qu'il était en infériorité numérique. Il renifla de dégoût. "De toute façon, ce petit crétin n'en vaut même pas la peine."

Il passa devant la femme et lança un regard noir à Stiles mais ne cligna pas des yeux et sembla même se faire plus petit en sortant du magasin.

L'Oméga se dirigea immédiatement vers la femme qui lui demanda s'il allait bien. Stiles ne reprocha pas à l'Oméga de s'accrocher à elle, la femme avait une présence, une chaleur réconfortante qui semblait rendre son Alpha encore plus puissant.

Stiles pensa qu'elle avait le contrôle et était à mi-chemin des caisses quand une voix l'appela. "Hey, attendez !"

La femme se précipita vers lui et Stiles fut surpris de voir à quel point elle était belle. Des yeux bruns doux et des cheveux noirs sur une peau pâle et impeccable, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus délicate que ses actions précédentes ne le suggéraient. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la regarder vraiment mais, maintenant qu'il pouvait, non seulement elle était belle mais il y avait quelque chose de... familier à son sujet. Elle lui rappelait un peu Malia et quelqu'un d'autre aussi.

Stiles ne pouvait tout simplement pas mettre le doigt sur qui.

La femme lui sourit, ce qui fit se demander à Stiles s'il n'avait pas un truc pour les femmes plus âgées qu'il ignorait jusque là. Elle était sérieusement attirante. "Je voulais juste dire merci. C'est agréable de voir que tous les Alphas ne sont pas des connards pervers."

Stiles rit. "Ouais, c'est mon jour de bonté."

Elle sourit. "Contente de vous avoir croisé au bon moment alors."

"Sérieusement, le gars était un connard, de tout façon."

La femme soupira. "Je me demande juste combien d'entre eux ne reçoivent pas d'aide comme ça."

"Croyez-moi, je sais. J'ai vu les coups tordus dont ces enfoirés sont capables." Dit Stiles.

Comme faire entrer un Oméga en chaleur afin qu'ils puissent le baiser sans problème.

 _Toi qui pense pouvoir t'en sortir._

Stiles voulut gémir.

 _Ces grands yeux bleu d'oméga, si désireux, si beaux et si brillants. Si plein de besoin. "Alpha ... s'il te plaît ..."_

Dieu, Stiles pensait encore à lui, il avait besoin d'arrêter ça. Il avait besoin d'arrêter tout ça. Il envisageait sérieusement une lobotomie à ce stade parce que, peu importe à quel point il essayait, l'homme ne quittait pas son esprit. Chaque nuit, il rêvait d'yeux noisette et d'un sourire étourdissant et timide. Chaque nuit, il rêvait de cette bouche chaude et de la sensation de l'homme tout autour de lui. D'un corps dur ciselé et de lèvres douces. De barbe que Stiles avait toujours détestée sur Jordan mais qui était juste comme il fallait sur ce visage parfait pour envoyer des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles.

Chaque nuit, Stiles se réveillait tellement dur qu'il voulait pleurer de douleur.

Plus les semaines s'allongeaient, plus son Alpha devenait agacé et agité. Stiles avait essayé de raisonner avec lui-même mais l'Alpha ne voulait pas écouter et il était sûr qu'il deviendrait fou en quelques semaines.

Cigarettes ou pas, Stiles Stilinski serait bientôt fou. Il était convaincu de cela.

Le visage de la femme se tordit un peu et Stiles fut heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas voir les choses perverses qui traversaient son esprit à la pensée de cet Oméga serré et de toutes les choses qu'il avait fait ressentir à Stiles. "Ouais." Acquiesça-t-elle. "C'est foutrement dégoûtant que ces abrutis pensent pouvoir s'en tirer."

Stiles ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord. "Vous êtes très passionnée." Observa-t-il avec un sourire. "Sérieusement, vous êtes comme Xena ou quelqu'un du genre. Ce mec faisait genre deux fois votre taille. "

La femme semblait réellement fière de ce fait. Elle souleva un sourcil parfaitement dessiné et mit une main sur sa hanche courbée. "Est-ce que vous plaisantez ? Je mange des mecs comme ça pour le petit-déjeuner." Et elle avait l'air de le penser.

Bon, d'accord alors.

Stiles était maintenant complètement émerveillé et juste un peu plus terrifié par cette femme.

"Mais de toute façon, je voulais juste dire merci."

Stiles acquiesça. Il n'était pas sûr de si c'était les yeux de cette femme, la forme de ceux-ci, ou peut-être était-ce son nez, quelque chose l'avait...

Son téléphone commença à bourdonner et la femme lui fit signe d'y répondre et Stiles fut pris entre deux à savoir si c'était ce qu'il voulait ou non.

Mais la femme s'était dirigée dans une autre allée et Stiles n'allait pas être le timbré qui la traquait, alors il répondit au téléphone pour entendre la panique de Malia. "Où es-tu ?"

Dix minutes de retard et la femme paniquait déjà. Stiles avait perdu la notion du temps mais Malia n'était guère l'image de la ponctualité, alors il ne pensait que ce ne serait pas un gros problème. "Je suis en route." La rassura-t-il. "Je devais juste aider quelqu'un."

En partie vrai, non ?

Le soupir de Malia n'était pas heureux. Elle le supplia de se dépêcher et cela lui sembla tout sauf heureux.

Seigneur, la nuit venait juste de commencer et Stiles était déjà foutu.

Mieux valait doubler les cigarettes.

**TW**

La tête de Derek se releva au moment où Laura ouvrit la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Laura lui tendit le sac qu'il avait demandé et il put sentir l'irritation de sa sœur avant même qu'elle ne s'assoie.

Elle secoua la tête. "Rien. Je suis juste sûr que j'ai rencontré le seul Alpha respectable qui reste dans l'univers."

Derek fouilla et trouva la barre de Snickers. Il la déchira avant de demander. "Quoi ?"

Laura soupira. Il était évident qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais elle pinça simplement les lèvres. "Rien."

Ils s'éloignèrent et un éclat argenté attira l'attention de Derek mais il le rejeta comme une vue de son esprit. Toutes les voitures de sport flashy de cette marque et de cette couleur n'appartenaient pas à Stiles.

Il savait que c'était impossible mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait juré avoir senti le bébé bouger.

**TW**

D'accord, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas le bébé mais juste son estomac se tordant en nœuds. Soudain, rien dans ce sac ne semblait appétissant et il dut le jeter sur le siège arrière pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

Derek se sentit soudainement moite et un peu trop chaud et l'air était vraiment trop épais.

Laura le regarda alors qu'il sortait de la voiture. "Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

Derek hocha la tête et essaya de sourire, même s'il savait que c'était plus une grimace. Il espérait vraiment que cette nuit se passerait bien, qu'elle serait rapide et indolore et qu'il n'offenserait personne.

Jusqu'à présent, cette idée sembla échouer car il aurait juré qu'il allait être malade à tout moment. Laura le regarda avec inquiétude mais il lui fit signe qu'il allait bien, même si ses entrailles agissaient clairement différemment.

Derek fut capable de rester assez calme pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi malade qu'il se sentait soudainement.

"Derek, es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir.''

De toute évidence, ses espoirs étaient en vain. Il déglutit. "Je vais bien, L."

Et puis ils frappèrent à la porte et furent accueillis par le sourire moqueur de Peter Hale.

Deux yeux bleus de cristal scintillèrent alors que l'homme plus âgé parlait d'une voix traînante, les bras croisés. "Eh bien, si ce ne sont pas ma nièce et mon neveu préférés."

Laura était clairement en train de combattre tous les instincts qu'elle avait pour ne pas frapper l'homme à ce moment-là.

Derek était fier de sa retenue. Peter avait un visage et une attitude difficiles à digérer dans ses meilleurs jours et Laura ne l'avait pas encore menacé, alors c'était...

Un bruit soudain derrière eux stoppa toute réponse à la déclaration de Peter. Une autre voiture s'était garée le long du trottoir et Laura jeta un coup d'œil au véhicule et Derek se retourna pour regarder.

Tout s'arrêta.

Le temps sembla ralentir et accélérer en même temps que Derek fixait la couleur argentée familière. La même couleur qu'il avait aperçue sur le parking. La même voiture qu'il pensait devoir appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Ce n'était pas... ce ne pouvait pas être... ce n'était sûrement pas..._

Le pouls de Derek était hors de contrôle et Laura avait peut-être dit quelque chose et quelqu'un le touchait définitivement. Mais Derek ne pouvait que regarder et espérer...

 _S'il vous plaît, non... s'il vous plaît._

Puis un homme avait émergé du véhicule et ce fut comme si, par magie, sa cousine avait jailli par la porte. Malia passa juste devant lui et Laura avec un cri et l'homme eut l'air de sourire.

 _Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ... pas moyen..._

Mais alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans les ombres du porche, Derek savait qu'il n'imaginait rien et ne rêvait pas non plus.

L'homme était clairement Stiles, le père de son enfant, et il n'hésita pas à saisir Malia, la petite cousine de Derek, par les bras...

... et l'embrassa.

* * *

Note de fin : je vais juste fuir en courant avant de me faire lyncher ! Attention : la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas de mon ressort mais celui de l'auteur original ! JE ne fais que traduire aucune torture, aucun lynchage, aucun meurtre ne sera autorisé ! Surtout si vous voulez la suite !


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 9/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus !

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest : Merci beaucoup !_

 _Je suis Batman : Je suis fan de ton pseudo ! à chaque fois que je le vois je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Supernatural et Dean donnant cette réplique... Sinon on est tous d'accord sur ce fait pauvre Derek ! Le pire, et vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre ou le suivant, je ne sais plus, mais si qu'il se sent limite coupable le Derek ! Et je ne le dirai jamais assez mais Peter est un Con !_

 _Petit Poney : Comme réponse à ta première review, je ne dirai que ceci : lit la 'note de la traductrice' (celle juste après les RAR) est tu auras ta réponse ! Pour ta 2e review, t'inquiète je me doutais bien que j'aurai des reviews de ce genre d'où ma réponse que tu liras plus bas : je réponds avec humour parce que je me doute que les gens me haïssent avec 'humour' !_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 24/42... -_-' (toujours pas avancé par rapport à la dernière fois...)

Note de la traductrice : Habituellement, je fais des RAR personnalisées, chacun à une réponse différentes d'un autre reviewer (sauf pour quelques guest, comme je disais, réponse personnalisé donc quand on me laisse juste un mot en review, je ne peux répondre que par un 'merci'). Exceptionnellement, avec le chapitre 8, j'ai fais une réponse commune que j'ai envoyée à chacun d'entre vous ou presque parce que je trouvais ça plus drôle. Voici son contenu :

 _Hello !_

 _Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Celikwi, la traductrice est absente pour le moment, elle est partie très très très loin pour éviter au choix : les cailloux/les tomates pourries/les menaces/le goudron/la torture (pas la peine de rayer aucune mention n'est inutile)_

 _Pour toute réclamation... il faudra prendre votre mal en patience, Celikwi se décharge totalement de ses responsabilités concernant la frustration de ses lecteurs... Au pire, le seul conseil qui peut-être donné : attendre que la fic soit complètement publiée avant de la lire (et ainsi punir Celikwi en ne lui laissant aucune review...)_

 _Aller courage, ce e sont que 7 petits jours à attendre le chapitre 9..._

 _Bises sincères, le répondeur de Celikwi_

Me suis bien marrée en faisant ça, j'espère que vous aussi !

Note de la traductrice 2 : Une chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire jusqu'ici : les phrase en italique dans les différents chapitres se sont des souvenirs de moments ou de répliques du passé !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Stiles sourit contre la bouche de Malia. Il était peut-être un peu en retard mais il pensait que son arrivée était plus fun de cette façon. "Qu'en penses-tu ? Avons-nous bien fait ?" Demanda-t-il.

La femme ronronna. "Mieux que bien. Je parie qu'ils regardent tous, surtout Laura."

Stiles n'avait pas levé les yeux vers l'embrasure de la porte, il ne savait donc pas encore qui était Laura. Quand il leva les yeux, il fut surpris de voir... la femme de l'épicerie. "C'est Laura ?" La guerrière aux nerfs d'acier était la cousine de Malia ? "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était une dure à cuire ?"

Les sourcils de Malia se froncèrent. "Dure à cuire ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

Mais les yeux de Stiles s'éloignèrent de Laura et se dirigèrent vers l'ombre de l'homme sous le porche mal éclairé. "Et c'est..."

"Derek." Malia haussa les épaules en direction de l'homme que Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment voir mais qui semblait essayer de se cacher dans le mur. "Ne t'inquiète pas, il est un peu maladroit sur le plan social. Ne sois pas surpris s'il ne te parle pas vraiment."

Jusqu'à présent, Stiles ne voyait pas la mégère, la vieille sorcière jalouse dont Malia avait fait la description en parlant de sa cousine. La femme était belle et confiante et son frère semblait juste timide. Son frère semblait juste... semblait ... pendant un moment, Stiles ne put donner un sens à son intérêt soudain pour la silhouette masquée, puis il sentit quelque chose et tout en lui se réchauffa et il ronronna de contentement. Il se concentra sur l'odeur, l'odeur disant mien. Mien. Mien.

Mien.

Stiles lâcha la main de Malia, complètement absorbé par l'odeur, le forçant à se rapprocher, l'odeur de quelque chose de si beau, si parfait. Le parfum de quelque chose... à lui.

Malia dit quelque chose, sans doute à propos de son comportement étrange, mais Stiles ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de bouger. Quelque chose l'attirait vers le porche, quelque chose était...

Stiles s'arrêta.

Stiles s'arrêta parce qu'il rêvait sûrement. Cela ne pouvait sûrement pas être réel. Il ne voyait sûrement pas...

Deux yeux noisette, presque sauvages, se posèrent sur lui et l'homme, l'homme qui avait hanté les rêves de Stiles, ses cauchemars, tous ses moments de réveil au cours des derniers mois...

L'homme dont le visage était toujours aussi beau que ce dont Stiles se souvenait...

L'homme, non, Derek le regardait avec une peur complète et totale.

Attendez... quoi ?

Stiles ne pouvait que le regarder avec perplexité et une confusion totale alors que l'homme de ses rêves littéralement s'enfuyait dans la maison dans une terreur absolue.

**TW**

Derek bougeait. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il savait qu'il devait partir. Il devait s'éloigner de la scène, de Stiles, et le moyen le plus rapide de le faire était d'entrer. Tous moyens de penser l'avaient quitté et il cherchait aveuglément un refuge. Quand il se retrouva rapidement enfermé dans la salle de bain, il réalisa qu'il était inévitablement coincé et aurait presque pleuré de sa propre stupidité. Stupide, Derek était si... comment pouvait-il gérer ça ? Comment pouvait-il... son esprit continuait à rejouer la scène de sa cousine et de Stiles en train de s'embrasser, encore et encore.

Derek vomit dans les toilettes. Tout son corps vibrait, pourtant engourdi, et il ne sentait même pas le bord frais des toilettes entre ses mains tremblantes. Tout sonnait et se couvrait d'une fine brume de lumière rouge et clignotante et rien n'avait de sens.

Il devait sortir de là. Il devait sortir de cette maison de manière à ce que Stiles ne le voie pas et qu'il n'ait pas besoin de lui parler. Derek devait...

Respirer... il ne pouvait pas respirer... Les mains de Derek étaient engourdies et sa tête battait et il ne pouvait pas...

Derek ne pouvait rien ressentir.

Derek ne pouvait pas respirer.

**TW**

Laura lui épargna un regard qui était considérablement moins gentil que le sourire qu'elle avait porté plus tôt avant de partir rapidement après son frère. Il était évident que la raison de la détresse de Derek semblait être de le voir lui mais Stiles n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi.

Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes, n'est-ce pas ? Stiles l'avait cru. Il avait essayé de faire savoir à l'Oméga qu'il n'était pas comme ces autres Alpha qui avaient délibérément essayé de l'utiliser. Stiles ne blesserait jamais un cheveu sur la tête du bel homme.

La détresse de Derek devint la détresse de Stiles et il ne pouvait croire que l'homme que son Alpha cherchait avait été sous son nez depuis tout ce temps. Le cousin de Malia...

Et puis ça fit tilt.

Merde.

Le cousin. Le cousin de Malia.

Stiles réalisa alors ce qu'il avait fait. Et quel putain d'idiot il était. Évidemment, l'homme les avait vus quand Stiles s'était arrêté et avait embrassé Malia.

Il savait que tout cela était une mauvaise idée. Putain de merde, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce bordel.

Qu'avait-il fait?

Peter Hale semblait se contenter de flâner sur le seuil, ne semblant que légèrement inquiet pour sa nièce et son neveu, et la plus grande partie de son attention semblait être sur Stiles. "Je suppose que c'est le tien ?"

"Quoi ?" Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le père de Malia et maintenant il n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt à lui parler. Pas quand l'Oméga qu'il avait vraiment besoin de voir était en train de fuir. "Qu'est-ce qui est à moi ?"

L'homme renifla. "Tu es un Alpha. Tu devrais savoir. Mais pourquoi ruiner la surprise ? Je savais que tu n'étais pas assez bon pour ma fille mais mon neveu ? Es-tu vraiment aussi négligent ?''

Malia manqua heureusement les paroles de son père mais Stiles pensa que c'était fait intentionnellement. Peter Hale était un homme étrange avec des manières étranges et qui appréciait probablement un peu trop d'amener Stiles à ses limites.

Comment diable avait-il su pour lui et Derek était un mystère complet cependant.

Les yeux de Malia étaient larges et incertains quand elle les rejoignit finalement. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Elle s'agrippa à la main de Stiles mais regarda son père. "Quelque chose ne va pas avec Derek ?"

Peter rigola. "Je suppose que ça dépend de la façon dont tu le vois." Il regarda Stiles avec attention quand il le dit mais Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. L'homme lui offrit un sourire encore plus grand avant de finalement rentrer dans la maison. Il fallut un gros effort à Stiles pour ne pas se laisser submerger.

Il devait trouver Derek.

Derek, le nom de l'homme était Derek...

C'était... Stiles ne pouvait pas croire que ça se passait. Malia était toujours attachée à son bras et Stiles voulut la repousser mais...

Seigneur, il n'y avait aucun moyen que cela ne finisse pas en catastrophe.

"Derek ?"

Stiles se dirigea vers le son de la voix de Laura plus loin dans la maison. La porte de la salle de bain était fermée et la femme la martelait furieusement. ''Derek, tu es là ? Derek, réponds-moi !''

Dès qu'il se rapprocha, Stiles put sentir l'Alpha de Laura s'enflammer. Elle se tourna vers lui avec des yeux rouges et Stiles était sûr qu'elle savait. Laura savait qu'il avait noué son frère. Est-ce que Derek... Derek avait-il dit qu'il l'avait violé ? Est-ce que Derek avait pensé ça ? Que Stiles avait volontairement profité de lui ? Est-ce pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelé ou contacté ? Il n'avait pas agi comme ça mais... peut-être était-ce de voir Stiles embrasser Malia qui avait tout déclencher. Peut-être que Derek avait... peur de lui.

Stiles n'avait jamais pensé qu'il l'avait effrayé auparavant et l'idée le déchira de l'intérieur.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Laura le regarda froidement. "Vous me posez vraiment la question ?" Elle fronça les sourcils vers la porte, l'air un peu paniquée. "Il ne m'écoutera pas. Il ne sortira pas !''

"Je…"

Il y eut encore cette odeur familière. L'odeur de détresse absolue. Pas l'odeur persistante des chaleurs, juste de la détresse et quelque chose, quelque chose qui tendait la main vers Stiles. L'attirant, le rapprochant, quelque chose qu'il devait... Stiles n'était pas sûr... protéger ?

Était-ce le bon mot ? Ça semblait l'être. C'était comme si Stiles avait besoin de garder en sécurité quelque chose et que celui-ci était dans la salle de bain.

Et puis Stiles s'en ficha. Il ne se soucia pas des regards haineux de Laura ou de l'emprise de Malia sur son bras, il se ficha de tout sauf de ce qu'il y avait dans la salle de bain. Il pouvait toujours sentir le sentiment écrasant de peur et d'inquiétude mais il y avait aussi le fort courant sous-jacent qui l'attirait et Stiles ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Laura poussa un grognement d'avertissement à mesure qu'il se rapprochait mais Stiles lui lança un regard noir, avant de réaliser que l'hostilité n'était probablement pas la solution. C'était son frère et elle pensait sans doute qu'elle le protégeait.

"Écoutez, Laura. C'est Laura, n'est-ce pas ?''

La femme était plus grande et Stiles ne pouvait qu'admettre à quel point elle était intimidante.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit..."

Les yeux de la femme se crispèrent dangereusement. "Il m'en a assez dit et je vous demanderai de vous éloigner de ma vue avant que je..."

"Ce n'était pas... J'essayais de l'aider, honnêtement je..." Stiles ne savait pas comment exprimer par des mots combien Derek avait eu un impact sur sa vie. "Je jure que je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser ou l'effrayer."

"Vous utilisez de grands discours pour quelqu'un qui refuse de prendre la responsabilité de ses actions." La voix de Laura s'élevait à chaque mot. "Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous lui avez fait ? Ce qu'il a dû endurer tout seul pendant que vous vous enfuyiez et jouiez avec de pauvres filles qui ne se doutent de rien..."

"Ne lui parle pas comme ça !" Cria Malia et Stiles souhaita soudain être partout sauf là. Dans la salle de bain avec Derek, peut-être, mais pas ici.

Malia n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et son cri ne fit qu'ajouter un autre nœud dans l'estomac déjà tendu de Stiles.

Le visage de Laura s'adoucit face à sa cousine. "Malia, ma chérie, tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il est..."

"Je comprends qu'il est mon petit ami et que je l'aime et tu n'as aucun droit de lui parler comme ça !" Même Malia sembla choquée par sa proclamation mais elle ne recula pas face à sa cousine plus âgée. Les yeux de Laura s'élargirent juste avant que sa bouche ne se referme sur ses dents serrées. Sa colère n'était pas envers Malia et Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié ou confus de toute sa vie.

Terrifié à cause de Laura et confus à cause de Malia.

Stiles était ouvertement bouche bée devant les mots de Malia tandis que Laura semblait prête à le choper par le colback et l'écharper. Malia le regarda avec audace et ne sembla pas vouloir revenir sur ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce fut Stiles qui dut finalement détourner le regard.

Aimer... putain, ils n'avaient jamais utilisé ce mot auparavant. Pourquoi diable Malia l'utilisait-elle ici et maintenant, putain ?

Que faisait-elle?

La voix de Laura n'était que pur dégoût. ''Vous êtes vraiment un putain de profiteur, pas vrai ? Se focalisant sur ma famille comme un malade, espèce de... Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pu penser que vous étiez l'un des quelques rares bons Alphas. Vous êtes un putain de connard, comme les autres.''

"Je suis..." Stiles ne pouvait plus faire face à ça. Il avait besoin de céder à ce qui l'attirait vers la salle de bain. Il s'éloigna doucement de Malia et elle parut dévastée. Stiles poussa la culpabilité grandissante plus loin dans son ventre afin qu'il puisse se concentrer. Il continua de parler à Laura. "Écoute, je promets que je veux seulement aider. Je... je pense que je pourrais peut-être le sortir de là.''

Sans avoir à défoncer la porte. Ce que Stiles ferait si ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Les narines de Laura se dilatèrent et ses yeux ne revinrent pas au brun mais elle s'éloigna juste peu de la porte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, son regard parlait clairement pour elle. "Je te surveille."

Stiles déglutit et frappa à la porte. Le regard de Laura brûlait dans son dos et il eut soudainement besoin d'un verre d'eau. "Derek ?" Essaya-t-il. "Derek, c'est Stiles... euh..." Seigneur, il se sentait vraiment idiot. "L'Alpha. Tu sais, de cette nuit-là. Je... euh... pourrais-tu sortir, s'il te plaît ? Ta sœur est vraiment inquiète et... moi aussi.''

Cela semblait ne pas fonctionner. Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se passa et Stiles jura qu'il allait bientôt commencer à défoncer la porte.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Derek se tint là, transpirant et instable. Cela rappelait à Stiles cette nuit-là mais en étant aussi quelque peu différente. L'odeur qui se dégageait de Derek était différente.

Le visage de Derek était rouge et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il semblait lutter pour respirer et réussit à interroger faiblement. "Alpha ?" Avant de s'effondrer.

**TW**

Les yeux noirs de Laura Hale passèrent plus de temps sur lui que sur la route. Malia, assise à côté d'elle sur le siège passager, rendait les choses encore plus inconfortables et étranges mais elle avait refusé de ne pas les accompagner à l'hôpital. Stiles n'avait pas le choix parce que Derek... alors même qu'il luttait pour respirer et était semi-conscient sur la banquette arrière de la Camaro, Derek refusait de laisser partir Stiles.

Cela paraissait plus instinctif que réellement volontaire vis-à-vis de Stiles mais l'homme avait enroulé ses bras autour du torse de Stiles et enfoncé maladroitement sa tête contre les côtes de Stiles. Cette fameuse nuit se rejouait dans sa tête et tout ce que Stiles pouvait faire était de passer une main dans les cheveux de l'homme alors qu'il tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Derek continuait de marmonner des choses, presque frénétiquement.

... faites en sorte que tout aille bien... faites en sorte que tout aille bien... ça doit bien aller...

Stiles n'était pas sûr de ce dont il parlait mais il continua juste à le caresser et à apaiser une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Il tint Derek et celui-ci se cramponna à lui comme s'il était perdu en pleine mer et que Stiles était sa seule bouée de sauvetage.

Ce n'était pas du tout la façon dont Stiles avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles. Une partie de lui avait espéré quelque chose de profondément romantique se terminant par des discussions sur l'accouplement et une autre partie avait juste supposé qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais.

Mais la réalité, avec la présence de la sœur Alpha de Derek à l'avant de la voiture et Malia, la cousine de Derek et la femme qui venait d'admettre aimer Stiles, étant aussi là... c'était juste trop.

Derek gémit et Stiles continua de le maintenir contre lui et de lui assurer que tout irait bien.

Stiles voulait courir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de cette nuit, de cette situation, des mots audacieux de Malia *(1) et des yeux froids de Laura.

Mais ceci, la chaleur de l'homme dans ses bras. Quelque chose disait à Stiles qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ça.

Pas encore une fois.

**TW**

Derek fut admis à l'hôpital et l'agonie de l'attente à l'extérieur de la salle tua un peu plus Stiles à chaque instant qui passait. Malia était dans la chaise à côté de lui mais lui tournait le dos. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer, ni quoi dire. Une partie de lui était blessée et un peu fâchée qu'elle ait choisi ce moment pour révéler ses sentiments mais il savait qu'il était injuste.

Malia avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et Stiles...

Stiles avait besoin d'une cigarette.

Il se leva et Malia se tourna finalement vers lui, les yeux pâles et en colère. ''Il t'a appelé Alpha.'' Commença-t-elle calmement. Puis son ton monta. "Pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé Alpha ?"

"Il délirait Mal, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était ..."

"Conneries." Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. "C'est des putains de conneries. Tu as couché avec lui. Tu as couché avec mon cousin et maintenant... "

"Malia, je jure que je ne savais pas qu'il était ton cousin."

"Mais tu as couché avec lui." Répliqua Malia. "L'as-tu marqué ?"

Stiles secoua la tête. "Non, je te le jure, je ne l'ai pas fait. Nous avons juste passé une nuit ensemble, c'est tout."

Ils se turent et l'agitation et le bruit de l'hôpital autour d'eux ne firent que rendre le moment plus tragique.

Malia leva finalement les yeux vers lui. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Stiles ?" Elle déglutit avec peine. "Y a-t-il une partie de toi qui m'aimera vraiment ?"

Stiles se figea. Tout son corps semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner à la question. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Malia allait trop vite. Il pensait qu'elle avait compris, il avait pensé qu'elle était sur la même longueur d'onde. "Mal ..."

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que le visage de Malia s'effondra et qu'elle se mit à sangloter soudainement. Son corps entier commença à trembler de façon incontrôlable et Stiles eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles.

"Mal... oh seigneur, Mal... s'il te plaît, non."

Stiles tendit la main vers elle. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de blesser sa précieuse Malia, pas comme ça.

"Qu'as-tu fait cette fois ?" Demanda Laura Hale. Ses yeux étaient épuisés mais toujours en colère alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de sa plus jeune cousine et tirait la jeune fille tremblante dans ses bras. Malia la laissa faire, s'accrochant à la femme alors qu'elle continuait à sangloter.

''Tu as de la chance qu'il te demande ou je pourrais te botter le cul.'' S'énerva Laura.

"Il... il me demande ?" Stiles ne put contenir l'espoir dans sa voix.

Laura le regarda froidement. "Il demande un Alpha et il semble que je ne suis plus assez bien. Je ne sais pas quel est ton putain de nom... "

"Stiles... c'est Stiles."

"Eh bien, je suis ravie pour toi." Déclaré Laura. ''Je ne peux pas croire que je te laisse faire mais le docteur pense qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour eux deux que tu entres et que tu ailles le voir.''

Stiles n'était pas sûr de ce que Laura voulait dire par 'eux' mais il ne souligna pas l'erreur. Son cœur était encore lourd de voir Malia si bouleversée. "Elle..."

"Elle ira mieux une fois que tu partiras d'ici. Quelle pauvre fille voudrait passer son vingt-et-unième anniversaire dans un hôpital à cause d'un connard d'Alpha insouciant et égoïste ? Vas-y avant que je ne change d'avis et que je t'arrache la gorge.''

Stiles trébucha vers le numéro de chambre de Derek. Une partie de lui était engourdie pour ce qu'il avait fait à Malia et l'autre était engourdie pour ce qu'il avait fait à Derek.

Seigneur Jésus. Stiles était-il capable de faire quoi que ce soit sans tout foutre en l'air ?

Il frappa à la porte et entra et assise avec Derek il y avait...

Oh, putain de bordel de merde, cette folie ne finirait-elle jamais ?

Les grands yeux de Mélissa McCall se fixèrent sur lui. D'abord de surprise, puis de confusion et finalement de déception. "Stiles Stilinski..." Même si elle avait seulement soupiré son nom, il pouvait entendre toute sa désapprobation maternelle dans le ton de sa voix. "Qu'as-tu fait ?"

* * *

 _Les commentaires de Math'L_

 _*(1) Quelle belle tournure de phrase._

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : oui je sais, il ne sait toujours pas pour le bébé ! Mais chaque chose en son temps, doutez-vous bien que, puisqu'ils sont tous à l'hôpital, que le Dr McCall vient d'arriver, que c'est elle qui a annoncé la grossesse à Derek et Laura, qu'elle a l'air d'avoir deviné que Stiles est le père dudit bébé (vu sa dernière réplique) Stiles saura qu'il va être papa dans le prochain chapitre ! Donc 7 petits jours à attendre !

A la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas : je vous n'aime les gens et vos reviews tout autant !


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 10/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest 1 : C'est un peu dur de détester quelqu'un qui a juste des sentiments pour la mauvaise personne. Le seul réellement fautif c'est Stiles qui ne s'est pas bougé le c.. malgré les avertissements et l'insistance de ses amis et sa famille. Mais ça va aller mieux ! Avant que les réels connards arrivent..._

 _Guest 2 : Désolée mais je ne changerai pas le rythme de publication ! Surtout étant données les circonstances actuelles (voir note de début de chapitre)_

 _Petit Poney : Aller la suite est ci-dessous ! J'espère qu'il te comblera autant que les chapitres précédents ! Lol_

 _Guest 3 : Merci beaucoup !_

 _paty27 : la réaction de Stiles arrive de suite ! Il est un peu long à la détente le pauvre, ce n'est pas sa soirée. Mais c'est de sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à assumer ses responsabilités ! Na !_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 24/42... -_-' (voir les notes ci-dessous)

Note de la traductrice : Appelez-moi Madame LA POISSE ! Après maintes péripéties, j'ai enfin vendu ma voiture (et encore à 2h de la vente, j'ai dû racheter une antenne, l'autre venait de se casser en 2) mais maintenant je dois en racheter 1... et alors que je veux aller voir la banque pour faire un prêt, mon téléphone portable qui donnait des signes de faiblesse également à tellement surchauffé que ces composants ont cramé résultat, plus rien ne fonctionne et je dois en racheter un autre ! Et ma tablette qui commence à faire pareil ! Ce qui fait que je n'avance à rien ! De plus, je me suis inscrite au Teen wolf Pack Fest pour lequel j'ai une fic de 10.000 mots minimum à rédiger... ça va être chaud patate et il est grandement possible que je fasse une pause dans la traduction, voire dans les publications... à voir...

Mais bonne lecture quand même les gens !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Stiles eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix ans. La mère de son meilleur ami Scott le regardait avec l'œil réprobateur d'une mère fatiguée et impatiente et Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

"Je..." Il ne savait même pas par où commencer et se tenait maladroitement au milieu de la pièce.

Mélissa leva un sourcil. "Le moins que tu aurais pu faire aurait été de rester à ses côtés. Il est tout seul depuis le début et j'ai juste supposé que l'Alpha était un imbécile irresponsable. Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était... Oh, Stiles." Finit-elle avant de faire un geste vers Derek. L'homme était assis dans le lit et ne le regardait pas vraiment.

"Je suis, écoute, Mélissa, je suis désolé, mais je suis un peu perdu là." Stiles venait d'entrer dans une histoire dont tout le monde était déjà au courant et le traitait comme s'il était le méchant. Il était plus que confus.

"Veux-tu le voir ?"

Stiles fronça les sourcils. "Voir quoi ?"

Mélissa regarda Derek et l'homme se mordit la lèvre. Il regarda Stiles presque timidement avant que ses yeux ne reviennent à Mélissa. ''Il ne sait pas.''

Mélissa acquiesça doucement. "Voulez-vous un instant ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Derek se gratta la nuque et sembla considérer la question avant de hocher la tête.

''D'accord, appuyez sur le bouton d'appel quand vous serez prêts et je reviendrai.'' Elle adressa une tape rassurante à Derek avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur Stiles. Le regard empli de déception avait diminué, Dieu merci.

Aussi bizarre, et peut-être juvénile, que cela puisse paraître, Stiles aimait vraiment Mélissa et il détestait l'idée qu'elle soit en colère contre lui.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. "J'ai merdé, n'est-ce pas ?" Fut la première pensée qui lui vint et Stiles savait que c'était au moins en partie vrai. "Je suis presque sûr que ta sœur veut m'arracher les couilles pour s'en faire un collier...'' Il s'arrêta devant l'expression vide sur le visage de Derek. "Écoute, je jure que je ne savais pas qu'elle était ta cousine. Je sais que ta sœur pense probablement que c'est le cas mais je jure que tout cela n'est qu'un immense malentendu."

"Elle a répondu à ton téléphone." Répond Derek calmement.

Stiles tira le siège que Mélissa avait utilisé. "Quoi ?"

"Malia, elle a dit qu'elle était ta petite amie." Et ses yeux devinrent soudainement un peu brumeux et le cœur de Stiles se crispa alors que l'homme s'étouffait. "Tu devrais être avec elle. Ce n'est pas bien, tu es... Tu devrais être avec Malia pour vous amuser le jour de son anniversaire, pas avec moi. Je vais... Je vais bien. "

Stiles essayait de comprendre ce que Derek disait. Avec la première déclaration, disant que Malia avait répondu à son téléphone, qu'elle était sa petite amie, il réalisa quelque chose qui gela tout son corps. ''C'était toi. Au téléphone. Quand je..." Stiles recula alors qu'il se souvenait. Du jour où il avait été grognon, irrité, et avait accusé l'appelant d'être Matt ou Isaac et un trou du cul total. "Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était toi. Si j'avais…"

"Ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu avais une petite amie et j'appelais…'' Derek secoua la tête.

Stiles voulut prendre sa main mais ne le fit pas. Il voulait un contact physique quelconque mais il se contenta de regarder l'homme dont la beauté, selon Stiles, n'avait jamais été égalée par un autre. "Je t'ai dit de m'appeler, pas vrai ? Je sais ce que Malia a dit, comment elle peut agir parfois mais nous ne sommes pas réellement..." Stiles se corrigea. "… nous n'étions pas vraiment un couple. Je pensais qu'elle le savait mais je suis un abruti de première si tu ne l'as pas remarqué alors j'ai tendance à être un peu inconscient parfois."

"Tu l'as embrassée." Accusa presque Derek. "Tu es arrivé tel un preux chevalier et elle s'est précipitée vers toi et tu l'as embrassée."

Stiles n'avait jamais autant regretté ses actions de sa vie entière. "Crois-moi, j'aimerais ne pas l'avoir fait. Je pense qu'elle essayait de vous impressionner, les gars, et j'ai accepté, très bêtement je le concède, de l'aider."

"Pourquoi Malia voudrait nous impressionner ?" Derek demanda presque comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

Stiles haussa les épaules. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est ta famille."

Au mot famille, le visage de Derek se crispa. ''Je ne veux pas m'immiscer entre vous. Le bonheur de Malia est plus important. Elle est jeune et elle mérite..."

"Si Malia est jeune, qu'est-ce que tu es ? À t'entendre, on dirait que tu as trois cents ans." Stiles rit soudainement. Derek eut l'air légèrement offensé et il lui prit une main. "Je plaisante. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tout le monde mérite d'être heureux." Stiles avait l'impression de singer sa mère et ses discours sur le bonheur dont elle l'avait constamment bombardé. Pas même en un million d'années, Stiles n'aurait pensé qu'il répéterait l'un d'eux. "Y compris toi."

Stiles avait entendu dire que les Omégas avaient tendance à mettre les besoins des autres, en particulier ceux des Alpha, avant les leurs. Il espérait que ce n'était pas ce que Derek faisait ici. "Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureux, Derek ?"

Les yeux de Derek se baissèrent bizarrement sur son propre corps, se posant quelque part près de son ventre et il eut l'air tenté de toucher quelque chose mais il ne le fit pas. Ses yeux finirent par se relever avant qu'il détourne le regard. Il était en conflit, c'était évident dans la crispation de sa mâchoire et ses muscles tendus.

Stiles décida de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux et commença à babiller. "Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'étais un horrible Alpha ?" Derek le regarda et hocha la tête. "Eh bien, je ne blaguais pas. Dieu m'en est témoin, je suis un horrible Alpha, je l'ai toujours été. Je voulais être un Bêta, je me suis toujours senti comme tel, même après que j'ai été présenté. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un Alpha, pas une fois. Pas avant..." Stiles respira "... jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre."

Les yeux de Derek s'élargirent et Stiles ne put le blâmer pour sa confusion apparente. Il n'était pas dans la tête de Stiles et ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point celui-ci était fou. "Tu es... Je sais que ça a l'air fou mais... tu m'as presque consumé, Derek. Bon sang, je ne connaissais même pas ton nom ni qui tu étais mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à toi. J'ai couché avec des gens, j'ai même eu des relations pendant quelques temps avec certains mais, je te jure Derek, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne d'autre auparavant. Pas même proche. Seigneur, je suis même retourné chez toi en espérant te voir.''

Les yeux de Derek s'élargirent encore. "C'est vrai ?"

Stiles hocha la tête. Il n'ajouta pas qu'il l'avait fait plus d'une fois. Pas besoin d'avoir l'air d'un sale type complet. "Ouais, et crois-moi, il m'a fallu toute ma volonté pour ne pas frapper à ta porte avec une boîte de chocolats et des roses, et te supplier de me donner une chance."

Derek renifla. "Pour info, je n'aime pas les roses."

Stiles sourit, content de voir le retour d'un peu d'humour. "Bien pas de roses ni de chocolats..."

Derek secoua rapidement la tête. "Non, non, les chocolats peuvent rester."

"D'accord, on va doubler les chocolats." Approuva Stiles. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais que tu me donnes une chance. Je sais que nous n'avons pas démarré ou fait les choses correctement mais penses-tu qu'on pourrait, je ne sais pas, recommencer ? Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se rencontrait et que nous n'avions jamais eu cette nuit et..."

Le visage de Derek s'effondra brusquement et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Stiles fit involontairement pleurer quelqu'un. "Oh, seigneur tout-puissant." Il se précipita vers Derek et l'entoura de ses bras, comme Laura l'avait fait avec Malia. "Putain, comment est-ce que je continue à faire ça ?" Murmura-t-il dans les cheveux sombres et doux de l'homme. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Derek ? Je suis désolé je…"

"Non, c'est..." Sanglota Derek. "Ce n'est pas toi. Je... tu vas me détester. Toutes ces choses que tu as dites... tu vas me détester."

L'odeur que dégageait Derek était terriblement paniquée et Stiles voulait seulement qu'il arrête de pleurer. "Derek, je te promets que je ne le ferai pas. Je te le promets...'' Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il promettait mais il voulait juste que Derek se calme. Il jura qu'il pouvait sentir le pouls de l'homme battre à toute vitesse et sa peur et son inquiétude faisaient que Stiles voulait s'arracher le cœur. "Après toute la merde dont je suis responsable... pourquoi penses-tu que je te détesterais ?"

"Parce que..." Derek fit une pause et les trois mots suivants furent remplis de suffisamment de puissance pour arrêter le temps lui-même.

"Je suis enceint."

La main de Stiles se figea. Il n'avait sûrement pas bien entendu. Il s'éloigna de Derek et l'homme sembla se recroqueviller et parut absolument misérable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

Les yeux de Stiles glissèrent sur le ventre de Derek. L'endroit que l'homme avait regardé plus tôt, l'endroit où...

Le bonheur de Derek...

Oh mon Dieu.

"Je suis enceint." Derek hoqueta. "C'est le tien et je ... je le garde."

"Enceint ?" Stiles testa le mot comme s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant. "Tu es..." Stiles tendit la main vers la chaise derrière lui pour se soutenir mais il n'arriva pas à la trouver. Enceint... Le monde tournoyait comme au travers d'un kaléidoscope d'images. Enceint... La bouche de Derek bougea mais Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait et l'homme appuya sur un bouton. Enceint... bébé... le bébé de Lydia... bébé qui bave... les couches sales... son bébé... le ventre de Derek.

Enceint.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mélissa courut l'attraper. "Oh mon dieu, Stiles."

Stiles ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses jambes l'avaient lâché, les seules choses sur lesquelles il pouvait se concentrer étaient le ventre de Derek et le mot 'enceint'.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment cela pourrait être possible…

"Il a dit qu'il était enceint." Déclara Stiles à Mélissa dans la confusion.

Mélissa hocha la tête avec fermeté. "Il l'est."

"Mais..." Stiles cligna des yeux. "... comment ?"

Mélissa leva les yeux au ciel. ''Eh bien, comme certains d'entre nous n'ont manifestement pas prêté attention pendant le cours de sciences, permettez-moi de vous informer, monsieur Stilinski. Quand un homme Alpha tombe amoureux d'un homme Oméga et que l'homme Oméga est en chaleur... "

Stiles fronça les sourcils. ''Je sais tout ça.''

"Alors pourquoi as-tu demandé ?" Répliqua Melissa, la bouche serrée. Elle aida Stiles à se relever et parut confiante dans le fait qu'il ne tomberait pas à nouveau.

Stiles n'en était pas si sûr.

"J'ai juste..." Il regarda Derek qui semblait de nouveau vouloir essayer de se fondre dans le mur. "Comment..."

Mélissa claqua son bras. "Que crois-tu ? Cet homme là-bas porte ton enfant, Stiles. Tu peux l'accepter ou... "

"L'accepter ?" Demanda Stiles presque chaudement. ''Tu me donnes juste trois secondes pour l'accepter ?'' Ne réalisait-elle pas ce que tout ça signifiait ?

Bébé, ça voulait dire bébé.

Une petite voix sortit du coin. "Ça va." Dit Derek avec un faible sourire. "Je suis content que tu le saches maintenant et si tu ne veux pas t'impliquer, c'est bon. Je pensais juste que tu devais savoir que tu as affaire à deux personnes maintenant. Si tu demandes à quoi je fais allusion, j'ai un autre passager à bord." Sa main se dirigea finalement vers un ventre qui semblait toujours terriblement plat à Stiles.

''Et tu es sûr que c'est le mien ?'' Stiles ne voulait rien sous-entendre au sujet de la position morale de Derek et c'était probablement sortit un peu plus dur qu'il ne le pensait.

"Tu es le seul Alpha que j'ai eu... depuis longtemps." Admit Derek, un peu timidement. "C'est définitivement le tien."

Stiles était en plein rêve, ça devait être ça.

''Est-ce que je suis autorisé à m'asseoir pour traiter ça ?'' Stiles avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir.

"Cela t'aiderait si tu le voyais ?" Demanda Melissa. "Parfois, il est plus facile de traiter quelque chose quand on peut le voir."

Stiles étudia la situation. Il étudia Derek et la façon dont l'homme touchait légèrement son ventre. Stiles étudia la proposition offerte. Il était une personne logique et aimait l'idée de choses logiques, même dans une situation illogique.

"Ouais." Dit-il après un long moment. "Je pense que ça pourrait aider."

Peut-être qu'alors Stiles pourrait se réveiller de ce rêve fiévreux évident dans lequel il était tombé.

**TW**

La pièce était sombre sauf pour l'éclairage de l'écran et Stiles était un peu angoissé par tout l'équipement autour. Il ramena la chaise à côté de l'ordinateur avec l'écran et ce fut finalement Derek qui lui fit un signe en premier. "Crois-moi, ce n'est pas aussi effrayant que ça en a l'air."

Stiles fronça les sourcils en s'approchant. "Je n'ai pas peur."

Derek lui sourit et, même si Stiles doutait encore de la réalité de tout cela, rien ne le ferait douter quant à la beauté réelle de Derek quand il souriait.

Derek tendit la main vers lui. "Cela t'aiderait si je te tenais la main ?"

Stiles fronça ostensiblement les sourcils et croisa les bras pour montrer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas peur et une expression de douleur apparut sur le visage de Derek avant qu'il ne retire sa main et ses yeux revinrent doucement à l'écran. Voir ce qui avait ressemblé à une joie authentique disparaître du visage de l'homme fit mal au cœur de Stiles. Il décroisa ses bras et prit la main de l'homme. "Bien. Mais seulement si tu promets de ne pas mordre."

"Très bien les garçons, prêts à voir votre bébé ?" Demanda le technicien.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il n'était honnêtement pas prêt*(1) pour tout ça mais il ne voulait pas lâcher la main chaude de Derek et ce fut celui-ci qui hocha la tête.

Stiles se prépara pour une chose dont il n'était pas sûr. Il avait vu ça dans les films, cet étrange petit alien sur fond d'écran noir et blanc. Certains riaient, d'autres pleuraient et...

En voyant le ventre nu de Derek et la façon dont la machine, qui ressemblait à une baguette, montait et descendait, Stiles se dit qu'il s'était définitivement assoupli par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ou, plus honnêtement, qu'il l'avait touché. Derek le regarda et lui fit un signe vers l'écran. "C'est là-haut que ça se passe." Le taquina-t-il légèrement.

Les yeux de Stiles retournèrent à l'écran. "Je sais ..." Commença-t-il à dire mais il s'arrêta. L'image clignota sur l'écran, se déplaçant et produisant un son qui traduisait le mouvement sur le corps de Derek. Il fit un pas en avant pour mieux voir. "Est-ce que c'est... ?"

Derek hocha la tête. "Ouais, c'est lui".

C'était réel et complètement différent et cette chose à l'écran, c'était une vie, c'était une vie à l'intérieur de Derek, c'était... "C'est à moi ?"

"Eh bien, je pense avoir grandement participé aussi mais..." Derek sourit. "Ouais, c'est à toi.''

Et tout prit un sens. Le sentiment, l'odeur, le besoin de protéger. C'était celui de Stiles, c'était le sien, il avait créé ça. C'était... "Oh mon dieu, Derek, je ne peux pas croire que c'est en toi."

"Crois-moi, je commence à le voir." Lui assura Derek. "Je commence même à me demander à quoi ressemblaient mes abdominaux."

Stiles était coincé entre l'horreur et la fascination absolue. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel auparavant et n'avait aucune idée de comment l'exprimer par des mots. Des bébés, des enfants, il n'avait jamais anticipé ou voulu ça. Il l'avait dit tant de fois. Il regarda finalement l'écran, étudiant tous les détails pour les graver dans sa mémoire avant de revenir à Derek. Qu'est-ce qui était si différent chez cet homme avec ses yeux pleins d'espoir, qui rendait Stiles subitement impressionné par lui ? "As-tu une idée d'à quel point tu es incroyable ?"

Derek rougit. ''J'ai un utérus Stiles, ce n'est pas comme si je guérissais le cancer.''

"Bien, alors je prendrai le crédit si tu ne le veux pas. Je suis génial et toi aussi."

Derek se mit à rire. Le technicien lui donna une photo de son enfant et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le regarder.

"C'est magique, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Derek calmement, admirant la photo lui aussi.

"C'est..." Même avec l'image dans sa main, c'était encore difficile à croire. "... Derek, c'est réel."

Le technicien donna du papier à Derek pour qu'il s'essuie le ventre avant de partir et Derek eut un petit rire léger. L'homme prit son temps pour essuyer le gel et le léger renflement se fit plus évident par sa position assise. ''Crois-moi, je le sais.''

Avait-il tort d'admettre que le petit ventre était en quelque sorte... mignon ? Stiles ne sautait pas de joie à la pensée d'un bébé mais si cela se produisait... quelque chose se serra en lui et son Alpha remua brusquement sa queue de fierté. Stiles était fier comme jamais auparavant et il ne pouvait absolument pas laisser Derek faire ça tout seul.

"Je veux aider."

Derek s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu n'es pas..."

Stiles se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait dire et l'arrêta immédiatement. "Je ne vais pas te laisser en plan, Derek. C'est un Stilinski là-dedans et j'en suis responsable. J'ai les finances pour tout ce dont tu auras besoin."

"Je ne cherche pas..."

"Je le sais, Derek. Si c'était le cas, tu serais déjà venu me voir." Sourit Stiles. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas mon numéro ou ne savais pas où je vis."

Derek marmonna quelque chose.

"C'était quoi ça ?"

Derek souffla tandis qu'il baissait finalement sa chemise. "J'ai dit que j'avais en quelque sorte... perdu ton numéro."

"Perdu mon numéro ?" Demanda Stiles. "Il n'était pas dans ton téléphone quand tu m'as appelé ?"

Derek secoua la tête. "Supprimé." Admit-il.

"Tu as supprimé mon numéro ?"

"J'étais... contrarié." Derek haussa les épaules.

Stiles tendit la main, "Donne-moi ton téléphone."

Derek porta la main à sa poche et récupéra l'objet.

Stiles tapa son numéro et sauva son nom en tant que contact. Il envoya un message vers son téléphone pour avoir le numéro de Derek. "De cette façon, tu ne pourras plus m'éviter."

"Je n'étais pas..."

"C'est bon, c'était... je vais devoir parler à Malia." Et, nom d'un petit bonhomme, c'était une conversation que Stiles ne voulait vraiment pas avoir. "Mais Derek, tu devrais savoir quelque chose..."

Derek le regarda avec curiosité.

Stiles sourit, son regard alternant entre l'image dans sa main et l'homme portant le sujet de la photo à l'intérieur de lui.

"Je ne te déteste pas."

Et, bon sang, si ce n'était pas la réaction opposée à ce qu'il avait espérée.

Derek éclata en larmes.

Stiles prit du recul. Sérieusement ? C'était la troisième fois maintenant ! "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce sont des larmes de joie." Supplia-t-il.

Derek s'étouffa et sembla à peine cohérent avec les mots. Il acquiesça finalement.

Merci seigneur.

"L'offre est-elle toujours valable ?"

Derek renifla. "Quelle offre ?"

"Je sais que l'affaire concerne deux personnes mais j'aimerai bien le faire. Ou au moins essayer. Je veux te connaître, Derek. Je…'' Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la petite bosse couverte par la chemise de Derek. "Je... je ne veux pas que tu sois seul."

Stiles ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il en était incapable. Maintenant que Stiles comprenait ce que son Alpha voulait, ce dont il avait besoin et ce qu'il avait réellement laissé derrière lui, Stiles ne pouvait pas le quitter.

 _Les quitter…_

Derek hocha la tête et fit un léger sourire. Stiles trouva un mouchoir pour qu'il s'essuie les yeux. "J'aimerais ça."

"Euh..." Stiles se rappela alors ce qui attendait dehors, la couleur rouge de colère et le nom de Laura Hale qui étaient gravés dans son cerveau et, soudain, il ne voulut plus quitter la pièce. "À la réflexion, penses-tu que nous pourrions simplement vivre ici ? Genre pour toujours ?''

Derek hoqueta et essuya plus de larmes. Sa voix était toujours larmoyante. "Quoi ?"

Stiles regarda la porte avec méfiance, espérant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles curieuses. Il se pencha plus près pour murmurer. ''Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ta sœur est genre la personne la plus effrayante que j'ai jamais rencontrée et elle veut, en quelque sorte, m'étriper.''

Derek se mit à rire. Le son était si beau et si mélodieux, Stiles avait presque l'impression qu'une éviscération valait le coup tant qu'il entendait d'autres sons comme ça.

"Je suis sérieux, cependant. Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent nous nourrir, même si la nourriture de l'hôpital est pas terrible, et nous aurons même l'équipement pour quand le bébé sera prêt.''

Derek roula des yeux. "Ma sœur n'est pas si mauvaise."

Stiles renifla. "Que tu dis, mon pote." Stiles s'était fait Derek et Laura avait l'air persuadée qu'il était un horrible Alpha qui avait abandonné son jeune frère en cloque. Oh ouais, Stiles l'avait certainement dans l'os. "Que tu dis."

* * *

Commentaires de Math'L :

*(1) Tu m'étonnes qu'il est pas prêt. Y'a une demi-heure, il était le plan cul de Malia et maintenant, il est futur papa !

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : voilà maintenant on va arriver dans le fluffy tout choupi qui colle aux dents ! Entrecoupé, de problèmes plus ou moins mineurs et de la prochaine catastrophe qui va se mettre en place... Mais je n'en dirai pas plus...

A la semaine prochaine les gens !

P.S : Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié les coupures dans la chronologie du chapitre précédent (les **TW** que je place de temps à autre) erreur corrigée !


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 11/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _La sardine : Non, non on garde Malia ! Maintenant que le moment stressant est passé, que la mise au point est faite avec elle, vous allez voir, vous allez un peu plus l'apprécier par l'humour qu'elle va apporter... et du fluff en voici, en voilà !_

 _Guest 2 : Désolée mais je ne changerai pas le rythme de publication ! Surtout étant données les circonstances actuelles (voir note de début de chapitre)_

 _Dara : Contente que ça te plaise ! La suite publiée tous les lundis ! Donc aujourd'hui... logique sinon tu ne lirais pas ma réponse..._

 _Guest : Merci beaucoup !_

 _PetitPoney : bah il faut s'attendre à ce que ça ne soit pas tout beau tout rose tout le temps non plus : ils se connaissent à peine donc forcément il peut y avoir des incompréhensions entre les deux zigotos et puis plusieurs problèmes passés ont été évoqués... sont-ils réellement révolus et que s'est-il réellement passé ? Tant de questions et encore 32 chapitres pour y répondre..._

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 25/42... -_-' (en fait le 25 est en cours, il y a du progrès !)

Note de la traductrice : J'ai besoin de votre aide les gens ! Je n'arrive pas à choisir quelle fic je vais faire pour le Teen Wolf Pack Fest. J'hésite entre 2 idées alors je vais vous laisser choisir laquelle vous préférez (sachant que la deuxième verra le jour également mais plus tard) je vous donne les résumés :

Donc idée 1 : un omégaverse, Stiles/oméga et Derek/alpha. Derek sauve Stiles, fils d'un ami de la famille et oméga, d'une meute peu scrupuleuse dont l'alpha voulait en faire sa putain. Sauf que Derek a déjà 2 maîtresses et que la confiance de Stiles envers les alphas est assez limitée. Pourtant, contre la protection de l'alpha, Stiles va choisir de se donner à lui. Et ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde.

Idée 2 : Se situe vers le début de la saison 3, que Scott soit câlin avec lui, ça ne choque pas vraiment Stiles. Et quand les autres membres de la meute s'y mettent aussi, il se pose un peu plus de questions. Mais quand Jackson et surtout Derek, THE ALPHA, en rajoutent, là Stiles se doute qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Mais si ni lui ni la meute ne connaissent son réel statut dans la meute, ce n'est pas le cas de la meute d'alphas.

Alors vos avis ? Sinon place au nouveau chapitre et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

L'espoir de Stiles pour toute forme de rédemption fut anéanti au moment où ils revinrent dans la salle d'attente. Laura voulait toujours le castrer, clairement et simplement. Ça se voyait à sa posture, ses yeux et la position de sa bouche. Malia était partie et Stiles ne pouvait pas demander où parce que, c'était clair, Laura n'allait pas le lui dire.

Même Derek semblait surpris par le regard dégoûté de sa sœur.

Comme si Stiles était une sorte de maladie contagieuse, Laura mit immédiatement son frère de côté. Elle semblait presque survoltée. Comme si elle pensait que Stiles pourrait s'enfuir ou kidnapper Derek ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle murmura doucement à son frère, tout en regardant fixement Stiles. Derek tenta de répondre en essayant de donner à Stiles ce qu'il pensait être un sourire rassurant.

C'était clairement une grimace.

Quoi qu'ait dit Derek, Laura secoua la tête. Elle croisa les bras et illumina ses yeux, puis, vraisemblablement convaincue de se faire obéir, la femme commença à s'éloigner.

Derek ne la suivit pas. Il était évident qu'il était supposé le faire mais au lieu de suivre sa sœur, la bouche de Derek se pinça et il revint vers Stiles.

Laura se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsque Derek se planta à côté de Stiles et refusa de bouger.

Laura illumina à nouveau ses yeux mais Derek ne fit rien pour obéir et la suivre et fit le contraire en saisissant la main de Stiles.

Le cœur de Stiles cogna d'excitation et de terreur. Derek se tenait volontiers près de lui mais Laura...

Les dents de Laura grincèrent de colère et les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent. Si Stiles n'avait pas été au courant de la situation, il aurait juré être au milieu de la confrontation d'une fratrie d'Alphas.

C'était en fait un peu effrayant.

C'était aussi intense, inconfortable et cela fit se demander à Stiles si Derek voulait en fait être un père célibataire.

C'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient à l'hôpital alors Stiles aurait peut-être une mince chance de survie une fois sa gorge tranchée même s'il préférait ne pas avoir à être ressuscité ou recousu pour ressembler au monstre de Frankenstein.

Laura n'abandonna pas mais Derek non plus et, après ce qui avait paru être une éternité, l'aînée leva finalement les mains avec un gémissement mécontent.

"Bien !"

Et puis elle sortit du bâtiment.

Derek sembla remarquablement content de lui et Stiles se renfrogna.

''Tu réalises que j'aimerais voir ce gamin avant de mourir, n'est-ce pas ?''

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. "Elle s'en remettra."

Stiles l'étudia, réalisant pour la première fois à quel point Derek était différent d'un Oméga classique. Il n'était pas petit ou délicat mais était toujours incroyablement beau et la grâce aiguisée de son profil dans la lumière fluorescente prenait Stiles légèrement au dépourvu.

Derek se tourna vers lui un sourcil levé, interrogateur. Stiles ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qu'il avait passé à le regarder mais l'homme semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il remua avant de demander. "Y a-t-il quelque chose sur mon visage ?"

Stiles ne savait pas comment répondre que c'était juste son visage et que des pommettes comme ça devraient être un crime, alors il serra juste la main de l'homme. "Nan. J'essaie juste de tout mémoriser de toi avant de mourir.''

"Tu n'es pas très drôle." Mais la moue sur la bouche de Derek disait le contraire.

"Qui a dit que je plaisantais ?"

**TW**

Les yeux de Laura brûlaient de rage alors qu'elle les étudiait tous les deux. Derek n'avait jamais eu de raison d'être terrifié par sa sœur auparavant mais il avait honnêtement peur pour Stiles.

À son crédit, l'autre Alpha ne se rétracta pas.

Après la nuit désastreuse, il avait fallu une semaine à Laura pour se calmer suffisamment pour être dans la même pièce que Stiles. Même après sept jours, les yeux de Laura s'enflammaient littéralement dès qu'elle entendait le nom de Stiles et maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face...

"Redis-moi ça encore ?"

"J'aimerais inviter Derek à sortir."

Le visage de Laura ne craqua pas dans son stoïcisme. Ils étaient assis dans la cuisine et semblaient être pris dans une sorte de négociation de prise d'otage. Laura était d'un côté de la table et Derek et Stiles de l'autre. "Inviter Derek à sortir où ?"

"Euh... bien où il veut aller, je suppose." Stiles haussa les épaules. "Je sais qu'il ne sort pas beaucoup et j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait vouloir aller voir un film, ou un spectacle, ou aller quelque part..." Stiles risqua un coup d'œil vers Derek et, voyant que la détermination dans ses yeux réchauffait Derek, il sourit de manière encourageante à l'homme qui bronchait. "Tout ce qu'il veut faire."

Ils avaient commencé à parler au téléphone depuis que Laura avait refusé de laisser Stiles fréquenter son frère sans sa permission et Derek avait accidentellement laissé échapper qu'il n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous. Stiles avait été tellement abasourdi par l'idée qu'il vint frapper à la porte le jour suivant.

Soit ce jour.

Pas le comportement qu'on attribuait habituellement à un Alpha mais Stiles ne ressemblait à aucun des Alphas que Derek avait pu rencontrer. Il était clairement nerveux mais il y avait toujours un air confiant à son sujet qui faisait s'enflammer le cœur de Derek chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment le mettre en mots mais son Oméga était fier de porter l'enfant de cet Alpha. Lié ou non.

Derek chercha la main de l'homme sous la table et rencontra la paume chaude et les longs doigts qu'il enveloppa dans les siens.

Laura tambourina des doigts sur la table. C'était l'un des rares objets de la maison de leurs parents qu'ils avaient pu garder et l'une des plus belles choses de la maison. "Tu réalises que mon frère est un Oméga enceint et non lié ?"

"Enceint de mon enfant." Clarifia Stiles. "Et oui, je sais que ça pourrait être... dangereux mais je promets que rien n'arrivera." Il serra la main de Derek. "Je me couperais le bras avant de laisser quelque chose lui arriver."

Le cœur de Derek eut un raté. Il n'avait jamais entendu de mots comme ça venir d'un Alpha auparavant. Kate lui avait promis de le protéger mais seulement s'il faisait ce qu'elle disait. Il y avait des limites et des règles aux affections de Kate et Derek avait toujours désespérément essayé de les suivre.

Il avait toujours échoué.

Kate n'aurait jamais déclaré une telle chose. Certainement pas de façon sincère et certainement pas à sa sœur.

Kate ne demandait pas la permission, elle prenait ce qu'elle voulait et n'autorisait aucune question.

Stiles était si différent. Si jeune et pourtant si...

Les yeux de Laura étaient sur lui et Derek se tourna vers elle. Il pouvait voir l'hésitation, le bref éclat de quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui disait que sa sœur cédait le moindre peu.

Pouvait-elle sentir son bonheur ? Son désir de mieux connaître cet Alpha ? Son besoin de le faire, de connaître le père de son enfant d'une manière que tout cela pourrait ne pas sembler si... arriéré ?

''Est-ce quelque chose que tu veux faire, Derek ?'' Lui demanda Laura sérieusement.

Derek regarda Stiles et ses yeux de miel géants et revint à sa sœur. ''Je lui fais confiance, Laura, et je pense que tu devrais aussi.''

Ses yeux brillèrent et Derek sut qu'il avait dit la mauvaise chose. Il y avait des années, il avait été dans la même position avec Kate, assurant à sa famille que la femme plus âgée était la seule pour lui, qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

"Il est différent, L." Derek ne rompit pas le contact visuel et serra la main de Stiles plus fort. "Il est différent."

La bouche de Laura se crispa. Ses yeux montaient et descendaient sur Stiles, l'étudiant, le cataloguant comme un insecte auquel elle pourrait arracher les ailes. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et Derek attendit le rejet évident qu'ils allaient recevoir.

"Tu es tellement…''

''Quand ?"

Derek était au milieu de sa phrase, ô combien juvénile, pour dire à quel point sa sœur était injuste quand elle l'avait coupé. "Attends ? Quoi ?"

Laura parla à Stiles. "Quand aimerais-tu sortir avec lui ?"

Stiles se lécha les lèvres. "Euh... demain ?"

Laura mâchouilla l'intérieur de sa joue avant d'expirer. "Ramène-le à dix heures."

"Attends ? Es-tu…"

"Tu m'as bien entendue." Laura interrompit Stiles. "Mais si quelque chose lui arrive ou si tu le blesses de quelque façon que ce soit..."

"Je ne le ferai pas." Se précipita Stiles. Il avait l'air aussi surpris que Derek. "Je promets, je ne le ferai pas."

"Je le fais pour mon frère et ce bébé. Il mérite de connaître ses deux parents. C'est à propos d'eux et de leur bonheur, compris ?''

Stiles acquiesça.

C'était dur et Derek eut presque envie de signifier à sa sœur à quel point elle était impolie mais le fait qu'elle envisageait tout de même de laisser Stiles entrer dans sa vie était un concept trop étonnant pour tout gâcher en discutant avec elle.

Laura attendit un moment avant de hocher fermement de la tête. Elle se leva de table. "C'est à cause de ça que j'ai des rides." Marmonna-t-elle en quittant la pièce. Elle continua à marmonner des choses mais Derek put à peine se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.

Laura avait dit oui. D'une certaine manière, c'était une acceptation, à contrecœur, de Stiles. En un sens, c'était un nouveau départ, une chance d'avoir une relation réelle avec l'Alpha qui avait offert à Derek cette douce vie en lui.

C'était une chance, une opportunité que Derek n'avait pas eue depuis des années.

Une chance de rêver à nouveau d'une famille.

**TW**

C'était incroyable de voir, même après avoir rêvé de lui et avoir été hanté pendant des mois par cet homme, ses yeux noisette et son doux sourire, à quel point Derek semblait toujours plus beau chaque fois que Stiles le voyait.

Sérieusement ? Comment était-ce possible ?

La chemise vert foncé se mélangeait sauvagement avec les yeux de Derek, leur donnant un éclat vert vif dans un angle et un mélange gris-brun dans un autre.

''Sérieusement, comment tes yeux font-ils ça ?'' Demanda Stiles avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

Derek leva les yeux du pan de sa chemise qu'il tirait encore une fois. "Font quoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

La position de l'homme montrait un inconfort évident à la façon dont il se blottissait presque contre la table au lieu d'y être assis normalement. Chaque son semblait le faire tourner et ses yeux se baissaient chaque fois que le serveur lui parlait.

Derek n'avait visiblement aucune idée d'à quel point il était magnifique et son Oméga avait clairement été entraîné à être craintif et obéissant envers tous les Alphas ou Bêtas qu'il rencontrait.

Stiles n'aimait pas ça. Le fait de se soumettre dans la chambre à coucher et de laisser l'Alpha de Stiles en lui était une chose, et même ça, si jamais (il l'espérait) ça se reproduisait, c'était totalement négociable en termes de positions. Mais ce... ce besoin de se cacher juste parce que Derek était considéré comme "plus faible", énervait sincèrement Stiles.

"Ta chemise est très bien, Derek.'' Dit-il finalement quand l'homme la réajusta de nouveau.

Les mains de Derek s'immobilisèrent et il rougit jusqu'à ses oreilles. "Désolé." Marmonna-t-il. "C'est juste que cet endroit est si beau et j'ai l'impression de faire tâche." Soupira-t-il lourdement. "... et plus rien ne me va."

Seigneur, comment était-ce possible d'avoir l'air si embarrassé et si chaud en même temps ? Et maintenant, Stiles se sentait à nouveau comme un enfoiré. Il sourit et prit la main de l'homme. "C'est bon. Tu as fière allure et ça te va bien. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être gêné."

Derek sourit légèrement mais son regard était toujours un peu penaud. "Je... j'ai l'impression que cette chemise le rend plus visible."

Stiles sourit. "Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, tout ce qui fait rayonner soi-disant pendant la grossesse, je suis sûr que tu l'as. Sérieusement, je peux à peine le voir... et... tu sais que ça ne fera que grossir.''

Derek grinça. "Ne me le rappelle pas."

Stiles ne mentait pas. L'idée de Derek portant son enfant, tout rayonnant, le ventre s'arrondissant et magnifique, gonflait définitivement son Alpha de fierté. Stiles n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, pensé qu'il aurait été excité à propos de tout ça mais d'une certaine façon... il l'était.

''Je veux dire, je sais que c'est ce que je suis censé faire.'' La main de Derek s'attarda sur son ventre à peine visible et ressemblant plus à un ventre de lendemain de beuverie. "Je suppose que je suis un peu superficiel de ne pas vouloir devenir gros, hein ?"

'' Gros ?" Un Derek gros et un Derek étant enceint étaient deux choses différentes.

Derek acquiesça d'un air absent et prit une gorgée d'eau. "Je suppose."

"Est-ce que Malia le sait ?" Demanda Stiles. Son cœur tressauta un peu à la pensée de Malia. La femme n'avait encore répondu à aucun de ses textos ou messages vocaux et ça dérangeait Stiles. Pas assez pour arrêter de voir Derek mais il se sentait toujours mal pour ce qui était arrivé.

Derek secoua la tête.

"Peter savait." Stiles prit un verre d'eau minérale et les yeux de Derek s'élargirent d'incrédulité. "Je n'avais pas fait le lien avant qu'il ne soit tard cette nuit-là mais ce qu'il m'a dit, en demandant si c'était le mien. Il savait vraiment." Et en parlant de Peter. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce type d'ailleurs ?"

Le visage de Derek prit un air mal à l'aise qui fit se demander à Stiles s'il n'avait pas posé une question trop personnelle. Il pensa presque qu'il n'allait pas répondre mais Derek finit par parler. "Il est juste... comme ça, je suppose."

Stiles savait qu'il y avait certainement plus concernant Peter Hale mais il n'insista pas. "Qu'en est-il de tes parents ?" L'idée de plus de Hale dont il devrait s'inquiéter...

"Ils sont partis depuis un moment." Les yeux de Derek s'abaissèrent à nouveau. "Accident de voiture."

Stiles faillit se mordre la langue. "Seigneur, je suis vraiment désolé."

Derek haussa les épaules. "C'était il y a longtemps."

Stiles fronça les sourcils au retour de l'atmosphère triste qui semblait se glisser de temps en temps autour de l'homme. "Alors, c'est juste toi et ta sœur ?"

Derek hocha la tête. "Malia aussi mais elle était toujours distante. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de Peter ou de moi et Laura, honnêtement. J'aimerais que ça soit différent.'' Il haussa simplement les épaules. ''J'aimerais que mes parents soient là aussi mais..." Derek se mordit la lèvre et Stiles sut qu'il devait changer la conversation parce qu'il refusait de faire pleurer Derek. Pas encore.

"Tu peux avoir les miens." Proposa Stiles. Réalisant ensuite que c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il aurait pu dire. *(1)

Derek sourit. "J'ai lu des choses à propos de ton père."

"Oh, nous y voilà. Le grand John Stilinski, le Messie des temps modernes."

"Est-ce qu'ils... savent-ils ?"

"Honnêtement ?" Admit Stiles en grattant la base de ses cheveux. "Je suis un peu terrifié à l'idée de leur dire. Ils sont en quelque sorte... vieux jeux, je suppose. "

"Parce que je suis un homme ?"

Stiles fronça les sourcils. "Tu es plus qu'un simple homme ou Oméga ou n'importe quelle étiquette stupide que les gens veulent mettre sur toi. Tu es Derek et j'aime beaucoup Derek et tous ceux que ça défrisent peuvent juste aller se faire voir.'' *(2)

"Ce n'est pas si simple. Ce sont tes parents, Stiles." Dit doucement Derek.

"Je... je pense que j'ai besoin d'un verre." Stiles avait tenu toute la soirée par rapport au besoin d'alcool mais l'idée que ses parents rencontrent et voient Derek, qu'ils sachent ce que Stiles avait fait et que sa mère sache qu'elle allait avoir le petit-enfant qu'elle avait si clairement voulu mais d'une manière qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais imaginée, c'était trop.

Derek cligna des yeux. "Oh ... d'accord. Tu ne me blâmeras pas de ne pas t'accompagner, j'espère ?'' La blague était trop plate pour être drôle.

"Est-ce que ça te va ?" Stiles en avait vraiment besoin mais si ça rendait Derek mal à l'aise...

Derek lui fit signe. "Vas-y. L'un d'entre nous devrait en avoir la possibilité.'' Il le regarda avec un léger sourire. ''Tu es assez vieux, n'est-ce pas ?''

"Hé, arrête, j'ai vingt et un ans."

Le seul verre de vin ne fit pas long feu et ne suffit pas à calmer complètement ses nerfs mais Stiles ne voulait pas être éméché. Il voulait apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Derek Hale.

Stiles ne voulait pas oublier cette nuit comme il l'avait fait pour tant d'autres. Il ne voulait pas boire au point d'oublier.

Stiles voulait piéger la couleur des yeux de Derek contre cette chemise et ne jamais oublier.

Stiles voulait garder cette nuit dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

**TW**

N'ayant jamais eu de rendez-vous avant, Derek n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir si celui-ci était le meilleur premier rendez-vous qu'il aurait pu avoir ou le pire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été un idiot pour avoir dévoilé ses insécurités au sujet de son corps changeant mais Stiles avait au moins eu la gentillesse de ne pas souligner la tension évidente sur les boutons de sa chemise autrefois bien ajustée.

Stiles parla et Derek écouta quand il partagea des histoires sur sa famille et ses amis, les deux marchant bras dessus, bras dessous. Stiles était incroyablement plus complexe que ce que Derek s'était figuré. Il était clairement intelligent et c'était évident qu'il était issu d'un milieu raffiné et bien éduqué.

Stiles était au milieu d'une autre histoire quand il attrapa son manteau clairement très cher et sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Derek les aperçut et se figea. Stiles ne le vit pas se crisper et mit un bâton dans sa bouche. Il parlait toujours de quelque chose que Derek n'écoutait plus quand l'homme sortit son briquet et alluma presque la cigarette.

Et puis il regarda Derek et il réalisa.

Les yeux de Stiles s'agrandirent et il regarda le ventre de Derek avant d'ôter le bâton de sa bouche. "Merde ! Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai pas réfléchi."

"C'est... ça va." Derek n'allait pas être exigeant. Visiblement, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas encore sur cet homme et ce n'était pas à lui de juger quelqu'un. Il fit signe de son bras vers un banc un peu plus loin. "Je vais t'attendre. Si tu en as besoin."

Stiles cligna des yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas bien. ''M'attendre ?'' Il regarda l'endroit que Derek pointait et sa bouche se tordit. "Tu... m'attendrais ?"

"Ce n'est pas grave." Lui assura Derek, commençant à se diriger vers le banc.

Mais une main forte le retint et Derek pensa que Stiles voulait seulement attirer son attention alors, quand l'Alpha l'approcha plus près et l'embrassa, Derek fut surpris.

Agréablement surpris mais toujours surpris tout de même.

Ce fut un baiser court mais très significatif et Derek recula, se sentant un peu rougir. ''C'était pour quoi ça ?''

Stiles sourit. "Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète. As-tu une idée d'à quel point tu es incroyable ?"

Et puis il les mena à la poubelle la plus proche et jeta le paquet de cigarettes dedans.

* * *

 _Commentaires de Math'L :_

 _*(1) C'est une des phrases les plus mignonnes que j'ai entendu !_

 _*(2) Correction : ça, c'est la chose la plus mignonne !_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Ils sont pas mignons tous les deux franchement ? On dirait des ados ! Bon pas grand chose à dire ici, à part que j'attends vos avis sur la fic que je dois écrire !

Bises sincères !


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 12/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _La Sardine : Pas le temps de faire long aujourd'hui, voir note ci-dessous mais merci et ton vote a bien été pris en compte !_

 _Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Vote pris en compte ! Le résultat en bas de page !_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 25/42... -_-'

Note de la traductrice : Je publie vite fait avant de partir en réunion de boulot... Mais je vous met au défi : j'en suis à 186 review pour cette fic ! Le défi est donc de dépasser les 200 avec le chapitre 12 ! Sinon résultat des votes plus bas !

Place au nouveau chapitre et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Stiles feuilleta les pages des annonces les unes après les autres, ne voyant rien qui attirait vraiment son attention. Comment était-il possible qu'il y ait autant d'endroits à choisir et qu'aucun ne soit le bon ? Ils étaient soit trop petits, soit trop grands, trop vieux, trop juste... pas bons.

"Une maison ? Est-ce que je veux une maison ?'' Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Les maisons étaient grandes et demandaient beaucoup d'entretien. Stiles était habitué à son petit appartement et il appréciait le sentiment douillet mais distingué qui le caractérisait. Mais un bébé, il ne pouvait pas amener un bébé ici. C'était trop petit et peu pratique et il y avait beaucoup de coins saillants sur lesquelles tomber... "Seigneur Jésus." Stiles finit par lever les mains en signe de défaite. "Je... j'en sais foutre rien."

Stiles avait l'air et se sentait totalement fatigué. Ses cheveux noirs étaient dans un désordre total à force de les tirailler et ses yeux le brûlaient à cause de la luminosité de l'écran de l'ordinateur portable.

"Tu dois vraiment aimer ce type."

Scott sirotait une bière tiède et avait un doux sourire.

"Je te jure, je ne t'ai jamais vu agir comme ça avant. Tu es toujours décontracté quand il s'agit de ceux que tu fréquentes. On dirait que tu veux offrir la lune à ce mec.''

"C'est pour le bébé, mec.*(1) Tu sais combien ces choses sont flippantes à vouloir toucher à tout. Je ne peux pas en avoir ici, au risque qu'il se crève ses petits yeux sur mon comptoir ou pire.''

Scott était le seul à savoir pour le bébé. C'était peut-être Melissa qui avait lâché le morceau mais Stiles s'en fichait. Scott avait été surpris quand Stiles l'avait fait jurer de garder le secret. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

"Tu sais que Lydia va être en compétition avec toi à propos de qui a le plus beau bébé."

Stiles rit. "C'est une compétition déloyale." Scott n'avait encore jamais vu Derek alors Stiles pouvait comprendre son scepticisme. Lydia était jolie et Jackson, en plus d'être un trou du cul, était d'une beauté classique mais aucun d'entre eux n'égalait les niveaux de splendeur de Derek.

Ils ne s'en approchaient même pas.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas avoir un bébé avant moi." Continua Scott. Il avala le reste de sa bière. "Seigneur, je ne peux pas croire que tu vas avoir un bébé du tout."

"Ouais. Ouais." Stiles lui fit un signe de la main. "Tu fais les choses dans le bon sens et tu vas épouser la fille alors que je n'ai fait que profiter des avantages ou peu importe." En tout cas, ce stupide dicton était vrai. _(ndlt : le dicton d'origine est le suivant ''Why buy a cow when you can get milk for free ?'' Se dit surtout en prévention aux jeunes filles afin qu'elles n'aient pas de relations sexuelles avant le mariage. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de dicton équivalent en français, j'ai fait au mieux)_

"Es-tu prêt pour tout ça ? Je veux dire... quand vas-tu l'annoncer à tes parents ?''

"Bientôt." Promit Stiles. Il fallait que ça soit bientôt. Il ne voulait pas se montrer avec Derek sur le point d'accoucher ou pire se présenter avec un bébé dans les bras pour les féliciter en espérant que ses parents n'aient pas tous les deux une crise cardiaque.*(2)

Stiles compta les semaines sur son ordinateur et déduisit la taille du bébé à ce jour.

15 semaines.

"C'est un avocat."

Scott acquiesça. Il connaissait les délires de Stiles et ne remettait même pas en question l'étrangeté de la déclaration. Il ajouta son grain de sel en demandant...

''Donc, tu attends que ce soit une pastèque ou... jusqu'à ce qu'il gazouille ou quoi ?''

Stiles gémit. Il pouvait imaginer la scène. Derek donnant naissance sur le sol du salon de ses parents pendant que Stiles leur expliquait ce que leur fils adorable et respectable avait fait.

''Tiens une idée." Dit Scott après un moment durant lequel Stiles grogna bruyamment. "Que dirais-tu de me présenter d'abord à lui ?"

Stiles se tourna pour le regarder. "Hein ?"

"Faire une sorte de double rendez-vous. Moi et Allison et toi et..." Scott hésita sur le nom. "... Darren ?"

"Derek." Corrigea Stiles. C'était vraiment triste que Scott ne connaisse même pas le nom de l'homme portant son bébé et c'est ce qui poussa Stiles à envisager l'idée. Peut-être qu'il serait plus facile de présenter Derek au mode de vie de Stiles au travers de ses amis d'abord. Ensuite, il pourrait faire en sorte que Derek soit plus à l'aise avec les Bêtas et les Alphas et aider l'homme à acquérir la confiance dont il aura besoin pour faire face à John et Claudia Stilinski.

Peut-être que c'était une bonne idée, en fait.

Stiles voulait que tout le monde voit à quel point Derek était génial et il ne pouvait pas le faire en le cachant comme un secret honteux. Stiles n'avait pas honte de Derek. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

"Tu sais quoi, Scotty ? Je pense que c'est peut-être la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eue."

Scott leva un sourcil et renifla. "J'ai hâte de rencontrer le gars qui sera coincé avec toi en tant que co-parent pour les dix-huit prochaines années. Je pense que je vais devoir offrir une carte de condoléances au pauvre gars."

"Et je pense que tu auras besoin d'une carte de bon rétablissement pour quand je t'enverrai à l'hôpital."

Scott renifla. "Rêve, Stilinski. Rêve."

**TW**

Laura étudiait son ventre avec un profond froncement de sourcils. Ses mains étaient toujours si froides sur son ventre nu et, comme d'habitude, il finit par les repousser. "Ma petite nièce semble un peu écrasée là-dedans. Tu lui fais assez de place ?''

Derek finit de mettre sa chemise. "Tu sais que tu seras complètement dévastée quand il s'avérera être un garçon."

"Ne brise pas mes rêves, Der." Souffla Laura. "Et donne à cette fille un plus grand espace pour grandir, hein ? Tu ne montres rien du tout."

Et dieu merci pour ça. Étant donné qu'il était un homme et avait un torse plus grand que la plupart des femmes, le médecin lui avait expliqué qu'il était probable qu'il ne deviendrait pas aussi gros qu'une femme Oméga. Chose qui rendait Derek très heureux.

En fait, depuis sa première petite poussée il y a quelques semaines, il avait à peine grandi. Il avait la chance de pouvoir enfiler son jean, porter des chemises plus lâches et n'avoir l'air que légèrement... grassouillet.

"Ça ne va pas durer très longtemps." Prévint Laura alors qu'elle observait ses manipulations. ''Et puis tu auras ton ventre qui passera par-dessus ton pantalon avec une chemise qui ne le recouvrira même pas et tu auras l'air d'une baleine.''

Derek avait secrètement peur de ça. II craignait aussi secrètement que sa sœur ne se moque de lui et lui achète des vêtements de maternité affreux ou quelque chose du genre. Il installa la chemise (il avait opté contre les boutons cette fois-ci) et la lissa contre la bosse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait, "C'est bon."

Cela faisait trois semaines que lui et Stiles avaient officiellement commencé à 'sortir ensemble' et Derek ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Ils passaient plus de temps chez Derek, parce que c'était là qu'il était le plus à l'aise, mais, une fois par semaine, ils sortaient et avaient un vrai rendez-vous.

Stiles le gâtait toujours et Derek se sentait mal, il ne pouvait pas rendre la pareille.

Laura avait essayé de poursuivre sa mission de «détester» Stiles mais, comme Derek savait qu'elle le ferait, la femme avait finalement cédé et avait même commencé à poser une assiette en plus pour Stiles quand il venait et restait presque chaque fois pour le dîner.

Quand la sonnette retentit, Laura s'efforça de garder son agacement. Elle roula des yeux alors qu'elle proclamait haut et fort. ''Le papa de bébé est là.''

Derek avait su que l'irritation constante avait disparue à partir du moment où il avait vu Stiles et elle étudiant et prenant des notes ensembles d'un des bouquins de maternité.

Ils étaient étonnamment similaires dans leur façon d'étudier et de prendre des notes. Deux petits nerds.

C'était adorable.

Derek n'avait rien dit alors qu'il faisait semblant de faire la sieste sur le canapé à ce moment-là mais l'image lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Cela prouvait seulement ce que Derek avait toujours su. Sa sœur était aussi solide que la pierre... avec un cœur en marshmallow.

**TW**

"Laissons-les simplement tomber."

Derek cligna des yeux en regardant Stiles, qui était à nouveau habillé de façon à ce que Derek se sente comme un pauvre en comparaison, et regarda fixement l'enseigne du restaurant dont il ne pouvait même pas prononcer le nom. "C'était ton idée."

"Ouais, mais... Seigneur Derek, junior fait des choses impardonnables à ta peau et..." Il se pencha et inspira. "... dieu tu sens comme la putain de plage, l'été, l'amour et, bon dieu, les arcs-en-ciel."

Derek sourit. "Est-ce ta façon de dire que je sens bon ? Parce que toutes ces choses sonnent horriblement... "

Stiles l'embrassa, chaudement, passionnément et avec un tel besoin que les genoux de Derek faillirent fléchir.

"Stiles, nous sommes en public." Derek essaya de s'éloigner.

"Et alors ?" Demanda Stiles. "Tu es chaud, je suis chaud, soyons chauds ensemble."*(3)

Parfois, cela étonnait Derek de savoir de quel genre de famille Stiles était issu. Son père, bien que partisan des droits des Omégas, était encore un politicien avec des idées plutôt conservatrices et il était évident que Stiles sortant avec un homme n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il acceptait.

Derek avait toujours peur de se faire surprendre et de ce qu'en seraient les conséquences pour la réputation de Stiles et de son père. Il ne cherchait pas à déclencher une controverse juste parce que Stiles l'avait accidentellement mis enceint.

Stiles embrassa son front. "Tu vas avoir des rides." C'était une phrase qu'il utilisait chaque fois que Derek était plongé dans ses pensées et fronçait les sourcils.

"Je suis... nerveux." Admit Derek.

"Vraiment, tu es chaud, comme je te l'ai dit. Et crois-moi..." Stiles lui fit une bise sur la joue. "... tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveux."

**TW**

Scott semblait assez gentil, un autre Alpha avenant que Derek pouvait regarder en face. Il était beau de manière juvénile et il avait un côté plaisant. En s'apercevant qu'il était le fils du Dr McCall, Derek rougit d'embarras mais l'homme n'aborda jamais le sujet ni ne l'interrogea sur ce qu'il s'était passé chaque fois que Derek avait été emmené à l'hôpital. Derek n'avait aucun problème avec Scott...

C'était la femme à côté de lui. Derek jurerait qu'il l'avait déjà vue mais il ne pouvait pas situer où.

Elle était jolie et semblait gentille mais il y avait quelque chose qui faisait durcir la gorge de Derek chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

D'où connaissait-il son visage ?

Stiles cogna son genou dans un soutien silencieux. Derek réalisa qu'il fronçait probablement encore les sourcils. Pour un gars qui avait l'air si insouciant, Stiles semblait incroyablement à l'écoute de ce que ressentait Derek. Peut-être que c'était l'Alpha en lui qui ressentait la détresse d'un Oméga mais c'était intime comme Derek ne l'avait jamais été avec une autre personne auparavant. Pas avec Laura et surtout pas avec Kate.

Chaque fois qu'il sentait le contact de Stiles, Derek se sentait toujours plus calme. Il avait toujours pensé que ce genre de chose ne venait que de l'accouplement, alors ça surprenait toujours Derek à chaque fois que ça arrivait.

Derek devait paraître plus gros et plus visiblement enceint que ce qu'il pensait parce que la femme, Allison, fut soudainement intéressée de savoir à combien de mois il en était. C'était une bêta, mais sa présence semblait... plus forte en quelque sorte. Elle n'était pas ouvertement hostile ou quoi que ce soit mais Derek se sentait toujours prudent envers elle.

Il avait presque envie de lui cacher son ventre... et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi.

Son malaise sembla filtrer à nouveau vers Stiles qui arrêta rapidement les questions de la femme en demandant : ''Alors, avez-vous tous les deux décidé où vous irez pour votre lune de miel ?''

Allison ne sembla pas se soucier du changement de sujet et répondit immédiatement. ''Nous pensons à la France, puis à l'Italie. Mon père a cette villa à Venise où nous pourrions rester aussi."

''Partout où nous pouvons être seuls, ça me va.'' Sourit Scott.

Derek réalisa alors à quel point il était étranger à tout ça. Il n'était jamais allé en dehors de la Californie et ces gens, qui étaient tous d'au moins cinq ans ses cadets, semblaient tous avoir voyagé à travers le monde.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quel point il devait sembler ennuyeux et inculte. Stiles avait de jeunes amis intéressants et Derek n'était rien d'autre qu'un vieux, fade et casanier.

Ce qui fit s'interroger Derek. Si ce n'était pas pour ce bébé, seraient-ils même ici en train de faire ça ? Est-ce que Stiles aurait même...

"Tu viens au mariage, non ?" Lui demanda Allison soudainement. "Tu dois." Elle sourit. "Tu dois tenir Stiles éloigné de ma tante."

"Allison." Grommela Stiles, l'air sincèrement malheureux. "C'était genre il y a six ans et crois-moi, je suis bien au-dessus de tout ça." Il se tourna vers Derek et expliqua. ''J'avais quinze ans et c'était une femme plus âgée et sexy. Je parie que c'est une sorcière maintenant et j'ai quelque chose de bien mieux." Il se tourna vers Allison avec les yeux plissés. "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué."

Pour une raison quelconque, Derek s'attendait à ce qu'Allison fasse valoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Dire qu'elle trouvait Derek ennuyeux et moche et...

"Tu veux voir une photo d'elle ?" Demanda Allison en sortant son téléphone avec excitation. ''Je te jure que Stiles a utilisé les pires phrases de drague pour essayer de se faire remarquer chaque fois qu'elle venait me chercher à l'école.'' Elle rit et fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran en cherchant. ''C'étaient sérieusement les pires.''

Il y avait une légère rougeur sur le visage de Stiles qui fit sourire Derek un peu. "C'était... bon sang, j'avais quinze ans."

Allison renifla. "Excuse, excuse. Je veux juste que Derek voit ce que tu draguais.''

"Sérieusement, nous sommes obligés ? Ne pouvons-nous pas vivre dans le présent et oublier... "

"Nan." Les lèvres d'Allison claquèrent. "Nous y voilà."

Elle tendit le téléphone et le sourire amusé de Derek tomba et un sentiment de peur absolue le prit lorsqu'il vit la femme sur la photo.

Non.

 _Elle fronçait les sourcils, se tenait au-dessus de lui les bras croisés._

 _"Tu sais Derek, je pourrais trouver quelqu'un de plus mince et plus beau, c'est ce que tu veux ?"_

Non.

 _Derek secoua la tête. Non il ne voulait pas, il ne le voulait pas du tout. Il la voulait elle. Seulement elle._

 _Son Alpha._

Non.

 _Elle baissa vicieusement la tête et siffla. "Alors tu dois vraiment essayer, chéri. Tu me fais passer pour un Alpha affublé d'un Oméga moche et moi ... Je ne peux pas avoir ça. "_

Non.

 _"Ma nièce Allison." Elle lui montrait la photo avec fierté._

 _''C'est une honte parce que tu ne la rencontreras jamais.'' Dit-elle avec une fausse tristesse avant de renifler. Elle secoua la tête de dégoût. "Comme si je pouvais montrer à n'importe qui ma copie pathétique d'un Oméga."_

Les souvenirs revenaient en force.

 _Se purger pour perdre les kilos en trop qu'elle détestait. Coiffer ses cheveux et porter les vêtements comme elle aimait. En espérant toujours que ça suffirait, qu'il serait enfin satisfaisant._

"Derek ?"

 _Mais il ne l'était pas. Derek n'était jamais comme il fallait._

Quelqu'un lui saisit le bras, deux yeux le regardèrent et une bouche bougea. Derek essaya de se concentrer sur Stiles, de faire revenir son esprit vers lui... mais il avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Elle... c'était elle et elle était... L'atmosphère l'étouffait et la table était trop près du mur et...

Derek surgit hors de la table et se dirigea...

Seigneur, il ne savait même pas où il se dirigeait.

Il se dirigeait loin d'Allison et de son téléphone.

Il se dirigeait loin de la photo souriante de Kate Argent.

**TW**

Allison cligna des yeux après le départ brusque de Derek. "Oh mon dieu ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?'' Elle avait l'air désespéré. ''Je ne l'ai pas contrarié, n'est-ce pas ?''

Stiles était tout aussi perdu mais il était clair que la photo de la tante d'Allison avait créé quelque chose. Il se précipita pour le suivre. ''Probablement le bébé." Ce qui, ils savaient tous, était un mensonge. "Je dois partir…"

Allison lui fit signe. "Seigneur va, s'il te plaît. Et dis-lui... Je suis désolée.''

Pour quoi, personne ne semblait le savoir.

**TW**

Derek faisait les cent pas devant le restaurant. Il avait l'air fatigué et hors de lui comme Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

"Derek ?" Il s'aventura prudemment. "Es-tu…"

Derek plongea sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Stiles eut de nouveau des flash-back de cette nuit et l'agrippa contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Son Alpha flambait. "Derek, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

"Alpha ?" Marmonna Derek. "Es-tu mon alpha ? Suis-je assez bon ? Suis-je..."

Stiles ne put supporter la panique dans la voix de Derek et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'arrêter. Il embrassa Derek, longuement et durement. Il s'éloigna doucement et frotta désespérément son nez contre la joue et le cou de l'homme, ne se souciant pas de qui regardait.

'Mien' siffla son Alpha.

"Mien." Marmonna-t-il en poussant son nez dans le creux du cou de Derek. "Tout à moi. T'es à moi. Mon bel Oméga. "

"Pas beau." Haleta l'homme. "Laid, stupide, gros. Pas beau."

Le cœur de Stiles toucha le fond et ses yeux d'Alpha s'illuminèrent. "Arrête !" Siffla-t-il. Il s'enfouit plus profondément dans son cou, rapprochant Derek et ordonnant. "Tu ne parleras plus comme ça. Arrête ça maintenant !"

Derek s'immobilisa et ne poussa qu'un petit gémissement.

"Mon Oméga. Tu es mon Oméga." Stiles se dégagea et regarda dans les yeux bleus de Derek. Ils n'avaient pas pris cette couleur depuis la nuit de ses chaleurs et de les voir maintenant...

Stiles traça les contours du visage de Derek avec fascination. "Beau."

Dos au coucher du soleil... Derek était si beau.

"Stiles ?" Demanda enfin Derek docilement. "Peux-tu s'il te plaît... me ramener à la maison ?"

Stiles le serra contre lui et hocha la tête. "Tout ce que tu veux, Derek."

Les cheveux de Derek glissaient comme de la soie entre ses doigts. Ils avaient évidemment besoin de parler de ça... de tout ce qui venait de se passer dans le restaurant, mais pour le moment...

Stiles continua de se plonger dans l'odeur de Derek et tenta de le réconforter.

"Tout ce que tu veux."

* * *

 _Commentaires de Math'L :_

 _*(1) Combien de temps cette excuse va marcher ?_

 _*(2) La scène serait magnifique !_

 _*(3) Pire phrase de drague !_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Alors qui veut tuer Kate ? Et ce n'est pas fini !

Sinon donc le résultat des votes à la majorité : c'est l'idée 2 qui est retenue ! Pour les déçus pas de panique, l'idée 1 ce fera un jour ou l'autre !


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 13/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest 1 : Merci beaucoup ! Regarde surprise pour ta participation au défi (entre autre)_

 _Babylon : Sont krô meugnons hein ? En tout cas mille mercis pour ta participation au défi et au succès de cette fic. Voici le cadeau que donne votre participation à laisser des commentaires._

 _Guest 2 : C'est vrai que le pauvre Derek enchaîne les déconvenues... mais maintenant que Stiles est là ça va aller mieux... ou pas... Encore merci pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! C'est grâce à ça qu'on voit si une fic a du succès ou pas._

 _Guest 3 : Tout le monde veut tuer Kate mais qu'est que ce sera si elle fait pire que ce qu'elle a fait dans le passé alors que maintenant Stiles et Derek sont ensemble... et merci de participer même une fois de temps en temps au succès de cette fic._

 _Neliia : tricherie ok mais les autres en profitent un max ils ne diront rien..._

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 25/42... -_-'

Note de la traductrice : Cette fic a donc dépassé les 200 reviews ! Yes ! Et en cadeau, la personne qui a laissé la 200e review a choisi d'avoir un chapitre publié en avance ! Donc le voici.

Bonne lecture ! (Rappel que j'ai oublié les chapitres précédents : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés récents ou non)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Stiles s'éloigna du canapé, plaçant doucement un oreiller sous la tête de Derek. L'homme s'était finalement endormi et Stiles ne voulait pas le quitter mais il devait le faire.

Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé et la meilleure personne à qui poser la question était la femme dont il avait un peu moins peur...

 _Un peu_ étant les mots clés.

Laura était assise à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé. Stiles sourit et la rejoignit. Elle lui lança un regard étrange. "Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?'' Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

"C'est... ma mère fait la même chose. Elle prend toujours une tasse de thé quand elle est anxieuse."

"Je suis..." Laura regarda dans sa tasse et soupira. "Ça ne sera jamais facile de le voir comme ça. Il essaie de le cacher, de s'excuser, même quand il souffre, mais…'' Elle tapota le côté de la tasse avec ses ongles. "Stiles, que s'est-il passé ?"

De toute évidence, l'histoire de la nausée en tant que responsable des yeux gonflés de Derek et de leur couleur rouge n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté avec la sœur de Derek. Et pourquoi ça l'aurait fait ? La femme était intelligente. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à Derek alors qu'elle écoutait son 'histoire' et clamait ouvertement 'conneries' avec son seul regard.

Laura était trop intelligente pour l'histoire de merde qu'ils avaient inventée et Stiles aurait pu insister mais il avait besoin de l'interroger après ce qui s'était passé au restaurant... Stiles avait besoin de savoir.

"Connais-tu une femme nommée Kate Argent ?"

Les yeux noirs de Laura s'élargirent et elle laissa tomber sa tasse, renversant du thé sur toute la table. Stiles se leva pour éviter le liquide chaud mais Laura regarda dans le vide et marmonna. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me demander ?"

"Euh..." Stiles alla dans la cuisine pour récupérer un torchon et commença à essuyer le thé renversé alors que Laura semblait figée sur place. "C'est... Derek a vu une photo d'elle sur le téléphone d'une de mes amis et il..."

Les yeux de Laura se durcirent comme de la pierre. ''Tu es ami avec Kate Argent ?''

"Non, je..." Stiles déglutit. ''Je l'ai déjà rencontrée mais je suis ami avec sa nièce. Je ne connais pas vraiment Kate." Admit-il. Stiles savait qu'elle n'avait été qu'un flirt quand il avait été un jeune excité et plein d'hormones, il l'avait trouvée chaude mais il ne savait pas grand-chose de la tante d'Allison en tant que personne.

"Considère-toi comme chanceux." Cracha Laura.

Après avoir fini de nettoyer, Stiles se rassit. "Pourquoi ?" Il ne pouvait deviner seul ce qui était si mauvais à propos de la tante d'Allison mais la terreur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Derek... "Quelque chose s'est-il passé entre elle et Derek ?"

Laura détourna les yeux. ''Il y a des Alphas dans ce monde qui méritent d'être pendus par leurs propres intestins pour la façon dont ils traitent leurs Omegas. Kate Argent est l'une d'entre eux."

 _"Mon dernier Alpha était... beaucoup plus brutal."_

Stiles eut beaucoup de difficulté à respirer. Il prit le risque de demander parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. "C'était Kate le dernier alpha de Derek ?"

Le regard de Laura se perdit dans un endroit que Stiles ne pouvait atteindre. Elle se retourna finalement vers lui et hocha la tête. "Cette femme a failli tuer mon frère." La douleur profonde de sa voix et la légère humidité dans ses yeux glacèrent Stiles jusqu'aux tréfonds.

"Quoi ?!"

Stiles faillit tomber de sa chaise, il était à la fois choqué et enragé. Son Alpha s'agitait dans tous les sens et il n'était pas sûr de l'émotion qui le surpassait.

La colère, décida-t-il. Définitivement la colère.

Laura lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur lui avec une profonde concentration et elle soupira finalement. "Tu te soucies vraiment de lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je..." Stiles ignorait ce que signifiait être amoureux de quelqu'un, alors il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait Derek mais il... il serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour lui, alors il s'interrogea. Était-ce de l'amour ? Il n'était pas sûr mais Stiles savait une chose avec certitude. "Oui, vraiment."

Il se souciait vraiment, vraiment de Derek. Beaucoup.

"Alors il devrait être celui qui t'en parlera, pas moi."

Stiles connaissait assez bien Derek pour savoir que l'homme cacherait ou minimiserait les choses s'il lui demandait. "Je veux la vérité. La vérité honnête et je sais que tu me la donneras. Qu'a-t-elle fait à Derek ? Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait de voir sa photo rend Derek si angoissé ?''

Laura soupira. "Je le perds pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Stiles cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Derek, il... il ne me voit plus comme son Alpha et c'est... c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Kate." Elle prit une respiration tremblante.

"Je ne suis pas Kate."

Laura hocha la tête. "Je le sais. Seigneur, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais vu Derek aussi heureux avec Kate. Tu... tu es gentil avec lui, Stiles.'' Elle rit durement. "Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de le dire."

Stiles sourit. "Je savais que tu m'aimais bien."

"En fait, je t'ai apprécié, puis je t'ai détesté et maintenant je te... tolère en quelque sorte."

Tolérer valait mieux que de détester selon Stiles mais ils s'éloignaient du sujet. "Je ne ferai jamais de mal à ton frère. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?"

Laura l'étudia un moment avant de hocher la tête.

"Alors j'ai besoin que tu me parles de Kate."

Laura soupira. "Tu n'abandonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

''Tu ne me connais pas assez maintenant pour réaliser que mon deuxième prénom est têtu et que je n'abandonne rien ?''

Laura sembla se rendre compte à quel point ses paroles étaient vraies et finit par craquer avec un profond soupir.

"Soit je n'ai pas réalisé en premier lieu, soit ce n'était pas si mal au commencement. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Kate semblait assez bien. Ma mère était consternée par son âge, évidemment, mais Derek jurait qu'elle était sa compagne, qu'il le savait. Nous... nous l'avons tous cru bêtement. Après la mort de mes parents, les choses sont allées de mal en pis. Ma mère, Talia, était l'Alpha de Derek et quand elle est morte, Kate a débarqué et pris Derek comme Oméga." Laura déglutit. "Chaque Alpha sait que tu ne prends pas d'Oméga comme elle l'a fait sans l'intention de s'accoupler un jour et je ne peux que supposer que Derek pensait qu'elle le ferait. Ils ont été 'ensemble'...'' Dit-elle en riant ''...pendant près de trois ans et Derek vivait avec elle. Il était..." Elle s'arrêta un moment comme pour se concentrer. "... il était si maigre, si pâle et il avait l'air si malade mais il jurait qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il était heureux. J'ai reçu un appel un jour de l'hôpital après qu'il se soit effondré. Il était tellement sous-alimenté que tu pouvais compter ses côtes et après que je l'ai vu je... j'ai craqué." Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. "En fin de compte, Kate m'a dit de le garder. Qu'il était une perte de temps et elle est juste partie. Derek est devenu presque maniaque en essayant de la retrouver. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il pouvait la récupérer. Qu'elle reviendrait s'il pouvait juste... " Les larmes coulèrent des yeux de Laura. "... se réparer."

 _"Je suppose que je suis un peu superficiel de ne pas vouloir devenir gros, hein ?"_

Stiles sentit Derek avant de le voir. L'homme était recroquevillé à l'endroit où il dormait et ne regardait aucun d'entre eux. Il semblait trop fatigué pour être contrarié qu'ils parlent si franchement et ouvertement de lui.

"Derek, je..." Stiles ne put s'en empêcher. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui se jeta sur Derek, obligeant l'homme plus large à l'attraper tandis qu'il serrait la chemise de Derek. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne crois pas ça. S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu ne crois pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi. Qu'il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de réparer. "

Derek ne le regardait toujours pas.

''Tu n'es pas cassé, Derek. Il n'y a rien de mal avec toi et rien à réparer." Stiles se fâchait maintenant. "Seigneur, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es incroyablement parfait ? Que n'importe quel Alpha aurait de la chance de t'avoir comme Oméga ? Comme compagnon ?"

''J'ai vingt-six ans, Stiles. Si quelqu'un avait voulu s'accoupler avec moi, il l'aurait déjà fait.''

Stiles se moqua et recula pour regarder l'homme plus âgé. "C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue."

Derek grimaça et Stiles grogna. "Non. Ne fais pas ça. Tu n'as pas à baisser la tête et avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Qui se soucie que tu aies vingt-six ans ? Tu es plus chaud que le désert du Sahara et moi... "

Stiles devait s'empêcher de le dire. 'Je veux te lier'. Il retenait physiquement les mots en se mordant la lèvre au point de laisser une empreinte profonde.

Seigneur, il pourrait réellement l'envisager. L'endroit plus grand que cherchait Stiles, peut-être que ce n'était pas seulement pour le bébé. Peut-être qu'il voulait Derek là aussi. Peut-être qu'il voulait...

... s'accoupler à Derek.

Stiles s'étouffa et Derek le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et incertains. Il ne savait manifestement pas quoi faire et n'avait pas l'habitude d'être pleuré. Un alpha était censé être la force d'un Oméga et tout véritable Alpha ne se décomposerait pas comme ça.

Putain de merde.

Stiles s'enfonça dans la poitrine de l'homme. "Je suis désolé, Derek. Tu ne méritais pas ça et je suis tellement désolé.'' Il eut un rire larmoyant. ''Mais juste pour que tu saches que, si c'est vrai et que tu as besoin d'être réparé…'' Il leva les yeux vers l'homme. ''Alors moi aussi."

"Si tu es un mauvais Oméga, alors je suis l'Alpha le plus merdique du monde." Sourit Stiles alors que ses larmes continuaient à couler. "Nous sommes genre le Duo Dynamique de l'échec, alors... échouons ensemble, d'accord ?"

Derek ne parla pas pendant un long moment mais son odeur était décidément plus à l'aise. C'était agréable de sentir entre eux la bosse de leur enfant qui se développait lentement et Stiles palpa l'excroissance. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à le faire et, maintenant que Derek en montrait plus, ça semblait juste. Au moment où il le fit, Derek le regarda.

Ses grands sourcils se froncèrent avant qu'il proclame.

"Tu es étrange."

Et puis il embrassa Stiles et ce fut le paradis, et probablement pas le genre de baiser que l'on faisait devant sa sœur.

Mais ni Stiles ni Derek ne semblèrent s'en soucier.

Laura se contenta de grogner quelque chose au sujet des personnes enceintes à la libido exacerbée avant de se lever et de partir.

Stiles la laissa faire. Elle ne voulait probablement pas le voir tripoter son frère à travers son jean de toute façon. *(1)

**TW**

La voiture se gara juste devant la maison, en baissant les phares de sorte à paraître presque invisible.

L'homme à l'allure distinguée avec les cheveux peignés en arrière regarda la vieille maison flétrie avec dégoût. "Ici ? Sérieusement ?"

La femme aux cheveux blonds hocha la tête.

L'homme siffla. "Peter les a vraiment dépouillé de tout, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sa stupide salope de sœur a laissé ça se produire." La femme balaya les cheveux de son épaule. "Si elle était assez stupide pour ne pas voir ce qui était juste sous son nez alors..." Elle renifla. "La salope pensait toujours être si intelligente et maintenant regarde..."

La femme s'arrêta brusquement.

"Oh bon sang !?"

Le grand jeune homme qui sortit de la maison choqua la femme au point de la laisser bouche bée. Ce qui la choqua encore plus, fut de voir Derek Hale, l'homme qu'elle avait passé des années à préparer comme Oméga, l'embrasser à la porte avant qu'il parte.

Est-ce que Derek s'était trouvé un Alpha ? C'était... ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Qui que soit cet homme, la femme fulmina silencieusement, il marchait sur son territoire et Kate Argent … *(2)

"Je déteste te décevoir davantage, chérie..." L'homme connu sous le nom de Deucalion interrompit ses pensées avec un ricanement. "Mais je crois que ton petit Oméga est comme ils disent... engrossé."

Kate renifla, elle avait vu le petit ventre mais ça n'allait pas la rebuter. "Assez facile à prendre en charge." Derek s'en débarrassera si elle le lui demandait. Derek n'avait jamais rien refusé à son Alpha. Il serait comme du mastic entre ses mains.

Juste comme avant.

"Avons-nous vraiment besoin de lui ? Ils ne peuvent pas avoir un accident malheureux... comme maman et papa." *(3)

"J'aurai voulu." Cria Kate avec colère. "Malheureusement, Talia était un peu plus intelligente que ce que nous pensions. Peter a fait en sorte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse avoir d'héritage mais celui-ci ne peut être donné qu'à Derek et seulement quand il sera lié." Elle sourit."Je doute que Derek le sache. Talia et son mari ont probablement pensé que ce serait une bonne surprise pour le grand jour."

"Ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à mourir avant que ça n'arrive non plus." Souligna Deucalion.

Kate hocha la tête. "Ce sera facile, je le prendrai pour m'accoupler, puis il héritera et alors nous..." Kate saisit la main de l'homme plus âgé. "... pourrons avoir tout ce que nous voulons." Derek était assez facile à manipuler et ils pourraient l'enfumer assez facilement.

Deucalion grogna. "Incroyable à quel point les deux millions de tes parents se sont envolés, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kate hocha la tête. "Et cette fois il y aura plus et je n'aurai pas à pleurnicher auprès de mon frère pour avoir le sien." Chris l'avait sauvée trop souvent de ses dettes financières et avait peu de chances de recommencer. "Et nous n'aurons pas à partager ça avec ce serpent de Peter non plus."

"Et le pauvre petit Derek ne le saura même pas." Deucalion regarda Derek saluer le jeune homme avant que ce dernier ne monte dans la voiture de sport en argent et parte. "En supposant qu'il ne s'est pas déjà lié."

Kate secoua négativement la tête, elle connaissait l'Oméga et comment elle l'avait brisé. Derek l'attendait toujours.

"Chérie, il est enceint."

Mais Kate savait. Elle partageait toujours un lien avec Derek et elle savait...

"Il ne l'est pas. Il ne serait pas dans ce taudis s'il l'était.''

"Je ne sais pas, son petit copain a l'air plutôt friqué."

"Tenons-nous en au plan." Dit Kate, pas impressionnée par la voiture tape-à-l'œil et les vêtements coûteux.

"Et nous prendrons non seulement leur héritage mais aussi le fonds d'accouplement de Derek ?" Les coins de la bouche de Deucalion se soulevèrent. "Nous sommes méchants, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, nous sommes plus intelligents. Crois-moi, Derek ne saurait même pas quoi faire avec autant d'argent.''

Deucalion renifla juste.

"Si tu le dis, chérie."

Et il mit les gaz et ils partirent.

**TW**

Il était minuit passé au moment où Stiles était parti et Derek était trop excité pour dormir, alors il se contenta de lire pour essayer de calmer un peu son esprit.

"Ce gamin est sérieux avec toi."

Derek leva les yeux de son livre et les plissa vers sa sœur.

Laura semblait aussi choquée par ses propres mots que Derek l'entendait. Mais ses yeux étaient fixes et Derek se réinstalla dans le canapé. Quand tout ce qu'ils possédaient est-il devenu si inconfortable ? Il avait constamment des démangeaisons partout et cela le rendait fou.

"C'est pour le bébé." Lança Derek. "C'est le sien donc, bien sûr, son Alpha veut prendre soin de lui. Je suis juste celui qui le porte donc... "

"Je sais que tu n'y crois pas." Le coupa Laura. "Je sais que tu le veux et je sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Derek, ce gamin veut te lier.''

Derek la regarda, choqué, avant de secouer la tête. "Comment peux-tu le savoir ?"

"De la même façon que je savais que Kate était une conne." Sourit Laura. "Je sais tout, Der. Quand le réaliseras-tu ? "

Derek lui lança l'oreiller. "Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien !"

''Si, Derek, et un de ces jours tu le verras.'' Elle plaça l'oreiller sur une chaise voisine. "La question est... seras-tu prêt pour ça ?"

Derek la regarda. "Prêt pour quoi ?"

Laura haussa juste les épaules avant de s'éloigner.

Derek se renfrogna dans son dos mais ne put arrêter la soudaine excitation à cette pensée.

Si Stiles voulait vraiment le lier...

Derek pourrait-il y croire ? Était-ce stupide d'espérer, de sentir un battement dans son ventre qu'il savait n'était pas le bébé ?

Est-ce que c'était possible ?

Derek voulait y croire, il le voulait vraiment.

Il frotta distraitement son léger ventre, juste là où Stiles l'avait touché plus tôt.

Derek voulait y croire.

Mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait.

**TW**

Sa mère était totalement paniquée.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu es à l'hôpital ? En prison ?''

Stiles grimaça quand il vit l'heure. Probablement pas une bonne idée d'appeler sa mère à presque une heure et demie du matin mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être ivre... c'est une conduite en état d'ébriété ? Je savais que nous aurions dû te prendre tes clés. Tu n'as blessé personne, j'espère ?''

Stiles n'avait jamais douté de qui il tenait son anxiété. "Maman, je vais bien. Tout va bien."

Il y eut une pause avant que sa mère n'éclate. "Stiles Stilinski, as-tu une idée de l'heure..."

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

Claudia s'arrêta. Il y eut un bref moment de silence. "Quoi ?"

"Je... maman, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un et je... je veux que tu le rencontres."

Sa mère ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était au lit et que son père était là.

"S'il te plaît maman, si tu le rencontres et apprends à le connaître, je sais que tu pourras convaincre Papa de l'accepter aussi. Il... il compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi."

Sa mère soupira finalement. "Mon cœur, ça ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'au matin ?"

"Non."

Il pourrait perdre ses nerfs d'ici là.

"Très bien, Stiles, juste... ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça."

"Pardon."

Sa mère prit son temps pour répondre à nouveau, essayant probablement de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui lancer. "Déjeuner demain, ça marcherait ?"

"Je..." Stiles prit une profonde inspiration. "Je pense."

Seigneur, Stiles l'espérait aussi. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa mère allait dire à propos de Derek, du bébé, mais... il devait le faire. Ce n'était pas juste pour Derek ou ses parents de continuer à le cacher.

"D'accord, chéri, seulement... dors, d'accord ?"

"Ouais... je le ferai. Merci maman."

Stiles raccrocha et sa première pensée fut de savoir combien de sommeil il allait pouvoir grappiller.

Il avait simplement besoin de planifier tout ça. Il devait planifier ce qu'il allait dire et faire pour rendre cela aussi indolore que possible.

Et espérer que Derek sera tout simplement d'accord. *(4)

* * *

 _Commentaires de Math'L_

 _*(1) Ouais, je suis presque sûre qu'en tant que sœur, ça l'intéresse vraiment pas !_

 _*(2) Non ! Va-t'en ! Ils commencent quelque chose ! Va-t'en !_

 _*(3) Toi, j'espère que tu vas mourir !_

 _*(4) Oh Merlin ! La rencontre parents / Derek, c'est une sacrée avancée et je sens venir la catastrophe !_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Allez tous en choeur : A BAS KATE ! Sinon, le chapitre 14 ne sera, par contre, pas publié lundi mais mardi et ensuite on reprendra le rythme normal de publication jusqu'à la review 300 et selon le cadeau choisi par la personne qui l'aura publiée...


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 14/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Babylon : Aller, c'est rien, la suite arrive rapidement tu vois ! Pas de quoi en faire une syncope, les méchants reviendront bien assez tôt !_

 _Guest 1 : On est tous d'accord ! Le Sterek est ma came !_

 _Guest 2 : La rencontre parentale ou du moins avec la mère de Stiles arrive de suite !_

 _Guest 3 : Merci ! Encore une fois, c'est grâce à vous et vos coms que je continue !_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 25/42... -_-'

Note de la traductrice : Heureusement que le cadeau n'est pas toutes les 50 reviews parce que je ne m'en sortirai pas sinon. Déjà que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publié pendant mes vacances... bon ce ne sera qu'au mois de septembre et j'ai le temps d'avancer d'ici là mais préparez-vous à une éventuelle pause d'un mois...

Bonne lecture ! (Rappel : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés récents ou non)

 **Chapitre 14**

La matinée avait commencé avec un appel de Stiles vers huit heures du matin.

Avant que Derek n'ait pu même répondre avec un salut, le plus jeune s'était précipité.

"Je veux que tu rencontres ma mère."*(1)

Et Derek avait cligné des yeux pour ce qui lui avait paru une éternité. D'abord, parce qu'il était encore à moitié endormi et ensuite pas sûr de ce qu'il entendait. "Quoi ?" Croassa-t-il enfin.

"Mon Dieu, j'aimerais pouvoir parler de ta voix matinale sexy et de combien elle me donne envie que tu me lises le livre le plus érotique que je puisse trouver mais je dois rester concentré."

Derek secoua la tête. Stiles parlait trop, trop vite et il n'avait pas encore fini de traiter sa première déclaration. "Tu veux que je rencontre ta mère ?"

La main de Stiles donna un coup et Derek ne put qu'imaginer qu'il flippait ou pensait à autre chose à dire. "Hum... ouais. J'espérais que nous pourrions le faire aujourd'hui..."

Et maintenant Derek était bien réveillé. "Aujourd'hui ?"

Stiles dut hocher la tête parce qu'il y eut un bruissement qui ressemblait à du mouvement. "Trop tôt ?" Demanda-t-il docilement.

"Non." Oui, oui, oui ! Derek déglutit, incertain. "Non, c'est bon. C'est probablement mieux qu'elle sache."

"D'accord, cool... je pensais que tu pourrais être contrarié."*(2)

Derek grinça des dents et ne dit pas que c'était exactement ce qu'il était. "Non, c'est bon, vraiment. C'est juste... veut-elle même me rencontrer ?''

Stiles devait grimacer par le ton de sa voix. "Qui ne voudrait pas te rencontrer, Derek Hale ? Écoute, je dois y aller mais je serai chez toi vers midi. C'est bon ?"

Derek se tordit les cheveux et soupira. "Ouais. C'est très bien."

"Génial, à plus tard."

Génial.

Derek raccrocha le téléphone. Non, ce n'était pas génial du tout.

**TW**

Alors peut-être que l'appel et l'inévitable rencontre avec la mère de Stiles lui avaient un peu chamboulé la tête.

Derek fouilla dans son placard, tirant sur ses cheveux et s'efforçant de ne pas être malade. Il se sentait énorme et soudainement si mal dans sa propre peau et même s'il était impossible que le bébé ait grossi jusqu'à devenir énorme du jour au lendemain, c'était comme s'il l'avait fait. Il avait l'impression que rien de ce qu'il essayait n'allait et le rendait plus enceint et qu'il serait reçu par l'accueil glacial d'une femme plus âgée qui ressemblerait à Stiles, l'appellerait 'salope d'Oméga' et interdirait à son fils de le voir encore.

Peut-être qu'elle essaierait d'emmener son bébé. Disant qu'il appartenait à son père et non au chien qui l'avait porté. Le chien qui était incapable de subvenir à ses besoins et n'avait aucun droit sur un Alpha. Le chien qui ne verrait plus jamais Stiles ou leur enfant.*(3)

Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, c'était tout ce que Derek imaginait. Et chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Derek voulait vomir.

"Seigneur, on dirait une zone de guerre ici." Commenta Laura en passant devant sa porte ouverte.

En effet, Derek avait des vêtements éparpillés partout comme si une petite bombe avait explosé dans son placard. A l'instar de Derek... qui se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

Derek donna un coup de pied à une chaussure de tennis pour laquelle il n'eut aucun scrupule mais qui était juste sur son chemin. "Rien ne me va.''

"Derek, calme-toi. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas..."

"Je suis enceint." Lâcha-t-il. Il jeta une paire de jeans de dégoût. "Tout ce que je porte est trop juste, je ne peux pas le cacher."

"Tu semblais assez déterminé à croire le contraire hier." Lui rappela Laura. ''Je crois que tes mots exacts étaient, et je cite..." Elle imita la voix de Derek, fronçant même les sourcils. " C'est bon."

"Ouais, eh bien, ce n'est pas bon !" Cria Derek.

"Ah, ça doit être les fameuses hormones dont j'ai tant entendu parler." Laura craqua son cou comme pour se préparer à quelque chose. Un combat peut-être. "Derek, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, chéri, mais tu es enceint. Tu es enceint de quatre mois et crois-moi, il n'y a aucun moyen de cacher ça. "

Derek pensait la veille qu'il était bien mais Allison l'avait démasqué dès qu'elle l'avait vu, donc Laura avait clairement raison.

Laura continua. "C'est encore trop petit si tu me le demandes mais c'est une bosse de grossesse, Der. Ton ventre grandit en même temps que le bébé, pour ce que j'en sais."

"J'aimerais juste pouvoir m'en débarrasser." Gémit Derek. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si irrationnel mais il ne voulait pas rencontrer la mère de Stiles comme ça. Gros et gras et si évidemment enceint. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit et Derek paniqua. "Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire ça.'' Il réconforta sa bosse, parlant au bébé à l'intérieur qui n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce qu'il disait, ses yeux remplis de larmes et il s'assit sur le bord de son lit. ''J'ai juste... je ne le ferai pas... je ne le ferai pas."

"D'accord, c'est bon, après aujourd'hui, on ira te prendre de nouveaux vêtements parce que je ne veux plus jamais entendre ces conneries." L'irritation de Laura s'évanouit quand elle s'assit à côté de son frère et lui prit la main. ''Ça va aller, Derek. Tout ira bien."

"Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Et si elle me hait ou me blâme pour avoir ruiné la vie de Stiles ?''

Laura pinça les lèvres. "Alors, j'aimerais bien te faire remarquer que je pourrais dire la même chose à propos de Stiles. Nous pouvons continuer le jeu de jeter la faute sur l'un ou l'autre, Derek. "

Derek renifla mais admit le point de vue de sa sœur. ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours être si logique à propos de tout ?''

Laura lui tapota le ventre. "Parce que je suis une grande sœur de compète qui ne peut être ébranlée et, comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, je sais tout. Maintenant.." Elle claqua les lèvres. "Tu peux rester assis là et te plaindre sur ton sort et finir par aller à ce déjeuner seulement vêtu d'un boxer, ce qui, je suppose, ne te fera gagner aucun point avec Maman ours. Ou tu peux te lever, fouiller dans ce désordre et trouver quelque chose que tu pourras enfiler. "

Derek se moqua. "Enfiler ? Je ne suis pas…"

Laura le fit taire d'un geste vague de la main. "Je ne veux rien entendre, mon grand. Tu viens de passer deux heures à piquer une crise à propos des mêmes vêtements qui t'allaient pourtant bien hier. Comprends-moi bien. "

Elle s'arrêta à la porte et se tourna. "Et si sa mère ne t'aime pas ou te voit comme une tache sur la réputation de son fils ou quoi que ce soit, je ne te quitterai pas Derek et franchement ... Je ne pense pas que Stiles le fasse non plus."

Le sentiment était bon et même si Derek savait que sa sœur ne l'abandonnerait jamais, Stiles comptait sur ses parents pour presque tout. Il avait de l'argent mais rien de tout cela n'était vraiment le sien. Ses parents tenaient les cordons de la bourse et Derek n'était pas un idiot.

Personne ne choisirait un Oméga qu'ils auraient accidentellement engrossé à la place de ses parents et de tout le luxe qui venait de la vie qu'ils leur donnaient. Il faudrait être un idiot.

Et Stiles n'était pas un idiot.

En fait, le seul qui serait un idiot serait Derek pour avoir supposé qu'il le ferait.

**TW**

Ses mains s'agitèrent tout le long du chemin vers la maison des parents de Stiles. Derek remua et essaya de se faire un peu plus petit mais il réalisa rapidement que son ventre ressortait quand même, peu importe combien il essayait de le contracter, c'était une cause perdue. Il n'y avait pas moyen de cacher son... état.

"Tu lui as dit ?" Demanda-t-il à Stiles.

Stiles ne répondit pas, il attrapa simplement sa main et la serra. Son attention resta sur la route mais il le rassura. ''Ça va aller, Derek. Tout ira bien."*(4)

Derek n'allait pas faire de remarque à propos de la nuit précédente et quel désastre avait été son introduction auprès de ses amis, il était soudainement plus concerné par la fatigue de Stiles. Il était exceptionnellement pâle, ses yeux de miel étaient bordés de rouge et ses joues avaient l'air un peu creuses.

Stiles le regarda fixement et sa bouche se retourna dans un sourire. "Désolé, je sais que je ne suis pas aussi sexy que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi en quelque sorte."

"Oh." Derek ne sut pas quoi dire. Si c'était censé le faire se sentir mieux... "Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Stiles."

"Si, Derek. Si."

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un terrain clôturé et rempli d'arbustes géants encadrant une longue allée qui menait à une maison monstrueuse. Derek la regarda avec crainte, se sentant si déplacé et mal à l'aise déjà. Il savait que le père de Stiles était un homme important mais... "Tes parents vivent ici ?"

Pas étonnant que Stiles ait regardé sa maison avec un tel dégoût. C'était un miracle que le jeune homme ait mis les pieds dans ce qu'il devait désormais considérer comme une remise indigne comparée à cette maison fortifiée, qui ressemblait à un manoir voire un château. Le cœur de Derek commença à battre follement. "Stiles, je ne pense pas que je puisse..."

"C'est bon, Derek. Ça va aller."

Derek le regarda les yeux écarquillés et un peu agacé. Stiles avait l'air de souffrir de transpiration et il disait à Derek que tout allait bien ? "Est-ce que tu dis ça pour te faire sentir mieux, ou moi ?" Cassa-t-il.

Stiles grimaça et, bien sûr, Derek se sentit con. Merde, il était manifestement plus brusque que d'habitude. Il baissa la tête. "Désolé." Marmonna-t-il.

Stiles lui souleva le menton avec un doigt et lui fit un faible sourire. "Ne le sois pas. Tu as... tu as absolument raison. Je... je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant."

Son visage était ferme et trop pâle mais il avait l'air dix ans plus jeune quand il se mordillait la lèvre avec ses dents comme ça. Derek lui sourit doucement. Il fit écho aux paroles précédentes de Stiles. "Ça va aller."

Les yeux de Stiles se plissèrent dans un sourire et il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. "Tu es trop bon pour moi." Murmura-t-il.

Le visage de Derek rosit et Stiles se mit à rire, frottant doucement le ventre gonflé de Derek comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de porte-bonheur. "Très bien alors." Il tapa dans ses mains. "Allons-y."

**TW**

"Maman !" Appela Stiles. Sa voix résonna bruyamment dans toute la maison et Derek ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, se sentant comme un imbécile complet à tout observer. Si l'extérieur était incroyable, l'intérieur était presque deux fois plus impressionnant. C'était massif et ressemblait au genre d'endroit où il y avait des chambres dans lesquelles on ne s'installait pas et qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer de loin.

''Stiles Stilinski, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas crier dans ma maison ?'' Demanda une voix venant de l'étage.

C'était marrant comme quoi, même s'il ne connaissait pas la mère de Stiles et qu'il se savait terrifié par elle, entendre sa réprimande comme ça rappelait autant sa propre mère à Derek. La femme se tint soudainement en haut de l'escalier et sa silhouette était d'une telle élégance et d'une telle beauté et Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil...

Et il fut perdu.

Tout ce qu'il voyait était Talia. Le profil féminin, le ton exaspéré que seule une mère pouvait avoir.

 _Il s'était caché après la révélation. Un Oméga, comment pouvait-il être un Oméga ? Tout le monde le détesterait, le détesterait lui et ses stupides yeux bleus._

 _Talia Hale le trouva dans le sous-sol et tout ce que Derek put faire fut de pleurer. "Je les déteste. Je déteste mes yeux."_

 _Talia lui releva le menton et déposa un baiser sur sa joue d'enfant de treize ans. "Tes yeux ne sont peut-être pas de la couleur que tu voulais mais ils sont à toi, Derek et ils sont beaux. Juste comme toi."_

Sa mère avait été si radieuse et gracieuse et savait toujours quoi dire. Derek s'était fié à elle pour tout. Elle avait été son monde, son rocher, son Alpha, et un jour elle était juste... partie. Elle aurait aimé ça, devenir grand-mère. Elle aurait aimé Stiles, peut-être aurait-elle été un peu froide au début mais, comme Laura, elle l'aurait accepté. Derek n'avait pas réalisé à quel point sa perte signifiait vraiment pour lui et son bébé jusqu'à ce moment.

Moment où il aurait dû espérer impressionner la mère de Stiles mais où, à la place, il commença à sangloter comme un imbécile.

Derek aurait pu s'empaler sur l'objet pointu le plus proche, tellement il était embarrassé.

Stiles appela son nom frénétiquement mais cela semblait trop loin. Derek voulait mourir. Il voulait que son cœur cesse de battre, se dessèche et meure.

"Je suis... je suis désolé... je devrais partir." Derek ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas...

Une main fut soudainement sur son bras et une odeur peu familière mais agréable remplit l'air. Les bijoux cliquèrent tandis que deux yeux de miel, légèrement plus sombres mais tellement semblables à ceux de Stiles, le regardèrent, l'étudièrent avant de demander. "Est-ce que le petit vous donne des soucis ?" La voix avait un léger accent que Derek ne pouvait reconnaître.

Derek secoua la tête. "Non, je vais bien, ce n'est pas... je ne suis pas..."

La femme lui prit le bras. "Vous n'allez pas bien. On dirait que vous allez vous évanouir.'' Derek la suivit tandis que la femme plus petite, ressemblant essentiellement à une version féminine et plus âgée de Stiles, avec des traits légèrement plus durs, l'entraînait vers une porte de patio et l'ouvrait. Stiles suivit derrière lui, ressemblant à un chiot agité mais incertain. La femme offrit à Derek un fauteuil cossu et dit simplement: "Asseyez-vous. L'air frais vous fera du bien.''

Son ton n'était pas du genre à discuter.

Derek s'assit et regarda immédiatement ses mains, se demandant comment diable il avait pu gâcher une rencontre aussi importante en moins d'une minute.

"Maintenant." Souffla la femme. "J'ai préparé le déjeuner mais je pense que nous prendrons quelque chose d'un peu plus léger. Je vais faire du thé et des sandwichs, puis quelqu'un va expliquer ce qui se passe ici. "

Et elle était partie.

Le regard inquiet de Stiles fut immédiatement sur lui mais Derek ne leva pas les yeux.

"Derek ?"

Mais Derek secoua juste la tête.

Il ne voulait pas en parler et, heureusement, Stiles laissa tomber.

**TW**

Stiles était stupéfait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Une minute, Derek allait bien puis il avait vu Claudia et s'était mis à pleurer.

Et il ne voulait pas dire à Stiles pourquoi.

La voix de sa mère l'appela de l'intérieur et Stiles fronça les sourcils. Elle aimait le reprendre pour ses cris mais de qui pensait-elle qu'il avait appris ?

"Je reviens tout de suite." Dit-il à Derek qui hocha la tête mais sembla toujours plus intéressé par le sol qu'autre chose.

"Bon sang." Siffla Stiles quand il fut assez loin. Ce n'était pas du tout la façon dont il avait planifié tout ça et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa mère pensait en ce moment.

Il entra dans la cuisine et la femme lui fourra un plateau dans les mains. "C'est le tien ?"

Stiles fixa son regard sur elle et hocha la tête.

"J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu me le dises d'avance, Stiles." Dit-elle, un peu froidement.

Il tritura l'objet. "Je... je suis désolé, je ne savais pas comment."

Sa bouche devint une ligne mince. "Eh bien, je pense que c'est une façon de faire."

Stiles grimaça. "Écoute juste, quoi que tu fasses, ne lui en veux pas, d'accord ? C'est…" Stiles était trop inquiet pour Derek pour même penser à s'excuser. " Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez lui et il ne me le dira pas mais..."

"Il est enceint, mon chéri." Elle attrapa l'autre plateau et hocha la tête pour qu'il passe devant. "Crois-moi, rien ne va."

Stiles hésita. "Es-tu ... furieuse ?"

Claudia regarda son fils avec des yeux plissés. "Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je suis mais ce pauvre homme a l'air prêt à s'effondrer et cette boisson spéciale l'aidera. Maintenant dépêche-toi."

Claudia était sur ses talons et claqua immédiatement un des plateaux devant Derek, à la grande surprise de l'homme. "Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui vous trouble autant mais j'ai trouvé de la nourriture sèche et du gingembre avec du thé au citron qui pourraient vraiment aider."

Derek regarda l'assortiment placé devant lui avec de grands yeux. "Merci." Dit-il calmement.

"Vous pouvez me remercier en mangeant."

Claudia s'assit finalement et lissa sa jupe à quatre cents dollars avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. ''Maintenant, je suppose que je devrais connaître votre nom.''

Derek prit une petite gorgée de thé. "Derek Hale, madame."

"Claudia." Corrigea la femme. "Je n'ai jamais supporté l'appellation 'madame' mais j'ai déjà entendu ce nom... Hale." Elle posa un ongle manucuré sur sa lèvre avant que cela ne semble lui revenir. "Vous êtes le fils de Talia Hale."

Derek hocha la tête et Stiles eut le cœur brisé de voir ses mains trembler un peu.

Et les yeux de Claudia prirent une nouvelle douceur que la femme normalement stoïque n'adressait qu'à Stiles et à son mari. ''Votre mère, c'était une femme bien, Derek. Elle a beaucoup aidé dans notre cause et ça ... Je pense que ça a beaucoup à voir avec vous. Je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que je l'aurais souhaité mais je sais qu'elle vous aimait beaucoup.''

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur le visage de Derek et l'homme les essuya maladroitement. ''Merci.'' Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

''À combien en êtes-vous ?" Demanda Claudia.

"C'est un avocat." Dit Stiles.*(5)

Sa mère ne cligna même pas des yeux à sa réponse étrange, ce qui fit rire Derek pour une raison quelconque. "Quatre mois, demain."

"J'ai un obstétricien de renommée mondiale avec lequel je fais du yoga, je vais vous donner son numéro."

"J'ai déjà un..."

"Nous allons payer les frais et je veux que vous voyiez le meilleur."

"Maman." Gémit Stiles. Claudia Stilinski n'était rien si elle n'était pas agressive. "S'il ne veut pas, il n'est pas obligé."

Claudia prit une gorgée de thé avant de répondre. "C'est mon petit-enfant là-dedans. Il aura droit aux meilleurs soins afin de s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Quoi que vous ayez besoin Derek, faites-le moi savoir. "

"Je ..." Derek n'avait clairement aucune idée de quoi dire.

"J'ai toujours les affaires de bébé de Stiles, n'hésitez pas à prendre ce que vous voulez." Ajouta Claudia. "Nous en espérions toujours un autre, mais..."

"J'ai tout gâché avec mon melon colossal, ouais, ouais..." S'agita Stiles. ''Je suppose que j'étais juste la perfection et que tu n'avais pas besoin d'un autre.'' Il s'approcha de Derek pour piquer l'un de ses sandwichs. L'autre homme essaya de le chasser mais Stiles se défendit. "Ce n'est pas juste, elle t'a donné tous les bons."

Cela vint tellement naturellement qu'il ne pensa même pas au fait que sa mère était assise juste en face d'eux. Stiles embrassa Derek, un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres, et Derek, toujours plus conscient, sembla effaré et le repoussa.

"Stiles." Siffla-t-il.

Mais Claudia regardait entre eux, un sourire affectueux sur le visage.

Elle aimait Derek, Stiles pouvait le dire.*(6)

Il vola un autre sandwich et adressa un remerciement aux cieux pour lui avoir donné Claudia Stilinski en tant que mère.

* * *

 _Commentaires de Math'L :_

 _*(1) Ça aurait été cool de le prévenir avant ! ^^_

 _*(2) Espèce d'idiot, il a été malmené par un alpha, tu crois vraiment qu'il a l'habitude d'exprimer des émotions du genre « je suis en colère contre toi » ?!_

 _*(3) Wow, wow, wow ! Kate l'a vraiment brisé ! J'espère qu'elle va mourir !_

 _*(4) Alors, ça aide absolument pas !_

 _*(5) Meilleure réponse au monde !_

 _*(6) Et ça, c'est une très bonne chose ! Espérons que Papa Stilinski soit aussi conciliant !_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : alors première rencontre avec la mère de Stiles en douceur ! Mais à votre avis, comment ça sera avec le père de Stiles sachant que, si vous vous souvenez bien du chapitre 1, c'est un homme politique qui défend les droits des omégas ? Laissez vos coms en reviews !


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 15/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest 1 : Pour la réaction du père, il faudra encore attendre un peu ! Désolée !_

 _Guest 2 : merci ^^_

 _Guest 3 : Merci !_

 _Babylon : Malheureusement, tu devras attendre encore un ou deux chapitre pour savoir si tu avais raison ou non. Ce n'est pas dans le chapitre 15 que tu le sauras ! Sinon de rien !_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 25/42... -_-' Par contre un chapitre d'écrit pour le TWPF !

Note de la traductrice : Mon dieu je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai plus que 25 chapitres d'avance... je traîne sur la traduction... par contre, j'avance bien pour le défi du TWPF. Une fois que celui-ci sera terminé, je pourrais tranquillement reprendre la traduction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Rappel : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés récents ou non)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

La mère de Stiles, Claudia, était vraiment beaucoup plus que ce que Derek attendait. Même si sa voix était dure, il y avait une certaine douceur qu'on ne remarquait probablement pas au début. Et sa réaction... Derek ne s'était pas attendu à ça. À la colère et au ressentiment, il s'y était attendu. Aux menaces d'emmener son bébé et de dénigrer son statut parce qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour son fils, il s'y attendait aussi. Ce que Derek n'avait pas prévu, ce sont les choses que la femme était en train de lui montrer. Les choses qu'il savait être sentimentales et qu'il se sentait mal d'emmener.

Les affaires de bébé de Stiles. La femme avait vraiment tout gardé, empaqueté dans l'une des nombreuses pièces. Il y avait un sentiment aigre-doux évident dans les yeux sombres de la femme lorsqu'elle déballait des choses. Elle passait tendrement les doigts sur certains objets, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Le sourire d'une mère aimante.

"Maman." Stiles leva les bras, l'air troublé, alors que la femme continuait à empiler les choses dans une boîte. "Je ne peux même pas rentrer la moitié de tout ça dans ma voiture."

"Oh, cette maudite voiture." Se moqua Claudia, ne s'arrêtant pas d'emballer les objets dans la boîte déjà remplie. "Je l'ai toujours détestée." Elle pointa son doigt sur son fils. "Vous aurez besoin d'un véhicule plus pratique avec un bébé et je peux te garantir que d'ici quelques mois Derek ne voudra ni monter et ni sortir de cette chose."

Derek rougit de ce que ça impliquait mais Claudia continua. "Ton père était pareil. Toujours avec ces voitures de sport ridicules. Les gens pourraient penser que vous voulez compenser quelque chose tous les deux."

Stiles s'étouffa et vira dans un rouge disgracieux. Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était clair que Stiles avait hérité son impulsivité de sa mère.

De la même façon que Derek appréciait Stiles, il commençait à apprécier aussi Claudia. C'était un esprit libre, encore une fois un peu comme Talia, mais au lieu d'être submergé par ça comme il l'avait été plus tôt, Derek trouvait ça... réconfortant.

Il avait presque l'impression de retrouver une part de sa propre mère.

Même s'il aimait sa sœur, Laura n'avait jamais pris la place de Talia et Derek ne l'avait pas voulu. Elle est devenue son Alpha mais elle restait sa sœur, pas sa mère et il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme telle.

Non qu'il pensait à Claudia comme sa mère non plus mais... elle le mettait à l'aise d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire.

"Je dois dire, Derek, vous êtes très beau. Je pense que je vais avoir une petite-fille ou un petit-fils très attirant."

Derek cligna des yeux pour sortir de ses rêveries et regarda la mère de Stiles en état de choc. Elle était aussi très bavarde. Juste comme Stiles. "Euh..." Il était sans voix.

"Seigneur, maman, arrête. Je l'ai vu en premier." Grommela Stiles.

Claudia frappa son fils. "Si je dois te reprendre une fois de plus sur ton langage, je te lave la bouche avec du savon."

"Alors arrête de draguer mon petit-ami."

Petit-ami ? Le mot frappa Derek un peu fort. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça sorte de la bouche de Stiles mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en soucier ou se foutait de ce qu'il avait dit. Il supposait que c'était le bon mot mais Derek n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami ou de petite-amie. Même Kate ne l'avait jamais nommé autrement que comme son Oméga, jamais comme son petit-ami. *(1)

''Tu penses que papa sera furieux ?'' Demanda Stiles, brisant le soudain sentiment de chaleur de Derek avec une question aussi hésitante.

Claudia soupira. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas parler pour lui, Stiles."

"Eh bien, penses-tu que tu pourrais... préparer le terrain en quelque sorte ?" Demanda Stiles en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Il t'aime."

Claudia pinça les lèvres. "Ton père désapprouve tes choix de vie Stiles, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas."

"Hey, j'essaye de faire les choses… au mieux."

Les yeux de Claudia captèrent ceux de Derek et l'homme baissa un peu la tête. Claudia était une Beta donc il ne se sentait pas intimidé par elle autant qu'il était submergé par le pouvoir et l'appréciation de son regard. "C'est incroyable comme l'amour change une personne, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle ne sembla pas s'adresser à l'un des deux en particulier et sourit à la double rougeur qu'elle reçut.

**TW**

Il avait essayé de prévenir sa mère mais elle n'avait pas voulu écouter. La boîte ne rentrait pas et la seule chose que Derek semblait vraiment vouloir emmener avec lui était une sorte d'étrange oreiller géant qui le faisait rougir quand Stiles posait des questions à ce sujet.

Sa mère le réprimanda une fois de plus pour sa voiture trop petite mais Stiles l'ignora. Lui demander de se débarrasser de son bébé... la femme avait-elle complètement perdu l'esprit ?

"Je pense que nous devrions le faire correctement avec ton père." Dit Claudia après avoir dirigé Stiles sur la façon d'insérer correctement les affaires dans son coffre presque inexistant. La femme se tourna vers Derek. "Vous avez dit que vous aviez une sœur ?" Lui demanda-t-elle. "J'aimerais qu'elle vienne aussi."

"Venir pourquoi ?" Demanda Stiles.

"Pour dîner, bien sûr. Je vais devoir regarder l'emploi du temps de ton père mais je trouverai un moment qui conviendra à tout le monde.'' Dit Claudia comme si Stiles aurait dû le savoir. "Je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous discutions de l'avenir de cet enfant entre nous tous."

La main de Derek se dirigea immédiatement vers son ventre d'une manière que Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant. Il y eut une poussée de panique oméga qui étourdit l'Alpha de Stiles. De quoi Derek était-il si inquiet ?

Claudia le sentit aussi et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme. "Je promets que, quoi qu'il arrive, aucun mal ne sera fait au petit."

"Vous ne..." Derek baissa les yeux. "Je sais que je ne suis pas apte à ça financièrement et que je ne suis pas le meilleur Oméga, mais..." Derek semblait être gêné par ce qu'il devait dire. Son Oméga criait de peur pour leur enfant et Stiles n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. "Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas, hein ?"

Sa voix se brisa et Stiles s'étouffa. L'homme pensait-il honnêtement que sa mère allait prendre leur bébé ?

"Je mourrais si vous le faisiez. S'il vous plaît, je…"

Et puis Claudia s'avança et fit une chose que Stiles n'avait jamais vu la femme faire à personne en dehors de sa famille proche. Elle l'étreignit. Sa mère, habituellement réservée, serra Derek dans ses bras et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de l'homme que Stiles ne put entendre.

C'était une chose contre laquelle les gens comme son père luttaient mais prendre l'enfant d'un Oméga non lié à un Alpha parce qu'il était jugé inapte par la famille de l'Alpha ou l'Alpha lui-même était encore une pratique actuelle. Habituellement, l'Alpha était considéré comme le parent le plus fort et le plus fiable, bien que l'Oméga soit le nourricier et celui qui portait l'enfant. Stiles lui-même n'avait jamais compris la logique derrière tout cela.

Mais l'idée que Derek vivait dans la peur de ça... Doux Jésus, pas étonnant que l'homme soit si nerveux à l'idée de venir ici.

Stiles connaissait sa mère et savait qu'elle ne songerait jamais à faire une telle chose mais Derek était venu en aveugle et complètement apeuré.

Merde, quel genre de petit-ami était-il ? Stiles aurait dû rassurer l'homme sur le fait que personne ne lui prendrait son bébé. Il n'y en aura pas besoin. Derek sera un merveilleux parent, Stiles le savait déjà. Franchement, Stiles était plus inquiet de ne pas en être un lui-même.

Sa mère vint le serrer dans ses bras. Sa voix fut un murmure dur à son oreille. "Tu prends bien soin d'eux, de lui et du bébé, tu m'entends ?"

Stiles acquiesça.

''Je t'aime mon chéri et nous... nous résoudrons ça.'' Elle embrassa sa joue et s'éloigna. "Vous, les garçons, vous vous contentez de rester heureux et en bonne santé." Elle regarda Derek. "Je demanderai à quelqu'un de livrer les affaires à ta maison plus tard mais essaye de te calmer. Crois-moi, ça va devenir plus pénible pour toi mais..." Elle sourit. "Mon fils en vaut la peine."

"Bon sang," Couina Stiles.

"La plupart du temps." Clarifia Claudia.

Derek éclata de rire et ce fut un si beau son que Stiles ne se soucia même pas que ce fut à ses dépens.

**TW**

 _"Mon cher, cher garçon. Tu n'as rien à craindre."_

Claudia Stilinski l'avait étreint d'une façon que Derek pensait ne plus pouvoir connaître à nouveau. Doucement mais fermement et un soupçon ajouté d'odeur apaisante de Bêta. Sa chaleur était enivrante et son oméga tomba aussitôt dans ses bras comme un petit chaton.

 _"Ce bébé est le tien, Derek. Sois fier et sache que ta mère est fière aussi.'' Murmura-t-elle._

Derek sut que Stiles devait lui parler quand une main chaude trouva la sienne et la voix de Stiles filtra. La voiture ronronnait sous eux et Derek détourna la tête de la fenêtre qu'il regardait.

"Je suis désolé, quoi ?" Demanda Derek. Stiles aurait pu lui conter les mystères de l'univers que Derek n'en aurait rien capté.

"J'ai dit, je sais qu'elle est un peu insistante mais elle veut bien faire. J'espère qu'elle n'était pas trop autoritaire."

Derek regarda son... petit-ami et sentit un sourire lui fendre le visage en deux. L'idée possible d'avoir non seulement un Alpha mais aussi un homme qui le trouve suffisamment bien pour le considérer comme son petit-ami... cela mettait du baume à l'âme de Derek. Et Claudia Stilinski était ... "Stiles, ta mère est incroyable." Et il le pensait.

"Wow." Stiles eut l'air un peu choqué par ça. "Sérieusement ? La plupart de mes amis sont totalement terrifiés par elle. Là encore..." Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent. "...la plupart de mes amis sont des abrutis."

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que ça dit de moi mais..."

"Ça dit que tu n'es pas un abruti." Rigola Stiles. "Mais ouais, tu as raison, ma mère peut être vraiment géniale." Le coin de ses yeux se plissa. "Tu sais quoi ? Je ne pense pas avoir jamais eu quelqu'un à qui je pouvais dire ça avant. Même Scott a peur d'elle.''

"Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais."

Stiles rit. "Ouais, j'ai entendu ça aussi. Bien que je ne voudrais pas entrer dans l'arène avec elle ou quoi que ce soit. Elle serait certainement capable de me botter le cul.''

"Je me sens mal à l'idée de prendre tes affaires de bébé, cependant."

"Pas besoin." Lui fit signe Stiles. "Elle a des boîtes et des boîtes de cette merde partout. Je jure qu'elle collectionne tous les trucs de bébé. Elle n'a jamais rien jeté de ce que je n'ai fait non plus. Chaque stupide chose faite de mes petites mains, je parierai qu'elle a tout gardé."

Derek posa sa main sur son ventre dans un geste qui devenait de plus en plus familier et se demanda comment il serait avec son enfant. Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas autoritaire mais il pouvait comprendre cet instinct de vouloir le protéger, le nourrir et l'aimer... ça grandissait en lui de plus en plus chaque jour.

"Veux-tu connaître le sexe ?" Demanda Stiles. "Ils ont dit dans le livre de maternité que, dans environ un mois, nous pourrons le découvrir mais le veux-tu ?"

Derek réfléchit. "Je suis sûr que je le sais déjà mais ouais... je pense."

Stiles exhala un souffle soulagé. "Bon, alors je pourrais savoir de quelle couleur il faudra peindre la nurserie."

"Nurserie ?" Derek rit. ''Stiles, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ma maison n'a que deux pièces et...'' Il s'arrêta au pincement de la bouche de Stiles. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

''Je ... écoute, je sais que c'est genre le pire moment pour demander ça et j'espérais faire ça dans de meilleures circonstances mais... Derek, je veux*(2) que toi et le bébé emménagiez avec moi.''

Derek resta bouche bée. "Quoi ?"

Stiles se gratta le cou. "Pour être honnête, l'idée que toi et le bébé soyez si loin à longueur de temps, ça me rend fou. Je jure que mon Alpha s'arrache les cheveux à s'inquiéter pour toi.''

"Stiles, j'ai Laura."

''Je sais et fais-moi confiance, je sais qu'elle se mettrait devant un couteau pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous et ça aide un peu, d'accord énormément, mais... Derek, chaque fois que je te laisse c'est comme si...''

"Tu abandonnais une partie de toi-même." Murmura Derek.

"Ouais." Sourit doucement Stiles. "On dirait que tu comprends."

"Je..." Derek fixa ses mains sur son ventre, avant de lever la tête, avec un sourire "Je... pense que oui."

Les narines de Stiles se dilatèrent et ses joues s'empourprèrent, rendant ses grains de beauté encore plus visibles sur sa peau. "Seigneur Jésus." Siffla-t-il avant de garer la voiture dans une station-service. Le mouvement fut si sec que Derek pensa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est-ce..."

Il fut coupé par une bouche chaude qui l'assaillit si vite que Derek s'étouffa littéralement sur ses mots. Stiles le saisit, enleva sa ceinture de sécurité et déverrouilla celle de Derek aussi. "Stiles... qu'est-ce que tu..."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Derek. Je ne peux pas... mon Dieu, tu es si magnifique.'' Stiles se jeta sur lui et Derek fut stupéfait par l'intensité de son baiser mais il ne se plaignit pas.

Même pas un peu.

Stiles continua à bouger sa bouche chaude sur le visage de Derek, son cou, atteignant finalement l'endroit où une marque d'accouplement pouvait être faite. Il hésita et embrassa simplement l'endroit et Derek gémit malgré lui.

Stiles lécha un coup avec sa langue et mordit légèrement la peau. Pas tout à fait suffisant pour le marquer mais assez taquin pour que Derek se tortille. "Stiles, tu ne peux pas ..." Ce n'était pas juste, le tourmenter à l'endroit exact où Stiles devait faire autre chose.

"Désolé." Marmonna finalement Stiles. Il était sur le point de ramener sa bouche pour un autre baiser quand il y eut un coup à la fenêtre.

Les deux hommes se figèrent.

"Merde."

"Est-ce…"

Stiles hocha la tête mais il avait l'air malheureux. "Laisse-moi juste m'occuper de ça."

La vitre se baissa et l'odeur du flic Beta de l'autre fois pénétra dans la voiture. Les poils de Derek se hérissèrent immédiatement et il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi. Quelque chose à propos de ce flic, de son odeur, de son caractère, du fait qu'il ressentait manifestement encore quelque chose pour Stiles...

L'homme sembla choqué et alarmé de voir Derek. Le jeune homme resta bouche bée un moment, bien qu'il essayait de se rependre. En temps normal, Derek se serait recroquevillé ou aurait baissé la tête en présence de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment mais ce type l'avait dérangé et Derek se cramponna à la main de Stiles presque instinctivement. Il espéra ne pas dégager trop d'hostilité mais quelque chose à propos des yeux de ce type... de la façon dont ils regardaient Stiles...

Derek retint un grondement.

"Hey Jordan, quoi de neuf ?"

"Rien, j'ai juste aperçu ta voiture ici et... je..." Il jeta un œil à Derek puis son regard se tourna vers l'abdomen de celui-ci, encore plus visible quand il était assis, et la mâchoire de l'homme tomba.

Stiles suivit son regard et rougit. "Nous ... je suppose que nous sommes bien rentrés à la maison cette nuit-là." Dit-il avec un sourire légèrement penaud.

"Je... euh, je peux voir ça. J'espère que rien de ce qui se passe ici ne m'oblige à faire un rapport sur vous deux." Le shérif ricana maladroitement. Il était clair qu'il s'attendait à ce que Stiles soit seul, ou du moins pas avec Derek, et que le ventre de grossesse l'avait complètement refroidi.

Bien.

"Nan, on rentre à la maison."

L'homme se tordit les mains avec incertitude. "Oh, d'accord, je suppose que je devrais... vous féliciter, alors."

Stiles regarda Derek et rayonna. "Ouais, ouais tu devrais. Merci."

Derek roula des yeux mais sourit. Faisant mieux, et c'était peut-être un peu mesquin, il embrassa Stiles sur la joue.

Jordan s'éloigna de la voiture comme s'il s'était brûlé. "Je suppose que je devrais y aller. Tu sais ce que c'est. Combattre le crime et tout..."

"Ouais, vas faire ton truc de Batman." Gloussa Stiles.

"Ouais." Rit Jordan mais c'était faible. "On se voit plus tard." Et il courut presque vers sa voiture de police et Derek rayonna de fierté en le regardant se précipiter.

"Je peux sentir ton animosité." Stiles lui lança un regard curieux. "Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Derek secoua la tête.

"Eh bien, c'est dommage parce que je pensais vraiment le présenter à ta sœur."

Derek le regarda.

"Oh, aller, c'est vraiment un gars sympa. Je parierais qu'elle aimera son... "

Derek le fit taire en l'embrassant.

"Voyons d'abord comment ça se passe." Murmura-t-il contre la bouche de l'autre homme.

Stiles haleta quand il recula, les yeux écarquillés et confus. "Voir comment ça se passe ?"

"Si oui ou non je vais emménager avec toi. Voyons comment ce dîner se passe avec nos familles et nous pourrons... travailler à partir de là."

Stiles était clairement déçu mais il hocha la tête. "Ça a du sens, je suppose. Ma mère nous donnerait l'argent pour une maison mais mon père..."

Derek secoua juste la tête, c'était trop tôt pour penser à ça. "Nous verrons comment ça se passe."

Stiles fit la moue. "Je déteste les réponses comme ça."

Derek se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres boudeuses. "Mais tu m'aimes bien, non ?"

Stiles sourit soudainement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek. "Tu te moques de moi ?" Il murmura contre les lèvres de l'homme. "Vous êtes extra-ordinaire, Derek Hale."

Derek ricana. "Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, Stiles Stilinski."

"Dieu, j'aime la façon dont mon nom roule sur ta langue."

La bouche de Derek fut à nouveau sur la sienne alors qu'il soufflait. "Idem."

* * *

 _Commentaires de Math'L :_

 _*(1) Kate est une conna***_

 _*(2)_ _Règle numéro 1 : tu dis "je_ _voudrais", ça évite que les gens se braquent parce que tu ordonnes !_

* * *

Alors j'ai eu quelques petits soucis lors de la traduction, vous verrez d'ailleurs (ou pas) qu'à un moment donné, Claudia passe du "vous" au "tu" avec Derek. J'ai fais ce changement juste après le "câlin" maternel car je trouvais que l'acte de réconfort aurait plus d'impact sur Derek si Claudia le tutoyait. Après le câlin, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle repasse au "vous", au contraire ça aurait sans doute gâcher le moment qu'ils venaient d'avoir et les effets de celui-ci. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous ira !

Sinon, vous en pensez quoi de Parrish ? Laissez une review pour le dire ! A lundi prochain !

Instant pub : allez faire un tour sur mon recueil de drabbles, je l'ai mis à jour ce week-end, humour garanti !


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 16/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest 1 : Salut ! Alors si tu relis bien le chapitre où Stiles se fait remonter les bretelles par sa mère suite à son comportement borderline, elle lui reproche de ne plus être assidu dans ses études ! Donc pour répondre à ta question, Stiles est toujours à l'école..._

 _Guest 2 : Merci beaucoup !_

 _Jennifer Blake : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

 _Babylon : Tu as tout compris : il va y avoir de la merde dans les prochains chapitres ! Quand et comment tu le sauras plus tard !_

 _La sardine : c'est contagieux la maladie de Guy Mauve, hein ?_

 _Guest 3 : Merci ^^ !_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 25/42... -_-' Par contre un chapitre d'écrit pour le TWPF !

Note de la traductrice : Alors ce que je redoutais est arrivé. Je vais malheureusement devoir vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle : JE FAIS UNE PAUSE POUR L'ETE ! J'en ai vraiment besoin parce qu'entre le boulot, la chaleur, la traduction et le défi d'écriture, je ne m'en sors plus physiquement parlant. Je vais tout de même publier les 2 derniers de juillet (sauf si ça tombe sur un gros cliff, z'avez vu je suis quand même gentille hein ?) mais sinon vous n'aurait plus de mes nouvelles sur ce site avant mi-septembre. Merci de votre compréhension.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Rappel : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés récents ou non)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Stiles renifla en s'éveillant. Il lui fallut pas mal de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas de sonnette et ses yeux se fermèrent parce qu'il avait manifestement rêvé. Puis il sentit des cheveux doux contre son visage et réalisa qu'il s'était endormi dans le lit de Derek.

Dans le lit de Derek. Dans la maison de Derek.

La même maison que la sœur de Derek.

Et quelqu'un sonnait à la porte à... il plissa les yeux pour regarder sa montre... deux heures et demie du matin ?

Stiles gémit. Bordel.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de s'endormir ici. Ça faisait presque deux semaines que la visite avec sa mère avait eu lieu et, pour une raison quelconque, Derek avait pris l'habitude de supplier Stiles de rester avec lui tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Stiles se sentait obligé parce que, putain de merde, il n'y pouvait rien quand Derek gémissait et lui agrippait la main quand il essayait de partir. Il n'y pouvait rien non plus dans le fait que l'homme sentait le paradis, les brownies et les gâteaux, et que Stiles voulait parfumer chaque centimètre de sa chair tendre jusqu'à ce que son odeur se mélange avec la sienne. Il n'y pouvait rien quand le petit ventre de Derek faisait toutes sortes de choses aux parties intimes de Stiles chaque fois que l'ourlet de la chemise trop petite de l'homme se soulevait et qu'il voyait la chair tendue se gonfler sur leur enfant en pleine croissance.

Stiles n'y pouvait rien, d'accord ?

Ça sera son excuse quand il devra l'expliquer à Laura parce que celui qui était à la porte n'abandonnait pas et qu'il semblerait que Derek ne fasse que continuer de dormir malgré le bruit intempestif de la sonnette. Stiles n'était pas sûr que dormir comme une souche soit une chose liée à la grossesse ou juste du fait de Derek mais l'homme dormait comme une masse.

Littéralement.

Stiles le repoussa aussi doucement qu'il le put mais, étant donné que Derek pesait quinze kilos de plus que lui, ce n'était pas vraiment facile.

Il se glissa le plus silencieusement possible, pas sûr que ça importe vraiment quand quelqu'un sonnait à la porte et que tout le monde aurait dû être réveillé mais il fut tout de même un peu surpris de voir Laura sortir de sa chambre en robe de chambre. Elle s'arrêta pour l'observer mais roula simplement les yeux.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et la femme souffla. "Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un soit mort." Grommela-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Stiles était soit encore en train de rêver, soit désormais très réveillé parce que Malia Tate se tenait sur le pas de la porte des Hale. Son visage était renfrogné et Stiles put détecter sa peur avant même de voir les cernes sous ses yeux emplis de larmes.

Tout comme à l'hôpital. Pleurant et demandant s'il l'aimerait jamais.

Bon sang... de toutes les nuits où il aurait pu 'rester', Stiles avait choisi la pire possible. Il souhaitait vraiment être n'importe où ailleurs sur la planète en ce moment.

Laura sembla choquée. "Malia, ma chérie, qu'est-ce..."

"Je ne savais pas où aller." La voix de Malia était basse et elle parlait à ses pieds. Elle avait l'air absolument misérable.

Laura n'hésita pas à la conduire à l'intérieur en lui faisant un câlin. ''Ça va aller.'' L'aînée était clairement confuse mais elle ne lâcha pas du regard la jeune femme. Elle recula légèrement, l'examina. "Tu n'es pas blessée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, je... je ne veux pas rester près de mon père, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il... quelque chose ne va pas avec lui."

Laura fronça immédiatement les sourcils. "Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, pas vrai ?"

"Non, mais je pense que c'était son intention." Souffla Malia. "Il était tellement en colère et moi..." Malia leva finalement les yeux et bien sûr, ses yeux tombèrent sur Stiles. Elle se figea. "Oh. Je... peu importe, je devrais probablement partir..."

"Non, non." Assura Laura en fermant la porte derrière Malia. "C'est rien. Entre."

"Mais je..." Malia avait l'air si perdue et si faible. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça avant. C'était étrange et tellement pas elle. Malia n'avait peut-être pas été sa petite-amie mais elle était toujours importante pour Stiles et l'idée de Peter Hale la touchant...

''Qu'a-t-il fait ?'' Ça sortit comme un grondement mais les sentiments de Stiles pour Peter s'étaient vraiment intensifiés, passant d'une légère aversion à une répugnance totale.

Malia grimaça. "Il n'a pas... je devrais y aller."

C'était tellement inconfortable et Malia ressemblait à une épave.

Laura soupira, secouant la tête et envoyant ses mèches sombres s'échapper de son petit chignon. "Il est deux heures et demie du matin. Personne ne va nulle part. "

"Non je... je devrais." Laura arrêta Malia avec un autre câlin.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien."

Cela semblait être exactement ce que Malia avait besoin d'entendre. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'étreinte de l'autre femme. "J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit où passer la nuit, s'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison."

"Très bien ma chérie, tu peux prendre mon lit et je vais..."

Malia secoua la tête. ''Reste avec moi ?'' Demanda-t-elle doucement. Laura eut l'air inquiète mais fondit rapidement dans un sourire chaleureux. "Bien sûr, chérie, ta voiture est devant ?"

Malia hocha la tête.

Laura prit une inspiration et attrapa son épaule. ''Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle les flics ou quoi que ce soit ?''

Malia secoua la tête.

"D'accord, viens." Laura tira Malia derrière elle. Elle lança un regard d'avertissement à Stiles, semblant plus épuisée que fâchée et fit une signe de la tête vers la porte de Derek.

Et les deux femmes partirent.

Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer mais il semblerait que Laura venait de lui ordonner de retourner dans la chambre de Derek.

Ce qui aurait pu être la chose la plus étrange en dehors du fait que Stiles se retrouvait soudainement sous le même toit que son petit-ami et que la femme qui avait prétendu l'aimer.

C'était vraiment beaucoup plus bizarre.

Stiles grimpa derrière Derek, confus et en colère et haïssant Peter Hale de toutes les fibres de son corps.

"Tout va bien ?" Derek se retourna à demi et l'interrogea dans un marmonnement.

Stiles soupira et se réinstalla dans le creux que la taille parfaite de Derek avait créé dans le lit. "Ton oncle n'est qu'un connard..."

Derek cligna des yeux puis il grogna. Il sembla considérer les mots de Stiles avant de répondre. "Ouais, ouais il l'est."

Stiles poussa son visage plus loin dans le cou de l'homme, savourant la chaleur et passant sa main sous la chemise tendue de Derek. C'était devenu presque une dépendance vu combien il aimait toucher le ventre chaud de Derek. "Malia est ici.'' Ressentit-il le besoin de dire.

Derek bâilla et retomba dans son oreiller. "Bien. C'est... une bonne fille.'' Murmura-t-il dans une insulte à moitié endormie.

Stiles sourit. Derek était clairement hors propos et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait ou de ce qu'il disait. Mais il prenait clairement soin de sa cousine. Stiles lui embrassa l'oreille. "Tu es adorable, tu le sais ?"

Derek marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait énormément à des gargouillis avant de se rendormir.

Il avait raison, cependant.

Malia était un bonne fille. Bonne et un peu remuante et parfois trop zélée mais toujours bonne.

Stiles respira l'odeur réconfortante de Derek avant de se rendormir.

Et elle méritait certainement un père bien meilleur que ce Peter Hale.

**TW**

Stiles se réveilla à nouveau mais cette fois c'était au son distinct de quelque chose qui hurlait. C'était implacable et très, très fort. Stiles grimaça et voulut se couvrir les oreilles mais être sous le corps de Derek rendait cela difficile à faire.

"Est-ce que quelque chose brûle?" Demanda Derek, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Stiles. Il arborait un genre de tête de sortie de lit qui aurait parue ridicule sur n'importe qui d'autre que lui. C'était Derek cependant, donc cela ressemblait plus à une mise en scène soignée et définitivement sexy. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand. "Seigneur, il y a quelque chose qui brûle !"

Stiles se précipita de l'autre côté du lit et courut. Il suivit d'où venait le son, Derek sur ses talons. Ils furent tous deux surpris de voir la cuisine envahie d'une fumée noire. La scène fut instantanément familière et, même si Stiles craignait sincèrement que la maison de Derek ne brûle, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Malia." Marmonna-t-il.

La femme trifouillait, tapait sur chaque bouton qu'elle trouvait et jurait après la cuisinière qui était la source de la fumée sombre dans l'air. Derek réagit immédiatement, l'écarta du chemin, éteignant le feu et ouvrant une fenêtre.

"Je suis désolée." Essaya-t-elle de dire par-dessus de l'alarme. "Je suis…"

Derek lui fit un signe de la main dans un mouvement signifiant que ce n'était rien.

"Dieu, je ne peux rien faire correctement !" Cria-t-elle avant de bouder à la table de cuisine. Derek sortit tout ce qui était dans la cuisinière. Cela ressemblait à un gros machin noir... mais Stiles n'arrivait même pas à deviner quoi.

"Malia, c'est bon." Assura Derek mais la femme continua à bouder et secoua la tête.

Stiles regarda dans le plat. Heureusement, l'alarme s'arrêta une fois que Derek ouvrit la fenêtre mais il ne put retenir une grimace à la vue de la substance noire qui suintait dans la poêle.

"Est-ce que c'est un petit-déjeuner en ragoût ?" Demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Malia avait essayé plusieurs fois, (mot-clé essayé) de lui faire son petit-déjeuner chaque fois qu'elle était restée. C'en était finalement arrivé au point qu'il lui avait promis de l'emmener petit-déjeuner le matin à cause de... trop de cas comme celui-ci.

Malia était capable de beaucoup de choses mais cuisiner n'en faisait pas parti.

"C'est ce que c'était supposé être." Admit la femme. "J'ai essayé de m'améliorer et je pensais que..." Elle détourna les yeux. "Peu importe. Jette-le juste."

Derek avait l'air de vouloir faire autre chose. ''Ce n'est pas si brûlé.'' Essaya-t-il raisonner.

Stiles se retourna et le regarda d'un air renfrogné, il ne pensait pas à...

Sauf que si.

"Derek, ça a l'air d'un putain de ..."

Derek le fit taire d'un signe de tête et un regard pointu sur sa cousine. Ça signifiait clairement 'tu ne l'aide pas' mais si Derek pensait que Stiles allait en manger parce qu'il était censé être désolé que Malia ne sache pas cuisiner ou quoi que ce soit, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

Derek ouvrit un tiroir, en tira une fourchette et attrapa une assiette. Stiles resta bouche bée devant lui, il ne pouvait pas envisager d'empoisonner son corps, leur bébé... il ne pouvait pas être... "Derek, qu'est-ce que tu..."

"Je prends le petit-déjeuner." Dit-il comme s'il était normal de manger quelque chose qui ressemblait maintenant à une expérience scientifique. "J'ai faim et elle a eu du mal à le faire, pas vrai ?"

Et Stiles n'avait rien à redire à ça.

Derek coupa une portion du plat carbonisé et la mit dans l'assiette. Il prit une fourchette et il était évident qu'il aurait voulu le cracher au moment où il le mit dans sa bouche mais Stiles pouvait voir que Malia l'observait du coin de l'œil. "Ce n'est pas... si brûlé." Répéta-t-il.

Ce n'était guère un compliment mais le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas recraché aurait pu en faire le plus grand éloge imaginable.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais une petite voix l'empêcha de réprimander Derek en train de manger l'aliment apparemment indigeste. "C'est... vraiment ?"

Malia semblait si pleine d'espoir, ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange mélange de fascination, de gratitude et de reconnaissance. Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le ventre de Derek mais Derek l'ignora ou (beaucoup plus probable) fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

Mais Malia étant Malia, elle ne put se contenter de le regarder.

"C'est tellement bizarre." Marmonna-t-elle, résumant à l'évidence ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Mon pè..." Sa bouche s'amincit. "Peter m'a dit que tu étais enceint mais c'est... c'est tellement bizarre de visu."

Derek grogna. "Essaye de le porter."

Malia esquissa un faible sourire. "Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?"

Derek secoua la tête. "Non, pas encore," Il avala une dernière bouchée avant de placer l'assiette dans l'évier. Heureusement, il en avait assez fait pour apaiser la cuisinière. Stiles ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il tombe malade en essayant juste d'être gentil. "Tu sais que tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée de préparer le petit-déjeuner, Malia." Dit doucement l'homme.

Malia déglutit. "Je suis désolée, je m'ennuyais. Laura est partie au travail et je... Je n'ai pas aimé le silence et je me suis sentie comme si je devais... faire quelque chose. Je suppose." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire de dégâts."

Derek haussa les épaules. "Stiles peut le nettoyer."

Les joues de Stiles gonflèrent. "Bien sûr que je le ferai..."

''Tu plaisantes ?'' Malia rigola. "Il a une servante qui lui torche presque le cul."

"Même pas vrai !"

Malia roula juste les yeux et les détourna. Les choses étaient redevenues gênantes. Elle pinça les lèvres avant de relever la tête. "J'ai une petite-amie."

Stiles n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi elle avait dit ça comme il n'avait jamais compris, la moitié du temps, le raisonnement de Malia concernant ses déclarations. Ça lui était visiblement destiné et Stiles cligna des yeux. "Euh ... d'accord."

Ce serait leur manière de gérer les choses apparemment. De façon ouverte et honnête, typiquement comme Malia pouvait l'être. C'était agréable de voir que son tempérament de feu était de retour. On était loin de la femme timide et presque méconnaissable d'avant.

Stiles en était silencieusement soulagé.

"Et elle est vraiment chaude."

Stiles put sentir sa mâchoire tomber, cette bonne vieille Malia et son besoin de tout partager. "Je ne m'attendais à rien de moins."

Malia balaya ses cheveux. "Elle est japonaise et terriblement géniale." Continua Malia. "J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là tout de suite mais elle est à l'étranger avec sa famille pour les prochaines semaines. Elle me manque."

C'était le moyen le plus rapide et le moins douloureux de tout remettre à plat entre eux, vraiment. En temps normal et avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça aurait pu être gênant et malsain mais venant de Malia et en connaissant ses manières et sachant que c'était probablement plus facile pour elle, Stiles fit avec.

Le sourire affectueux de Malia retomba et elle regarda à nouveau Derek, "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" Lâcha-t-elle.

La question sembla à la fois dérouter et choquer Derek. "Qu'est-ce que qui a fait..."

"Tu sais qui, mon père, ce..." Elle secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de dire ce qui aurait dû être une insulte envers son cher père et continua. "Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Je sais qu'il a fait quelque chose mais personne ne veut jamais en parler et je... je veux savoir."

Derek donnait l'air d'avoir les lèvres collées ensemble. Il n'avait clairement aucune idée de quoi dire et il ne reçut aucune aide de Stiles parce que celui-ci était aussi curieux. Stiles n'avait aucune idée du genre de secrets que Peter Hale cachait mais il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas être bons.

Malia faillit exploser devant le silence prolongé de Derek. "Tu vois, c'est ce que je déteste dans cette famille ! C'est rempli de non-dits et de putains de secrets ! Personne ne veut me dire quoi que ce soit ! Tante Talia n'avait pas de secrets comme ça, nous n'étions pas comme ça avant..."

Derek déglutit de manière inconfortable et Stiles se sentit comme un intrus face à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. "Malia..."

"Il a fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?" Continua Malia obstinément. "Peter a fait quelque chose et ça..."

"Je ne veux pas en parler, Malia." Dit calmement Derek, calmement mais fermement et d'une manière qui disait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

"Bien sûr que non." Soupira Malia. "Personne ne le veut."

Derek sembla vraiment en conflit mais il ne céda pas. "Malia... Je suis désolé."

Malia haussa les épaules, "C'est juste comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours plus de secrets et de mensonges.'' Rit-elle amèrement. ''Le charme des Hale.''

Derek n'était pas en désaccord.

**TW**

Au moment où Laura rentra chez elle, Malia était de bien meilleure humeur. Elle avait passé la journée à ridiculiser les possibles noms de bébé que Stiles avait commencé à noter et à supplier Derek de ne pas laisser Stiles choisir le prénom du leur.

La voix de Laura retentit derrière eux quand le sujet fut de nouveau abordé. "Tu devrais savoir que maman pensait à Cora comme nom de fille quand elle pensait qu'elle était encore enceinte." Elle enfonça ses pieds dans une paire de pompes. "Mais je continue de pencher pour Laura Jr."

Derek n'entendit rien de ce qu'elle disait. La femme portait une robe moulante, était maquillée et s'apprêtait apparemment à sortir. "Encore ?" Il essaya de ne pas se renfrogner.

Stiles leva les yeux de sa tablette et leva un sourcil d'appréciation. ''Putain Laura, tu as un rendez-vous chaud ou quoi ?'' Siffla-t-il.

Laura évita clairement le regard de Derek et accrocha un bracelet. "En réalité. C'est le cas."

Derek croisa les bras et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé. Malia était dans l'autre fauteuil et naviguait sur Internet à la recherche de meilleurs noms de bébé selon elle et Derek s'était installé à l'aise en utilisant les genoux de Stiles comme repose-pieds alors qu'il était allongé en travers du canapé. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, il était malheureusement devenu un peu plus gros au niveau de l'abdomen (ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, bien que Laura soit ravie que Laura Jr. ait enfin plus de place pour se développer), et il se sentait parfois un peu empâté... Élever ses pieds l'aidait à soulager le petit pincement qui avait commencé à se former dans son dos.

"Je ne l'aime toujours pas." Marmonna Derek.

''Derek c'est seulement la troisième fois et tu ne le connais même pas.'' Fit remarquer Laura. Avant que Derek puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle l'arrêta. "Et ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, c'est toi qui as dit que je devrais sortir plus, tu te souviens ?"

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il supposait qu'il avait dit ça, pas vrai ?

"Eh bien, je pense que c'est bien." Dit Stiles.

Derek lui lança un regard noir et le jeune homme retourna sagement à la tablette sur laquelle il jouait.

"Tu vois, même Stiles est d'accord, alors arrête avec les sourcils constipés de la mort." Laura alla vérifier son maquillage. "C'est un homme très gentil et ça fait longtemps que personne ne m'a emmenée en rendez-vous. C'est amusant et j'aime ça et je ne suis pas la personne qui a été engrossée, alors arrête avec le regard critique."

Malia rit et Stiles eut l'air d'essayer de ne pas faire la même chose.

"Je n'ai pas de regard critique." Argumenta Derek dans la pièce. Il ignora la partie sur le fait d'être 'engrossé' parce qu'il n'allait vraiment pas pouvoir argumenter contre ça.

Personne ne sembla être d'accord avec lui.

Derek renifla. "Je vous hais tous."

Stiles lui tapota la jambe.

**TW**

"Je crois que notre ami Peter a découvert notre plan."

Kate renifla, elle était partie à San Francisco pour prendre soin de son père malade. Deucalion continuait le plan pour l'instant et même s'il n'avait aucun désir de s'accoupler avec Derek Hale, il aimait vraiment jouer avec sa sœur.*(1)

"Il semble vraiment furieux." Continua Deucalion.

L'homme avait laissé plusieurs messages désagréables que Deucalion avait trouvés très grossiers et inappropriés.

Kate se mit à rire. "Ce putain d'imbécile ne peut même pas faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet sans passer pour complice."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il va essayer de tout gâcher, non ?"

Kate se mit à rire. "J'aimerais le voir essayer."

C'était la Kate qu'il aimait, tellement confiante et sûre de tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais le temps commençait à manquer, et malheureusement, il allait être en retard.

"Chérie, j'ai peur de devoir partir. Je crois que notre Mlle Hale m'attend. "

La voix de Kate était agitée et agacée. "Dieu, je déteste cette salope. Promets-moi de la briser.''

Deucalion sourit. "Mais bien sûr, chaton, mais je dois vraiment y aller." Il vérifia ses cheveux dans le miroir. "Bien que je doive te prévenir que ton petit Oméga soit plus gros et plus heureux chaque fois que je le vois. Il a tout de cette lueur attendue d'un Oméga." Il rit. "Cependant, je crains qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. "

"Occupe-toi de Laura et je vais m'occuper de Derek." Siffla Kate. Elle était inhabituellement aigre chaque fois que Deucalion évoquait son petit Oméga et que ça ne convenait pas du tout à sa bien-aimée.

"Très bien chérie mais tu devrais vraiment le faire rapidement. Je crains que le petit Derek ne devienne… heureux avec son petit-ami.'' Deucalion sentait l'animosité de l'homme envers lui personnellement mais il était clair qu'il y avait aussi une odeur de maison, d'Oméga qui cherchait à s'installer et fonder une famille. Derek était presque en train de réclamer un compagnon et Deucalion craignait que, s'ils prenaient plus de temps... ce ne soit pas Kate.

Le silence de Kate indiqua à Deucalion qu'elle fulminait. La femme raccrocha brusquement et Deucalion fut quelque peu offusqué. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de l'apaiser. Il avait une sœur à aller séduire et plus encore à piéger dans un faux sentiment de sécurité.

Qui aurait cru qu'être un faux directeur adjoint aurait tant d'avantages ?

Y compris d'être en mesure de s'attaquer à une belle mais solitaire femme dont le frère pourrait faire de lui un homme très, très riche.

Deucalion sourit.

Parfois, c'était bien d'être la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait.

* * *

 _Commentaire de Math'L :_

 _*(1) Oh bordel, non ! Allez-vous en ! Laissez les !_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Donc après vérification, je publierai bien les chapitres 17 et 18. Ça se termine sur un cliffhanger léger. et si j'ai suffisamment avancé dans ma pause estivale, je reprendrai les publications le 10 septembre. N'hésitez pas à me rappeler sur ma page facebook (Celikwi) si j'oublie... De toute façon, j'essayerai de faire le suivi de l'avancé de mes différents travaux sur ma page FB également (ça dépendra si j'ai internet ou pas)


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 17/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

 _RAR du recueil :_

 _Jennifer Blake : Je réponds ici à ta review sur mon recueil puisque je sais que tu suis également la trad. Je suis contente de voir que mon recueil a eu l'effet voulu ! Et viens rejoindre l'empire du mal avec nous, viens rejoindre le Sterek's pack !_

 _Ange-magnolia : si tu passes par-là, même sauce, j'en profite pour te répondre ici : en ce qui concerne le fameux poème, on peut dire qu'il a eu des réactions mitigés celui-là. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, ça reste un poème et tout le monde n'aime pas... pour ce qui est du mot final, je n'étais pas satisfaite non plus de la tournure de la phrase, alors si je vais faire une petite modification mais la solution n'était pas "dévolu" ni "cul" mais "attribut". Voilà ! lol_

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest 1 : En fait je peux pas te dire, je ne suis pas encore arrivée jusque là dans la traduction..._

 _Guest 2 : Merci beaucoup !_

 _Guest 3 : Merci ^^ !_

 _Mini-moi : merci de prendre un pseudo, c'est plus simple surtout pour moi pour vous répondre. Ca me plaît que vous réagissiez également aux commentaires de Math'L merci pour elle ! On a vraiment un trio de méchants de compète là !_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 25/42... -_-' Par contre chapitre deux en cours d'écriture pour le TWPF !

Note de la traductrice : même message de prévention que la semaine dernière ! Je prends des vacances et ne reviendrai que début ou mi-septembre. Il y aura tout de même encore un chapitre après celui-ci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Rappel : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés récents ou non).

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

"Elle te rend fou, n'est-ce pas ?" Ricana Stiles. Le pauvre Derek semblait un peu à bout de souffle et légèrement contrarié même au téléphone et Stiles pouvait presque voir la moue furieuse sur les lèvres de l'homme.

"Oui." Admit Derek dans un sifflement. "Elle est... je te jure qu'elle ne s'arrête pas. "

Malia Tate n'était rien d'autre qu'une boule d'énergie, même dans ses jours les plus doux. De toute évidence, elle mettait les nerfs de ce pauvre Derek en pelote ces derniers jours avec son besoin légèrement compulsif de toujours faire... quelque chose. C'était tout Malia et, apparemment, Derek n'avait aucune idée de comment la gérer.

"Elle a presque cassé la machine à laver hier et je te raconte même pas ce qu'elle a essayé d'utiliser pour laver la douche..."

Stiles grimaça de sympathie. "Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de la faire sortir de la maison ? Envoie-la faire des courses ou un truc dans ce goût-là.''

Derek soupira. "J'ai essayé mais elle veut toujours que je l'accompagne." Il y eut le cliquetis de quelque chose qui tomba et Derek jura. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait maintenant et, franchement, je ne pense pas que je veux savoir."

"Respire profondément." Encouragea Stiles. "Ne laisse pas Laura Jr sentir ton stress maintenant."

Il avait commencé à appeler le bébé ainsi, au grand dam de l'autre homme. Stiles ne voulait pas faire de plan sur la comète pour deviner le sexe du bébé mais il était persuadé que c'était une fille. Il appelait ça l'instinct ou alors il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Laura Sr mais, en tout cas, le pauvre Derek semblait le seul à être convaincu que c'était un garçon.

Stiles sourit presque à la pensée que, d'ici quelques jours, ils auraient, ils l'espéraient, leur réponse, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait vraiment hâte de revoir son bébé. C'était quelque chose qui semblait si étranger et pourtant parfaitement naturel. Cette fascination pour son enfant.

Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé ou excité à propos de quoi que ce soit dans sa vie.

Il y avait moins de deux mois, il avait juré qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant et maintenant... peut-être devait-il juste blâmer le côté sexy de Derek. L'homme semblait juste magnifique enceint et il sentait bon comme le pain frais et toutes les choses dont Stiles ne pouvait jamais se passer.

Son Alpha était tout à fait d'accord et Stiles ressentit le besoin soudain de toucher physiquement l'homme parce que parfois ce ne n'était pas suffisant de l'entendre.

''Es-tu sûr qu'elle ne peut pas rester chez toi jusqu'à ce que sa petite-amie revienne ?'' Plaida tout de même Derek.

"Euh..." Stiles sortit de sa voiture et commença à marcher vers son appartement. "Je veux dire, ça ne serait pas un peu bizarre..."

La voix de Derek devint plus petite. "Tu pourrais toujours rester ici..."

Stiles sourit. "Ou tu pourrais toujours rester avec moi et laisser Laura et Malia entre filles. C'est calme ici et personne ne te dérangerait.'' Ce n'était pas vraiment la maison de Derek le souci, c'était juste que... Stiles voulait que Derek soit près de lui. Son odeur, ses affaires, ça devait être une sorte d'instinct Alpha qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais Stiles voulait que Derek soit entouré de ses propres affaires. Il voulait subvenir à ses besoins et montrer à Derek qu'il en était capable.

Stiles ne cherchait pas à lui pisser dessus pour le marquer de son odeur ou quoi que ce soit mais il aimait l'idée que Derek sente comme lui. Dormant dans son lit... utilisant ses affaires...

Derek poussa un long soupir de souffrance indiquant qu'il était sur le point d'anéantir tous les espoirs et les rêves de Stiles d'un seul mot. "Stiles..."

"Je sais." Intervint Stiles. Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'un rêve lointain. Derek n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée et Stiles ne pouvait pas le blâmer. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il souhaitait vraiment avoir fait les choses différemment. Il voulait être avec Derek mais il aurait presque souhaité s'être accouplé d'abord avec l'homme juste pour que les regards parfois mauvais et les chuchotements étouffés s'arrêtent. Pour le bien-être de Derek à défaut d'autre chose. L'homme était assez timide comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les gens bavarder à propos de 'l'Oméga perdu' à chaque sortie.

"Oh mon dieu, elle utilise le mixeur. Pourquoi utilise-t-elle le mixeur ?"

Stiles pouvait à peine entendre Derek au-dessus du bruit continu du mixeur mais il ricana.

"Peut-être qu'elle va..."

Stiles s'arrêta.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il avait été si préoccupé qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa porte était déjà ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de mettre la clé. Son premier instinct fut l'inquiétude, puis la panique, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'il fixa deux yeux bleus très familiers, Stiles se figea.

"Hum... Derek, je vais devoir te rappeler." Il termina l'appel avant que l'homme ne puisse répondre en tâtant le téléphone dans sa poche.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu ni n'était prêt à ça mais il était là. Se tenant debout devant Stiles de manière plus qu'inévitable.

Son père.

John Stilinski.

**TW**

"Stiles ?" Essaya Derek. L'homme avait parlé et il n'avait rien entendu à cause du mixeur qu'il avait dû arracher à Malia.

Il regarda le téléphone pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas accidentellement coupé l'appel mais le temps s'écoulait toujours. Tout paraissait un peu étouffé mais il entendit Stiles dire quelque chose et un autre homme commença à parler.

Derek fut confus mais il attendit, pensant que Stiles était en train de parler à quelqu'un et qu'il serait de retour au téléphone.

**TW**

John Stilinski n'était pas vraiment un homme connu pour son sens de l'humour. Grand et parfaitement vêtu, il ressemblait à un candidat présidentiel avec la bouche solennellement pincée et les traits du visage ridés.

"Je viens juste d'avoir une conversation très intéressante avec Jordan Parrish."

C'était vague et sans prétention et la pire façon de commencer une conversation.

Stiles croisa les bras. Il était presque au même niveau que son père sur le plan de la hauteur mais John Stilinski semblait toujours tellement plus grand que lui. Il avait un sourire qui pouvait captiver et un regard qui pouvait geler. "Tu ne dis pas..."

John cilla. C'était précis et désapprobateur. "Il semble que je doive être félicité pour être devenu grand-père."

L'estomac de Stiles chuta au sol.

Merde.

"Je n'ai pas..."

John leva une main et Stiles tomba dans un état de choc silencieux. "Je ne suis pas là pour écouter tes excuses, je te demande d'arrêter ça. Maintenant."

Stiles exhala un rire rauque. Arrêter ? "Euh, je pense que le mal est déjà fait, p'pa."

Les yeux de son père devinrent froids. "Penses-tu honnêtement que ça me fait rire ?"

Stiles leva les mains, se sentant soudainement puéril mais pas vraiment bienveillant. "Maman est d'accord avec ça, elle l'a rencontré et elle l'aime bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de venir ici en agissant comme un connard à ce sujet. "

Les lèvres de John s'amincirent davantage. "Je ne suis pas ta mère, Stiles. Cette femme est gentille et encourageante, elle voit un petit-enfant au lieu des répercussions réelles de tes actes. "

Stiles roula des yeux."J'ai mis un gars enceint, papa. Pas commencé la troisième guerre mondiale."

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait, Stiles." Répondit son père. "Tu penses jouer au papa et la maman mais si Jordan ou quelqu'un d'autre fait courir la rumeur que j'ai un petit-fils illégitime parce que mon fils ne pouvait pas garder ses mains loin d'un Oméga en chaleur... Bon sang Stiles, ne t'ai-je rien appris ?''

"C'était une erreur." Admit Stiles. "Mais papa, rencontrer Derek a été..."

"C'est toujours une erreur, Stiles. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as inclus ta mère dans tout ça mais ça s'arrête là. *(1) Tu vas arrêter de voir cet homme et tu vas le laisser avoir ce bébé et en faire ce qu'il veut mais c'est tout."

"As-tu au moins parlé à maman ?" Demanda Stiles. Il se sentait un peu fébrile et plus qu'un peu fâché. "Parle-lui et tu verras que c'est..."

"Rien du tout, Stiles. C'est ta partie Alpha qui veut prendre ses responsabilités, rien de plus. Tu ne connaissais pas cet homme avant et je peux te garantir que, dès la naissance de l'enfant, tu ne sentiras rien pour... "

"La ferme !" Siffla Stiles. "Tu ne sais rien de rien, alors ferme ta..."

Son père frappa le comptoir. "Stiles !" Hurla-t-il. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, semblant vouloir se calmer... et échouant. "Fils, même si vous continuez cette mascarade tout ce que le monde verra, c'est un Alpha qui a profité d'un Oméga. De tout ce que ma campagne représente, vous peignez l'image exacte de tout ce qu'un Alpha et Oméga ne devraient pas être. "*(2)

Stiles pinça les lèvres. "Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Son père n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek. Il pensait que tout cela ne concernait que le bébé mais Stiles avait voulu que Derek soit à lui avant même qu'il ne sache pour le bébé. Pourquoi merde personne ne pouvait-il le comprendre à part sa mère ?

"Parle à maman, elle va..."

"Elle a déjà promis d'aider avec les dépenses. Ce que nous allons faire. Il pourra avoir tout ce dont il aura besoin mais cet enfant ne sera jamais un Stilinski. "

Stiles eut l'impression que le monde entier lui écrasait soudainement la poitrine. "Mais papa, c'est..."

John secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé Stiles, je le suis vraiment, mais ça pourrait tout gâcher pour nous. J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis et, tout ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que l'un d'eux apprenne la vérité et que ça entraîne un cirque médiatique. Tout ce qu'il faudra, c'est une affirmation selon laquelle tu l'as violé ou soumis à un lavage de cerveau et nous pourrions tout perdre. Nous perdrons notre soutien financier et je serai probablement exclu de la ville. Veux-tu que ta mère se retrouve à la rue ?''

Stiles n'entendait rien de ce qu'il disait. Le sang se précipitait dans ses oreilles et son cœur battait trop fort. ''C'est... papa, il a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de lui. Il est... tout pour moi."

John cligna des yeux, la déclaration sembla le troubler un peu. ''Stiles, je suis désolé que ça doive être ainsi mais je refuse de te laisser nous ruiner, ruiner ta propre vie, pour un scandale qui pourrait nous suivre le reste de notre vie."

"Et pour Derek ?" Demanda Stiles. "Qu'en est-il de sa vie? Que diable prêches-tu depuis si longtemps si c'est ta solution face à un Oméga ? Tu sais, ces gens que tu as soi-disant aidés ? Juste les jeter, lui et l'enfant qu'il porte comme s'ils n'étaient rien, est-ce vraiment ta réponse ?''

"C'est la seule façon de faire, Stiles. Tu peux laisser l'Oméga garder l'enfant mais il ne pourra jamais te reconnaître comme son père et nous pourrons tous continuer à vivre comme nous l'avons fait."

"Et si je ne veux pas continuer à vivre comme ça ?"

John ouvrit la bouche mais il lui fallut plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler. ''Stiles, tu es mon fils et je dois mettre tes intérêts au-dessus de tout le reste. C'est le mieux... pour nous tous."

"Connerie. C'est une connerie totale !''

Stiles poussait son père sur le fil et c'était pas peu dire. L'homme fronça les sourcils. "Si j'étais vraiment le monstre que tu imagines, je ferais enlever cet enfant. Ne me pousse pas à bout, Stiles, ou je pourrais juste... "

Il y eut un étrange bruit étranglé venant de quelque part. Son père fut aussi surpris par l'interruption que Stiles.

"C'était quoi ça ?"

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il chercha et il fallut un moment à Stiles pour regarder alentours et comprendre exactement d'où venait le son.

Son cœur s'arrêta brutalement.

 _Non._

Stiles sortit le téléphone, souhaitant, espérant et priant...

 _Non._

L'appel n'était pas terminé.

Stiles avait appuyé sur le mauvais bouton ou quelque chose s'était passé et l'appel n'était pas terminé. Derek, Derek était... Les mains de Stiles tremblaient et il déglutit.

"D ... Derek ?"

L'homme ne répondit pas.

Au lieu de cela, Stiles entendit le pire son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Un clic sur l'autre ligne.*(3)

**TW**

Tout tremblait. Le monde devenait blanc et flou et tout autour de lui était en mouvement. Derek était en mouvement aussi. Il jeta son téléphone et son premier instinct, ou l'Oméga en lui qui l'avait subitement envahi, le pria de fuir. Maison, il était à la maison là, et que faire s'ils venaient pour lui ? S'ils venaient et emmenaient son bébé ?

... cet enfant ne sera jamais un Stilinski...

… à la rue…

... c'est la seule façon de faire...

... je ferais enlever cet enfant ...

 _Non._

Tout ce qu'on avait assuré à Derek, lui disant que ça n'arriverait pas, lui promettant qu'il pourrait le garder... c'était des mensonges.

Tout n'était que mensonge.

Ils allaient prendre son bébé. Stiles ne pourrait pas les arrêter et ils viendraient le chercher. Ils prendraient la seule chose qui lui appartenait vraiment et il... il mourrait.

Sans Stiles, sans son enfant... Derek mourrait.

"Derek ? Derek tu vas...'' La voix de Malia s'évanouit lorsque Derek la dépassa sans la voir. Il n'avait pas de veste, pas même de chaussures, mais il s'en fichait. Ils viendraient... ils prendraient Stiles... ils emmèneraient son bébé.

Il avait besoin de se cacher. Stiles était probablement déjà parti, il ne le reverrait jamais, mais son bébé...

... jamais un Stilinski...

... rien d'autre qu'une erreur...

Des larmes emplissaient ses yeux et l'humidité était si épaisse qu'il pouvait à peine voir. Sa vision était floue et son visage le piquait de douleur et il pouvait à peine respirer. Il partait quelque part, n'importe où, ses pieds se prenaient dans les jambes trop longues de son bas alors qu'il avançait.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Derek ne savait pas où il allait.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils ne devaient pas le trouver.

**TW**

Stiles était mort, il en était sûr. Ses poumons s'étaient fermés et son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il était mort.

Sauf qu'il pouvait encore entendre et voir son père, alors il ne pouvait pas être mort. L'homme disait quelque chose que Stiles n'entendait pas. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

"Qu'as-tu fait ? As-tu une idée de ce que tu as..." Tout, toutes ces semaines qu'il avait passées à essayer de rassurer Derek sur le fait que ça n'arriverait pas. Qu'ils pourraient élever ce bébé ensemble, qu'ils pourraient être heureux...

Son père se mit sur son chemin. "Stiles. Nous n'avons pas fini ici. "

Stiles lui lança un regard noir. "Oh que si. Maintenant, sors de mon chemin !'' Il poussa l'homme dans un acte de défi et de force, envoyant son père dans le mur avec un grondement. L'homme l'appela mais Stiles l'ignora. Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer d'appeler sur son téléphone, priant et suppliant n'importe quel dieu qui l'entendrait, que Derek décroche.

Quelqu'un finalement décrocha mais ce ne fut pas Derek.

''Stiles ?'' La voix de Malia était à bout de souffle et presque terrifiée, et cela ne fit rien pour atténuer la peur qui envahissait déjà les veines de Stiles.

Stiles était à peu près sûr qu'il était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse mais il ne pouvait pas y succomber. Il voyait des points noirs et sa vision était floue mais il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter de tout ça maintenant. Derek, il avait besoin de... oh mon dieu. Derek... "Où est-il, Malia ? Donne-lui le téléphone, je dois lui parler. Maintenant."

"Je..." La femme déglutit. ''Je ne sais pas où il est allé Stiles, il est juste... parti.'' Il entendait un souffle précipité comme si la femme faisait son jogging et Stiles savait qu'elle cherchait Derek. ''Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais il... Stiles, il était trop rapide et je... bon sang, je ne sais pas où il est allé."

Stiles jura. Il claqua la porte de sa voiture et démarra le moteur. "Continue de chercher, je serai là aussi vite que je peux."

Stiles était à peu près sûr d'avoir battu un record vue la rapidité avec laquelle il avait brûlé du caoutchouc et s'était rendu chez Derek. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu s'impressionner lui-même mais, à ce moment-là, il avait trop peur pour l'homme qui glissait rapidement entre ses doigts et l'enfant à naître qu'il portait pour s'en soucier.

**TW**

Bien sûr, un Alpha l'avait trouvé. Pas le même que l'autre fois mais celui-ci était tout aussi laid et méchant et affichait les mêmes intentions avec des yeux encore plus lubriques.

Les yeux rouges luisaient et un sourire mauvais étirait un visage mince et pointu. Derek essaya de ne pas se faire piéger mais il fut coincé dans un coin.

Tout comme sa vie... toujours coincé dans un coin. Il avait essayé de s'échapper et s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup.

Peut-être que Derek aurait vraiment été mieux mort. Son enfant illégitime... quel genre de vie pourraient-ils avoir de toute façon ? Pas d'Alpha, pas de compagnon, rien...

Derek n'était rien encore une fois.

"Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous ici ? Tu t'es rendu assez présentable pour moi n'est-ce pas, bébé ? Tu veux être rempli par un vrai Alpha, pas vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas bébé." Il lécha ses lèvres violettes d'anticipation. "Je vais bel et bien te remplir."

Derek dévoila ses dents. "Tu me touches et je vais..."

"Tu vas quoi, bébé ? Tu es un peu plus gros que ce que j'aime d'habitude mais tes parties ont l'air de bien fonctionner donc je ne vais pas me plaindre. Peut-être que je peux même t'en faire un deuxième." L'homme rit froidement. "Histoire de t'offrir quelque chose pour que tu te souviennes de moi."

Quelque chose claqua et un morceau de métal froid fut placé sur la tempe de l'homme. "J'ai une meilleure offre pour toi, gros dur." Dit une voix féminine et froide. Deux lèvres colorées s'ornèrent d'un sourire tandis que la femme se penchait à l'oreille de l'Alpha et murmurait. ''Et si je te donnais quelque chose dont tu te souviendrais ?''

L'homme gronda. "Va te faire foutre, salope, je l'ai vu en premier."

La femme claqua plusieurs fois de la langue. ''Non chéri, je t'assure que non.'' Deux yeux bruns trouvèrent ceux de Derek et le sourire s'élargit en coin. "Je l'ai très certainement vu en premier."*(4)

L'homme se moqua, bien qu'il parût à deux secondes de se pisser dessus de peur. "Peu importe salope, prends-le. Il a déjà servi de toute façon. "

Après ça, l'homme s'enfuit.

Derek aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le suivre.

La femme fit deux pas en avant et Derek se contenta de reculer davantage contre le mur. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Toute la journée n'était qu'un rêve. Derek rêvait ou était déjà mort parce que rien de tout cela ne pouvait arriver.

La femme l'observa avec un soupir triste. "Oh mon chéri." Elle remit son arme à l'arrière de son jean. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. "

Les yeux rouges de Kate Argent se mirent à scintiller. "Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri. Tout va bien. Ton Alpha est ici. "

* * *

 _Commentaires de Math'L :_

 _*(1) Non, non, non. Papa Stilinski, soit pas un connard !_

 _*(2) Ne me dis pas qu'il ne pense qu'à sa campagne. Et ne me dis pas que Derek entend tout ça !_

 _*(3) Merde._

 _*(4) Pire timing du monde._

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : voilà la réaction du père ! Décevante hein ? Et Kate qui a réussi à mettre la main sur Derek au pire moment ! Vous en avez penser quoi alors ? Dites-le moi en review ! A la semaine prochaine ! Rappel : ce sera le dernier chapitre avant ma pause estivale !


	18. Chapter 18

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 18/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest 1 : Pour le savoir, il faudra attendre... le chapitre 19 soir mi-septembre !_

 _Guest 2 : Merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'aime les reviews même celles qui ne font qu'un mot ! lol_

 _Guest 3 : Ouaip et le pire reste à venir !_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 25/42... -_-' Par contre chapitre deux écrits pour le TWPF !

Note de la traductrice : et donc cette fois, c'est définitif : vous êtes arrivés au dernier chapitre avant ma pause. PROCHAINE PUBLICATION MI-SEPTEMBRE ! Vous êtes prévenus

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Rappel : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés récents ou non).

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Kate Argent avait gagné.

Ce fut étonnamment simple et un peu inattendu mais elle avait toujours été une grande adepte du destin. Et Kate croyait que son destin avait toujours impliqué Derek Hale. Après toutes ces années où elle avait essayé encore et encore de lui apprendre, Kate allait être récompensée. Finalement, tout allait en valoir la peine. Tout allait être payant et malgré tous ses efforts et son temps, Kate allait ressortir comme une gagnante.

Kate Argent allait être l'Alpha compréhensive qui s'accouplerait avec le pauvre Oméga dans le pétrin que personne d'autre ne voulait.

Kate s'accroupit et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme. Elle observa le ventre gonflé de l'homme avec dégoût. C'était dégoûtant. La vie à l'intérieur était dégoûtante aussi. Derek tressaillit au contact et elle en ressentit une pointe d'agacement mais Kate ne perdit jamais son sourire. "On dirait que tu t'es mis dans le pétrin, bébé ?"

Derek ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés.

Soumis et tranquille, juste comme elle l'aimait. Kate en ronronna presque de sentir la misère absolue qui se diffusait dans l'air. Derek était vraiment un meilleur Oméga qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Peut-être pas de la bonne taille ou de la bonne morphologie mais son esprit avait toujours été plus faible que son corps et c'était ça qu'elle aimait chez lui. L'attirance sexuelle n'était pas importante, c'était le pouvoir qu'elle voulait.

Et être plus puissante mentalement qu'un homme qui avait le physique suffisant pour l'écraser... Kate aimait ça.

La douceur et le poids ajouté de l'enfant étaient une gêne dans l'immédiat mais elle y remédierait. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait lié, Derek ne voudrait probablement plus rien avoir à faire avec le rejeton de toute façon.

Ou l'Alpha qui l'avait engendré.

"C'est bon maintenant, chéri. Tout va bien se passer. "

Derek avait toujours aimé être rassuré. C'était une chose à laquelle elle se livrait souvent ou qu'elle taisait, en fonction de la façon dont elle était satisfaite ou non de l'Oméga à l'époque. Refuser des louanges et ne pas être rassuré était pire pour l'Oméga que d'être frappé.

Derek encaissait les coups comme un pro, par contre lui dire qu'elle le quittait, mettait toujours l'homme à genoux, sanglotant et mendiant.

C'était dans ces moments que Kate se masturbait. Elle s'enfermait et promettait de le quitter et Derek pleurait à sa porte et Kate se doigtait au son de ses gémissements, jouissant magnifiquement à chaque sanglot brisé.

Derek était un magnifique pleureur.

Derek et ses grands yeux bleus et sa lèvre frémissante, Kate pouvait déjà visionner l'image d'un Derek se brisant une fois de plus. Les larmes aux yeux, la suppliant de l'aider. La suppliant de...

"Ne me touche pas."

Le grondement surprit et choqua à la fois Kate, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements. Elle ne rétracta pas sa main mais l'enfonça plus profondément dans le cuir chevelu de l'homme, tirant son visage vers le haut pour rencontrer le sien. Elle fut surprise par la lueur légèrement sauvage dans ses yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ?" Demanda-t-elle, sûre d'avoir mal entendu.

"J'ai dit..." Claqua l'homme, éloignant sa main violemment. "Ne me touche pas !"*(1)

Kate essaya de rester raisonnable mais elle ressentait une colère grandissante lui gonfler les tripes. Derek ne lui avait jamais parlé ou n'avait jamais agi ainsi envers elle et elle n'allait pas le tolérer. "Derek, chéri, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es évidemment sous le choc. Je sais que c'est cette... chose à l'intérieur de toi mais on peut s'en occuper, chéri. Je connais quelqu'un qui peut... "

Derek s'immobilisa et s'éloigna d'elle. "Non."

"Non ?"

"Ne me touche plus." Menaça-t-il. "Ne parle pas de mon bébé et ne me touche pas."

Le visage de Kate s'obscurcit de colère. ''Qui penses-tu être ?'' Demanda-t-elle. "Tu me trahis, tu trahis ton Alpha en écartant les cuisses devant le premier petit intriguant qui veut fourrer son nœud en toi et en te trimballant sans honte avec son bâtard comme une putain. Tu es dégoûtant, Derek. Regarde-toi. Regarde ce que tu es devenu. Comment oses-tu penser que tu peux..."

Derek la poussa.

Kate retomba en état de choc complet et total. Elle n'était pas du tout préparée au pouvoir qui avait accompagné la poussée et l'avait envoyée s'affaler sur son dos. Derek n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle et, alors qu'il se tenait debout, l'air plus sauvage qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, Kate eut un peu peur.

"Tu n'es pas mon Alpha et je te jure que si tu me suis... je te tuerai." Menaça froidement Derek.

Kate resta totalement muette par l'intensité des yeux de l'homme tandis qu'il parlait. Comme s'il pensait chaque mot. Elle essaya de lui faire entendre raison. "Derek, ce n'est pas sûr, je t'ai sauvé. Je peux te protéger. "

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection." Lança Derek.

Kate ne savait pas ce qui se passait ou qui était cet homme devant elle. Ce n'était pas l'Oméga qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Ce n'était pas Derek Hale.

"Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi."

Kate était trop choquée et Derek essaya de partir. Elle jura. Ce... ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était censé se passer. Elle se redressa et courut après lui. Elle tira sur son bras et le retourna, le projetant de nouveau contre le mur.

''Comment oses-tu !'' Fulmina-t-elle, tenant son avant-bras contre sa gorge. "Je ne sais pas quel genre de chose tu as appris pendant mon absence mais je dois maintenant te donner une leçon."

Derek avait besoin d'être puni. Derek avait besoin de payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Derek regretterait d'avoir levé la main sur elle.

Cela allait être un peu plus bordélique qu'elle ne l'avait prévu mais Kate était prête à relever le défi. Parce qu'on ne lui résistait pas. Derek était son Oméga et il n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça.

Kate était en colère.

Et quand elle était en colère, Kate brisait des choses.

Et Kate briserait Derek Hale.

L'homme essaya de la combattre et l'aurait probablement repoussée mais le canon en métal froid qui visait maintenant son ventre grotesque l'arrêta.

"Tu as gâché trois années de ma vie, Derek." Kate secoua la tête devant l'absurdité du temps et des efforts perdus. "Trois années.'' Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son long cou pâle, un doigt traînant sur toute sa longueur. "Tu as visiblement plus besoin de moi que ce que je pensais." Elle gloussa en sentant le sursaut de son pouls. ''Tu as toujours voulu que je te revendique, pas vrai ?''

Les yeux de Derek s'élargirent. "Non, non tu ne peux pas..." Bafouilla-t-il pathétiquement. Elle lui claqua la tête contre le mur.

"La ferme !" Claqua Kate. "Toujours en train de chialer et de gémir et de me supplier de te prendre." Rigola-t-elle froidement. "Eh bien, devine quoi, chéri, c'est ton jour de chance."

"S'il te plaît." Supplia Derek, et ce fut un si beau son que Kate put sentir la chaleur du désir qui montait en elle.

''Oh ouais, supplie-moi, Derek.'' Ses lèvres traçaient les contours de ce visage, de son menton, de l'endroit qui le faisait le plus gémir. L'endroit où elle laisserait sa marque et prendrait ce qui était à elle.

L'argent, la honte de Derek, tout cela en valait la peine.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri, ça ne fera pas mal... pas trop." Elle le mordit, couvrant la bouche de Derek pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire de bruit. L'homme cria et elle lécha le sang qui s'écoulait de la morsure, lui disant de se taire en léchant.

Tout en savourant le goût.

Le goût de Derek ne l'avait jamais attirée mais maintenant elle ne voulait rien d'autre. La peau de Derek était si douce et elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu la lécher et la goûter pendant des heures mais ce n'était pas le moment. Kate recula et fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle attendit que la marque prenne. *(2)

**TW**

Claudia Stilinski repensa à la grenouillère bleue qu'elle avait vue dans la vitrine avec un doux sourire. La femme se considérait comme suffisamment experte en la matière pour savoir ou, comme dirait son mari - ayant toujours raison - et elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, pressentir à l'avance qu'elle allait avoir un petit-fils.

Son esprit revint à Stiles, la première fois qu'elle avait ramené son cher garçon de l'hôpital. Quel bébé joyeux, mais exigeant, il avait été. Cela les avait rapprochés elle et John, leur petit paquet. Elle ne pourrait jamais mesurer la peur de ne jamais pouvoir voir ou tenir son enfant.

Elle ne devrait probablement pas s'extasier si ouvertement sur le vêtement mais depuis ce jour et en voyant ce pauvre garçon Oméga s'effondrer à l'idée que son enfant, son petit-fils, lui soit enlevé, Claudia n'avait pensé à rien d'autre.

Cela la rendait un peu distraite dernièrement.

"Madame Stilinski... "

Claudia s'arrêta net au son de la voix de sa nouvelle assistante, Erica Reyes. La jeune Oméga était une jolie petite blonde timide et, alors que Claudia l'appréciait beaucoup, la pauvre Oméga était clairement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle avait essayé de la rassurer à plusieurs reprises sur le fait qu'elle faisait du bon travail mais il semblerait que la nature de la pauvre fille soit particulièrement soumise.

"Erica, combien de fois dois-je vous le dire, c'est Claudia." Essaya-t-elle de le rappeler, sans méchanceté.

Les oreilles de la jeune fille rougirent. "Désolé, Madame... Claudia. Je voulais simplement vous rappeler votre déjeuner à deux heures. "

"Ah, oui, comment pourrais-je oublier le festival des gloussements de dinde ?" Claudia soupira. Tout le bienfait de femmes s'asseyant autour d'une table et cancanant les unes sur les autres entre deux flatteries finement voilées. Ça lui avait pris des années pour s'y habituer et elle n'aimait toujours pas ça. Claudia n'avait pas grandi dans la richesse et, après avoir épousé John, elle avait dû s'adapter à une vie très différente de celle de la petite ferme dans laquelle elle avait été élevée. Sa mère et son père polonais avaient toujours cru en un bon travail honnête et Claudia aimait à penser qu'il y avait encore une grande part d'elle qui était imprégnée des mêmes idéaux.

Parfois, elle avait craint d'avoir oublié d'inculquer certaines de ces valeurs à son fils. En le laissant profiter de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais eues étant enfant.

Comme boire et fumer, jouer avec des hommes et des femmes pour lesquels il n'avait aucun intérêt réel...

Et puis il y eut cet homme qu'il avait finalement amené à la maison.

L'homme portant son petit-fils, au sourire timide et aux beaux yeux. L'homme que son fils ne pouvait quitter un instant des yeux. Il y avait une certaine vérité dans le fait qu'un Alpha était surprotecteur envers un Oméga portant son enfant mais Claudia savait que c'était plus que ça. Elle savait que son fils était amoureux. C'était peu orthodoxe et peut-être pas la relation qu'elle avait d'abord espérée mais Claudia n'avait jamais vu un tel bonheur dans les yeux de son fils auparavant.

Et au final, que Stiles soit heureux était plus important pour elle que toute autre chose.

Claudia se retourna. "Erica ma chérie, pourriez-vous..." Elle s'arrêta.

La jeune Oméga était figée sur place. Elle regardait derrière elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, bien que Claudia ne sache pas quoi. Tous les magasins autour d'eux semblaient aussi normaux que d'habitude, bien que la foule soit exceptionnellement calme cet après-midi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Claudia.

"Quelque chose ne va pas." murmura Erica. "C'est... quelqu'un est blessé."

"Blessé ?" Claudia regarda aux alentours de nouveau mais ne vit personne qui avait l'air de souffrir. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"Je... je pense que c'est un Oméga." Le visage d'Erica pâlit. "Oh mon dieu, c'est... c'est vraiment mauvais."

Claudia n'allait pas demander comment ni pourquoi elle le savait. Les Oméga étaient profondément connectés les uns aux autres et être une Bêta la laissait la plupart du temps aveugle à de telles choses.

''Je... devrions-nous faire quelque chose ?'' Erica se mordit la lèvre, ses grands yeux bruns semblant en conflit, mais il était évident qu'elle était attirée par l'odeur de l'Oméga.

Claudia se moqua de devoir même être interrogée. N'était-ce pas la campagne de son mari ? Quel genre d'hypocrite serait-elle si elle laissait une pauvre Oméga sans défense...

Les yeux d'Erica s'élargirent. "Il y a un Alpha."

Claudia hocha la tête mais ses nerfs s'emballèrent soudainement. "Je vais appeler la police. Pouvez-vous identifier exactement d'où ça vient ?"

Erica hocha la tête. "Je pense." Ses yeux se posèrent sur une alcôve d'une construction inachevée qui descendait plus bas. "Je pense que ça vient de là."

Claudia composa le numéro direct de Jordan Parrish avant de suivre Erica. Son cœur battait fort mais elle refusait de céder à la peur paralysante. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait aller dans cette ruelle.

Et vite.

**TW**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Kate regardait, attendait et faisait les cents pas et Derek, Derek était clairement agonisant, mais la morsure... la morsure n'était pas...

"Regarde-moi, Derek."

La morsure prenait trop de temps.

Derek n'obéit pas. Ses yeux restèrent sur le sol alors qu'il haletait et tenait son cou mais rien ne sembla se passer.

Elle ne sentit aucune connexion. Aucun lien. Aucun... rien. Elle avait toujours lu et entendu que la sensation était instantanée mais ça faisait un temps infini et toujours... rien.

"Comment ?" Demanda-t-elle vivement. Elle s'avança et frappa le visage de l'homme de colère. "Comment est-ce ... pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?"

Derek ne pouvait pas répondre.

Kate attrapa son bras et le jeta à nouveau contre le mur. L'homme gémit avant de glisser contre celui-ci et tomber en tas. Une main se posa sur son cou et l'autre sur son ventre.

Kate voulait le frapper. Elle voulait frapper à coups de pied à l'abomination boursouflée et dégoûtante jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Derek n'était pas digne d'avoir des enfants. Elle ne voulait pas de ça et se demandait si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle ça ne fonctionnait pas. Peut-être que les restes de sperme de l'autre Alpha bloquaient sa tentative.

Sans l'odeur de leur lien ensemble, elle ne pourrait jamais passer comme accouplé avec lui. Elle savait que le sexe et le nœud faisaient souvent partie du rituel d'accouplement mais ils n'étaient pas nécessaires. Tout ce qui était vraiment nécessaire était la morsure et le lien.

Qu'avait-elle mal fait ?

Elle fut choquée quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas elle. Derek la refusait. Derek refusait sa marque.

C'était une notion pour beaucoup légendaire et franchement mythique mais on disait que, si un Oméga ou un Alpha trouvait leur véritable compagnon, ils ne pouvaient se lier avec personne d'autre.

"Ridicule." Claqua Kate. "Qui voudra jamais de toi, à part moi ? Qui pourrait être ton compagnon, à part moi ?"

Derek siffla ce qui ressemblait à un nom mais c'était difficile à comprendre.

Kate se figea au son. "Qu'est-ce que tu as..."

Des bruits de pas vinrent de derrière elle. Suivis du parfum terne d'un Beta et de l'inquiétude mûre d'un Oméga.

Kate jura.

Des gens venaient et ça... ça ne fonctionnait pas. Derek luttait contre elle et dieu... ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Kate n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait fuir.

Elle se pencha en avant et siffla dans l'oreille de l'homme. "Tu dis un mot à qui que ce soit et je le tuerais. Tu comprends ? Je vais tuer ton précieux petit..." Elle se souvint du nom qui avait été marmonné avec un ricanement. "Stiles et je reviendrai pour cette..." Sa main se posa sur son ventre et elle grimaça devant la raideur repoussante du ventre exposé. "...chose. Tu comprends ?"

Kate n'attendit pas un hochement de tête.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lien pour ressentir la peur de Derek.

Elle connaissait l'odeur mieux que quiconque.

Kate s'en était imprégnée pendant des années.

**TW**

Le cou de Derek, son cœur, tout son corps était en feu. Il se tordit de douleur mais cela ne s'arrêta pas. La chaleur du sang qui coulait dans son cou continua. Kate ne l'avait pas juste mordu, elle lui avait pratiquement arraché un bout de peau. Tout devint brumeux et une profonde sensation de roulis agitait ses entrailles.

Non, pas ses entrailles. Les deux mains de Derek bondirent sur son ventre et l'homme put le sentir, quelque chose était en mouvement, quelque chose... souffrait ? Mourait ? Oh seigneur, non... pas son bébé. Derek sanglota. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît non... pas son...

Pas comme ça. S'il vous paît. Pas comme ça.

Quelqu'un cria son nom et son monde se remplit d'un parfum chaud. Comme la cannelle sur une tarte aux pommes fraîchement cuite. Son ventre palpitait et ondoyait et Derek était sûr que le bébé était en train de mourir. Une main apaisante glissa dans ses cheveux et deux yeux de miel le regardèrent avec une telle alarme. Savaient-ils que son bébé était en train de mourir, pouvaient-ils le sentir aussi ?

"Stiles." Appela-t-il. Il essaya de l'atteindre mais l'image déformée de Stiles vacilla et disparut.

Derek pleurnicha en se souvenant que c'était de sa faute. Il avait essayé de fuir et de sauver son bébé et à la place... "Stiles, j'ai... J'ai tué notre bébé. Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai... J'ai tué notre bébé. "

Quelque chose de chaud effleura son visage mais Derek ne pouvait plus le voir ni le sentir.

Une voix douce prononça son nom mais Derek ne l'écouta pas.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Derek tomba dans un doux voile de noirceur et voulut, espéra même, que lui et le bébé meurent tout simplement ensemble.

Au moins, il resterait avec son petit garçon pour toujours.

* * *

 _Commentaires de Math'L :_

 _*(1) Oui ! Rebelle-toi !_

 _*(2) Stiles ? Arrive !_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : donc finalement je vous laisse quand même avec un cliff ! Je reviens dans un mois et demi tout au plus avec le TWPF fini et, au minimum 5 chapitres de plus traduits (histoire que j'arrive à 30...)

Bonne vacances les loulous ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis en vacances que je n'attends pas de review de votre part !


	19. Chapter 19

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 19/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest 1 : Il n'y a plus très long à attendre le chapitre est enfin là !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Kate est une fille de mauvaises fréquentations si je dois rester polie. Malheureusement, on en a pas encore fini avec elle..._

 _La Sardine : mais si tu m'aimes encore ! Regarde, voilà le nouveau chapitre !_

 _Guest 2 : Salut ! Dis-toi que, comme tu as commencé à lire cette fic le 4 septembre, tu auras attendu beaucoup moins longtemps que les autres pour avoir la suite ! QUi arrive quelques lignes plus bas ! lol_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 25/42... Ok je n'ai pas avancé sur la traduction mais par contre j'ai fini le TWPF avec 22878 mots !

Note de la traductrice : Me voilà de retour ! Avec une semaine de retard mais... comment dire... j'avais complètement oublié ! Honte à moi... Mais je reprends donc les publications. J'ai prévu de traduire les chapitres qui restent à raison de 1 par semaine, avec l'avance que j'ai, ça devrait le faire. Le rythme de publication ne changera pas et sera toujours le lundi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Rappel : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés récents ou non).

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

La dernière fois que Claudia se souvenait avoir été aussi terrifiée c'était le jour où elle avait ramené Stiles de l'école, suant, hyperventilant et plus pâle qu'un drap. Stiles était né avec un cœur faible et elle avait cru que son fils succombait au prolapsus de la valvule et à l'hyperactivité du rythme cardiaque dont les médecins l'avaient toujours prévenue.

Il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une attaque de panique, la première de plusieurs à venir, mais l'expérience l'avait paralysée et elle voyait maintenant Derek, pâle, frissonnant et saignant tellement... Claudia se sentait de nouveau complètement hors de contrôle. L'homme se débattait et marmonnait, criant après son fils et Claudia crut que son cœur pourrait se briser en deux au son angoissé.

Puis il avait gémi à propos du bébé qui était mort et tous les organes internes de Claudia étaient passés de congelés à tournant à fond les ballons. Elle aboya à Jordan de l'emmener dans sa voiture. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour une ambulance, ils devaient emmener l'homme à l'hôpital... maintenant.

Derek s'accrocha à elle tout le long du chemin, marmonnant toujours à propos de Stiles et le sang qui tachait son haut vintage couleur crème ne partirait probablement jamais. Claudia s'en fichait. Elle déchira une partie de sa jupe, espérant au moins calmer les saignements mais on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait presque ouvert le cou de Derek.

Elle fit doucement 'chut' à l'homme, fredonnant et passant une main apaisante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés jusqu'à ce qu'il paraisse finalement se calmer suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse attraper son téléphone.

Elle composa le numéro de Stiles.

Il répondit à la première sonnerie. ''Écoute, maman, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire face à ses conneries en ce moment.''

Claudia pinça les lèvres à cette remarque impitoyable. Sa première pensée fut qu'il parlait de Derek et sa colère s'enflamma. "Stiles Stilinski, j'espère que tu es fier de toi."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as épousé un connard !" Répliqua Stiles avec colère.

Claudia s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. "Excuse-moi ?"

Stiles était absolument furieux, elle pouvait l'entendre dans la voix de son fils. "Après toutes ces choses qu'il a dites, je jure seigneur, je vais changer mon putain de nom et..."

Claudia l'arrêta. "Stiles, de quoi tu parles ?"

"Ton connard de mari a menacé mon bébé et Derek... il a dit que je ne pourrais plus les voir et qu'il enlèverait le bébé si c'était le cas."

"Il a quoi ?" Claudia savait qu'elle avait crié et Derek avait fait un petit bruit. Elle rapprocha l'homme, se demandant juste ce qui avait pu pousser son mari à dire des choses de la sorte.

"C'est..." La voix de Stiles sembla soudainement faible et légèrement larmoyante. "Putain maman, il est parti. Derek a entendu ce qu'il a dit et maintenant... Putain je... Je pense que je l'ai peut-être perdu.''

Le cœur de Claudia se crispa au ton de misère absolue filtrant dans la voix de son fils. "Stiles, calme-toi chéri, tu ne l'as pas perdu."

Stiles respirait trop erratiquement et Claudia savait qu'il devait se calmer et ne pas surcharger son cœur. "Je ne peux pas le trouver, maman. C'est de ma faute et maintenant je ne peux pas... "

"Stiles, chéri respire. Je te promets que tu n'as pas perdu Derek mais tu dois respirer.''

Stiles était toujours à bout de souffle. "Je ne peux pas, maman... Je ne peux pas."

"Derek est là, il est là avec moi."

Stiles resta silencieux pendant un moment avant d'exploser. "Il est là ! Il est... comment... Seigneur Jésus... est-ce qu'il va bien ?''

"Je... nous allons à l'hôpital. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il s'est passé mais il est un peu amoché. Il se repose maintenant mais je l'emmène juste au cas où." Claudia connaissait trop bien son fils et savait que lui parler de la blessure possible du bébé ne ferait que le rendre plus paniqué. Et c'était la dernière chose dont tout le monde avait besoin en ce moment.

Stiles n'hésita pas. "Je suis en route."

Claudia continua de caresser les cheveux de Derek. "Il ira bien, Stiles."

"Il vaudrait mieux." Ricana Stiles. "Ou je jure devant Dieu que je vais briser les deux jambes de ton mari."

Claudia voulut réprimander un tel manque de respect à l'égard de son père, mais la vérité était que, pour l'instant, elle était à peu près sûre que si Stiles n'exécutait pas sa menace... elle pourrait le faire elle-même.

**TW**

Stiles dépassa les limites de vitesse et brûla les feux rouges.

Sa mère, comment sa mère avait-elle trouvé Derek ? L'hôpital ? Derek était-il dans un état pire que ce qu'elle laissait entendre ou était-il vraiment...

Stiles coupa quelqu'un et le klaxon hurlant ne fit que lui serrer les dents plus fort.

Il s'en fichait. Il ne se souciait même pas de quoi que ce soit actuellement. Du battement de son rythme cardiaque trop rapide, de tous les idiots qui bougeaient trop lentement et de ceux sur son putain de chemin. Stiles ne se souciait que de Derek.

Derek était... putain de bordel, Derek était à nouveau blessé et tout était de la putain de faute de Stiles.

Stiles mit les gaz et déboîta pour plus de vitesse. Il enfreignait à peu près toutes les lois qui existaient.

Mais Stiles s'en foutait royal.

Il sortit son téléphone, sachant qu'il devait appeler Laura.

La femme allait le tuer. Stiles était aussi sûr de ça que du fait que son prénom était complètement imprononçable pour plus de la moitié de la population humaine.

Laura Hale allait le tuer.

Et Stiles pourrait bien la laisser faire.

Après que Stiles ait tué son propre père en premier.

**TW**

Sa mère le serrait dans ses bras. Lui murmurant des choses et lui disant à quel point il était fort et courageux. Derek voulait lui dire qu'elle avait tort, qu'il n'était pas fort du tout, mais il savait que Talia n'écouterait pas. Il avait toujours été son petit garçon parfait, même quand il déterrait ses roses et laissait de la terre partout dans la maison. Même quand il se battait contre son genre et essayait de son mieux de ne pas être l'Oméga qu'il était destiné à être.

 _"Tu peux être ce que tu veux, Derek."_

 _Derek secoua la tête et se recroquevilla misérablement. ''Je l'ai tué, maman. La seule chose dont j'ai jamais été responsable et maintenant il est mort. "_

 _Son cœur se brisait de plus en plus chaque fois qu'il y pensait._

 _''Non, Derek, tu n'as rien fait, mon cœur.'' Talia avait l'air de rire mais son contact était toujours doux. "Tout ira bien, tu verras."_

 _"Mais maman, je..."_

Mais la forte odeur d'Alpha de Talia s'estompa, devenant moins poivrée et plus douce. Plus intime et moins intense, plus... Beta. Derek se tourna vers sa mère en se demandant quand, comment et pourquoi cela avait changé. "Maman ?" Interrogea-t-il, ne comprenant pas.

Un petit soupir s'échappa de la femme mais Derek retomba dans les ténèbres. Il manqua presque les mots à peine murmurés et la voix qui n'était clairement pas celle de sa mère.

"Oh, mon chéri."

**TW**

Le son familier des bips et le même lit inconfortable dans lequel il avait juré de ne plus jamais se retrouver avaient réveillé Derek et fait ouvrir ses yeux. Il les cligna rapidement, seulement pour être agressé par deux choses distinctes à la fois. Son ventre bougeait encore, palpitant toutes les quelques secondes, et il y avait une forte odeur à côté de lui. Un parfum différent de tout ce qu'il avait senti depuis longtemps.

C'était comme être enveloppé dans une couverture. C'était plus doux que l'odeur intense d'Alpha de Stiles et pourtant plus fort que n'importe quelle odeur de Beta qu'il avait jamais rencontrée.

"Tu te sens bien ?" Dit une voix douce que Derek ne connaissait pas.

Derek leva les yeux pour voir une jeune femme avec de grands yeux bruns et un beau sourire un peu nerveux. ''Tu es un Oméga ?'' Demanda-t-il un peu perplexe. Pendant un moment, il oublia le péril de son enfant parce qu'il se sentait si à l'aise. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas côtoyé un autre Oméga.

La femme renifla instantanément dans son cou et Derek ferma les yeux, réconforté par son odeur. Elle se recula et demanda. "Dois-je la faire venir ?"

Derek cligna des yeux. "La ?"

La femme hocha la tête. "Elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour toi. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de toi et Stiles... "

"Stiles..." Derek se redressa et toucha instantanément son ventre se rendant compte que tout était calme maintenant. Puis il se souvint... Kate. Kate avait essayé de s'accoupler à lui et sa morsure avait...

"Mon bébé." Dit Derek frénétiquement. "Il..."

L'Oméga lui saisit la main. "Je vais la chercher, d'accord ?"

Derek ne savait pas de qui elle voulait parler mais la femme était déjà partie. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'ils feraient si son bébé était vraiment mort. Devrait-il continuer à le porter ou faudrait-il... le lui retirer ? Derek s'étouffa à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'une ou l'autre option. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer avoir à enterrer son enfant avant même qu'il n'ait eu son premier souffle.

Il y eut une palpitation rapide et Derek faillit pleurer. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer son pauvre bébé se battre pour vivre en lui. Le poison de Kate suintant à travers lui, détruisant la chose qu'elle pensait responsable du dysfonctionnement de la marque.

Une main fraîche se mit dans la sienne mais cette fois ce n'était pas l'Oméga, c'était... Derek cligna des yeux pour être sûr.

Claudia Stilinski semblait un peu plus pâle que ce dont il se souvenait et il y avait du sang sur sa chemise. Derek ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder ce dernier. Sentant le pansement sur son cou, il se demanda si c'était le sien.

Derrière Claudia, il y avait un autre visage familier, le Dr McCall, et son regard inquiet entraîna de nouveau Derek dans une panique aveugle.

"Mon bébé, il est..."

Claudia lui serra la main. "Ils ont vérifié le bébé, Derek. Il va bien. Tout va bien."

"C'est..." Derek n'était pas sûr de le croire ou non. "C'est vrai ?"

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et Derek sentit qu'il avait loupé quelque chose.

"Derek, souffres-tu ? Est-ce que ton ventre te fait mal ?'' Demanda sérieusement le Dr McCall. "As-tu des douleurs lancinantes ou diffuses quelque part ?"

Derek secoua la tête. "Pas vraiment lancinantes plus comme..."

"Un léger mouvement, comme si quelque chose te tapait de l'intérieur ?" Demanda le Dr McCall.

"Je... ouais je suppose..." Il regarda alternativement les deux femmes. "Êtes-vous sûres qu'il n'est pas en train de mourir."

Dr. McCall hocha la tête et Claudia sourit.

"Derek, chéri, c'est juste que ton bébé bouge." Expliqua Claudia avec gentillesse. "Crois-moi, mon ventre était devenu une aire de jeu pour mon petit morveux. C'est un peu déroutant au début mais tu t'y habitueras."

Derek déplaça sa main sur une autre palpitation. ''Il bouge ?'' Demanda-t-il.

"Ton corps a clairement subi un choc et je ne pense pas que bébé H. ait beaucoup aimé. Je pense qu'il ou elle essayait juste de rassurer papa que tout allait bien et qu'il l'a exprimé à sa manière.'' Le Dr. McCall haussa les épaules mais son ton était plein d'humour. ''Les enfants sont comme ça.''

"Surtout les garçons." Ajouta Claudia avec un clin d'œil.

Les joues de Derek brûlèrent. Comment ne pouvait-il pas savoir que son bébé bougeait et ne mourait pas ? Il avait paniqué pour rien et maintenant il se sentait comme un imbécile complet.

''Ce n'est pas parce que nous attendons un enfant que nous comprenons tout à propos d'eux, surtout la première fois.'' Tenta de le rassurer le Dr McCall. ''Il y aura de nombreuses occasions où ton petit pourra te faire tourner en bourrique.'' Le sourire chaleureux de la femme s'estompa un peu. "Franchement, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est..."

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un flou de couleurs et de mouvements furieux envahit la pièce comme une tornade. Derek rencontra un visage d'Alpha et une odeur qu'il avait juré de ne jamais oublier, même s'il essayait de le faire.

"Derek." Marmonna Stiles contre lui. "Seigneur Jésus, je..." Il se recula et commença immédiatement à contrôler ses blessures éventuelles. "Quelque chose ne va pas, tu sens..." Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le pansement sur le cou de Derek et les narines de Stiles se dilatèrent. "Quelqu'un t'a touché." L'accusation semblait presque inhumaine comme s'il était à moitié grognant. "Qui a fait ça ? Qui a essayé de... "

"Très bien, Mr. L'Alpha." Dit le Dr McCall d'une voix calme et avec un sourcil haussé. "Éloigne-toi un peu. Laisse mon patient respirer. "

Mais Stiles ne le fit pas. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif et il avait l'air furieux. Le regard était si étranger sur le visage de l'homme que Derek le reconnut à peine. Stiles avait l'air plus âgé, plus sévère et cela donna des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Derek tellement son expression était dure. Il chercha toute odeur sur lui, fâché et déterminé, les mains bougeant, palpant. ''Qui a fait ça ?'' Demanda-t-il de nouveau. "Qui, putain, a fait ça ?"

"Stiles." Claudia plaça une main sur l'épaule de son fils. "Cela n'aide pas. Calme-toi."

''Calme-toi ?'' Demanda Stiles. ''Il... quelqu'un... quelqu'un a essayé de le lier, maman. Qui a fait ça... qui aurait même osé... Derek, qui a fait ça ?''

Derek secoua la tête. La menace de Kate se dessinait toujours dans son esprit et il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel danger il exposerait Stiles en lui disant la vérité. L'homme avait l'air tellement en colère et un peu hors de contrôle. Cela lui rappelait presque exactement quand Laura s'était montrée après qu'il se soit effondré de malnutrition. Il pouvait voir des envies de meurtre dans les yeux de l'homme. Comme il en avait vu chez Laura.

"C'était... je ne pouvais pas vraiment les voir." Marmonna Derek. "Je suis désolé." Désolé pour tant de choses différentes qu'il pouvait à peine commencer à les énumérer toutes.

La colère de Stiles sembla se changer en chagrin. "Tu es désolé ? Derek... je... Seigneur." Il lui serra les épaules et plaça sa tête sur celle de Derek. "Je suis celui qui est désolé, d'accord ?" Sa voix résonna en Derek et l'homme s'accrocha à lui avec gratitude. Il lui était difficile d'imaginer que Stiles ne fasse plus jamais parti de sa vie et Derek ne le voulait pas. "Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien. Toutes ces choses qu'il a dites, je suis désolé que tu aies entendu ça. Je jure que je ne te quitterai jamais comme ça. Peu importe ses menaces, il ne va pas choisir notre avenir, Derek.''

Derek voulait le croire mais tant de choses que Stiles possédait étaient dépendantes de la richesse de sa famille et, finalement, de l'approbation de son père. "Le bébé a bougé." Dit Derek à la fois pour changer de sujet et aussi éclaircir les esprits de Stiles. "Je pensais que c'était autre chose mais apparemment, c'était..."

Le mouvement soudain des mains sur son ventre n'aurait pas dû le surprendre mais Derek rit tout de même des réactions excessives de Stiles. "C'est vrai ? Où ?'' Ses grandes mains chaudes continuèrent de bouger et Derek jura que l'homme faisait la moue. "Où est-il ? Je ne le sens pas."

"Pour le moment, seul Derek sera probablement capable de le ressentir." Dit le Dr McCall, la plupart de son irritation au sujet du comportement Alpha de Stiles passée. "Cela pourrait prendre une semaine ou deux avant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le faire."

Stiles faisait sûrement la moue maintenant et Derek haussa les épaules. "Désolé."

Mais Stiles croisa les bras. "Arrête de dire que tu es désolé. Si notre enfant veut être têtu alors..."

"Alors le garçon tiendra définitivement de son père." Finit Claudia, plaçant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son fils avec une légère pression.

"Nous ne savons pas si c'est..." Stiles regarda sa mère et cligna des yeux alors qu'il réalisait pour la première fois qu'il y avait du sang sur la chemise de sa mère. "Putain de merde ! Maman, tu saignes ?"

Claudia secoua la tête juste au moment où la porte fut de nouveau ouverte. Cette fois, ce fut Laura qui se jeta frénétiquement sur Derek de soulagement. Elle se blottit contre lui ouvertement tout en écartant Stiles.

"Oh mon dieu, Der !"

"Laura." Les joues de Derek s'embrasèrent d'embarras et il essaya de la repousser. La femme le relâcha et des larmes de colère apparurent dans ses yeux.

"Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire faire une crise cardiaque ?" Demanda Laura. "C'est déjà assez grave que je commence à avoir des rides mais, là, je te jure que tu essaies de me tuer complètement."

"Je suis désolé. C'était... une erreur et je n'aurais pas dû faire ça." Admit Derek.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Der ?" Demanda Laura en lui brossant les cheveux. "Ne sais-tu pas à quel point nous étions tous effrayés ? Pourquoi avoir fui comme ça ?''

"Je n'ai pas réfléchi." Dit Derek dans ses mains. "Je... je promets que je ne le ferai plus."

Laura fronça les sourcils, ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre mais elle laissa tomber. Elle lui frotta doucement le bras avant de se tourner vers Claudia. "Stiles m'a dit que vous l'aviez trouvé. Merci de l'avoir aidé, peu de monde l'aurait fait."

Claudia observa Laura avec un œil vif, pas critique, mais curieuse. "J'ai peur que ce soit le problème dans ce monde." Soupira la femme. Elle ajouta, un peu plus douce. "Bien peu de gens se soucient aussi bien de leur frère que toi également."

Laura sembla un peu choquée par le compliment et Derek se rendit compte, avec beaucoup de honte, qu'elle n'en recevait pas aussi souvent qu'elle aurait dû. Il savait qu'il ne la remerciait pas ou ne l'appréciait pas assez et, même là, il avait essayé de repousser son inquiétude comme si cela l'agaçait.

Sa sœur était incroyable et parfois Derek semblait oublier à quel point il comptait vraiment sur elle.

"Laura Jr va bien ?" Demanda Laura.

Dr. McCall hocha la tête. "Tout va bien avec notre patient et bébé H. comme nous pouvons le voir. On dirait que quelqu'un a essayé de mordre Derek ici mais..."

Les yeux de Laura se concentrèrent sur lui et Derek sut immédiatement qu'elle savait. Elle savait exactement qui c'était et il dut éviter son regard.

Le docteur finit. "... la morsure apparemment n'a pas pris."

Laura cligna des yeux. "N'a pas pris ? Comment est-ce possible ?"

Dr. McCall sembla tout aussi perplexe. "Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée mais je pense que... Derek s'est défendu. Son odeur n'a pas changé et à part une attaque de panique sévère et quelques points de suture sur son cou, tout semble bien."

Laura resta bouche bée devant lui mais Derek ne la regarda toujours pas dans les yeux.

Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, beaucoup moins bruyamment, mais de façon tout aussi intrusive. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'Oméga de tout à l'heure, qui eut l'air timide quand elle entra.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre va se précipiter ici ?" Demanda le Dr McCall, les bras levés. Elle semblait plus confuse que fâchée. "Dois-je juste installer un tapis de bienvenue et commencer à faire des margaritas ?"

"Je..." La femme Oméga rougit face à tous les yeux braqués sur elle. "Madame..." Elle se corrigea. "Claudia, c'est votre mari. Il est dehors et il aimerait parler avec vous."

"Où est-il ?" Aboya Stiles en courant vers la porte. "Où est ce bâtard ? Je jure devant Dieu, je vais lui broyer les... "

Claudia l'arrêta d'une voix ferme. ''Tu n'en feras rien, jeune homme.'' Dit-elle.

Stiles s'arrêta, la main presque sur la porte, il se tourna vers sa mère avec un air renfrogné. "Je ne vais pas..."

"Rien du tout." Dit Claudia d'une manière significative. "Stiles, tu ne vas rien faire. Il m'a demandé et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je lui parle." Quelque chose dans son ton semblait un peu plus sombre que ses mots le suggéraient. Elle redressa sa jupe et sa chemise déchirées et s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.''

"Claudia." Dit le Dr McCall avant que la femme puisse partir. "Il n'y aura pas d'effusion de sang dans mon hôpital, compris ?"

Claudia renifla. "Pour quelle genre de femme me prends-tu, Mélissa ?" Elle ouvrit la porte puis fit une pause. "Et tu auras plein de gens pour le coudre au pire, pas vrai ?"

Et elle partit.

Derek réalisa alors ce que Stiles voulait dire quand il avait affirmé que les gens avaient peur de sa mère.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : On adore Claudia, n'est-ce pas ? Et sinon, ça s'est bien passé pour vous les vacances ? Moi ça m'a fait du bien, même si j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes de dos, raison également pour laquelle j'ai fait une pause si longue...


	20. Chapter 20

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 20/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs : l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest : Merci !_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 26/42... j'avance à petits pas !

Note de la traductrice : Donc j'ai vraiment du perdre quelques lecteurs en route mais pas les plus fidèles reviewers ! En tout cas, j'ai gagné quelques followers. Vraiment merci à vous tous ! ANNONCE : je vais sûrement changer le jour de publication enn passant du lundi jusqu'à présent au dimanche. Pour explication, pour les 2 voire 3 prochains mois, j'ai une collègue en arrêt maladie ce qui entraîne malheureusement des changement de planning dans mon service y compris des changement de jour de repos. Le seul jour de repos permanent pour moi sera le dimanche. Donc plus simple de publier ce jour-là. Je vous laisse encore une semaine pour vous y habituer...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Rappel : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés récents ou non).

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

"Alors maintenant qu'il bouge peut-on savoir ce que c'est ?" Demanda Stiles. Derek pensa qu'il essayait peut-être de se distraire de la présence de son père alors que ses mains continuaient à se serrer en poings et Derek saisit finalement l'une d'elles dans la sienne. Stiles lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de continuer. ''Je ne veux pas d'une nurserie jaune ni d'une autre couleur unisexe merdique. Ça m'a rendu fou pendant des semaines et je veux savoir."

"Je suppose que nous le pouvons, si vous le voulez vraiment tous les deux.'' Acquiesça le Dr McCall. "Je vais vous faire installer la salle."

Laura sembla intéressée, elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de rubans pour cheveux avec un regard lointain dans les yeux.

La salle fut préparée, ce gel horrible appliqué et Derek fut de nouveau installé dans la position qu'il détestait, Stiles attendant impatiemment après l'écran.

"Eh bien?" Demanda-t-il à la femme. "Y a-t-il un pénis quelque part, je n'en vois pas mais est-ce une fille, un garçon, quoi ?"

La technicienne sembla désemparée. "Je... je suis désolée messieurs mais il semble que Bébé H. ne veut pas se faire connaître aujourd'hui."

"Oh ben voyons !" dit Stiles un peu chaudement. "Ce bébé ferait mieux de faire quelque chose, bouger ses jambes ou faire un putain de signe parce que je ne suis pas..."

"C'est un garçon." Lui assura calmement Derek. Il l'avait pressenti depuis le jour où il avait su qu'il était enceint et, maintenant, il en était plus que certain.

Stiles gémit et se retourna vers lui. "Je ne veux plus de devinettes ou de grandes prédictions, Derek. Je veux le voir. Je veux..."

"Alors regarde l'écran." Lui dit Derek, lui faisant signe de revenir à l'écran où la réponse était si clairement affichée.

"Il a raison." Approuva la technicienne avec un petit sourire. "Il semble que notre petit garçon jouait juste à cache-cache avec ses papas.''

"Alors c'est un..." Stiles plissa les yeux. "Hum, maintenant que je le vois, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier l'exhibition de ses parties intimes mais peu importe." Son excitation sembla être amplifiée par un millier quand on lui donna une autre photo et il avait l'air assez pressé de voir cette vie sortir de Derek . "Bon sang, nous sommes bons."

"Je pensais que tu avais dit que c'était une fille ?" Questionna Derek.

Stiles fit un bruit de contrariété avec sa langue. "Je n'ai rien dit de tel. J'ai dit qu'il serait beau et parfait, peu importe ce que ce serait. Je voulais juste une couleur pour la nurserie... c'est tout. "

"Laura va être dévastée." Dit Derek, essuyant une fois de plus le gel. Stiles jugea le moment opportun de mettre ses mains sur son ventre nu pendant que sa chemise était encore levée et Derek grommela à la froideur de ses mains.

"Désolé." Dit Stiles d'une façon qui montrait qu'il ne l'était pas et l'homme n'arrêta pas ses mouvements erratiques sur le ventre de Derek. "Bon sang, ce n'est pas juste. Je veux le sentir aussi."

"Tu peux réessayer plus tard ?" Les palpitations dans son ventre étaient déjà devenues normales maintenant que Derek savait ce que c'étaient. Cela le réconfortait maintenant au lieu de l'effrayer mais Stiles ne semblait pas comprendre que, juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne bougeait pas. Beaucoup. "Tu le mets en colère."

Le visage de Stiles s'éclaira. "Lui. C'est vraiment génial de pouvoir l'appeler 'lui' maintenant."

Derek sourit. "Ouais, c'est vraiment génial."

Le sourire de Stiles retomba quand il loucha vers le pansement sur son cou. Il tendit la main en avant, comme pour le toucher, et finalement la posa sur le côté du visage de Derek. "Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'ont pas essayé de... " Il se stoppa mais ce qu'il sous-entendait était clair.

Derek faillit rire. Kate ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça. Leur relation n'avait jamais été physique de cette façon. Sincèrement, aussi embarrassant que ce soit à admettre, Stiles avait été son premier... littéralement. "Non."

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent. "Alors un Alpha t'a juste attaqué avec l'intention de te lier et... rien d'autre ?" Il y avait de l'incrédulité dans sa voix et Derek ne l'en blâma pas. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, un Alpha essayant d'accoupler un Oméga enceint qu'ils ne connaissaient pas était assez rare. En tout cas, ils auraient dû tout simplement le violer et passer à autre chose, mais Kate... pourquoi Kate avait-elle soudain eu envie de le lier de toute façon ?

"Je ne sais pas." Admit Derek. Il ne voulait pas donner le nom de Kate pour la sécurité de Stiles mais il était tout de même confus qu'elle l'attaque maintenant. Elle avait passé des années à éviter la question de l'accouplement, pourquoi changer d'avis aujourd'hui ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais, étonnamment, il secoua la tête. Il était évident qu'il voulait dire autre chose mais il se retint. "Aller." Il aida Derek à descendre de la table. "Je pense que toi et junior avez eu une journée assez longue et méritez un peu de repos."

**TW**

Stiles était anxieux et nerveux et ses mains le démangeaient de frapper quelque chose. De préférence le visage de son père. Derek signait son bon de sortie et tout ce à quoi Stiles pouvait penser était l'Alpha qui avait osé le toucher... et ce que Derek ne lui disait pas.

Stiles n'était pas stupide. Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé, que l'attaque de l'Alpha n'était pas un hasard. Les Alphas ne se liaient pas à un Oméga enceint...

"C'est elle, pas vrai ?"

Laura arrêta de faire les cents pas avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle soupira lourdement mais ne répondit pas.

''C'est Kate Argent, n'est-ce pas ?'' C'était la seule chose qui avait un sens. Stiles était un peu énervé que Derek ne lui dise pas la vérité et il avait une petite crainte que l'Oméga de Derek soit toujours attaché à Kate d'une certaine manière.

Laura hocha la tête. "Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire à ce propos."

"Quoi faire ?" Dit Stiles, peut-être un peu trop fort. "Nous allons lui botter les fesses, appeler les flics, la faire arrêter, c'est ce que nous allons faire."

Laura le regarda avec fatigue. Pour une fois, elle eut l'air beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Elle soupira. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être un Oméga, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout, un Oméga mâle."

Stiles fronça les sourcils et tangua sur ses pieds. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

La femme regarda fixement un endroit au-delà de Stiles. "C'est facile pour nous de dire ça. La faire arrêter.'' Dit-elle amèrement. ''Si c'était vraiment si facile, tu ne crois pas que j'aurais fait mettre cette chienne derrière les barreaux depuis longtemps ?''

"Mais elle l'a attaqué. Putain, elle a essayé de le lier pour l'amour de dieu."

Laura cligna des yeux. "Et tu penses qu'ils vont croire ça ? Qu'ils ne penseront pas que mon frère enceint n'a pas essayé de se jeter sur elle, de la tenter avec son odeur pour qu'elle prenne soin de son enfant non revendiqué ?''

"Pourquoi quelqu'un pourrait-il penser ..."

"Parce qu'il est un Oméga, Stiles. J'ai déjà essayé de faire quelque chose avant. J'ai essayé tant de fois de rapporter l'abus dont elle a fait preuve envers mon frère mais... il a juste été traité comme une mauviette d'Oméga non lié et on s'est foutu de lui pour ne pas avoir eu les couilles de se défendre. La plupart des mâles Omégas sont abusés par des Alphas mâles, pas femelles. Personne n'a pris le cas au sérieux." La voix de la femme se brisa. "C'est faux et emmerdant et j'aimerais pouvoir changer ça mais..."

"Nous pouvons." Lui assura Stiles. "On peut et on va le faire." Parce que ça n'allait pas durer. Stiles avait presque perdu Derek à cause de Kate Argent et ça ne se reproduira plus. Cela allait être pris au sérieux et fissa.

Stiles commença à bouger et Laura l'appela mais il s'en fichait. Son fils de pute de père était le premier sur sa liste.

Ensuite viendrait le tour de Kate Argent.

**TW**

"Derek ?" Sa sœur appela son nom et Derek se calma.

''Où est Stiles ?'' Lui demanda-t-il quand il vit qu'elle était seule. "Je pensais qu'il était avec toi ?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ce gamin pense à ce moment donné. Il semblait avoir concocté un plan dans sa tête et a oublié de le partager avant de partir." Laura secoua la tête. "Je ne peux toujours pas croire que c'est le père de ton enfant."

Derek haussa les épaules et esquissa un léger sourire. "Ça pourrait être pire."

Le visage de Laura se durcit. "Et tu aurais pu être mort ou lié à cette chienne et je ne l'aurais jamais su. Derek, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Elle l'arrêta quand il ouvrit la bouche. ''Et ne me raconte pas de conneries. Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? Je peux laisser la place à mon Alpha et t'obliger à tout me dire.'' Menaça-t-elle.

"Je... j'avais peur." Marmonna Derek après un moment. "J'avais peur qu'ils enlèvent mon bébé."

"Qui ?" Demanda Laura. "Kate ?"

Derek secoua la tête. "Les parents de Stiles, son père a dit..."

Les yeux de Laura s'embrasèrent et Derek souhaita n'avoir rien dit. "Qu'a-t-il dit ?" Demanda la femme, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes au son de sa voix.

"Laura, n'en fais pas une scène." Siffla Derek. "Peu importe ce qu'il a dit, je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir et je suis désolé d'avoir inquiété tout le monde."

Laura gémit. "Derek, j'essaie de t'aider mais si tu ne veux pas être honnête avec moi..."

"Je suis honnête." Insista Derek.

"Donc, quand tu ne dis à personne que celle qui t'a attaqué était Kate, tu es honnête ?"

"Je... Laura, j'ai essayé de la combattre, j'ai juste..." Il y avait maintenant des larmes dans ses yeux et Derek maudit sa propre faiblesse. "Je n'ai juste pas pu."

"En fait, si tu peux."

Ils se retournèrent tous deux pour voir le Dr. McCall avec le front plissé et les lèvres serrées. "Derek, tu dois le signaler. Si un Alpha s'est imposé à toi et que tu sais qui c'est, tu dois le dire aux autorités. Je sais que c'est difficile à faire et si je peux aider d'une quelconque façon je le ferai mais... tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que celui qui t'as mordu devrait actuellement être ton compagnon mais ce n'est pas le cas. Derek, je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant.''

"Pensez-vous que le bébé a quelque chose à voir avec ça ?" Demanda Laura.

Dr. McCall secoua la tête. "J'ai vu de nombreux couples s'accoupler pendant que l'un d'entre eux était enceinte." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux honnêtement pas l'expliquer."

 _"Comment ?" Kate le frappa au visage. "Comment est-ce... pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?"_

 _"Ridicule. Qui ne voudra jamais de toi, à part moi ?... Qui pourrait être ton compagnon, à part moi ?"_

Même Kate avait semblé perplexe. Derek avait entendu une rumeur à propos d'âmes-sœurs mais c'était juste un vieux conte de bonnes femmes. Il devait y avoir plus...

Il y eut une grande agitation à l'extérieur et le Dr McCall regarda autour d'eux jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital d'où le son des voix fortes semblait provenir. "Bon sang, je lui ai dit pas de sang."

"Pour être juste, je ne pense pas que ce soit elle." Proposa Laura. Elle regarda Derek avec ce qui ressemblait presque à de l'amusement. "Je pense que nous avons trouvé Stiles."

**TW**

Sa mère n'agissait pas assez vite. Elle n'avait pas encore frappé le bâtard mais elle le battait définitivement froid.

Ce n'était pas suffisant.

"Sais-tu ce que tu as fait ?" Demanda Stiles à l'autre homme quand il fut assez proche. Il se fichait de savoir à quel point il était bruyant ou de qui l'entendait. Stiles se sentait prêt à exploser à plus d'un titre et il s'en foutait totalement. "As-tu une idée de ce que tu as presque fait ? Tu..." Sa voix se serra. "Tu l'as presque tué. Tués tous les deux. Tu..." Stiles sentit la chaleur de la colère Alpha monter et ses yeux brûlèrent de haine envers son propre père.

"Tu as presque tué mon bébé."

Les yeux de son père vacillèrent un peu. "Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire..."

"Je m'en fous de ce que tu voulais dire." Cria Stiles. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il devait avoir l'air presque sauvage à ce stade mais il s'en fichait vraiment. "Tu as presque tué l'homme que... que je..." Stiles déglutit. Il le savait depuis un moment, même s'il n'avait pas été sûr au début mais le fait de presque perdre Derek avait seulement confirmé ses soupçons. "...que j'aime. Bon sang, je l'aime papa et si tu ne peux pas accepter ça... "

"Stiles." Sa mère le prit dans ses bras, lui brossant les cheveux de son front. "Stiles, chéri..."

Il savait que sa mère s'inquiétait pour son cœur mais Stiles ne s'arrêta pas. "Non maman, je dois le dire, d'accord ?" Il regarda son père, la mort dans les yeux. ''J'aime Derek Hale et je me fous de ce que tu dis, je ne le laisserai pas ni mon bébé, compris ?''

Stiles était complètement inconscient de la foule qui se développait derrière lui.

"Donc, tu peux prendre ta haute et puissante attitude d'Alpha et te la foutre là où le soleil ne brille pas, parce que si c'est ça ce que signifie être un Stilinski, être ton fils, je n'en veux pas. Je préférerais mourir de faim dans la rue que de me séparer de cet homme et si tu essayes de m'y forcer, je vais... "

Quelqu'un hua et siffla derrière lui et Stiles se retourna. Il y avait un tout groupe de personnes dont certains avaient l'air horrifiés, d'autres amusés et un absolument abattu.

Derek.

Derek le regarda et...

Retourna dans l'hôpital.

Stiles jura et courut après lui, ignorant les types qui chahutaient en faisant des bruits de baisers et en se moquant généralement de lui.

Laura s'occupa rapidement d'eux en leur disant de se taire.

Ce qu'ils firent rapidement.

**TW**

Le cœur de Derek battait si vite qu'il était sûr qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Amour ? Stiles l'aimait ? Est-ce qu'il... avait-t-il réalisé ce que...

Les mots, les mots qu'il avait toujours voulus entendre de Kate, Derek ne s'était jamais attendu à les entendre de qui que ce soit et encore moins de Stiles, l'homme qu'il voulait comme Alpha depuis un moment maintenant. Ça lui faisait... son cœur rata un battement et les larmes lui ont inondèrent de nouveau les yeux. Bon sang, il était si fatigué de pleurer.

Les quelques personnes dans les toilettes semblaient vouloir fuir impatiemment sa dépression apparente et Derek s'en fichait.

Il n'avait aucune idée pour laquelle il pleurait même, de pourquoi il fuyait quelque chose qui devrait le rendre heureux. Derek était juste...

Effrayé.

Derek sanglota et cogna l'évier de frustration. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était effrayé mais il l'était. Le bébé cognait sauvagement contre lui et Derek essaya de le calmer en vain. ''Calme-toi, mon petit c'est...'' Derek s'étouffa. Bon sang, il ne pouvait même pas rassurer son propre enfant correctement.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'odeur d'Alpha paniqué emplit l'air.

"Derek?" Stiles se précipita vers lui mais s'arrêta net avant de le toucher. "Est-ce que je... je n'aurais pas dû le dire ?" Il secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé si c'est trop tôt mais... mais c'est vrai. Je devais le dire à ce bâtard parce que c'est vrai. Derek, je t'aime."

Derek hoqueta.

Stiles gémit. "Bon sang, pourquoi chaque fois que nous devrions être heureux, tu pleures toujours ?"

Derek s'essuya les yeux. "Désolé. Je suis juste... bouleversé, je suppose."

Stiles hocha la tête et ses yeux n'étaient pas en colère. "C'est bon. Mais puis-je demander pourquoi ?"

Derek examina la question. La vérité était que la déclaration le rendait heureux et peut-être que c'était ça le problème. Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas digne d'être heureux. "Il y a des millions de personnes sur cette planète, Stiles. Des millions de personnes plus attirantes et intelligentes et... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé. Et si ton père avait raison, et si c'était juste ton Alpha..."

"J'emmerde mon père." Grogna Stiles. "Il ne sait rien. Personne d'autre ne sait ce que je ressens vraiment à part moi, Derek.'' Stiles s'approcha et attrapa la main de Derek pour la reposer sur sa poitrine. "Tu sens ça ? C'est mon cœur et il bat pour toi maintenant. Pour toi et notre fils. Je ne sais pas comment je peux te prouver que je le pense mais... je t'aime, Derek. Même si tu ne me rends jamais mes sentiments, je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer. "

Derek réfléchit à ce qu'il disait, ne sachant pas pourquoi il lui faudrait plus de temps pour lui dire les mots en retour quand il les ressentait aussi. "Stiles, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis..."

"La morsure de Kate n'a pas pris." Coupa Stiles. Derek le regarda avec confusion et une légère honte. "Ouais, je sais que c'était cette salope et, crois-moi, elle aura aussi à faire à moi, mais je sais pourquoi la morsure n'a pas pris et je pense que toi aussi."

Derek secoua la tête. "C'est... ça ne peut pas être ça."

"Explique-le d'une autre manière alors."

Mais Derek ne pouvait pas. "Stiles je..."

"Je veux être ton Alpha, Derek. Je veux te protéger ainsi que notre fils. Je veux élever une famille avec toi, je veux...'' Quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux de l'homme et il jura. ''Bon sang, regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire.'' Plaisanta-t-il faiblement.

"Je le veux aussi." Murmura Derek. Il le voulait plus que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne…"

"Sais-tu les regards que tu subiras ? Je ne suis pas vraiment un Oméga normal, les gens pensent qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi et moi... Je ne veux pas que tu sois coincé avec un Oméga que personne d'autre ne veut quand tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux.''

 _''Qui voudra jamais de toi, à part moi ?... Qui pourrait être ton compagnon, à part moi ?"_

Stiles souffla. "Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas juger de ce que je veux et ne veux pas. En fait, ce que je veux vraiment, c'est que tu arrêtes de te rabaisser tout le temps. Ça commence vraiment à me faire chier. Tu portes mon enfant et tu es magnifique et crois-moi... Je n'ai jamais voulu de relation amoureuse avant ça. Je n'ai même jamais voulu me déclarer avant."

Et puis cela frappa Derek d'à quel point il avait été fou. "Je..." Il pleura soudainement de nouveau et s'écroula vers le jeune homme. "Stiles, je t'aime."

Stiles l'attrapa et fit un drôle de rire. "Alors c'est quoi le putain de problème ?"

Derek secoua la tête. Tout et rien apparemment. Il rit d'une voix rauque. "Je n'en ai aucune idée."

Stiles roula des yeux. "Seigneur, nous formons vraiment une paire bizarre, pas vrai ?"

Derek sourit et hocha la tête. "La plus bizarroïde." Acquiesça-t-il. Il décida de faire avec et attira Stiles vers lui, embrassant l'homme profondément et rigoureusement et Stiles ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

"Est-ce que tu viens juste de me faire avouer mes sentiments dans les toilettes publiques ?" Demanda Stiles entre deux baisers.

Derek haussa les épaules. "Bizarroïde, tu te souviens ?"

Stiles fredonna juste et le poussa contre la cabine. "Je suppose que ça convient alors."

Derek hocha la tête et pria juste pour que Stiles n'arrête jamais de l'embrasser.

**TW**

Stiles était à peu près sûr qu'il était marqué de la tête aux pieds et il essaya de lisser ses cheveux. Les lèvres de Derek étaient rouges et gonflées par les baisers et l'odeur qui se dégageait d'eux était suffisamment forte pour que Laura plisse du nez au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle d'attente. "Seigneur, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez tous les deux ?"

Derek partagea un regard avec lui et Stiles dit. "Il vaut probablement mieux ne pas demander."

La femme leva les yeux au ciel. ''Eh bien, pendant que vous étiez tous les deux dans les toilettes, d'ailleurs yeurk, dit-elle à Stiles, ton père a été admis.''

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Stiles détestait peut-être son père en ce moment mais son cœur était encore plus faible que celui de Stiles. "Il n'a pas eu de crise cardiaque, n'est-ce pas ?"

Laura secoua la tête. "Non, juste une commotion mineure."

Derek regarda sa sœur. "Mineure..." Ses yeux s'élargirent comme s'il réalisait quelque chose. "Laura, tu n'as pas..."

"Quoi ?" Demanda la femme. "J'ai dit mineure. Ce n'est pas comme si... d'accord, je l'ai peut-être assommé mais il ira bien... je pense.''

"Seigneur, Laura..." Siffla Derek.

"Eh bien, quelqu'un devait le faire." Dit Laura en levant les bras. "Sur un plan positif, nous avons été invités à dîner jeudi prochain."

"Nous quoi ?" Demanda Derek, clairement surpris.

"Ouais, apparemment frapper le mari de quelqu'un c'est comme souhaiter la bienvenue à la famille. J'apporte du dessert et tout.*(1)''

Derek se tourna vers Stiles comme s'il était censé expliquer ce que sa mère était en train de faire. Il haussa les épaules et sa seule réponse fut...

"Apparemment, la bizarrerie court dans la famille."

* * *

 _Commentaire de Math'L :_

 _*(1) Meilleure réponse au monde !_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : (mon dieu faut que je retourne en vacances, j'ai failli écrire 'note de service' à la place...) Et une déclaration, une ! Bon dans les toilettes publiques ce n'est pas le top mais on s'en contentera ! Sinon rappel de la note de début : il va y avoir du changement dans le jour de publication ! Voir plus haut pour plus de précisions !


	21. Chapter 21

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 21/42

Beta correctrice : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs : l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Babylon : Merci et de rien ! Et oui je savais que ce chapitre allait beaucoup plaire !_

 _Dust : alors je ne veux pas rentrer dans ce débat mais je me dois de donner mon point de vue tout de même : quand tu parles de trans, tu parles donc de ceux qui ont encore les organes féminins naturels ! Ce ne sont pas des hommes à 100% malgré leur volonté. Après chacun ça conception des choses, pourtant à l'origine ces personnes sont des femmes. On reste quand même dans l'idée qu'un homme, né en tant que tel, ne PEUT PORTER un enfant et on ne peut leur greffer un utérus sur demande._

Niveau de retard dans les RAR : 9 (j'y répondrais mercredi), nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 26/42... j'avance à petits pas !

Note de la traductrice : Alors pire que ce que j'avais annoncé la semaine dernière, je n'ai plus une mais 2 collègues en arrêt ! Résultat, je suis pratiquement toute seule dans mon service (la 2e personne ne chôme pas non plus) mais en tant que responsable, je suis la plus sollicitée. Je me vois donc dans l'incapacité de publier le lundi. Je n'ai déjà pas pu répondre aux reviews pour vous dire (juste les anonymes). Tout ça pour vous annoncer que les publications se feront désormais le dimanche ! Et pour la première personne qui laisse une review sur ce chapitre (qui sera la 300e en passant) il faudra attendre un peu pour le cadeau !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Rappel : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés récents ou non).

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que tu n'écris rien du tout."

Jordan Parrish repoussa sa chaise et soupira. Le poste de police grouillait de vie et les gens parlaient et bougeaient et il était difficile pour Stiles de se concentrer par-dessus tout le boucan. Putain, TDAH. L'homme un peu plus âgé parla. "Il n'y a rien à écrire pour moi, Stiles. Tout ce que tu m'as dit jusqu'ici... il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. J'aimerais pouvoir agir différemment mais... "

''Tu ne peux rien faire ?'' Demanda Stiles avec colère. ''Tu l'as vu, Jordan. Cette femme a failli lui ouvrir la gorge et tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ?''

Jordan ouvrit un dossier rempli de papiers qui se répandirent sur son bureau. ''D'après ce que je peux voir, Kate Argent n'a aucun dossier. Juste beaucoup de plaintes de la part de Laura Hale que l'Oméga a refusé de valider. J'ai tout lu, Stiles. Il a déjà eu un problème apparemment avec Kate Argent. Il semblait visiblement... épris d'elle.

Le cœur de Stiles frissonna un peu. "Elle le manipulait..."

"Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient amoureux..."

Stiles commença à se sentir plus qu'un peu échauffé et légèrement malade. "Amoureux ? Tu n'attaques pas quelqu'un quand tu aimes. Tu ne..." Le cœur de Stiles se fit trop lourd et ça lui fit mal de respirer.

"Stiles, calme-toi."

"Je suis calme !'' Cria Stiles.

La bouche de Jordan se tordit. Il se leva pour fermer la porte de son bureau avant de s'y appuyer le dos. Il expira profondément avant de murmurer. ''Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir avec lui.''

Stiles se tourna pour le regarder. "Quoi ?"

"L'Oméga, je n'aurais jamais dû..."

"Derek." Cria Stiles. ''Il s'appelle Derek et putain, qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec le fait que je sois parti avec lui ?'' L'homme parlait clairement de la nuit où Derek avait été en chaleur et Stiles n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation.

Jordan passa une main sur son visage avec fatigue. "Tu te sens responsable."

"Responsable ?"

Jordan croisa les bras. "Je comprends. Vraiment. Il porte ton enfant et c'est important pour toi, mais... "*(1)

"Mais quoi ?" Stiles sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer sur la question. "Je jure devant Dieu si tu dis que la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici est parce qu'il est enceint..."

"C'est l'instinct, Stiles." Dit Jordan, pas méchamment, mais comme une affirmation. Il soupira à nouveau. "En ce moment tu as l'impression que Derek t'appartient et..."

Stiles frappa le bureau. "Ce n'est pas ça ! Derek n'appartient à personne ! Il n'est pas juste quelque chose qui doit être... possédée."

Jordan souleva un sourcil. ''Alors tu veux me dire que tu ne l'as jamais regardé et pensé... 'à moi' ? C'est à moi et personne d'autre ne peut l'avoir ?" L'homme secoua la tête. "Je sais que tu l'as fait Stiles, comme n'importe quel Alpha dans ta situation, c'est juste..."

''L'Instinct ?'' Demanda amèrement Stiles. "Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses alors va te faire foutre, Jordan." Il pensait vraiment que Jordan Parrish le connaîtrait mieux maintenant. "Je ne suis pas ce genre d'Alpha et tu le sais."

Au lieu de se mettre en colère, Jordan eut l'air vaincu. "Tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais pris les choses en main, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il y a des endroits pour Oméga en chaleur comme ça... J'aurais dû l'emmener là-bas. Tu n'aurais pas dû pas être coincé avec ça. Tout ça à cause d'une nuit."

"Je ne suis pas coincé avec quoi que ce soit." Argumenta Stiles. "Je suis…"

Jordan le coupa. "Écoute, Stiles, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire maintenant. Je peux imposer un ordre de restriction mais il devra venir le faire lui-même. Et s'il le violait, je devrais l'arrêter aussi.''

"Pourquoi le violerait-il ?"

Jordan soupira.

''Tu penses qu'il a encore des sentiments pour elle ?'' Demanda Stiles presque incrédule. Est-ce que Jordan suggérait honnêtement que Derek avait voulu ça ?

"Je ne sais pas, Stiles. Tu le connais mieux que moi.'' Jordan eut l'air défait. "J'admets qu'il avait l'air mal mais je ne peux pas enfermer quelqu'un sans témoins, sans indices et sans preuves réels de ce qui s'est vraiment passé." Avoua-t-il. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Stiles."

'Non, tu ne l'es pas' voulut crier Stiles. Sachant que ce serait puéril, il s'en abstint... à peine. D'autant qu'il pouvait en juger, personne ne s'en foutait vraiment. Tout ce putain de poste était inutile. Stiles sortit de la pièce, Jordan l'appelant.

Stiles l'ignora.

**TW**

''Tu sais que si tu veux ces brownies supplémentaires, tu devrais les prendre avant que Derek ne le fasse.'' Dit Laura par-dessus sa tasse de thé à la table de la cuisine. Elle souffla sur le liquide fumant et prit la première feuille sur le dessus de la pile, un stylo rouge à la main. Pour la première fois depuis que Stiles la connaissait, la dure à cuire en blouson de cuir qui avait envoyé son père au tapis avec une commotion assez sévère ressemblait à une véritable professeure.

Stiles fit un signe de la main. "Laisse-le les avoir. Je n'aime pas vraiment le chocolat de toute façon."

Laura leva un sourcil. ''Ne laisse pas Derek t'entendre dire ça. Il les a fait et il serait capable de te donner des coups de pied dans les couilles, ou pire... pleurer.''

Stiles renifla. "Tout le fait pleurer."

Laura fredonna. "Ces sympathiques hormones. Dis juste que tu aimes s'il te le demande.''

Comme si Stiles n'avait jamais agi différemment. L'homme remua, réalisant qu'à part la visite complètement inutile au poste de police, il n'avait pas quitté la maison de Derek depuis presque une semaine. Actuellement, ce dernier se douchait et, même si Stiles l'aurait normalement rejoint, il n'était pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit de plus que bouder.

"Je suppose que les choses ne se sont pas bien passées ?"

Stiles avait annoncé à Laura ses intentions et la femme avait essayé de le prévenir mais Stiles ne l'écoutait jamais quand il était déterminé. Malheureusement, ses efforts avaient été vains et Stiles était toujours énervé par les choses que Jordan avait insinuées.

Stiles se mit à jouer avec la ficelle dans son propre sachet de thé. C'était devenu une habitude entre eux, lui et Laura prenant le thé, et Stiles essaya de ne pas se renfrogner ouvertement. "Ils ont dit qu'il pouvait encore avoir des sentiments pour elle... que peut-être Derek voulait qu'elle le fasse."

Laura hocha la tête comme si elle s'y attendait ou, plus probablement, avait déjà entendu la déclaration avant.

Stiles souffla, sa colère s'enflamma soudainement. "Et ça me fatigue, bon sang, d'entendre dire que je m'en soucie seulement parce que Derek est enceint et que tout n'est qu'instinct." Il regarda Laura. La femme était le genre d'Alpha qu'il voulait être et il soupira contre son propre pathétisme. Peut-être parce qu'un trop grand nombre de personnes commençaient à lui faire des reproches mais Stiles commençait à s'interroger. "Je sais ce que je ressens mais tout le monde semble convaincu que je me trompe. Et si c'était le cas ?"

Laura ne leva même pas les yeux de ses papiers. "Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse à ça, Stiles."

"Je..." Se trompait-il ? "Je pense pas que ce soit le cas."

Laura finit par poser son stylo et lui dit. ''Quand Derek était à l'hôpital après l'attaque, quel a été ton premier instinct ?''

Stiles n'hésita même pas. "M'assurer qu'il allait bien." Seigneur, il avait été tellement effrayé à l'idée que Derek soit blessé. "Je ne pouvais pas supporter la pensée qu'il ait peur, qu'il souffre et soit tout seul à cause de moi."

Laura hocha la tête. "Alors tu n'es pas allé là-bas seulement pour le bien-être du bébé ? Te foutant complètement de mon frère et ne te souciant que de ce qui est 'à toi' en premier ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Derek ?''

"Je..." Stiles ne s'était pas trompé. Ce n'était pas que ça ne l'avait pas préoccupé mais Derek avait été son inquiétude immédiate. "Seigneur, es-tu en train de dire que je suis un père de merde aussi ?"

Laura secoua la tête. ''Non, je dis que, pour quelqu'un qui s'inquiète uniquement pour un bébé, tu t'inquiètes énormément de l'homme qui le porte.'' Elle sourit. ''Tu as proclamé ton amour devant une foule de personnes, Stiles. Je suis sûre que ça compte pour quelque chose."

Stiles hocha la tête. "Je le pensais, tu sais. Ils peuvent me dire tout ce qu'ils veulent que je n'aie pas de sentiments, que ça ne concerne que le bébé, mais...'' Laura avait raison, il se souciait trop de Derek pour que ce soit l'instinct et rien d'autre.

"Les premières impressions sont toujours les meilleures." Dit Laura avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Stiles cligna des yeux. "Hein ?" Demanda-t-il.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel mais le regarda en souriant. ''Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez toi. Je savais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres Alphas..."

"Même si tu as dit plus tard que j'étais comme eux et que tu étais prête à me tuer." Rappela Stiles.

Laura haussa les épaules. "Tu as engrossé mon frère et je pensais que tu l'avais abandonné, peux-tu me blâmer d'être une fille ? De toute façon, j'ai vu l'instinct et le comportement de ton Alpha. Je vous ai étudié ensemble et, rien de ce que Derek fait avec toi, n'est fait par peur ou obligation, pas comme avec Kate. Et tu n'exiges rien de lui ou ne le fais pas se sentir petit ou inutile... vous deux êtes en quelque sorte le couple le plus adorablement écœurant."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de ça."

Stiles sursauta et jeta un regard légèrement effaré vers Derek. "Quoi ?" Demanda l'homme en mâchant une bouchée de brownie.

Stiles voulut le frapper pour s'être faufilé comme ça. "Tu sais que pour un homme enceint, tu es plutôt furtif."

Derek sourit. "Ou tu es juste inconscient."

Stiles fronça les sourcils et prit une bouchée de son brownie juste de contrariété. Il fut agréablement surpris par le goût. "Tu sais, ils sont vraiment bons. Ma mère te harcèlera sûrement pour la recette.'' C'était drôle le fait que, même avec quelques femmes de ménage et un cuisinier personnel, Claudia aime encore préparer et cuisiner de bons petits plats pour sa famille la plupart du temps.

Derek parut soudainement un peu malade. "Excusez-moi." Dit-il avant de se précipiter sans doute vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Laura soupira et fit craquer son dos. "Il a fait ça toute la journée."

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que le dîner avec ses parents rende Derek physiquement malade rien qu'en y pensant mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire avec les hormones et les émotions de Derek qui étaient à un niveau record ces derniers jours.

"Il ira bien, cependant... non ?"

Laura le regarda avec un sourire forcé. "Tant que tout le monde mesure ses paroles, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes."

Stiles se redressa et termina le reste de son thé, souhaitant pour la première fois depuis des semaines que ce soit quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Peut-être que mettre Laura Hale dans une situation avec des couverts tranchants tout en étant assise en face de son père n'était pas une bonne idée. *(2)

Il pourrait juste faire une suggestion à sa mère sur le fait d'avoir une ambulance en attente devant la maison.

**TW**

Derek vomit encore deux fois avant d'arriver.

Malia avait décidé de rester à la maison pour pouvoir faire un skype avec sa petite-amie mais Stiles pensait que c'était plutôt pour éviter toute maladresse que sa présence pourrait causer. Pour une fois, il était content que la femme fasse preuve de discrétion à propos de quelque chose. Il craignait déjà un peu le caractère sauvage de Laura, il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter le charabia de Malia dans l'équation.

C'était presque le mois de juin, donc la veste en cuir que Derek portait semblait plutôt inappropriée pour le temps mais Stiles ne voulait pas le séparer de quelque chose avec laquelle il semblait ravi de se protéger. Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment était que cela cachait le petit ventre de presque cinq mois de grossesse mais Stiles savait que c'était le but.

Si Derek se sentait plus à l'aise comme ça, Stiles n'allait pas lui demander qu'il l'enlève. Il espérait juste que l'homme n'aurait pas trop chaud. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, la grossesse avait tendance à élever la température corporelle normale, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Derek s'évanouisse... encore une fois.

"Seigneur, tu n'as pas dit que vous viviez tous au Taj Mahal." Dit Laura en regardant la maison de ses parents.

"Ouais, ma mère est un peu... démonstrative parfois."

"Sans blague." Laura haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux pas vraiment la blâmer, cependant, la femme a du goût." Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir. "Pour les maisons, au moins." *(3)

Derek se tourna pour la regarder depuis le siège du passager. "L, pourrions-nous s'il te plaît..." Souffla-t-il lourdement par son nez, ayant l'air encore un peu vert. "...essayez de ne pas..."

"Ah, le discours spécial Peter Hale." Laura désigna sa tempe. "Je l'ai déjà mémorisé Der. Pas de bagarre."

Stiles pensait qu'elle avait fini jusqu'à ce que Laura continue.

"Du moins tant qu'ils ne le méritent vraiment, vraiment pas."

Derek rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit. "Laura."

"Comment se fait-il que tu puisses être en contact avec des enfants toute la journée ?" Demanda Stiles, se penchant entre les sièges avant. "Je veux dire que tu ne dois normalement pas être celle qui cherche la bagarre lors de rassemblements sociaux, non ?"

Laura pinça ses lèvres parfaitement rouges. Elle avait l'air plus fière que jamais lorsqu'elle répondit. ''Seulement quand il y a un connard impliqué.''

Stiles sourit et Derek se renfrogna. "Ne l'encourage pas."

Stiles aimait penser que s'il avait pu avoir une sœur, elle aurait beaucoup ressemblé à Laura Hale.

Ouais, décida-t-il, ça aurait probablement été génial.

**TW**

Stiles et Laura faisaient des blagues et Derek était à deux secondes de vomir... encore une fois.

"Der Bear, ça va ?"

Laura avait dit ça pour l'énerver et Derek ne put s'empêcher d'éclater. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait que je déteste ce surnom ?"

Laura et Stiles partagèrent un regard. Comme s'ils avaient affaire à un déficient mental, comme Derek se sentait le plus souvent, dont ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sûrs du fait de pouvoir faire confiance ou non.

Ouais et bien... qu'ils aillent se faire voir tous les deux.

Il s'éloigna vers la maison et il fallut une seconde à Stiles pour arriver à son niveau. "Derek, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas..."

"C'est bon." Marmonna-t-il. La vérité était qu'il n'avait rien fait et Laura non plus. Derek ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas réagir comme ça.

Stiles l'arrêta avec une main forte sur son épaule. "Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, non ?"

Derek acquiesça. Il se pencha vers Stiles et l'autre homme le retint. "J'ai juste besoin d'un moment." Marmonna-t-il dans son épaule.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête et lui donna tout le temps dont il avait besoin. Sa main courut doucement son dos.

"Comme je l'ai dit... adorablement écœurants." Siffla Laura alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur un banc pour attendre aussi.

Et Derek était à peu près sûr que même si tout partait en vrille et qu'on l'envoyait paître parce qu'il était indigne pour le père de Stiles, tout ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, c'était les trois personnes ici présentes.

Son fils, sa sœur... et l'homme qu'il aimait.

**TW**

Jonathan Stilinski n'était pas une personne nerveuse par nature. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il avait été inquiet, ce fut le jour où Stiles était né et qu'il y avait eu des complications qui avaient presque coûté la vie de son fils nouveau-né.

John avait une main ferme, un esprit ferme et très rarement il s'inquiétait.

Ces derniers jours étant l'un de ces rares moments.

Claudia était froide envers lui. Refusant même de lui donner le nom de l'Oméga enceint de leur fils, disant que, s'il voulait savoir, John pourrait se débrouiller. Sa femme lui avait à peine parlé depuis des jours et ça le déchirait à l'intérieur. Ça manquait à John son badinage ludique et ses petites piques. Sa femme manquait à John.

Ses derniers mots le hantaient, les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait vraiment adressés depuis ce jour à l'hôpital. ''Tu vas nous perdre tous les deux, Jonathan. Fais ça bien ou tu perdras ta famille."

Puis elle avait fait quelque chose que John n'avait pas vu sa femme faire depuis longtemps. La femme avait pleuré. Sa forte et magnifique Beta avait pleuré à cause de lui. Les larmes avaient commencé à s'écouler et elle avait quitté la pièce pour essayer de les cacher et John n'avait su quoi dire ou faire ou s'il pouvait même tout réparer à nouveau.

"L'homme dont notre fils est amoureux a été attaqué et aurait pu être tué ou pire. Tout ça parce qu'il pensait qu'il devait protéger son enfant de toi... de nous !''

Claudia avait eu l'air blessée quand elle avait dit ça et John avait détesté le ton de panique et de colère dans sa voix.

Son Alpha détestait sentir la détresse de son bêta.

John avait besoin de sa femme et de son fils. Sans eux... il n'avait rien.

**TW**

Jusqu'à présent, le jeune homme... Derek, comme il s'était discrètement présenté, n'avait pas encore levé les yeux de son assiette. Il n'avait même pas adressé un mot à John en dehors de son nom et semblait plus heureux de parler à Claudia qui semblait tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Claudia semblait adorer le jeune homme ce qui rendit John immédiatement un peu plus à l'aise. Sa femme était une bonne juge de caractère et, bien que l'air soit encore épais et que la sœur de l'Oméga le regardait toujours étroitement, il avait toujours fait confiance en l'intuition de sa femme.

"Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de la mère de Derek, Jonathan." Lui dit Claudia et John se sentit soulagé que sa femme lui parle volontiers, même si c'était juste pour rester cordial devant leurs invités. "Tu te souviens de Talia Hale, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et puis quelque chose sembla faire tilt dans son esprit, Talia Hale. Talia avait un fils qui était... "Je me souviens de toi." Il y eut comme le passage d'un voile dans les yeux de John et Derek sembla choqué qu'on lui parle.

"Monsieur ?" Répondit-il avec inquiétude.

"Tu..." John faillit sourire au souvenir. "Tu t'es battu contre le gamin de mon assistant, Marcus Green. Plus d'une fois, si je me souviens bien."

"Je..." Derek rougit.

"Attendez ? Quoi ?'' Demanda Stiles, l'air choqué. C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il adressait à John de toute la soirée. "Qui est Marcus Green ?"

"C'était un horrible tyran qui terrorisait tous les autres enfants. Derek est le seul qui s'est défendu."

"J'étais... différent alors.'' Admit doucement Derek, presque comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.

"C'était vraiment un spectacle, en fait. Et l'enfant le méritait." Affirma John. L'enfant avait été complètement insupportable, et Talia avait réprimandé Derek pour ça, mais John avait secrètement topé dans la main de Derek après.

"Attends, alors vous deux..." Stiles les regarda alternativement lui et Derek, faisant visiblement un effort vers lui. "... vous vous connaissez ?"

John ne dirait pas ça. Il avait seulement vu Derek à plusieurs reprises et le garçon était très jeune, pas même en âge d'être scolarisé. "Je connaissais sa mère. Je connaissais Talia et je... la respectais beaucoup.''

"Ma mère était une femme extraordinaire." Dit prudemment Laura.

Même si elle l'avait giflé et était un peu plus grossière que sa mère, John voyait beaucoup de Talia en elle maintenant qu'il regardait vraiment la jeune femme sarcastique. "Elle l'était." Acquiesça John. Plus que quiconque à cette table en dehors de sa femme ne le savait.

Il y avait une lumière, cependant, qu'il reconnaissait dans les yeux de Claudia et John comprit finalement. Il comprit à quel point il avait failli tout gâcher. À quel point il avait failli détruire, non seulement sa propre famille, mais aussi celle de la femme qui était la raison même pour laquelle John Stilinski avait même une cause à défendre.

"Derek, je..." John ne savait par où commencer. "Je te dois des excuses. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ces choses. Je sais à quel point ton bébé doit être précieux pour toi et je ne te l'enlèverai jamais. J'essayais seulement d'effrayer mon fils à tête de mule et maintenant je vois... Je me suis trompé.'' John mâcha sa joue. "Vous êtes évidemment des adultes et vous avez le droit d'aller de l'avant dans votre relation."

"Il était temps que tu réalises."

John ignora son fils qui, il le savait, parlait plus par anxiété que par colère. "Je sais que nous n'avons pas bien commencé mais..."

Claudia reprit la parole, en lui touchant légèrement le bras. "... Je crois que ce que mon tendre époux veut dire par là c'est qu'il veut vous offrir quelque chose pour compenser son... comportement."

"Je..." John cligna des yeux. Que faisait sa femme ? "Vraiment ?"

La femme hocha la tête et sourit à Derek d'une manière telle que John était persuadé qu'elle voulait l'adopter. ''Oui, je pense qu'une jolie petite maison et une protection supplémentaire pour notre petit-fils sonne à peu près juste. Pas vrai, chéri ?'' Elle se retourna vers lui avec amusement.

C'était à la fois une punition et un... 'Je suis fier de toi'.

Aussi heureux qu'il soit du fait que Claudia lui parle, John pouvait à peine assimiler ce que sa femme disait. "Je... quoi ?"

Claudia lui fit un signe de la main comme si elle lui avait suggéré d'acheter un grille-pain à l'homme et pas une foutue maison. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'occuper de tout.'' Elle se tourna vers Derek avec tendresse. "Chaque parent attendant un enfant mérite un petit nid qu'il peut appeler maison.''

"Je... je suppose." Dit John, essayant clairement de rattraper sa femme, mais échouant évidemment. Sa femme avait perdu l'esprit ?

Claudia applaudit. "Bien, ça veut dire qu'on peut commencer à regarder les maisons. Je vais mettre ça en place demain. "

"Maman." Gémit Stiles. "Tu pousses encore le bouchon."

"Eh bien, c'est seulement pour Derek, mon chéri, et Laura aussi, bien sûr. Tu peux rester dans cet appartement horrible et conduire cette voiture horrible qui ne conviendra pas à un siège de bébé si tu le veux vraiment. "

"Maman." Gémit Stiles.

Claudia le poussait à la culpabilité, chose pour laquelle elle était très, très douée.

"Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de prendre une voiture plus grosse." Acquiesça John.

Stiles se tourna vers lui les yeux écarquillés. ''Es-tu sérieux ?"

Pendant ce temps, Derek sembla pâlir et s'étouffa. "Je ne peux pas accepter ça..."

Claudia tendit la main et lui serra la sienne. "Tu peux et tu le feras. Fais-moi savoir si tu as des demandes sur la localisation. "

Derek était sans voix et John se sentait un peu muet lui-même.

Claudia semblait partie à rêver mais John savait qu'elle devrait réaliser à quel point ça allait être dur. Comme les nouvelles de la presse faisant les gros titres sur le fait que le fils de Jonathan Stilinski avait noué un Oméga qu'il n'avait pas accouplé... John pouvait déjà sentir le mal de tête se former.

Claudia mit sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit et John réalisa...

Avec sa femme à ses côtés et une famille avec laquelle il devait désormais composer, le mal de tête pourrait bien en valoir la peine.

* * *

 _Commentaires de Math'L :_

 _*(1) Mais ta gueule Jordan. Je t'aime pas beaucoup !_

 _*(2) Si ! Meilleure idée au monde. Elle va lui botter le cul_

 _*(3) ET BAM !_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Donc je vous laisse là-dessus et vous dit à dimanche prochain ou celui d'après selon mes possibilités cette semaine (sachant que c'est les 10 ans de mon labo et le départ en retraite d'une collègue en plus de mes horaires de crotte !)


	22. Chapter 22

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 22/42

Bêtas correctrices : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement 1 : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs : l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

Avertissement 2 : Méfiez-vous des personnages que vous haïssez de prime abord, vous serez surpris de voir qu'à certains moments ils ne sont plus si méchants que ça. Par contre d'autres sont et resterons des cons jusqu'au bout.

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Babylon : Référence à mon avertissement 2 : tout le monde n'aimait pas Claudia dans les premiers temps... Alors en ce qui concerne le lien ou non, il faudra un événement important pour le savoir. Merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutien !_

 _Guest 1 : Ouais, John est peut-être l'Alpha mais c'est bien Claudia qui tient les rênes !_

 _Guest 2 : Merci ;)_

 _Guest 3 : Merci, je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu._

Niveau de retard dans les RAR :0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 27/42... j'avance à petits pas !

Note de la traductrice : Donc chose promise chose due : SPÉCIALE DÉDICACE A **SHINJI INU** ! C'est la personne qui a laissé la 300e review et elle a choisi le chapitre dédicacé parmi les différentes propositions de cadeau que je lui ai faites.

Sinon, bonne nouvelle, j'ai récupéré deux collègues d'un coup : l'une était en formation et l'autre son arrêt de travail s'est terminé ! De plus la semaine prochaine j'ai une petite semaine de boulot suivie d'une petite semaine de vacances bien méritées. Par contre, le jour de publication restera malgré tout le dimanche !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Rappel : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés, récents ou non).

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

L'homme qui faisait des retouches sur son costume le piqua avec une autre épingle et Stiles fut à deux doigts de réprimander l'homme extravagant et de lui dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par un bêta étriqué, peu importait combien il essayait de le tripoter. Il avait passé trop de temps autour de l'entrejambe de Stiles et Stiles n'était pas stupide. Il savait que mesurer l'entrejambe ne nécessitait pas autant de caresses inutiles.

"Désolé." Marmonna l'homme d'une manière qui disait qu'il ne l'était clairement pas.

Stiles fut un peu choqué que sa première pensée envers l'homme dragueur et ses doigts errants soit qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de s'accoupler avec Derek pour que les gens sachent qu'il était pris.

Une pensée complètement étrangère qui fit presque s'étouffer Stiles.

Depuis quand avait-il commencé à avoir des pensées aussi désinvoltes à ce sujet ?

Il avait dit qu'il voulait être l'Alpha de Derek alors l'idée aurait dû être naturelle... et il l'aimait tellement...

"Penses-tu que Derek prendrait mon nom de famille ?"

Scott le regarda avec surprise. "Quoi ?"

"Je veux dire si nous..." Stiles haussa les épaules. "Tu sais..."

'' Si vous vous mariez ?'' Demanda Scott avec incrédulité.

Stiles haussa les épaules. "Je veux dire, je ne sais pas ... peut-être. Cependant, je suppose que Derek Stilinski ça sonne assez bizarre." Marmonna-t-il avec un léger sourire. "Peut-être que je pourrais être Stiles Hale."

"Es-tu..." Scott semblait prêt à tomber sous le choc. "Stiles, es-tu sérieux ?"

"Hé, si tu peux te faire mettre la corde au cou..." La raison de tous ces essayages et du fait d'être inutilement caressé en premier lieu. "Alors pourquoi pas moi ?"

Scott accepta lentement et à contrecœur "Je veux dire totalement, mec, c'est juste... Stiles, tu n'as jamais parlé de ce genre de choses auparavant. Jamais."

"Je n'allais pas avoir de bébé avant." Remarqua Stiles.

"Tu veux épouser Derek à cause du bébé ?"

Stiles y réfléchit. C'était une grande raison, certes, mais pas la seule pour laquelle il y pensait. "En quelque sorte mais, je veux dire, il est..."

Derek.

Et Stiles Stilinski aimait Derek Hale.

"Je pense... je pense que je le veux vraiment. Scott, je pense, seigneur... "Stiles eut envie de sourire. "Je pense que je le veux." Pas que le lien, il voulait que les gens voient publiquement à quel point il était sérieux.

Scott fit un petit sourire qui tomba rapidement. Il bougea et Stiles savait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose.

"Si tu es contrarié parce que c'est un homme..."

Scott secoua la tête et déglutit. ''Allons, Stiles, tu me connais mieux que ça. Tu joues dans les deux camps depuis le lycée." Rigola-t-il. "Tu te souviens quand tu demandais si tu étais attirant pour les homos avant que tu invites ce mec canon ? Je pense que tout le monde savait que tu étais... c'est juste que..." Les lèvres de Scott se pincèrent."...est-ce que Derek n'aime pas Allison ?"

Il avait dit ça calmement et de manière incertaine et Stiles ne put que regarder son meilleur ami avant de répondre, plutôt éloquemment. "...Hein ?"

C'était comme si on l'avait frappé à la tête et Stiles ne savait pas si c'était une mauvaise blague ou si Scott était sérieux, ou quoi.

Quand son ami ne renia pas sa question ou ne dit pas 'je plaisante', les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

Quand Derek avait-il jamais montré une telle chose ? D'accord, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Allison mais il n'avait jamais dit ou fait quoi que ce soit pour indiquer qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

L'avait-il fait ?

"Eh bien, elle se sent toujours mal de l'avoir contrarié et elle pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec elle personnellement."

Et Stiles fut frappé par l'évidence même de la situation.

Kate.

Allison avait montré à Derek sa photo et... Kate était la tante d'Allison.

Merde.

Comment Stiles était-il supposé dire à son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance que la tante de sa future compagne était une salope folle et psychotique qui avait essayé de s'accoupler avec son Oméga ?

"Ce n'est pas Allison." Assura rapidement Stiles. Il pensa à développer un peu plus mais n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il ne voulait pas commencer à discuter d'un membre de la future famille de Scott quand il était évident que même Jordan ne prenait pas au sérieux les accusations de Stiles contre Kate.

Ce qui provoqua une réalisation importante pour Stiles.

La seule idée que Kate soit dans le même hémisphère et, plus encore, dans la même pièce que l'Oméga, mettait le feu au plus profond des intestins de Stiles. Il ne voulait pas que Kate regarde, voire même pense à Derek, et les mettre ensemble dans le même bâtiment... pas moyen que ça se passe.

Stiles soupira. "Je promets que ce n'est pas Allison mais je ne pense pas que Derek viendra au mariage. Il est…"

Scott hocha la tête et se tritura les doigts maladroitement. "C'est bon, avec le bébé et tout... Je suis sûr qu'Allison va comprendre."

Et Stiles réalisa également, avec une petite tristesse, que Derek ne serait jamais capable de passer du temps près d'Allison sans être mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas que Stiles pouvait ou voulait le blâmer mais c'est juste que... ça craignait.

Tout à ce propos... craignait.

"Tu réfléchis trop." Remarqua Scott après un moment de silence.

"Pas vraiment." Marmonna Stiles.

Scott eut un petit rire. "Oh, crois-moi que si, définitivement. Et tu es le maître."

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. "Je pense qu'il y a toute une liste de spécialistes dans plusieurs États qui brandissent des planchettes qui disent" Stiles Stilinski est un monstre compulsif "qui pourrait être en désaccord."

Il y eut une contraction dans la mâchoire de travers de Scott. "Écoute ... ne lui dit rien, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal ou quoi que ce soit... c'est juste que ça dérange Allison, c'est tout.''

Stiles ne répondit pas qu'il était à peu près sûr qu'Allison n'était pas la seule à être dérangée.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose de plus pour rassurer son ami mais il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Stiles hocha la tête, promettant qu'il ne le ferait pas, bien qu'il décida qu'il pourrait faire un petit commentaire à ce sujet. Juste pour voir où se trouvait Derek concernant Allison en général.

Ce n'était pas la faute de la femme mais Stiles ne mettrait pas Derek dans une position où il devrait socialiser avec elle. Pas si l'aîné ne voulait pas.

Quelque chose sembla lui mordre la jambe.

Stiles pleura à la douleur aiguë alors que le Bêta le piquait avec une autre épingle, juste à l'intérieur de la cuisse.

"Seigneur." Siffla Stiles. Finalement, en ayant assez d'être la pelote à épingle de l'homme, il se montra cassant envers lui. "Faites attention, voulez-vous ?"

La bêta arbora un regard renfrogné, ne regardant même pas Stiles dans les yeux. "Désolé." Dit-il doucement.

Un peu contrarié du fait qu'il avait parlé de Derek, sans aucun doute.

L'homme n'était absolument pas désolé et Stiles jura que, s'il le faisait une fois de plus... cette boutique allait compter un tailleur arrogant de moins très bientôt.

**TW**

Bleu pastel, bleu ciel, bleu clair, tout était juste... bleu.

Claudia pouvait lui montrer les nuanciers de couleurs encore et encore, mais tout ce que Derek pouvait voir était... du bleu.

Des boîtes se trouvaient partout dans la maison de taille modeste chose pour laquelle Derek avait presque supplié. Claudia avait suggéré et essayé de le pousser vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand mais Derek avait refusé n'importe quelle maison avec plus de cinq chambres à coucher. Il ne voulait pas d'une maison dans laquelle il pourrait se perdre et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de beaucoup de pièces pour commencer.

C'était seulement lui, Laura et le bébé. Il n'avait pas besoin, ni ne voulait un manoir.

Claudia avait cligné des yeux. "Et les autres petits ?"

Les autres petits ? Derek arrivait à peine à se faire à l'idée d'un premier et, même s'il était à la barre du sixième mois et à plus de la moitié du travail, ça donnait l'impression qu'il serait enceint pour toujours. Il n'était pas sûr de s'il avait l'air physiquement 'enceint' mais il le sentait complètement.

Son dos était toujours douloureux et il avait l'impression qu'on voyait son ventre en premier quand il arrivait et le bébé avait commencé à bouger constamment.

Au plus grand plaisir de Stiles.

Cela avait commencé pendant qu'il dormait et Stiles l'avait remarqué avant Derek. L'homme aimait bercer son ventre presque compulsivement et Derek s'en moquait, bien qu'il n'avait certainement pas apprécié l'exclamation bruyante à son oreille à près de deux heures du matin.

 _"Putain de merde !"_

 _Le cri était à moitié délirant mais assez retentissant dans son oreille et Derek se réveilla en sursaut._

 _Il remua dans les draps, le cœur battant la chamade et la pression sanguine s'élevant, cherchant désespérément après un incendie ou un intrus... n'importe quoi pour justifier que Stiles hurle comme ça._

 _Derek trouva un sourire sur le visage de l'homme. Un sourire qu'il trouvait très déplacé étant donné que Stiles venait de crier comme si la maison brûlait et il le sentit._

 _"Il ... il a bougé."_

 _Et oui, Derek était au courant. Il avait senti de très fortes palpitations ces derniers jours qui commençaient à augmenter de plus en plus. Il était sûr que son visage reflétait son agacement, cependant, du fait que Stiles ne puisse pas attendre une heure plus raisonnable pour crier sa joie évidente._

 _Stiles passa le reste de la matinée à peloter le ventre de Derek tandis que lui et le bébé jouaient à cache-cache._

Derek avait été amusé au début, probablement à cause du manque de sommeil et d'être constamment... en quelque sorte ... frappé à coups de pied de l'intérieur. Mais, lentement, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était maintenant une salle de jeux pour deux garçons incapables de garder leurs mains pour eux.

Parce que vraiment, même si John n'avait pas laissé l'enfant devenir un Stilinski, Derek n'avait aucun doute sur la notion que ce qui se grandissait à l'intérieur de lui était, en fait, un mini Stiles.

Laura n'était étonnamment pas aussi bouleversée par la révélation du sexe du bébé que Derek l'avait imaginé. "Pour la prochaine fois." Avait-elle marmonné. "Et j'aime aussi les voitures de course."

La prochaine fois ? Elle avait passé trop vite le pas de la porte pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Malia était partie avec sa petite amie mais avait promis d'être de retour pour aider à la fête prénatale dans quelques mois. Derek avait supplié Laura de ne pas laisser la jeune femme à proximité du four ou du mixeur quand elle viendrait.

Derek se retourna et trouva deux grands yeux bruns au-dessus d'un petit sourire timide. Depuis la débâcle à propos de la maison et du fait que Claudia prenait en main la décoration, et tout le reste, Derek avait vraiment commencé à apprécier l'assistante de Claudia, Erica Reyes, et le calme qu'elle semblait apporter à son monde autrement empli d'Alphas et de Bêtas.

C'était bien d'avoir un autre Oméga près de lui, chose que Derek n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté auparavant.

Erica le rejoignit sur le canapé où on lui avait dit de s'asseoir et de regarder des nuanciers de bleus pour peindre la nurserie et rien d'autre. D'un côté, ça l'agaçait d'avoir été étiqueté invalide si tôt, surtout quand il était encore très mobile, mais d'un autre... ses pieds le faisaient souffrir, alors...

Erica passa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. "C'est plutôt impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-elle, ses grands yeux écarquillés sur tout le vacarme du "chambardement" qui se passait autour d'eux.

Derek acquiesça. Impressionnant était un vaste euphémisme. "Elle est vraiment... quelque chose." Il regarda Claudia continuer à donner des instructions aux déménageurs sur la façon de manipuler les cartons et le lieu où certaines choses devraient aller. Les yeux d'Erica se portèrent sur Boyd, un jeune homme à la peau sombre, avant de reporter son regard sur Derek.

"Sans Claudia pour me donner ce travail, je ne sais pas où je serais." Admit-elle.

Derek hocha de nouveau la tête. "Il semble qu'elle réussisse à sauver les gens dans le besoin."

Il avait été à la fois mortifié et éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que la femme avait fait pour lui. Si Claudia ne l'avait pas trouvé quand elle l'avait fait... Derek frissonna en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Erica sourit à nouveau. Ses épaules se courbèrent maladroitement alors qu'elle regardait Boyd. C'était amusant de voir à quel point elle dissimulait son béguin apparent et, pas que Derek était une sorte d'entremetteur ou quoi que ce soit, mais il était à peu près sûr que l'Alpha l'avait regardée en retour.

Chacun regardait l'autre quand il avait le dos tourné.

Derek voulait lui dire d'y aller mais il savait, par ses propres expériences, à quel point l'approche d'un Alpha pouvait être difficile.

"Erica ma chérie, peux-tu venir m'aider à montrer à notre ami ici présent où il devrait mettre ces boîtes et comment je les aime empilés. Ils sont pour la nurserie et sont très délicats."

Claudia, cependant, était beaucoup moins subtile et mettait les deux dans des situations qui exigeaient qu'Erica et Boyd 's'entraident'. La femme avait clairement saisi l'odeur d'un lien potentiel et avait bondi sur l'occasion.

Claudia Stilinski était rapide et rusée comme un renard et assez exigeante pour forcer les choses dans son sens. Même son mari stoïque semblait avoir adopté comme philosophie que tout ce que sa Beta voulait, elle l'obtenait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment et Stiles la franchit, trouvant Derek presque immédiatement. Il s'effondra sur l'Oméga, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à toutes les boîtes et fronça les sourcils. "Seigneur, ça fait déjà une semaine. Pourquoi cet endroit n'est-il pas encore prêt ?''

Quelque chose lui frappa l'arrière de sa tête et Stiles glapit.

Claudia leva un sourcil vers lui. "Peut-être que si mon fils paresseux se bougeait le derrière et aidait un peu les choses iraient un peu plus vite."

Stiles se renfrogna. "Peut-être que si ma mère ne s'était pas débarrassée de ma voiture, je serais un peu plus enclin à une telle chose."

Les bras de Claudia se croisèrent. "Peut-être que si j'enlevais complètement la voiture de mon fils pour lui donner une leçon, il pourrait apprendre ce qu'est une dure journée de travail."

Stiles lui lança un regard qui le fit ressembler à un enfant irritable. Il s'enfouit dans son cou et soupira. ''Derek, elle est méchante avec moi. On m'a piqué et examiné sous toutes les coutures tout l'après-midi et maintenant ma mère me harcèle."

Claudia fit un signe de la main. "Je ferai beaucoup plus que te harceler, jeune homme. Maintenant, lève-toi de ce canapé et vient aider ta mère.''

Stiles s'accrocha à Derek et secoua la tête. "Non, je veux rester avec Derek. Je ne t'aime plus.''

"Stiles Stilinski, je ne le répéterai pas." Aboya Claudia. "Il y a plein de choses que tu pourrais aider à mettre dans la cuisine."

Stiles trouva le ventre de Derek avec une main paresseuse et insista. "Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour le bébé."

Les talons de Claudia claquèrent sur le plancher de bois dur. "Je vais aller dans cette cuisine et tu as moins de dix secondes pour me suivre, avant que..."

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de finir sa menace pour qu'elle soit encore terrifiante.

Stiles fit la moue mais ne bougea pas. Derek avait honnêtement un peu peur pour sa sécurité. "Hum, peut-être que tu devrais..."

Stiles s'agita. "Je sais, je sais..."

"Je viendrai t'aider. Si tu veux."

Stiles sembla considérer la chose mais finalement secoua la tête. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres légèrement et dit : "Non, j'y vais. Laisse le grand et mauvais Alpha y aller et ranger les grands plats effrayants.''

Derek sourit et l'embrassa en retour. "Mon héros."

"Bon sang. Tu as devant toi le meilleur organisateur d'assiettes du pays."

"Impressionnant."

Stiles se blottit contre le côté de son visage. "Je sais bien, ça donne envie de m'épouser encore plus, n'est-ce pas ?" Il ronronna presque.

Derek se figea et le regarda fixement et la bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit. "Je veux dire euh..."

Et l'homme décolla vers la cuisine.

Derek cligna des yeux dans la confusion.

**TW**

Ok, alors il avait vendu la mèche un peu trop tôt mais...

"Ah bon sang." Stiles se prit la tête entre les mains tandis que sa mère lui donna un regard de reproche.

"Langage." Siffla-t-elle. "Le sac d'injures qui te sert de bouche sera hautement responsable si ton bébé jure pour ses premiers mots."

Stiles fronça les sourcils. "Je te blâme, tu sais."

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, s'il s'agit encore de la voiture..."

"Tu veux dire la voiture parentale ?" Demanda Stiles un peu amèrement. Il détestait le petit SUV. Il ne bougeait pas assez vite et avec lui seul à l'intérieur la plupart du temps, il avait l'impression d'avoir l'air un peu... stupide. C'était évidemment destiné à une famille et Stiles se sentait comme une mère de footballeurs sans ses enfants.

"C'est pratique, Stiles." Argumenta sa mère.

Stiles écarta l'argument contre lequel il savait qu'il n'allait pas gagner. "Ce n'est pas à propos de la stupide voiture.'' Admit-il. "C'est à propos de ma génétique effrayante. Je te blâme d'être la raison pour laquelle j'ai cette diarrhée verbale et du fait que je dise des conneries tout le temps.''

Claudia le regarda calmement et neutralement. "De quoi parles-tu ?"

"C'est ... je pense que je veux épouser Derek."

C'était à la fois la bonne et la mauvaise chose à dire. Claudia laissa presque tomber l'assiette qu'elle déballait.

Et ils traitaient Stiles d'empoté... purée.

La femme le regarda dans les yeux. "Stiles c'est ... oh mon chéri, c'est merveilleux.''

À en juger par le regard de pure horreur sur le visage de Derek... peut-être pas. Il avait voulu que ça sorte comme une blague mais ça avait eu l'air un peu trop naturel.

Peut-être que ça allait trop vite, peut-être que Stiles rêvait un peu trop. Se voir lui, Derek et un bébé, comme une famille... peut-être...

"Tu réfléchis trop, mon cœur." Dit sa mère, reflétant les mots de Scott plus tôt dans la journée. "Tu es fou de cet homme. Tout le monde peut voir ça." Elle lui toucha doucement le bras. "Mais peut-être que tu devrais attendre. Penses-y un peu plus. En fait, ce que tu devrais vraiment faire, c'est en parler à Derek.''

Stiles renifla à l'idée. ''Ça a l'air si facile avec toi."

Claudia fredonna. ''Eh bien, son opinion est aussi importante que la tienne, n'est-ce pas ? S'il veut ou ne veut pas t'épouser ou se lier à toi..."

Et Stiles était sûr qu'il allait vomir à l'idée que Derek ne veuille pas de ça non plus.

Claudia lui embrassa la joue. "Parle-lui, Stiles. Pour vous deux. Si c'est vraiment l'homme avec qui tu veux être éternellement, ne mérite-t-il pas de savoir ce que tu ressens ? Quels sont tes plans pour l'avenir ?"

Stiles détestait l'admettre mais elle avait raison.

Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de trouver le meilleur moment et la meilleure façon de présenter ce qu'il voulait.

En supposant qu'il n'avait pas déjà tout foiré.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Pas de commentaire de Math'L cette fois-ci. Sniff.

Sinon, on se rapproche doucement mais sûrement vers le moment qu'on attend tous... mais aussi vers celui dont on se passerait bien... Dites-moi quelles sont vos attentes à ces propos ! A mercredi pour la suite de 'Humain et plus si affinité' pour ceux qui suivent également cette fic sinon à dimanche prochain !


	23. Chapter 23

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 23/42

Bêtas correctrices : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement 1 : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs : l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

Avertissement 2 : Méfiez-vous des personnages que vous haïssez de prime abord, vous serez surpris de voir qu'à certains moments ils ne sont plus si méchants que ça. Par contre d'autres sont et resterons des cons jusqu'au bout.

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Babylon : Référence à mon avertissement 2 : tout le monde n'aimait pas Claudia dans les premiers temps... Alors en ce qui concerne le lien ou non, il faudra un événement important pour le savoir. Merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutien !_

 _Guest : Merci! ;)_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR :0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 28/42... j'avance à petits pas !

Note de la traductrice : Je suis un peu perplexe... Je n'ai eu que 6 reviews sur le chapitre 22, l'avez-vous moins aimé ? Ou est-ce parce que j'ai 2 fics en cours et vous avez du mal à suivre ? Parce que, dans ce cas, je peux encore interrompre la diffusion de cette traduction, le temps que l'autre soit terminée (il ne reste d'ailleurs que 5 chapitres à publier donc ça va être vite fini...)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Rappel : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés, récents ou non).

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Derek n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait dit ou fait mais Stiles... l'évitait.

Après avoir débité sa blague sur le fait de l'épouser, Stiles s'était... renfermé un peu. Il parut distant et aida à ranger les choses au lieu de revenir et être avec lui. La seule chose que Derek, et le bébé, voulait vraiment.

Il était dans la nurserie à moitié achevée, trop contrarié pour rester assis et être encore plus ignoré, passant la main sur les vêtements de bébé et les couvertures. Il lui était encore difficile de penser que, dans quelques mois, il y aurait un bébé au milieu de tout ça. Il détestait penser que Stiles s'éloignait de lui mais c'était difficile de ne pas le faire.

Erica lui tendit un mouchoir et Derek réalisa alors qu'il pleurait.

"Bon sang." Se maudit-il. Il en était malade de pleurer autant, malade d'avoir tant de doutes et de se demander s'il finirait par élever cet enfant sans Stiles. Et si l'homme avait enfin réalisé à quel point il était vraiment un mauvais Oméga ?

Que Derek était une personne bousillée avec trop d'insécurités et qui ne valait pas qu'on perde son temps à le réparer. Et certainement pas quelqu'un qu'il voulait vraiment épouser, encore moins comme compagnon.

 _"… il n'y a rien à réparer."_

Derek voulait croire que Stiles le pensait mais...

Dieu, il savait que c'était surtout ses hormones les responsables mais Derek se sentait si misérable et dégoûtant et même l'Oméga d'Erica ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

 _"Personne d'autre ne voudra jamais de toi, Derek. Ta propre mère t'a quitté parce qu'elle était tellement déçue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as de la chance de m'avoir trouvé, mon chéri... tu m'as moi.''_

Sauf que ce n'était pas vrai. Derek n'avait pas Kate et s'il n'avait pas Stiles non plus ?

Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si…

"Je n'en veux pas."

Erica le regarda, calmement et avec des yeux patients. "Tu ne veux pas quoi, Derek ?"

"Tout ça. Je n'en veux pas." Pas si c'était censé être une sorte de cadeau d'adieu. La famille de Stiles qui l'installe gentiment et ensuite ... "Je n'en veux pas."

Il ne voulait pas de la maison et des affaires de bébé, de leur bonté passagère et de leur pitié. Il réalisait finalement ce qu'il voulait vraiment et qu'il n'obtiendrait peut-être jamais. Derek voulait un compagnon, une famille. Derek voulait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais méritées et, maintenant, le seul homme qu'il avait pensé, espéré qu'il le lui donnerait...

"Dis-lui de tout reprendre, je ne... je ne mérite rien de tout ça."

"Derek, ce n'est pas vrai."

Erica essayait d'être gentille et il appréciait le sentiment. Elle était encore jeune et jolie et elle et Boyd... Derek espérait vraiment qu'elle trouverait son bonheur, même s'il ce n'était pas son cas à lui.

 _La nuit était froide et les bras et les jambes de Derek s'étaient engourdis parce qu'il était dans la même position depuis trop longtemps. Assis sur les marches de l'appartement de Kate, il se sentait mort et vide et même après une journée à dénier le fait que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, que ses parents n'étaient pas réellement partis, que sa mère n'avait pas simplement... abandonné après avoir passé des jours entre la vie et la mort, Derek était toujours sûr que c'était une sorte de mauvais blague._

 _Kate arriva à la maison et parut surprise et agacée au moment où elle posa les yeux sur lui. Il n'était pas censé se montrer comme ça sans s'annoncer mais il avait besoin d'un Alpha. Laura était encore en deuil et Derek... Derek ne savait pas où aller._

 _Il la regarda avec espoir mais elle passa juste à côté de lui. ''Éloigne-toi de mon porche."_

 _"Mais je…"_

 _"Je t'appelle quand j'ai besoin de toi, Oméga. Je ne sais pas à quel moment tu es devenu si audacieux pour penser que tu peux juste te montrer ici mais... "_

 _"Ils sont morts." Sanglota Derek, incapable de retenir sa colère et son chagrin. "Ils sont tous les deux... morts."_

 _Kate s'arrêta. "Morts ?" Puis ses yeux prirent une lueur étrange alors qu'elle ôtait des cheveux de son visage. Son ton devint infiniment plus doux alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses hanches pour demander : «Qui est mort, mon chéri ?''_

 _"Mes parents."_

 _"Oh non." Haleta-t-elle. Sa main se fraya un chemin dans ses cheveux et Derek soupira presque de soulagement. Peut-être qu'elle s'occuperait de lui, après tout. "Eh bien, je peux te laisser entrer, hein ? Pauvre chose."_

 _Il ne vit pas son signal vers une voiture qui partit un instant plus tard._

 _Il ne sut jamais qu'il n'était juste qu'un outil dans un plan beaucoup plus grand._

"Je suis..." Derek se sentait un peu étourdi. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il pensait à Kate et à ce qui semblait être un souvenir déplacé mais plus il se touchait la couverture de bébé dans sa main, plus il voulait juste être seul. "Je pense que je vais aller me coucher un peu.''

Erica acquiesça. "D'accord, je leur dirai. Si quelqu'un demande. "

Derek alla dans la chambre qu'il avait aménagée au rez-de-chaussée afin de ne pas avoir à monter et descendre les escaliers et ferma la porte. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et se laissa tomber sur le lit, roulant sur le côté. Il essaya de combattre les larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter mais il ne pouvait penser qu'à sa mère.

Le seul Alpha qui l'avait vraiment voulu.

**TW**

Lorsque Stiles partit cette nuit-là sans même un mot ni un second regard, Derek sut qu'il avait raison. Il savait que Stiles en avait fini avec lui et que ses rêves n'avaient été que les rêves d'un imbécile trop stupide pour voir ce qui était juste devant son nez.

Stiles s'en fichait. Stiles ne se souciait pas de lui et maintenant il offrait à Derek une belle maison en guise de compensation pour pouvoir le quitter.

Derek était brisé. Même pire, Derek était humilié.

Il avait pensé et laissé les autres penser, et même défendre l'idée, que Stiles le voulait. Il avait défendu les intentions de l'homme même après avoir été rejeté par un autre Alpha auparavant et maintenant Derek voyait à quel point il avait eu tort.

… Dieu, il était un tel idiot.

Le bébé le frappa sauvagement mais Derek l'ignora.

Il se sentit pris dans un détachement tel qu'il ne pouvait pas le décrire. Il voulait juste que le plafond lui tombe sur la tête ou que la terre l'engloutisse et que tout finisse.

Derek ne voulait pas faire ça.

La pièce avait refroidi et le fait de ne pas avoir Stiles ne faisait que rendre la maison encore plus froide et sans vie. Derek ne put plus le supporter et se promena dans le salon en espérant trouver quelque chose avec l'odeur de Stiles avant qu'il ne l'abandonne.

Il regarda les plafonds voûtés et les murs à moitié peints.

Derek détestait ça.

Il détestait tout ça.

"Je te l'ai dit, chéri." Kate était sur le canapé, les jambes croisées et le visage impassible alors qu'elle jouait avec la grenouillère bleue que lui avait donnée Claudia. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Je te l'ai dit mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée."

Derek se demanda comment elle était rentrée mais se dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda-t-il. *(1)

"Ce que je veux ?" La femme rigola rudement. "Derek, je suis là pour t'aider. Pour te proposer de prendre la place de l'alpha qui t'a rejeté. Il t'a rejeté, chéri, et maintenant il est temps pour toi d'arrêter de me rejeter moi.''

"Je ne veux pas de toi." Répliqua Derek.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. «Oh, allez, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai, chéri. Tu me veux, tu ne veux juste pas l'admettre. Tu es venu à moi, tu te souviens ? Après tes parents, tu ne voulais que moi."

''Va-t'en.'' La voix de Derek trembla. "Va-t'en et ne..."

Il sentit soudainement une douleur aiguë dans son ventre et Derek en fut presque paralysé. Une douleur chaude et intense le traversa et il s'effondra sur ses genoux, haletant alors qu'il essayait d'éviter de s'évanouir.

"Je sais que tu ne le veux pas vraiment." Railla Kate.

Derek pouvait à peine l'entendre à travers l'atroce déchirure qui se passait profondément dans son ventre. Comme si quelqu'un sortait ses organes un par un.

Et puis la douleur s'est juste... arrêtée. Les mains de Derek tremblèrent quand il les abaissa... pour ne trouver que du vide là où son ventre aurait dû être. La paume de Derek rencontra un ventre plat et la panique inonda ses veines, le laissant presque gelé. Le bébé, le bébé était ...

Kate roucoula soudainement devant un paquet enveloppé de bleu dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit à Derek avant de parler au bébé, le bébé qui avait été à l'intérieur de Derek. "Papa n'est pas très gentil avec maman, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Rends-le moi!" Ordonna Derek. Son fils était la seule chose qui lui restait au monde et il lui appartenait. Kate ne pouvait pas l'avoir. "Rends-le moi, immédiatement !"

"Papa a vraiment besoin de surveiller sa tension artérielle." Continua de dire Kate à l'enfant. "Ou il fera juste exploser son minuscule petit cerveau." Elle a touché le nez du bébé. "Oui, il le fera."

Derek se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur la femme dans une fureur de rage et de peur. "Donne-le moi !"

Ses mains rencontrèrent le vide.

"Arrête de me rejeter, Derek." Murmura une voix à son oreille. La respiration de Kate était chaude et ses doigts agrippèrent son bras, l'immobilisant. Ses lèvres embrassèrent l'endroit où elles s'étaient faufilées, l'endroit qu'elle avait essayé de marquer. "Laisse-moi faire."

"Va-t-en de..."

"Il ne vous aime pas. Toi ou ton abominable petit bébé. Il ne prendra jamais soin de vous comme je l'ai fait.''

Derek voulait grogner et sangloter, éloigner la femme de lui. Surtout, il voulait juste, avait besoin de son bébé.

Derek avait juste besoin de son bébé.

''Stiles !'' Appela-t-il, espérant que l'homme puisse l'entendre. Même s'il ne se souciait pas de Derek, ne pouvait-il au moins sauver leur bébé ? Sûrement, Stiles viendrait pour leur bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

Kate gloussa sombrement, les dents frôlant son cou. "Il ne peut pas t'entendre, chéri."

''Stiles, s'il te plaît !» Souffla-t-il par-dessus un autre sanglot. "Elle va le tuer. Elle va…"

Ses ongles se faufilèrent plus profondément dans sa chair. "Arrête d'être si dramatique, je ne vais pas le tuer, Derek. Où est le plaisir dans tout ça ?"Kate claqua de la langue. ''Je vais l'emmener loin, très loin, et tu sauras qu'il est toujours vivant et avec moi mais tu ne pourras plus jamais le voir.'' Ses lèvres étaient de nouveau collées à son oreille. ''Jamais.''

Tout en Derek se... glaça un instant avant de retrouver sa voix.

"STILES !"

Quelque part, quelque chose de profond se fissura et s'écrasa et les murs commencèrent à s'effondrer autour d'eux. Ce devait être le cri de Derek la cause de tout ça mais Kate était toujours sur lui, pas dérangée par la chute de la maison. Une ombre noire surgit du mur et deux yeux rouges se portèrent sur eux, alternant entre Derek et Kate. La femme fut projetée loin de lui et les deux yeux et la noirceur se tournèrent vers Derek.

Et puis le monde entier s'effondra.

**TW**

Stiles avait fait les cent pas devant la porte toute la soirée. Sa mère et le reste de l'équipe de déménagement étaient déjà partis. Erica était restée un peu plus longtemps, lui faisant savoir que Derek faisait une sieste et qu'il devrait probablement aller lui parler.

Parler. C'était la seule chose qu'ils devraient faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait qu'ils devaient le faire mais il ne le voulait pas avec autant de monde autour d'eux. Il ne voulait pas déraper et dire quelque chose de stupide (encore une fois) ou rendre Derek gêné si quelqu'un s'immisçait entre eux ou quoi que ce soit. Il savait à quel point cet homme était privé.

Stiles fut plus que choqué quand il tenta d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier l'état de Derek mais il découvrit que la porte était fermée à clé.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

Derek n'avait jamais fermé la porte auparavant.

Stiles avala une boule de douleur au fait que Derek se... cachait de lui mais il essaya de ne pas le prendre trop personnellement.

Il se dit qu'il devait donner de l'espace*(2) à l'homme, alors il essaya d'aller trouver quelque chose à faire. Malheureusement, Stiles était le genre de gamin qui s'arrachait les croûtes et, le fait d'attendre que Derek sorte, c'était plus comme si on avait poussé des bâtons de bambou sous ses ongles. Stiles finit par attraper sa tablette et se posta avec résignation devant la porte.

Laura était allée à une autre rendez-vous et Stiles lui avait fait signe de partir, lui disant de s'amuser et qu'il n'irait nulle part.

Même elle semblait un peu inquiète de l'enfermement apparent de Derek.

Stiles vérifia les derniers messages sur la page Facebook de Lydia, jurant qu'il ne serait jamais le genre de parent qui mettait des milliers de photos de son enfant comme elle semblait le faire. Bien que peut-être il devrait reconsidérer la chose et leur montrer à elle et à ce connard de Jackson que leur enfant ne serait jamais moitié aussi mignon que son propre fils.

Et puis il l'entendit.

C'est à mi-chemin entre un hurlement, un sanglot et une supplication. Ce n'était pas très fort et, au début, Stiles pensa qu'il avait dû l'imaginer.

Ensuite, ça devint plus fort.

Augmentant encore et encore, puis Stiles entendit quelque chose qui fit s'écrouler le monde entier et que plus rien n'avait de sens.

Il entendit Derek pleurer... hurler son nom dans un son semblable à celui d'une personne éventrée.

La porte se brisa et Stiles ne pouvait que se soucier sincèrement d'atteindre l'Oméga et non des dégâts qu'il venait de causer ou du fait qu'il lui était impossible en temps normal de littéralement faire sortir une porte de ses gonds.

Derek était dans le lit en train de gémir, de trembler et de triturer sa gorge. À l'endroit où cette salope avait essayé de le marquer. L'Alpha de Stiles fut complètement déchaîné et il s'étala sur le lit, attrapant la main de l'homme pour l'éloigner alors même qu'il se débattait contre lui. Stiles l'agrippa et, instantanément, Derek se calma. Ses cris passèrent de fort et profondément déchirants à un simple murmure.

"Stiles."

Stiles le serra dans ses bras, lentement et résolument, laissant leurs deux odeurs se mélanger ensemble.

"C'est bon,bébé. C'est bon."

Sa main se dirigea vers le ventre de Derek où leur fils bougeait vivement, manifestement en détresse et il essaya de le rassurer lui aussi. "C'est bon."

Derek le regarda avec des yeux fous et paniqua. "Ne ... s'il te plaît ne me quitte pas."

Stiles déglutit et l'attira contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de l'homme. "Jamais, Derek, jamais."

Derek ne dit rien, ses yeux fixant quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait pas voir mais il sembla plus calme.

Stiles resta là, ne quittant pas une fois Derek ou leur fils, ne sachant pas de quoi il venait d'être témoin.

**TW**

Derek se sentit au chaud et confortablement installé. Comme si une grosse couverture avait été placée autour de lui après qu'il soit sorti d'une terrible tempête. Il jeta un regard trouble sur des yeux rouges.

L'Alpha de Stiles.

Et puis il revint à lui.

Stiles ne l'avait pas quitté, Stiles ne l'avait pas quitté ni le bébé. Tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un horrible, horrible cauchemar.

La voix de Stiles se fit calme mais ferme contre lui. "Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça."

"Pas faire qu..." Derek commença à se rétracter mais Stiles l'en empêcha.

"Non." Continua Stiles, sa voix exprimant quelque chose entre la colère et la douleur. "Nous ne pouvons pas fonctionner comme ça, Derek. Tu ne peux pas me tenir à l'écart, tu ne peux pas ... tu ne me fais même pas confiance, du tout ?''

Derek cligna des yeux et fut surpris par la soudaine vague de tristesse dans les yeux de Stiles. Il attrapa la main de l'homme. "Si Stiles, bien sûr, je..."

"Alors aie foi en moi. Je ne suis pas Kate, Derek. Je ne vais pas te quitter."

Derek grimaça au nom de la femme. "Je sais." Dieu, comment il le savait.

Stiles soupira, "Quand t'ai-je donné une raison de douter de moi ? Quand t'ai-je déjà dit que j'allais te quitter ?''

"Jamais." Et c'était peut-être ce qui inquiétait Derek le plus. Stiles n'avait été rien d'autre que gentil et aimant envers lui et, même plus tôt, il était seulement en train d'aider à ranger ses affaires, ne s'éloignant pas pour ne jamais revenir. "Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi." Admit-il.

"Tu dois t'ouvrir à moi, nous devons nous ouvrir l'un à l'autre." Balança Stiles aux cheveux humides de Derek. "Je n'ai rien à te cacher... et je ne vais pas te quitter."

"C'est..." Maintenant qu'il le disait à haute voix, Derek se sentait stupide pour tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé plus tôt. "Je pensais que peut-être ... peut-être que tu ne voulais plus de moi."

"Ouais, bien devine quoi ?" Stiles rit, un peu rudement, "Ce n'est pas le cas. Je te veux tellement que c'est probablement un peu malsain, en fait. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, Derek, toute cette histoire de relation. Tu es la première personne que j'ai jamais voulue, même avec laquelle j'ai eu envie d'essayer. J'ai besoin de toi, Derek.''

"Je ..." Derek savait qu'il avait aussi besoin de Stiles, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer pleinement.

"Disons que j'ai lâché ça sans tact comme un idiot. As-tu même déjà envisagé de m'épouser? Je t'ai dit que je voulais être ton Alpha et je le pensais, serais-tu prêt à passer le reste de ta vie avec moi... aussi insensé soit-il ?''

Derek acquiesça. "Je le veux... vraiment. J'ai... tout cela me semble trop beau pour être vrai. Kate était... "

Stiles grogna au nom. "Kate n'est pas là."

Les yeux de Derek s'embuèrent. "Elle... elle voulait notre bébé, elle l'a pris et a dit que je ne pourrais jamais le voir."

Stiles embrassa son front et guida la main de Derek vers son ventre où leur fils donnait des coups de pied. "Il est juste là, Derek. Kate ne le touchera jamais parce qu'elle ne peut pas.'' Il rit. ''Je veux dire, as-tu vu la sécurité de cet endroit ? Ma mère a l'essentiel de l'équipe du SWAT en version réduite. Bon sang, je crois même qu'elle a un bazooka dans son sac au cas où."

Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Et Derek." Stiles leva le menton de l'homme pour lui faire face. "Je te promets que je mourrais avant que quoi que ce soit ne vous arrive à toi ou à notre bébé."

Derek hocha la tête. "Je suis désolé." Lâcha-t-il. ''Je suis désolé si l'air de ne pas te faire confiance...'' Il se repositionna pour pouvoir poser une main sur le visage du jeune homme. "Je t'aime, Stiles."

Stiles respira profondément et étouffa un rire. "Bon à savoir, je ne suis pas le seul alors."

Derek l'embrassa. "Tu me sauves toujours." Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Stiles. "Même quand ce n'est pas réel, tu me sauves toujours."

Stiles fredonna alors que la bouche de Derek descendait sur son visage, embrassant des taches de rousseur et des grains de beauté, embrassant et adorant la sensation de la peau lisse et crémeuse de Stiles.

"Ton visage chatouille," Souffla Stiles.

"Tu veux que je m'arrête ?"

"Putain de merde, non." Stiles sembla indigné et le serra plus fort. "Te fous pas de moi."

Derek gloussa alors que ses lèvres se posaient à un endroit qu'il voulait maintenant mordre autant qu'il voulait que Stiles le morde. Ses dents effleurèrent la peau pâle et Stiles frissonna. ''Maintenant, qui tourmente qui ?'' Dit Stiles en déglutissant.

Derek la voulait... la voulait tellement.

"Quand ça sera guéri, Derek. Je te le promets, dès que ça sera guéri."

Le cou de Derek était encore en train de cicatriser correctement et, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire pour que le lien se fasse, il se demanda : ''Me laisserais-tu te marquer ?''

Il sentit Stiles déglutir et deux yeux de miel papillonnèrent devant les siens. "Tu voudrais ?"

Derek hocha la tête il le voulait vraiment, vraiment.

Il put sentir le haussement d'épaules. "Eh bien, nous avons été un couple étrange jusqu'ici, pourquoi changer ça maintenant ?"

Derek se releva pour le regarder avec incrédulité. Un Alpha laissant un Oméga le marquer était presque complètement inconnu.

Stiles roula des yeux. "Oh, allez. Ne me regarde pas de cette fa... "

Derek se jeta sur lui, oubliant que son centre d'équilibre était actuellement absent et qu'il était un peu... plus lourd que la normale.

Stiles cafouilla en essayant vaillamment de l'attraper.

Ça ne fonctionna pas si bien et Stiles tomba sous lui mais Derek était implacable, il avait besoin de toucher l'Alpha. ''Tu sais que j'ai besoin de respirer, n'est-ce pas ?'' Stiles rit.

Derek l'embrassa. Durement. ''Je t'aime.'' Murmura-t-il.

Stiles sourit. "Encore une fois... putain de merde !" Il sembla réaliser quelque chose à travers un sifflement avant de plonger de nouveau sur la bouche de Derek avec plaisir.

"La respiration est surfaite quand même."

* * *

 _Commentaires de Math'L_

 _*(1) Non. Va-t'en._

 _*(2) Non, arrêtez de vous donner de l'espace !_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : On comprend une fois de plus l'étendue des dégâts faits par les manipulations de Kate... Alors dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et si vous voulez que je continue ou non de publier cette trad en même temps que mon autre fic ou que je fasse une pause le temps que l'autre soit finie.


	24. Chapter 24

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 24/42

Bêtas correctrices : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement 1 : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs : l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

Avertissement 2 : Méfiez-vous des personnages que vous haïssez de prime abord, vous serez surpris de voir qu'à certains moments ils ne sont plus si méchants que ça. Par contre d'autres sont et resterons des cons jusqu'au bout.

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest 1 : Merci! et je vais continuer de publier, ne t'inquiète pas !_

 _Babylon : Tu avais bien deviné, c'était bien un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar ! Tu découvrira dans les prochains chapitres s'ils se marquent mutuellement ou non ! EN tout cas merci de continuer à suivre !_

 _Guest 2 : Tu as raison et le pire c'est que le complot va plus loin que ce qu'on pense et imagine tous ! Et je vais continuer de publier mais... lit la note suivante !_

 _Marie : Comme pour Guest 2 : je continue, je finirai cette fic dans les temps... ou peut-être avec un peu de retard, mais lit la note qui suit. En tout cas merci pour ta review !_

Niveau de retard dans les RAR :0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 29/42... On s'approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin !

Note de la traductrice : Je vous préviens maintenant mais IL N'Y AURA AUCUNE PUBLICATION LE 25 NOVEMBRE ! C'est le week-end où je déménage et je suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps d'installer mon ordi pour publier car je vais également devoir nettoyer mon futur ancien repère à cafards avant de rendre les clés. Il y aura donc une semaine de décalage, sauf si je me décide à publier en même temps que 'Humain et plus si affinité' mais c'est peu probable vu que ce sera le dernier chapitre de celle-ci... Désolée d'avance !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Rappel : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés, récents ou non).

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Stiles n'était pas sûr si Derek se rendait compte à quel point ses regards pouvaient être mortels. L'homme était en train d'enfourner des cuillerées d'Apple Jacks (ndlt : céréales américaines aux pommes de la marque Kellogg's) dans sa bouche mais ses yeux étaient aussi tranchants que la lunette d'un fusil de sniper.

"Je ne l'aime pas." Marmonna-t-il. Comme si Stiles n'était pas au courant de ça. Comme si la tension de ses épaules et la façon dont il tenait le bol de céréales, comme si l'homme allait traverser la pièce pour les lui prendre, n'étaient pas des indications claires.

"Ouais, j'ai remarqué." Approuva Stiles. "Je veux dire, est-ce que tu réalises que tu foudroies des yeux le gars ?"

"J'aimerai que ce soient vraiment des lasers." Marmonna Derek en avalant une autre bouchée.

"Est-il vraiment si mauvais ? Je veux dire, es-tu sûr que tu n'es pas juste surprotecteur ?'' Si c'était le cas, cela semblait être un trait des Hale. "Je veux dire, ta sœur n'a pas été ma plus grande fan pendant un moment non plus."

Derek tourna le regard vers lui et Stiles déglutit. Maintenant qu'il avait fini l'école pour le semestre et qu'il n'y retournerait probablement pas avant l'arrivée du bébé dans moins de trois mois, Stiles pouvait passer tout son temps libre avec Derek... hormones y compris. C'était à la fois le meilleur et assurément le moment le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais passé avec quelqu'un. Jamais.

À vingt-cinq semaines, Stiles avait lu que l'utérus avait à peu près la taille d'un ballon de football et c'est ce à quoi ça ressemblait. Enfin presque. Derek arborait un gonflement légèrement plus petit qu'un ballon de football au niveau de son ventre et c'était limite adorable et probablement plus sexy sur l'aîné que Stiles ne devrait l'admettre.

Mais c'était normal, cependant, non ? Qu'un Alpha soit fier de combien son Oméga avait l'air bien portant en attendant son enfant. Parce que bon sang, Derek avait l'air bien. Il avait quelques sautes d'humeur parfois, surtout quand le sujet du nouvel 'ami' de Laura, Deucalion *(1), était évoqué. Ou, dans le cas présent, lorsqu'il se trouvait que ledit homme était juste devant eux à rire et embrasser Laura.

Stiles eut soudain envie de grignoter son oreille mais Derek semblait irrité contre lui maintenant et l'homme rapprocha le bol près de lui et décala sa chaise. "C'était différent."

Stiles avait clairement oublié de quoi ils parlaient en imaginant Derek nu et en voulant vraiment le ramener dans la chambre maintenant. Même si tout ce que voulait Derek était une sieste, Stiles, lui, voulait l'allonger et...

"M'écoutes-tu ?"

Stiles cligna des yeux. "Hein ?"

"C'est..." La bouche de Derek se tordit. "J'ai dit que c'était différent parce que c'est un connard et que je ne l'aime pas. Il est juste tellement..."

"Britannique ?" Avança Stiles, ne sachant pas ce que Derek voulait dire. Pouvait-on dire que Deucalion semblait un peu trop vieux et bizarre quand on pouvait dire de Stiles qu'il était un peu trop jeune et bizarre, aussi ? "Vous, les Hales, vous êtes attirés par les excentriques, puis-je dire."

La bouche de Derek s'amincit. "Tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux."

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je prenne au sérieux, Derek." Admit Stiles. Il offrit l'autre moitié de son bagel qu'il n'allait pas manger, le chargeant de crème et de morceaux de bacon comme le demandait habituellement Derek. "Je veux dire, il est un peu étrange mais je ne pense pas qu'il... assassine les enfants ou quoi que ce soit."

"Pour ce que nous en savons." Marmonna Derek avant de mordre dedans. Il gémit. "Dieu, tu fais ça si bien.''

"Ouais, je suis un vrai génie culinaire avec un couteau à beurre et une boîte de pépites." Stiles secoua la boîte de morceaux de bacon avec un sourire lubrique. "Maintenant, comment vas-tu remercier le gentil homme qui te nourrit ?"

"Penses-tu que tu pourrais le faire surveiller ?" Demanda Derek, les yeux inquisiteurs.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. "Faire surveiller qui ?"

Derek lui fit un signe de la main. "J'ai cru comprendre que toi et le shérif étiez plutôt... amicaux."

"C'était il y a longtemps, Derek."

"Je ne suis pas jaloux." Insista Derek. "Je veux que tu fasses faire une enquête sur Deucalion. Une vérification de ses antécédents au moins."

Stiles ne savait pas si la paranoïa était aussi un symptôme de grossesse qu'il ignorait. "Derek, je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça."

"Très bien." Le regarda Derek comme s'il venait de l'insulter de la pire façon possible. "Tu veux penser que je suis fou ? Que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ?''

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça.''

''Ça n'a pas d'importance." Renifla Derek, le bagel maintenant oublié. Il essuya ses mains et marmonna. "Je le ferai moi-même."

Stiles essaya de ne pas rire. "Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Porter un imper et suivre le gars avec une paire de lunettes de soleil et un de ces faux nez ?''

Derek lui lança un regard noir. "Tu n'as pas à te moquer de moi, je suis sérieux."

''Je ne me moque pas de toi.'' Bon, peut-être que l'idée était un peu risible. ''C'est juste que... tu penses pas que c'est peut-être parce que tu as peur que Laura l'aime vraiment, aille se marier, se lier et parte ?'' Stiles essayait de penser rationnellement mais la rationalité avec Derek en ce moment était difficile à conserver.

"Laura ne me quittera jamais." Derek avait l'air anéanti par l'idée même.

"Bien sûr que non mais si elle aime vraiment ce mec... peut-être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'elle le voit autant."

Derek secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas qu'ils se voient si souvent." Il se mordit la lèvre comme s'il essayait d'expliquer ce qu'il pensait. "N'as-tu jamais eu le sentiment que tu... connais quelqu'un mais que tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir de comment ni depuis combien de temps ?"

Stiles haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr. Comme la plupart des gens."

"Eh bien, je le connais et je ne sais pas comment ni de quand mais son odeur... quelque chose à propos de lui m'est familier."

Stiles traça du doigt le granit sur le comptoir. "Et je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?"*(2)

Derek secoua la tête. "Comme je l'ai dit, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... je ne sais pas."

Stiles sourit un peu. "Tu es sûr que Junior ne te donne pas une sorte de sixième sens ?"

Derek se leva de la table de la cuisine en utilisant la table comme levier. ''Je sais que tu te moques encore de moi mais je suis sérieux. Je... "Il frotta son ventre là où le bébé devait lui donner des coups de pied avant de soupirer. "Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que Laura soit blessée. Après toutes les conneries qu'elle a traversées et toutes les années où elle s'est occupée de moi... elle mérite d'être heureuse. "

Il le dit si sincèrement que Stiles se sentit un peu mal de l'avoir rabroué. "Écoute, si tu le veux vraiment, je vais essayer de demander à Jordan de s'en occuper. Seulement parce que c'est toi, cependant."

Derek eut l'air surpris. "Je pensais..."

"Seulement parce que c'est toi, d'accord ? Maintenant..." Il fit un pas vers l'homme et lui saisit les deux mains. "Retour à la question la plus importante. Comment comptes-tu remercier l'homme qui..."

La voix d'un homme pénétra dans la cuisine et Derek se renfrogna. Si bien que Stiles réfléchit quand Derek libéra ses mains pour pouvoir croiser les bras et jeta un regard noir. C'était le premier Alpha contre lequel Stiles n'ait jamais vu Derek faire ouvertement face en dehors de lui et Laura.

"Oh désolé les garçons, je ne voulais pas interrompre quoi que ce soit." Dit l'homme au ton chic. Stiles devait admettre que, peu importe à quel point il essayait de ressembler à James Bond, il n'avait vraiment pas suffisamment de charme pour égaler le personnage.

Derek le fusillait du regard si ouvertement que c'était un miracle que l'homme n'ait pas déjà pris feu. Il avait vraiment le genre de position et de capacité à plisser le front que parfois Stiles jurerait se trouver devant un Alpha.

Son odeur disait autre chose mais, même si Derek avait été un Alpha... Stiles pensait qu'il l'aurait encore trouvé très attirant.

Laura était juste derrière son petit-ami et sembla remarquer le renfrognement de Derek mais l'ignora rapidement. "Je viens juste prendre quelque chose." Dit-elle avant de partir.

Deucalion aurait pu s'éloigner de la cuisine presque finie mais il n'agit pas de la sorte. Il agit comme s'il avait tous les droits d'être là et Stiles attrapa le parfum profond de supériorité avec lequel il essayait de remplir la pièce.

''J'ai entendu dire que votre père s'appelait John Stilinski.'' Dit l'homme à Stiles. "C'est un homme très noble de ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et, avec toutes les bonnes choses qu'il a faites pour les Omégas, il doit être si heureux que vous preniez soin du vôtre aussi bien que vous le faites. Bonjour, Derek." Ses yeux tombèrent sur le ventre de Derek et pour une raison quelconque... Stiles n'apprécia pas ça. "Je suppose que toi et le petit allez bien ? Laura m'a dit que c'était un garçon. Vous devez être si fier."

"Ce qu'il est importe peu." Répondit Derek de manière cassante, bougeant son ventre de façon à ce qu'il soit moins visible.

Presque comme s'il pensait que Deucalion blesserait le bébé rien qu'en le regardant ou quelque chose comme ça. "Il est à moi."

Stiles savait qu'il devait avoir l'air surpris par l'explosion mais Deucalion se contenta de glousser. "Bien sûr, Derek. Et il a de la chance d'avoir de tels... parents protecteurs."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses dont il doit être protégé." Répliqua Derek.

Deucalion hocha la tête. "En effet, c'est exact. Et en ayant vent de vos expériences... vous avez raison d'être prudent."

La bouche de Derek se resserra. "Expériences ?"

"Laura m'a parlé de l'Alpha qui a essayé de t'accoupler..." L'homme secoua la tête. "Une terrible tragédie que des créatures comme celle-là puissent vivre et respirer à mon avis."

"Laura vous a dit..." Derek eut l'air contrarié. Pas seulement pris de court mais vraiment, vraiment contrarié et Stiles essaya de lui offrir un peu de soutien en lui saisissant la main mais l'homme secoua la tête. "Excusez-moi." Marmonna-t-il et il s'enfuit dans la maison. Une porte claqua peu de temps après.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas le contrarier." Dit Deucalion. "J'ai peur que... les sensibleries d'Oméga soient nouvelles pour moi. Je voulais dire, sans offense."

Quelque chose, à propos de la façon dont il l'avait dit, fit que la bouche de Stiles se tordit. Il voulut mettre ça sur le compte qu'un autre Alpha qui n'était pas Laura était en train de parler de son Oméga mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Scott ou son père, alors il était sûr que ce n'était pas ça.*(3)

Et pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec l'homme devant lui, Stiles vit ce que Derek n'aimait pas chez Deucalion. Peut-être que l'homme n'était pas un assassin détraqué mais il était au moins désagréable. Un vrai connard condescendant qui lui rappelait un peu Jackson Whittemore pour une raison quelconque. Juste le genre d'Alpha que Stiles n'avait jamais voulu être.

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda Laura quand elle revint. La colère et la blessure de Derek étaient encore lourdes dans l'air pour que tous les Alpha puissent les sentir.

"J'ai peur d'avoir accidentellement fâché ton frère." Admit Deucalion.

Les sourcils de Laura se froncèrent alors qu'elle fermait son sac à main. "Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

"Il ira bien." Assura Stiles. C'était aussi la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Laura que Stiles se sentait en colère contre elle. Il était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté derrière ses intentions mais il ne lui semblait pas normal que cet homme soit au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Derek. "Il se sent juste un peu trahi je pense."

Et le visage de Laura passa de confus à coupable. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, elle le devait. "Je devrais aller lui parler." Dit-elle en posant son sac à main sur le comptoir et elle s'apprêta à y aller.

"Non, j'y vais. Je suis son Alpha, je vais m'occuper de lui." Stiles ne le voulait pas le dire comme un affront, juste qu'il était énervé et que Laura devait le savoir. La femme grimaça mais hocha la tête.

"Je parlerai avec lui plus tard alors."

Stiles hocha la tête. "Ouais, c'est probablement le mieux."

Laura jeta un regard dans le couloir vers la chambre de Derek avant de soupirer.

L'expression sur son visage était pur regret et Stiles posa une main sur son épaule. "Sérieusement Laura, je m'en occupe, d'accord ? Amuse-toi bien."

Laura hocha la tête mais il y eut un air de contrariété sur son visage qui fit s'inquiéter Stiles sur le fait qu'elle se battrait contre lui encore longtemps.

Stiles comprenait. Il y avait beaucoup de choses contre lesquelles il devrait encore se battre avec elle.

**TW**

Derek tordit l'édredon dans ses mains, essayant de ne pas pleurer et de se dépatouiller du mélange d'émotions qui fluctuaient en lui. Comment sa sœur avait-elle pu dire à cet homme, à l'homme qu'elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas, comment avait-elle pu lui dire quelque chose de si... personnel comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit d'autre ? Lui avait-elle parlé de Kate et de tous ses défauts aussi ?

"Hé, hé." La voix douce de Stiles s'approcha de lui alors qu'il montait sur le lit. "L'édredon ne t'a rien fait, non ?" Il libéra l'objet de la main de Derek et saisit le membre dans la sienne. "Si ça peut aider, je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait fait pour te blesser."

"Eh bien, c'est le cas." Marmonna Derek. Ça faisait beaucoup de mal en fait.

"Je sais mais je pense..." Stiles passa lentement son pouce sur l'articulation de Derek. "Derek, je pense que ta sœur devient sérieuse avec ce type."

Derek resta bouche bée. C'était comme si sa plus grande peur était reconnue. ''Tu penses ?''

Stiles hocha la tête et Derek voulut vraiment pleurer. Les mots suivants le surprirent. "Et je pense que tu as raison."

Derek cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Je vais vraiment demander à Jordan de le surveiller mais tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose... " Stiles hésita. "... à propos de lui."

Derek acquiesça. Il le disait depuis des semaines maintenant. "Je veux vraiment que ma sœur trouve quelqu'un Stiles, seulement... pas lui." L'idée que Laura considérerait même de s'accoupler avec un homme comme ça fit que Derek se sentit un peu malade. "Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle voit en lui."

Stiles rit. "Moi non plus. Ne prends pas ça dans la mauvaise façon, Derek, mais ta sœur est vraiment chaude. Elle pourrait avoir pratiquement tout le monde si elle voulait. "

"On devrait lui trouver quelqu'un." Dit Derek. L'idée était ridicule et pas celle qu'il avait jamais envisagée mais s'il pouvait montrer à sa sœur qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'options que le vieil homme avec lequel elle sortait. "Connais-tu quelqu'un qui est célibataire ?"

"Derek." Dit lentement Stiles. "Nous ne trouverons personne pour ta sœur."

"Mais si elle pouvait juste voir à quel point il est mauvais pour elle..."

"Derek." Stiles attrapa son épaule. "Si Laura ne m'avait pas donné une chance, je ne serais pas ici avec toi maintenant."

"Je le sais." Dit Derek. Cependant, sa sœur s'était réchauffée auprès de Stiles et à juste titre. Quand Derek regarda Stiles, il ne vit pas la condescendance et le besoin constant de rappeler à Derek son... manquement en tant qu'Oméga. Pas comme avec Deucalion qui ricanait toujours et qui regardait Derek comme s'il devait s'incliner devant lui ou quelque chose comme ça. Il se demandait seulement pourquoi Laura ne pouvait pas le voir.

Stiles embrassa sa clavicule et Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il le poussa légèrement. "Arrête ça. J'essaie de réfléchir."

"Réfléchis-tu à la façon dont tu vas me remercier pour le petit-déjeuner ?" Suggéra Stiles.

Derek renifla. "Il est plus d'une heure de l'après-midi." Et il portait toujours un bas et un t-shirt surdimensionnés. "Je suis à peu près sûr que c'était en fait un brunch."

Stiles fredonna contre lui. "Peut-être." Acquiesça-t-il légèrement. "Mais tu ne t'occupes toujours pas de ton pauvre Alpha négligé."

Derek le frappa. "Ouais, mon pauvre Alpha négligé qui s'est endormi sur son Oméga en manque la nuit dernière."

Stiles rougit et bafouilla. "Écoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as la libido d'un lapin en rut. Je veux dire, certains d'entre nous doivent essayer, tu sais..." Il fit un geste vers son aine. ''… de la lever des heures durant. C'est beaucoup pour un gars."

"Peut-être que je devrais t'en demander moins, maintenant. Je veux dire qu'il y a beaucoup plus en jeu." Derek frotta son ventre arrondi. "Je ne te blâmerais pas."

Stiles fit un sifflement avec sa bouche. "Tais-toi, tu sais que tu es plus sexy que l'enfer, alors arrête d'essayer de me faire du mal." Il se retourna pour se rapprocher du ventre de Derek et l'embrassa. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi papa est si méchant avec moi." Déplora-t-il contre la bosse. "Quand il sait que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui."

"N'amène pas le bébé là dedans." Dit Derek, essayant de ne pas sourire. Avec les cheveux en désordre de Stiles et un haut que Derek avait l'habitude de porter comme pyjama par-dessus un vieux boxer, Derek ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. ''Tu réalises que tu es un Alpha et que tu portes des vêtements d'Oméga.''

Stiles haussa les épaules. "Eh bien je me suis dit que si tu ne pouvais pas porter mes affaires, je porterais les tiennes à la place."

Derek passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles alors que l'homme ronronnait de contentement. "Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète, tu es très bizarre, Stiles Stilinski.''

"Hey, tu vas bientôt être un Stilinski." Remarqua Stiles. "Donc tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi comme ça. Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec ton futur mari."

Et cette idée à elle seule diffusa une chaleur agréable dans la poitrine de Derek. "Je suppose." Acquiesça-t-il.

Stiles grogna et repoussa légèrement Derek pour qu'il puisse presque ramper sur ses genoux... enfin ce qui restait de ses genoux. "Bon, puisque nous sommes tous les deux d'accord, que dirais-tu de donner un peu d'amour à papa ?"

Derek fit la grimace. "Seulement si c'est d'accord de ne plus jamais dire ça."

Stiles sourit et bondit sur lui pour atteindre sa bouche. Il n'avait clairement aucun problème avec ça. "D'accord".

**TW**

Son rendez-vous était dans la salle de bain et Deucalion devait admettre que, malgré tous ses défauts en tant qu'Alpha, il aimait plutôt Laura Hale et son esprit déterminé. Il était dommage qu'il doive détruire sa famille pour pouvoir construire la sienne mais des sacrifices devaient être faits pour atteindre certains objectifs et Deucalion était allé trop loin en invitant la pauvre femme pour s'arrêter maintenant.

La voix de Kate, qui semblait presque toujours tendue, était tranchante. "Alors ?"

"Salut à toi aussi, ma chérie." Ronronna-t-il dans le téléphone portable. "Je suis heureux d'annoncer que ton Oméga n'est toujours pas lié mais a été déménagé pour sa propre..." Il sourit en prononçant le mot. "...protection."

"Et l'Alpha ?"

Deucalion ricana. "C'est un idiot maladroit. Tu devrais être capable de t'occuper de lui assez facilement. Tu pourras probablement juste le menacer et il reculera, au besoin 15 briques feront l'affaire."

"Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses." Lui rappela Kate.

"Oui, ton Oméga ressemble plutôt à un Alpha, pas vrai ? S'il n'y avait pas son ventre, je le jurerais presque. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureux de dire que Sœur Hale est très heureuse avec moi et que les choses se passent toujours comme prévues... en dehors des petits accrocs que nous avons rencontrés."

"Et cet Alpha, ce... Stiles, tu penses vraiment qu'il va tomber aussi facilement."

"Mon amour, tu peux ne faire qu'une bouchée de cet homme pathétique, il n'a aucune présence. Et nous savons tous les deux que les gens sont capable du pire pour sauver ceux qu'ils aiment."

Kate renifla. "Ce n'est pas une question d'amour, Duke, c'est à propos du fait d'obtenir ce que je veux. Ce que je mérite."

Deucalion voulut argumenter mais Laura revenait. Il se dit qu'il était de toute façon difficile de se sentir insulté quand il ressentait la même chose.

Bien que, tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce que Deucalion avait toujours voulu... c'était Kate Argent.

* * *

 _Commentaires de Math'L_

 _*(1) Raaaaaah. Team Derek dans la catégorie ''Je l'aime pas !''_

 _*(2) ECOUTE SON INSTINCT ! Y'EN A 1 DES 2 QUI A UN CERVEAU !_

 _*(3) Écoutez vos instincts, bordel ! Mordez-le !_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Bon dieu, ce duo de l'enfer, c'est l'engeance du diable ! Sérieux qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs et qu'ils se fassent maltraiter par pire qu'eux ça leur fera les pieds ! Qu'ils tombent sur vous, tiens, mes chers lecteurs ! Je suis sûre su'ils n'en sortiraient pas vivants ! Sinon au cas où vous n'auriez pas vu la note de début : PAS DE PUBLICATION LE 25 NOVEMBRE ! Aller voir la note de début de chapitre pour les explications !


	25. Chapter 25

Titre : À travers toutes les épreuves

Rating : M

Chapitres : 25/42

Bêtas correctrices : Merci à Océane et Math'L pour leur magnifique travail !

Avertissement 1 : A la demande d'un lecteur assidu et selon les recommandations de plusieurs, je me dois de vous prévenir : CETTE FIC EST HAUTEMENT ADDICTIVE ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, vous ne trouverez cette fic nulle part ailleurs : l'auteur l'a supprimée ainsi que son propre compte...

Avertissement 2 : Méfiez-vous des personnages que vous haïssez de prime abord, vous serez surpris de voir qu'à certains moments ils ne sont plus si méchants que ça. Par contre d'autres sont et resterons des cons jusqu'au bout.

 _RAR anonymes (dans l'ordre chronologique de réception)_

 _Guest : Ce sera expliquer plus tard mais Laure ressent surtout le besoin de plaire à quelqu'un maintenant que son frère est en couple et enceint. C'est plus par besoin et dépit qu'elle est avec Deucalion que par envie. I; faut juste qu'elle rencontre la personne qui lui ouvrira les yeux._

Niveau de retard dans les RAR :0, nombre de chapitres traduits au total (en comptant ceux déjà publiés) 29/42... On s'approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin !

Note de la traductrice : Petit rappel, IL N'Y AURA AUCUNE PUBLICATION LE 25 NOVEMBRE ! C'est le week-end où je déménage. Actuellement je suis dans les cartons et j'en ai ras le bol !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Rappel : en italiques se sont des souvenirs passés, récents ou non).

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Jordan Parrish n'était pas sûr de savoir si Stiles Stilinski essayait de lui prendre le chou ou si ce dernier pensait que le regard inflexible était censé marcher sur lui. Encore.

C'était déjà assez difficile d'accepter le fait que l'homme ne s'intéresserait plus à lui, peut-être l'avait-il jamais vraiment été, mais maintenant il devait faire affaire avec un Stiles qui se présentait à des heures indues, demandant les choses les plus étranges... et il était supposé garder un sourire à chaque instant ?

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Stiles."

Stiles fit son regard 'oui, tu peux et je sais que tu peux et tu ferais mieux de le faire maintenant' mais Jordan lutta contre. Il s'était préparé pour ce visage et, peu importe la force que Stiles essayait de mettre derrière, ça n'allait pas marcher.

"Je ne peux pas aller enquêter sur des gens sans raison valable, Stiles." Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu le sais."

''Crois-moi, Jordan, jette un œil dessus, mec.'' Stiles leva une main pour l'arrêter. ''Non, mieux encore, écoute juste sa voix pendant une seconde et dis-moi qu'il ne donne pas l'impression visuellement et oralement parlant d'être un sale type."

Il y avait un mal de tête qui se formait juste au bord des temples de Jordan. "Stiles, j'ai vraiment du travail à faire."

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, regardant alentours comme si le débat était loin d'être terminé et Jordan voulut laisser tomber sa tête sur son bureau mais Stiles haussa simplement les épaules. Il plaça le papier avec le nom de l'homme écrit dessus sur le bureau de Jordan. "Garde-le juste dans le coin de ton esprit."

Jordan savait qu'il ne devrait pas céder mais il attrapa le papier entre ses doigts tout de même. "Pourquoi devrais-je enquêter sur ce type, de toute façon ? Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose, vous a dit quelque chose qui vous a fait vous sentir en danger ? Est-ce qu'il vous a menacé ?"

Les yeux de Stiles devinrent un peu plus lumineux, un peu plus rouges, et Jordan était sûr qu'il ne réalisait pas qu'il le faisait. "Je ne l'aime tout simplement pas."

L'Oméga, ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Derek Hale.

Ils se turent pendant un moment.

"Comment va-t-il ?" Demanda Jordan par politesse. "Derek ... comment va-t-il ?"

Stiles haussa les épaules. "Il guérit. Il ira bien d'ici quelques semaines, normalement. Elle l'a vraiment plus que mordu à sang. "

Ce n'était pas une blague et aucun d'entre eux n'en rit.

Kate Argent. Une autre chose pour laquelle Jordan avait été incapable d'aider Stiles. ''Eh bien, je lui souhaite un prompt rétablissement.'' Il ne connaissait pas très bien Derek mais il semblerait que Stiles se souciait vraiment de lui, même s'il était évident que Derek ne se souciait pas du tout de Jordan.

"On va se lier quand il ira mieux." Dit doucement Stiles.

Jordan leva les yeux du papier sur lequel était noté un nom étrange et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air choqué. "Tu quoi ?" Stiles avait toujours insisté sur le fait qu'il ne se lierait jamais avant qu'il soit beaucoup plus âgé mais, là encore, il avait aussi dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais d'enfants.

Stiles acquiesça. Il remua les pieds et eut l'air assurément nerveux à propos de quelque chose.

Ce qui rendit Jordan immédiatement suspicieux.

''Et toi Jordan, est-ce que ... tu vois quelqu'un ?''

Seigneur, allaient-ils vraiment passer par là ? "Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi l'état de ma vie amoureuse te concerne, Stiles."

La vérité était que Jordan était allé à quelques rendez-vous. Presque aucun n'était allé au-delà du premier voire du deuxième rendez-vous et il avait eu une seule petite-amie sans intérêt. Ça faisait mal que Stiles aborde un sujet comme ça de façon si désinvolte quand il savait combien Jordan s'était investi avec lui. Les sentiments n'avaient manifestement pas été réciproques et il n'avait aucun désir d'être à nouveau avec l'homme de cette façon mais encore...

Stiles avait une façon d'être direct sur des choses dont il n'était probablement pas conscient.

"Je n'essayais pas de... Je me demandais juste si..." Stiles avait l'air vraiment rouge et embarrassé, ce qui surprit un peu Jordan. "Ça ne fait rien. Juste, si tu peux.'' Il fit un signe de la main vers la feuille de papier.

"Je ne peux pas." Assura Jordan.

Stiles fit de nouveau un geste vague de la main. "Si tu le peux."

Et, vêtu d'une chemise qu'il n'avait jamais vu ni pensé que Stiles puisse porter, l'homme décolla, appelant immédiatement quelqu'un sur son téléphone portable.

Longtemps après que Stiles soit parti, Jordan fit tourner le papier dans ses mains, le changeant de place et se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il devrait le jeter à la poubelle et en finir avec ça. Il ne devrait pas laisser Stiles gagner à nouveau juste parce qu'il était venu jusqu'ici et avait pensé que sa beauté et son argent lui apporteraient tout ce qu'il voulait. Jordan devrait juste déchirer ce foutu papier et le jeter dans la poubelle.

Jordan ne devrait pas entrer le nom dans la base de données.

Il ne devrait pas.

Mais il le fit.

Jordan ne savait pas s'il attendait ou espérait le contraire mais le casier de l'homme était vierge. Enfin vierge, il y avait quelques amandes pour excès de vitesse et autres, mais il n'était pas un criminel ni un cerveau maléfique comme Stiles semblait le penser.

Jordan attrapa sa tasse de café pour la trouver vide et l'homme soupira.

Il se leva de sa chaise, faisant craquer son dos, et poussa un profond soupir. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui de déjeuner. Il avait faim et l'idée de plus de beignets et de café le rendait un peu malade.

Jordan voulait de la vraie nourriture.

Il cliqua et sauva le dossier de l'homme, ne pensant plus à rien.

**TW**

Laura Hale ignorait quel était le problème de son frère mais celui-ci ne voulait pas lui parler. Il faisait le tour de la maison, arborant la nouvelle mine renfrognée qu'il avait acquise et faisait exprès de s'éloigner pour l'ignorer.

Tout comme quand il était encore un gosse de dix ans.

Parce que, même si elle aimait son frère, Derek pouvait passer d'un extrême ou l'autre.

Avant la révélation de son statut à ses treize ans, Laura avait toujours pensé à son frère en tant qu'Alpha. Il avait certainement toujours agi comme tel. Il avait toujours été plus imposant que la plupart des garçons et s'était plus développé en grandissant, même son odeur s'était toujours aventurée vers le profond parfum boisé d'un Alpha ...

Et puis il avait eu ses premières chaleurs.

Leurs parents avaient été déconcertés, bien que compréhensifs, bien sûr, et leur mère, Talia, avait pris des mesures supplémentaires pour s'assurer que son fils ne se sente pas inférieur juste à cause de son genre. Derek avait pleuré pendant des jours, refusant de sortir du sous-sol et jurant qu'il voulait juste mourir.

Talia était restée une force calme, lui disant seulement à quel point il était spécial, Alpha, Bêta ou Oméga, il était Derek et Derek était spécial.

Tout avait changé après ça.

Même si leur mère avait toujours été une activiste pour les Omégas, le jour où son fils en était devenu un, elle avait plongé tête baissée dans la lutte pour les droits des Omégas qui étaient pour la plupart inexistants et dérisoires mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêchée d'essayer. Jusqu'à l'accident qui lui avait ôté la vie.

Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il semblait que son travail était en lien étroit avec John Stilinski. L'homme était juste présent sur sa liste de cartes de Noël et n'était certainement pas la personne préférée de Laura, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il possédait de bonnes qualités. Le fait d'avoir travaillé avec sa mère était l'une d'elles.

Et ils allaient maintenant faire partie de la même famille alors elle devrait probablement s'y habituer.

Mais sa préoccupation immédiate était Derek et la façon dont il la traitait comme si elle lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos.

Et elle en avait assez.

Elle ferma le frigo devant lui et Derek lui jeta juste un léger regard noir tout en se déplaçant comme pour lui échapper.

Oh non. Pas encore.

Elle tapa du doigt sa poitrine. "Écoute, mon grand, je ne sais pas comment ça va se régler, ou de qui a craché dans ta soupe et en est mort, mais je ne fais plus ça."

Derek se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux.

"Tu veux être en colère contre moi ? Bien. Je comprends, je le mérite probablement. Mais arrête de me traiter comme si j'avais essayé de te blesser exprès. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas Derek, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait. Je suis désolée si tu penses le contraire mais..."

"Je sais que tu n'as rien fait." Marmonna-t-il.

Laura leva les mains. "Alors pourquoi diable me traites-tu comme une merde depuis la semaine dernière ? Je sais que tu es enceint mais, Seigneur, Derek, tu sais que je ne supporte pas que tu sois en colère contre moi. »

Derek déglutit et ne répondit pas.

''C'est à cause de Duke, n'est-ce pas ?'' Laura passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et soupira. ''Écoute Der, je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre lui mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais lui donner une chance."

"Je le sais." Répliqua Derek. "J'ai essayé Laura, je ne l'aime tout simplement pas."

"Eh bien, merde, parce que moi si."

"Très bien." Dit Derek. ''Tu peux l'aimer comme tu veux mais ne m'attends pas à ce que je l'aime. Il n'est pas bon pour toi Laura. C'est un vieil homme vicieux et Stiles a raison. Tu peux avoir mieux."

Laura leva un sourcil, surprise par la légère blessure de son propre ton. Derek et Stiles avaient parlé de Duke et elle derrière son dos ? "Stiles ? Tu as parlé de ma relation à Stiles, hein ?'' Elle rit sans humour. "C'est marrant que tu puisses parler de ma relation avec ton petit-ami alors que moi je ne peux pas parler de la tienne avec le mien."

"Je fais confiance à Stiles." Contra Derek avec colère.

"Et j'ai confiance en Duke." Répliqua Laura.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

"Euh..." Stiles secoua le sac dans ses mains comme un enfant timide pris dans une situation embarrassante. "Quelqu'un est partant pour du chinois ?"

Laura souffla. Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Stiles mais maintenant il semblait faire partie de l'équipe Derek et elle ne voulait vraiment pas être avec eux en ce moment. "Je vais chercher ma propre nourriture."

Et elle attrapa son sac à main et claqua par la porte.

**TW**

"Euh ..." Stiles posa le sac sur le comptoir et regarda la trace de feu presque visible que Laura avait laissée dans son sillage. "Devrions-nous la suivre ?"

Derek se mordit la lèvre. On aurait dit qu'il le considérait sérieusement mais il secoua la tête.

"Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas réconciliés ?"

Derek commença à fouiller dans le sac, ignorant complètement la question. "Nous ferions mieux d'avoir des cookies de fortune cette fois-ci."

"Derek..."

L'homme secoua la tête à nouveau. "Non Stiles, je ne veux pas en parler. Pouvons-nous juste manger... s'il te plaît ?"

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et acquiesça. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le refuser à Derek ... quoique ce soit. Mais ces deux-là devaient recommencer à parler et le plus tôt possible.

Parce que deux Hales qui se faisaient la gueule dans la même pièce...

L'endroit ressemblait alors à l'Antarctique.

Et Stiles avait oublié sa parka.

**TW**

Jordan remercia Gertie pour ses merveilleux sandwichs au jambon et au fromage avec un sourire et un clin d'œil et la femme rougit d'une jolie nuance de rose.

"Oh vous.." Elle lui fit signe avec une tranche de tarte aux pommes et un clin d'œil. Posant son index devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de taire la part supplémentaire.

Il y avait de petits avantages à être le shérif et alors que, généralement, il désapprouvait le fait d'accepter les cadeaux des gens, Jordan était prêt à garder le secret si cela signifiait plus de choses délicieuses... comme de la tarte.

Jordan aimait vraiment la tarte.

Il sortit du restaurant, tenant les restes dans sa main, et ne vit pas la femme qui essayait d'entrer en même temps.

Ils entrèrent en collision et la nourriture s'étala partout...

À savoir, des frites trempées de ketchup partout sur le débardeur de la femme.

"Merde." Siffla-t-elle, juste en même temps qu'il essayait de trouver quelque chose pour l'essuyer.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé. Je...'' Il tendit la main vers des serviettes en papier à une table voisine, réalisant distraitement que la majeure partie du ketchup était tombée sur la poitrine généreuse de la femme. Il essaya de ne pas rougir et tâtonna avec les serviettes et, seigneur, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de jolis seins avant, mais bon sang.

''Je suis tellement désolé.'' Essaya-t-il encore, se sentant comme un lycéen lorgnant son premier béguin.

La femme gardait la tête baissée et travaillait avec acharnement pour essayer d'enlever les taches, sans résultat réel.

"S'ils ont de l'eau gazeuse, je suis sûr que ça partira tout de suite."

"C'est ce que votre mère vous a enseigné ?" Demanda la femme. Ça sonnait comme si elle souriait un peu.

"Ouais, en quelque sorte." Admit Jordan en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. "Voulez-vous que j'aille voir ? Je suis sûr qu'ils en ont... "

"Vous êtes gentil, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça." La femme leva les yeux vers lui et Jordan resta sans voix. Ce n'était pas juste un beau corps avec un visage encore plus joli.

La femme était magnifique.

Il aurait pu l'observer un peu plus longtemps mais la femme vit son uniforme et son visage se renfrogna. "Vous êtes flic ?"

"Shérif en fait." Jordan n'avait pas voulu que cela donne l'impression qu'il se vantait mais il se tint un peu plus droit et carra les épaules avec une certaine fierté.

Sa bouche eut un tic. "Eh bien." Elle remit les serviettes sur sa poitrine. "Contente pour vous."

Jordan regarda les serviettes avec confusion. Il se retourna et demanda : ''Je suis désolé, est-ce que je vous ai insulté d'une manière ou d'une autre ?''

''Vous voulez dire, en dehors du fait de jeter du ketchup sur moi ?'' Ricana la femme. "Je suis sûre que vous devez m'avoir sur votre liste de 'folles à fuir dès qu'on la voit'."

Les sourcils de Jordan se froncèrent. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous..."

"Mon frère est l'Oméga que vous refusez tous d'aider." Claqua-t-elle.

"Je suis désolé je..." Jordan s'arrêta quand tout se mit en place. Oméga. Derek Hale. C'était...

"Ah, nous y voilà. Il a fait la connexion." Sourit la femme.

Laura Hale.

Jordan se sentit un peu mal à l'aise qu'elle pense qu'ils n'en faisaient pas assez pour son frère. "Ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas l'aider."

"Vraiment ?" Répliqua-t-elle.

"Je suis désolé que vous le voyiez comme ça, mais je vous assure..."

"Pouvez-vous m'assurer que mon frère peut marcher dans les rues et ne pas se faire violer par toutes les queues affamées d'Oméga qui cherchent à tirer leur coup ..."

Jordan s'avança pour attraper son poignet, juste pour la faire taire un peu alors qu'elle haussait un peu la voix, mais les beaux yeux bruns de la femme devinrent furieux. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il n'en était pas sûr lui-même, il ravala rapidement sa peur en réalisant que ce qu'il faisait était totalement et complètement contraire à tout type de protocole. ''Écoutez, vous devriez baisser d'un ton, d'accord ?'' Dit-il calmement et doucement. "Je comprends que vous soyez fâchée mais vous ne pouvez pas crier comme ça ici."

Laura retira sa main. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et croisa les bras. "Bien."

"Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes fermement convaincue de ce que vous croyez ..."

"Ce que je crois ?" Laura renifla. "Vous voulez dire ce que je sais. Vivez-vous avec un Oméga ? Un Oméga mâle qui a été traqué, trous du cul après trous du cul, toute sa vie ?"

"Et bien, non, mais ..." Soupira Jordan. "Écoutez, on peut s'asseoir et faire ça toute la journée..."

La femme leva un sourcil comme pour dire qu'elle était très capable de le faire.

Jordan n'était pas sûr si c'était à cause de son obstination, sa tête dure ou même ses manières bruyantes, mais il avait tout à coup du mal à ne pas sourire face à cette femme très sexy mais aussi adorable. ''Et si je vous payais le déjeuner ?'' Il avait déjà eu le sien et c'était contraire à toutes les les lois mais ... ''Je veux dire pour compenser le...'' Il montra sa poitrine, puis réalisa ce qu'il avait fait et rosit des oreilles jusqu'au cou.

La femme avait à peine l'air d'être dérangée. "Ce sont des seins, chéri. Je suis sûr que vous en avez déjà vus.'' Elle semblait presque amusée. "Quoique, peut-être pas, vous avez l'air d'avoir presque douze ans."

"J'ai vingt-sept ans." Corrigea Jordan. "Et ma mère m'a appris que je ne devrais pas... les pointer."

"Seigneur !" Gloussa la femme. "Vous êtes un gentleman ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Un de ces preux chevaliers dont j'ai tant entendu parler.''

"Je respecte mes compatriotes au meilleur de mes capacités."

Laura se plaqua une main sur le front. ''Bon sang, vous êtes juste bourré de vieux dictons, hein ?"

Jordan soupira. "Écoutez, m'dame..."

''Laura.'' Corrigea-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu finir. ''À moins que vous ne me tiriez dessus ou que vous ne m'arrêtiez pour quoi que ce soit, n'osez pas m'appeler madame. J'ai peut-être trois ans de plus que vous mais je ne suis pas une vieille fille. Compris ?"

Non, il n'y avait définitivement rien de vieux à propos de cette femme. À coup sûr.

"Laura." Corrigea-t-il. "Est-ce que vous allez me laisser vous payer le déjeuner ou pas ?"

La femme l'observa. Elle fredonna. "Le déjeuner pour avoir ruiné mon chemisier ? C'est la seule raison... n'est-ce pas ?''

Jordan rit difficilement. "Bien sûr, quelle autre raison pourrais-je ..."

"Oh, vraiment, shérif..."

"Jordan. Appelez-moi Jordan."

Les coins de la bouche de Laura se relevèrent. "Jordan... toute bonne fille sait que les hommes ne vous payent pas le repas à moins qu'ils ne veuillent quelque chose en retour."

Jordan faillit s'étouffer et sut qu'il rougissait de nouveau. Qu'y avait-il avec cette femme? N'avait-elle aucun filtre ou discrétion ? "Ce n'est pas pour ça que je..."

La femme baissa les bras et sourit. "Je sais."

Bon sang, cette femme c'était vraiment... quelque chose. Bonne ou mauvaise ou absolument folle, c'était... quelque chose.

"Je voulais juste vous voir rougir à nouveau."*(1)

Jordan était à peu près sûr que son visage était passé au rouge vif et chauffait à plein régime.

"Je devrais vous prévenir." Ajouta Laura en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. "Je peux avoir un appétit d'ogre."

Jordan ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti comme ça, et il savait que c'était mauvais, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il payerait à la femme bruyante tous les plats du menu...

Si elle le voulait vraiment.

* * *

 _Commentaires de Math'L_

 _*(1) C'est normal que je trouve cette réplique mignonne ?_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Je vous renvoie à l'avertissement 2 en haut de la page ! Alors vous détestez toujours autant Jordan Parrish ?


End file.
